Apprendre à l'aimer
by Fairyteyla
Summary: <html><head></head>Après l'enlèvement de Christine, lors de Don Juan. Et si Raoul n'était jamais venu la délivrer dans l'antre du Fantôme? Christine enchaîne son destin à celui d'Erik. Une relation sombre et torturée commence... Basée sur Leroux et ALW</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Et oui, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic! Je vous livre ici le premier chapitre. Je posterai les suivants quand j'aurai terminé ''Une vie de mascarade''.**_

_**Je me suis toujours dit que l'amour de Christine pour Erik et le bon fond de ce dernier sont ressortis au moment où ils se sont embrassés dans l'antre. Erik laisse partir Christine, relâche Raoul et la jeune cantatrice, au fond d'elle, comprend que malgré tout c'est son Ange qu'elle aime et non le vicomte. Mais comment est-on arrivé à ce ''point de non-retour''? Je vous répondrai, lorsque Raoul arrive dans le repaire du Fantôme pour sauver Christine...**_

_**Et si les choses avaient pris une tournure différente? Et si Raoul n'était jamais venu délivrer Christine? Pas de baiser final... Pas de prise de conscience d'Erik, ni de Christine...**_

_**Où cela les mènerait-t-il? C'est ce que j'ai décidé d'explorer dans cette fic!**_

_**J'ai voulu basée mon histoire sur la trame du Fantôme d'Andrew Lloyd Webber avec un peu de la noirceur de Leroux: une version plus sombre et torturée que dans ma fic précédente et une relation E/C beaucoup plus présente..**_

_**Vous trouverez que l'histoire comporte beaucoup de paroles de chansons qui me plaisent beaucoup et qui correspondent à ce que ressentent les personnages: c'est une sorte de petite comédie musicale à lire si vous voulez.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez et me soutiendrez dans cette nouvelle aventure...**_

**Chapitre 1: Le choix**

Le Fantôme emmenait Christine vers son antre. Ils descendaient au plus profond des sous-sols de l'opéra en flammes. La jeune femme était terrifiée. Cet homme la tenait fermement par le bras et la forçait à le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle essayait de lutter. Elle voulait s'échapper.

Qu'allait-il lui faire subir, à présent? Il était si furieux. Tellement plus en colère que la première fois où elle lui avait arraché son masque, dans son repaire. Cette fois-là, il s'était énervé contre elle mais aussi contre lui-même et la laideur de sa face. Mais ce soir-là, cela était différent. Elle avait osé le retirer, alors qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments, devant une assemblée entière de spectateurs, en pleine représentation du ''Triomphe de Don Juan''. Elle avait exposé ce visage ravagé au tout Paris. Elle en avait fait, à nouveau, un animal de cirque, une attraction de foire, comme il l'avait été, étant enfant.

Raoul lui avait raconté ce que Madame Giry lui avait confié le soir du Bal de Nouvel-An: que le Fantôme avait été délivrée par la chorégraphe, alors qu'il était le gagne-pain et le souffre-douleur d'un saltimbanque sans scrupules. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas mieux valu que ce gitan, en l'exposant ainsi. Elle savait ce que le Fantôme avait fait pour se venger. Il avait tué son bourreau. Christine avait peur de subir le même sort. Pourtant, elle n'avait agi que sur demande de Raoul. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser ainsi. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la rejoigne jamais sur scène. Cependant, c'était bien de sa faute à elle, si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, si l'opéra était en flammes, car elle avait agi de son propre chef. Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser la représentation se terminer...

_« Descendons au cachot de mon noir désespoir._

_Retournons aux prisons de ma détresse,_

_Si obscures et profondes comme l'Enfer! »_

_(Down once more to the dunjeon of my black despair._

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind._

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!)_

Tenant une torche d'une main et l'avant-bras de Christine de l'autre, le Fantôme et elle dévalaient les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il savait qu'ils seraient poursuivis tôt ou tard par une foule qui donnerait cher pour le voir, gisant à terre, un poignard en plein coeur. Il était furieux et nerveux. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affût, comme une bête traquée.

_« Pourquoi ai-je été enchaîné dans ce lieu aussi funeste!_

_Non pour un pêché mortel mais pour l'ignominie de mon odieux faciès!_

_Pourchassé de toutes parts,en tous lieux, cerné de haine..._

_(Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold, dismal place!_

_Not for any mortal sin, but for the wickedness of my horrid face!_

_Hounded by everyone, met with hatred everywhere...)_

Christine essayait de se libérer, de fuir mais, à chaque fois, son geôlier raffermissait sa prise. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'une jeune fille, aussi frêle et si menue qu'elle, puisse échapper à son étreinte puissante.

_« Nulle part une parole amène, pas de compassion nulle part... Christine... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi? »_

_(No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere... Christine... Why?... Why?)_

Le Fantôme tenait la nuque de Christine entre ses deux mains et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il la fixait de ses iris bleu azur. Il semblait désespéré de la voir réagir de façon si peu accommodante, de ne pas le suivre de son plein gré. Christine était apeurée mais, en un sens, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du Fantôme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler cette peau à la chair rouge et presque translucide, ce nez presque manquant. Celui qui avait été son Ange autrefois prit cela pour du dégoût et de la révulsion. Cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à son antre, arracha la robe de mariée que portait la réplique de cire de Christine et la lui mit dans ses mains.

« Habille-toi, aboya-t-il. »

La jeune femme ne put que lui obéir et s'en alla se changer, derrière le rideau de velours qui masquait le lit du Fantôme. Que lui ferait-il, si elle refusait? Elle ôta la robe qu'elle avait porté durant la représentation du ''Triomphe de Don Juan'' et enfila la robe blanche finement ouvragée. Elle lui allait comme un gant, comme si celui qui l'avait créée connaissait ses mensurations parfaitement. Elle avait été faite sur mesure, à sa taille.

Elle revint vers geôlier qui l'attendait. Elle ne put réprimer l'envie de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle maintenant qu'il l'avait enlevée. Qu'attendait-il d'elle?

_« Votre soif de sang est-elle satisfaite enfin?_

_Maintenant suis-je la proie de vos désirs charnels? »_

_(Have you gorged yourself at last for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?)_

Il la regarda d'un sourire sarcastique et lui répondit:

_« Ce hasard qui m'oblige à vivre dans le sang_

_Exclut également les joies de la chair. »_

_( That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me the joys of the flesh.)_

Christine détourna son regard. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il abuserait d'elle? Jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal, jamais il n'aurait pu la violer!

Quelle enfant naïve! Ne le connaissait-elle donc pas encore assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui?

Il caressa une de ses boucles brunes, doucement, sans prendre le moindre contact avec sa peau. Elle avait honte de l'avoir accusé à tort mais elle le savait toutefois capable de tout. Le Fantôme, lui, prit cette attitude pour du dégoût.

_« Cette tête calamiteuse empoisonne nos âmes..._

_Cette tête me valut de ma mère le reniement_

_Un masque me fut donné comme premier vêtement. »_

_(This face, the infection which poisons our love..._

_This face, which earned, a mother's fear and loathing,_

_A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing.)_

Il était triste. Triste et désespéré. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à elle. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre à quel point il avait souffert? A quel point il avait été blessé, tout au long de sa vie?

Il retira de la statue de Christine le voile blanc et le déposa vivement sur son double de chair et de sang. Son désespoir se mua en énervement.

_« Trop tard pour une grâce!_

_Ton destin affronte en face! »_

_(Pity comes too late!_

_Turn around and face your fate!)_

Il agrippa Christine et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il pointa son visage hideux, à moitié défiguré.

_« Tes yeux verront toujours ça,_

_Piteux visage... »_

_(An eternity of this,_

_Before your eyes...)_

Il lui déposa dans la paume de sa main la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait arraché de son cou, le soir du Bal. La bague de fiançailles de Raoul...

Ainsi donc, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait prouvé, il croyait encore que ce n'était que son faciès qui l'effrayait. Elle était désappointée d'apprendre qu'il la pensait si superficielle.

_« Ce que je vois, ne m'inspire nulle répulsion,_

_C'est dans votre âme, que réside l'altération... »_

_(This haunted face causes me no horror for me now,_

_It's in your soul, that's the true distortion lies...)_

La déclaration de Christine semblait avoir dévasté le Fantôme encore plus que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle abhorrait la laideur de son visage.

« - L'âme du vicomte est-elle plus belle que la mienne? A-t-elle plus de valeurs que la mienne, à tes yeux? Lui demanda-t-il, avide de savoir.

- Raoul n'aurait jamais agi ainsi à votre place!

- Qu'en sais-tu? Te l'a-t-il dit? Sait-il à quoi se résume ma vie? A espionner derrière des rideaux et des murs, vivre par personne interposée, essayer de comprendre ce qu'est la joie, le bonheur ou même l'amour que personne n'a éprouvé pour moi? Toutes ces choses qu'un être humain mérite et qu'on m'a toujours refusé!

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, si vous n'allez pas abuser de moi?

- Je te croyais assez intelligente pour le deviner. Ne vois-tu pas cette bague et la façon dont tu es vêtue?

- Je ne vous épouserais jamais! Je suis fiancée à Raoul. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça! Cette bague est celle qui me lie à lui, non à vous! Il va venir me sauver... »

Le Fantôme se mit à rire bruyamment, d'un ricanement forcé. Il jubilait ouvertement.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va venir jusqu'ici et te délivrer de mes griffes? »

Christine, interloquée, resta muette.

« Tu vois, même toi, tu sembles en douter! Tu n'es même plus si certaine, tout à coup, que ton prince charmant vienne t'arracher au monstre qui te retient prisonnière et t'emporte sur son destrier blanc! La vie n'est pas un conte de fées, Christine!

- Raoul viendra, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus assurée possible.

- Eh bien, tenons le pari: s'il vient jusqu'ici pour te réclamer, je te donnerais à lui mais si personne n'arrive avant que les policiers viennent nous chercher, tu m'appartiendras.

- Vous êtes sans coeur...

- Oh non! J'ai un coeur et je ne le sens que trop. C'est toi qui est ignoble car tu refuses de comprendre ce que j'éprouve pour toi:

_Traverser de longs déserts_

_Me relever à bras le corps_

_Quand parfois tout reste à refaire_

_Être seul face au dehors_

_Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi_

_Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien,_

_Laisser derrière moi les pas_

_D'un homme à l'ultime destin._

_Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment?_

Le Fantôme essayait de s'approcher de Christine mais celle-ci reculait et détournait les yeux de lui.

_Ce qui me touche c'est toi_

_Et le bruit de tes pas!_

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi,_

_Quand tu es loin de moi!_

_Ce qui me brûle, c'est ta peau,_

_Quand d'autres en rêvent trop!_

_Ce qui fait peur, c'est tes envies,_

_Quand je n'en fais plus partie!_

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et elle ferma les yeux, les larmes ne cessant de couler.

_Autour des ombres infidèles,_

_Ce qui est ma vie, à chaque instant,_

_Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent,_

_Gagner du terrain et du temps,_

_Traverser de longs déserts,_

_Me relever à bras le corps,_

_Quand parfois tout reste à refaire,_

_Être seul face au dehors._

_Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment?_

Il se releva et s'éloigna de Christine, en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

_Ce qui me touche c'est toi_

_Et le son de ta voix!_

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras,_

_S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi!_

_Ce qui me tue, c'est ton coeur,_

_Quand ses battements me leurrent!_

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies,_

_Moi, le témoin de ta vie!_

Il se retourna vers elle, en la pointant du doigt.

_Ce qui me touche, c'est toi!_

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi!_

_Ce qui me tue, c'est toi!_

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies,_

_Moi, le témoin de ta vie!_

M'entends-tu? Je ne veux plus être le témoin de tes piètres choix. Je viens réclamer mon tribut. Je t'ai tout donné: ma musique, mon art, ma passion... Il y a un prix à payer. Tu me dois trop...

- Raoul! Cria Christine. »

Elle s'immergea dans l'eau, qui baignait l'antre et atteignit les grilles qui étaient refermés sur eux. Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux et continua à pleurer. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles ainsi? Où était Raoul?

« - Raoul! Aide-moi!

- De Chagny, toujours lui! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il n'en a cure de toi? Je lui cause trop de soucis. Nous lui causons trop de soucis. Jamais il ne te mènera à l'autel.

- La jalousie vous étouffe.

- Oui et que trop même! Je n'éprouve que haine, pour ce pédant, cet arrogant, dont le seul défi dans la vie est de savoir si la raie de ses cheveux doit être à gauche ou à droite, s'il doit porter une redingote noire ou bleu nuit pour aller avec la couleur de ses yeux! Que lui trouves-tu?

_His eyes upon your face_

_(Ses yeux se posant sur ton visage)_

- Raoul, s'il te plaît!

- _His hand upon your hand_

_(Sa main se posant sur la tienne)_

- Au secours!

- _His lips caress your skin_

_( Ses lèvres caressant ta peau)_

- Je vous en supplie!

- _It's more than I can stand!_

_( C'est plus que je ne peux endurer!)_ »

Le Fantôme entra dans l'eau et s'approcha lentement de Christine, qui s'était retournée et lui faisait face. Le dos contre la grille de fer, elle frissonait et détournait les yeux de lui.

_« Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight! »_

_(Pourquoi mon coeur pleure-t-il?_

_Je ne peux lutter contre mes sentiments!)_

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, sur les montants en fer.

« - _You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And, please, believe me when I say I love you!_

_( Tu es libre de me quitter_

_Mais simplement ne me trompe pas,_

_Et, je t'en conjure, crois-en moi lorsque je te dis: Je t'aime)_

- Est-cela que vous appelez de l'amour? Vous me dites que je peux partir et, pourtant, vous ne faites rien pour me libérer!

- Je pourrai te libérer, puisque de Chagny n'est pas venu te chercher... Tu vois la vraie nature de ses sentiments!

- Où est Raoul? L'avez-vous tué, lui aussi?

- Je ne tue que lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Non, le fat est toujours vivant, Christine et je suis en train de gagner notre pari... »

Au loin, des cris et du bruit se faisaient entendre. La foule grondante et avide de vengence se dirigeait vers l'antre.

« _Traquons le Fantôme! Retrouvons-le!_ A bas le Fantôme! Meurtrier! A bas le monstre! »

Celui que ces hommes cherchaient s'éloigna de sa prisonnière et revint sur la rive. Il actionna un levier et les grilles se relevèrent et disparurent dans le plafond de pierre, faisant, par la même occasion, sursauter la jeune cantatrice.

« Alors quel est ton choix? »

Christine restait figée, tandis qu'il continuait à chanter.

_« Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight! »_

_( Pourquoi mon coeur pleure-t-il?_

_Je ne peux lutter contre mes sentiments!)_

Christine ouvrit sa main dans la quelle reposait la bague sertie de diamants aux reflets bleutés.

_« You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me! »_

_( Tu es libre de me quitter_

_Mais simplement ne me trompe pas!)_

Elle rejoignit également la rive. Elle ne savait pas si elle prenait la bonne décision. Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple d'attendre que ses amis de l'opéra arrivent et la délivrent. Mais si elle faisait cela, qu'allait-ils faire de cette créature qui n'arrêtait pas de lui clamer son amour? Le tuer? Le mutiler? Le livrer à la police? Il serait de toute façon condamné à mort pour les meurtres de Buquet et Piangi. En faire à nouveau un phénomène de foire? Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais du chanter dans ''Le Triomphe de Don Juan'', ele n'aurait pas dû lui retirer son masque, elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Raoul cerner l'opéra par la police...

Christine était perdue. Alors, comme à chaque fois, depuis que l'Ange avait chanté dans sa tête, elle s'appuya sur lui. Elle ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle mais elle était certaine qu'au fond, peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait, elle le regretterait.

_« And, please, believe me when I say I love you! »_

_( Et, je t'en conjure, crois-moi lorsque je te dis: Je t'aime)_

Elle prit la bague et finit par la passer à son annulaire gauche.

« Vous avez gagné, lui dit-elle, la tête baissée, les joues baignées de larmes. »

**_Vos reviews sont indispensables! Je ne posterai pas le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir terminé ''Une Vie de Mascarade''. Je posterai aussi moins régulièrement cette nouvelle fic que la précédente. Pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à la précédente j'écris au fur-et-à-mesure et je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais mener les personnages. Alors si vous voulez interagir, n'hésitez pas! Laissez-moi vos commentaires, vos idées, vos envies pour la suite! Et si il y a des chansons francophones ou anglophones que vous aimeriez que j'intègre à cette fic, c'est pareil! Et si vous me laissez beaucoup de reviews, j'irai peut-être plus vite pour écrire, ça me motivera encore plus!_**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages du Fantôme appartiennent à Gaston Leroux.**

**La chanson ''Down once more'' appartient à Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**La chanson '' Ce qui me touche'' est chantée par Christopher Stills et est tirée de la comédie musicale ''Cléôpatre, la dernière reine d'Égypte'' de Kamel Ouali. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**

**La chanson ''Roxanne'' est chantée par Ewan Mac Gregor et est tirée du film ''Moulin Rouge'' de Baz Luhrmann et leur appartient intégralement**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Morte**

Raoul suivait Mme Giry. Elle l'avait interpellé, après la chute du lustre. Il essayait de retrouver Christine mais le peu de connaissances qu'il avait des recoins de l'opéra ne l'aidait pas. La chorégraphe l'avait attrapé par le bras, alors qu'il passait dans les coulisses. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris de désespoir de la Carlotta, pleurant sur le corps de son amant, le ténor Ubaldo Piangi.

Mme Giry mena le vicomte jusqu'à un couloir et derrière une tenture, activa un mécanisme qui fit pivoter un pan de mur et révéla un nouveau passage, baigné dans l'obscurité. Ils l'empruntèrent et, au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, ils accédèrent à un immense escalier en forme de spirale. Ils descendirent ce que Raoul estima être plusieurs étages. Au bout de quelques instants, la chorégraphe s'arrêta..

« Je ne peux aller plus loin, dit-elle au vicomte. »

Raoul ne put qu'hocher la tête, en signe de remerciement. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé à trouver le chemin, pour venir en aide à Christine. Sans elle, il n'aurait su comment la secourir. Il était également soulagé de savoir que Mme Giry, malgré l'affection et le lien qui l'unissait au Fantôme, ne pouvait le laisser aller aussi loin dans ses plans machiavéliques. Elle trouva avisé de lui conseiller de garder ''les mains toujours à hauteur des yeux'', avant de s'en aller et de remonter vers la surface.

Le vicomte dévalait les escaliers, le poing serré à hauteur de son visage, au cas où le Fantôme l'attendrait avec son ''magique lasso''. Il ne voulait pas finir de la même façon que Buquet ou Piangi. Cette descente semblait sans fin. Il s'arrêta un moment et jeta à terre sa veste queue de pie, parfaitement taillée mais qui entraverait ses mouvements s'il devait lutter contre ce meurtrier. Finalement, les cours de lutte qu'il avait suivi au pensionnat lui seraient peut-être utiles, se dit-il.

Il continuait d'avancer, l'air provenant des sous-sols lui fouettant le visage. Il levait constamment les yeux pour guetter le danger vers lequel il se dirigeait. Grand mal lui en prit car il n'aperçut pas la trappe qui se trouvait à ses pieds et qui s'ouvrit sous son poids. Raoul ne put réprimer un cri de surprise, lorsqu'il chuta de plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit dans un bassin d'eau profond. Son souffle fut coupé par la froideur de l'eau. C'était la Seine qui s'engouffrait sous l'opéra, apportant avec elle la température hivernale de février, qui s'était abattue sur la capitale.

Une fois revenu à la surface, le vicomte fit de son mieux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il scruta les alentours pour trouver une sortie possible mais il était entouré par quatre murs. Seul l'un d'eux était pourvu d'une porte grillagée. Il s'y dirigea à la nage mais la porte était fermée de l'intérieur.

Il commençait déjà à être gelé. L'air sortait de sa bouche sous forme de volutes de vapeur. Jamais il ne tiendrait longtemps dans cette eau glaciale. Il se saisit lorsqu'au dessus de lui, un mécanisme s'activa. Une grille apparut au plafond et, soudain, elle se mit à descendre. Raoul se mit à paniquer. Il n'allait, au final, peut-être pas mourir de froid mais noyé, sous le poids de ce piège qui l'entraînerait au fond du bassin. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il plongea et chercha un levier, un mécanisme, quelque chose susceptible d'arrêter ce compte à rebours mortel. Au fond, il trouva, par miracle, une manivelle. Il espéra que celle-ci fonctionnerait. Avec grande difficulté, il essaya de l'actionner mais elle semblait grippée. Après avoir repris de l'air pour la troisième fois, il réussit enfin à la faire tourner. Le piège s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres de la surface de l'eau et ne bougea plus. Raoul plongea à nouveau. Cependant, même en tournant la manivelle, la grille ne se releva pas. N'ayant pas pied et commençant à se fatiguer, il s'accrocha aux barreaux de l'apparente sortie. Il pouvait distinguer un couloir taillé dans la pierre humide mais il était plongé dans le noir et aucune âme qui vive ne s'y trouvait.

Raoul sentait la panique le gagner. Son corps s'engourdissait au fur-et-à-mesure que les interminables minutes s'écoulaient. Il avait eu l'intention de sauver Christine, de la délivrer mais, au bout du compte, c'était lui qui allait mourir dans ce traquenard, certainement inventé par ce fou. Il trouvait l'idée stupide, au départ de crier ''Au secours'' mais ses forces s'amenuisant, il ne voulait pas succomber, sans avoir tout essayé.

« A l'aide, cria-t-il »

Pendant dix minutes, il s'époumona en vain. Le froid avait raison de lui. Le vicomte avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses doigts autour des barreaux de la porte. Il s'engourdissait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était pris au piège et il allait sombrer...

Tout à coup, il entendit des voix lointaines. La Mort venait le cueillir, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, les voix devenaient plus fortes et se rapprochaient. Raoul se réveilla alors et vit de la lumière apparaître dans le couloir, accompagnée d'un chant de guerre.

_« Traquons le Fantôme, retrouvons-le! »_

« Au secours! Aidez-moi! Essayait de crier le vicomte mais le son ne sortit que faiblement de sa bouche. »

Il réussit à distinguer des silhouettes qui passaient devant lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Je suis là! Aidez-moi! Dit-il. »

Mais la foule passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard, entièrement concentrée sur sa traque.

« S'il vous plaît! »

Raoul perdait espoir, quand il vit la dernière silhouette poursuivre sa route.

« AU SECOURS! Réussit-il enfin à crier. »

La silhouette arrêta sa course et rebroussa chemin. Elle s'approcha du bassin.

« - Qui est là? Demanda une voix de femme.

- Aidez-moi à sortir de là, demanda-t-il.

- Vicomte de Chagny? S'exclama la femme.

- Meg Giry? Demanda Raoul, qui réussit à distinguer les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, ainsi que son déguisement d'homme qu'elle portait pour la représentation.. Il se souvint qu'elle avait voulu les accompagner sa mère et lui pour suivre le Fantôme mais que la chorégraphe l'en avait empêchée.

« Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit-elle. »

Meg ouvrit la porte qui était verrouillée de son côté. Raoul se tint au rebord de pierre au pied de la ballerine. Celle-ci essaya de relever la grille qui surplombait le bassin mais rien n'y fit.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Vicomte. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Meg courut rattraper ses amis et quelques instants plus tard, tous étaient là pour venir en aide à Raoul. Quatre hommes furent nécessaires pour soulever la grille, pendant que Meg, à genoux aidée des policiers, s'activait à sortir le vicomte de l'eau glacée.

Une fois revenu sur la terre ferme, ce dernier ne put réprimer ses claquements de dents. On lui approcha une torche pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer mais il était mal en point, incapable de se relever seul.

« - Allons-y, il faut retrouver Christine et cet homme, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de nous suivre, Vicomte, lui répondit l'un des policiers. Deux de mes hommes vont vous escorter jusqu'à l'air libre.

- Mais...

- Vous nous retarderez plus qu'autre chose. Si nous devons sauver votre fiancée, chaque minute compte. Remontez et mettez des vêtements secs. Je pense que Mlle Giry devrait vous accompagner.

- Non! Ne put s'empêcher de crier l'intéressée. Je veux aider...Christine est mon amie... »

Le policier fronça les sourcils, visiblement ennuyé que la jeune fille ait pris part à cette chasse au Fantôme. Raoul, assis à terre, leva la main.

« Laissez-la, dit-il. Si je ne peux vous suivre, Mlle Giry peut se joindre à vous. Christine compte aussi pour elle. De plus, peut-être qu'une jeune femme vous sera utile pour la sauver: si le Fantôme la tient en otage, il écoutera plus sûrement Meg qu'un de vous. Elle paraîtra moins dangereuse. Il faut se tenir prêt à tout avec cet homme.

-Soit, répondit le policier.

- Merci, Vicomte, dit Meg, soulagée. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Deux hommes s'approchèrent pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que la troupe reprit sa traque.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Dehors, tout était en grand tumulte. Un espace au niveau de la place de l'opéra avait été aménagé pour soigner les blessés. Un docteur avait été appelé ainsi que deux infirmières. Nombreux étaient les spectateurs et les employés de l'opéra qui souffraient de brûlures légères ou de contusions suite aux bousculades, pour s'échapper du bâtiment en flammes.

Au sortir de l'opéra, Raoul fut amené par les deux policiers à une des infirmières. Le froid lui mordait la peau et lui brûlait les poumons. Elle lui donna une couverture chaude ainsi qu'une serviette pour se sécher. Il continuait à frissonner mais cela se calma doucement.

A travers les cris et les hurlements, le vicomte entendit des pleurs, une plainte stridente, déchirant les tympans de ceux qui se trouvaient près de la source du bruit. C'était la Carlotta... Couverte de brûlures, la robe noircie, elle était allongée sur un drap blanc et ses lamentations étaient plus assourdissantes que lorsqu'elle chantait. Raoul distingua la silhouette rebondie que couvrait le linge. La Carlotta Diuticelli continuait à pleurer son pauvre Ubaldo Piangi.

« Quel manque de pudeur, se dit le Vicomte en lui-même. »

Il s'éloigna de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les cris de la prima-donna l'énervait au plus haut point et surtout le rendait anxieux. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fiancée et, plus encore, était énervé de n'avoir pu être d'aucune aide pour la délivrer. Raoul ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il était toujours dans cet état d'impatience et d'inquiétude lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Richard Firmin vint lui rendre visite.

« - Mon cher vicomte, les policiers nous ont racontés votre mésaventure.

- Oui, encore un piège de ce monstre inhumain, cracha Raoul. Avez-vous des nouvelles de la traque?

- Malheureusement, pas encore. Mais l'incendie sera maîtrisé d'ici l'aube, d'après les pompiers. Ou tout du moins sur les ailes externes car la scène est complètement détruite, ainsi que l'arrière-scène et les loges. André et moi allons encore devoir mettre la main au porte-monnaie. Nous avons été maudits, le jour où nous avons signé pour acquérir cet opéra...

- Excusez-moi, Firmin mais le devenir de l'opéra est loin d'être ma préoccupation première en ce moment, lui dit Raoul.

- Je comprends... Je comprends... Attendez, Vicomte. André et le chef de la police arrivent. »

Effectivement les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers eux, l'air contrarié. Quelques mètres derrière eux, la troupe qui avait pris en chasse le Fantôme les suivait. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé trouvé une autre sortie que celle de l'entrée principale.

Raoul, au fond de lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce dernier se confirma, lorsqu'il aperçut Meg, dans la foule. La jeune fille était en pleur. Elle semblait anéantie. Raoul laissa Richard Firmin sur place et courut à la rencontre de la ballerine.

« Mlle Giry? Que se passe-t-il? »

Mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre, secouée de sanglots, elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

« Meg? Où est Christine? Vous l'avez retrouvée? »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Est-elle blessée? »

Elle secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative.

« - Est-elle sauve? Parlez enfin! Lui dit-il, en lui secouant les poignets, visiblement agacé de devoir deviner ce qui se passait.

- Chri... Christine...est...elle est...oh! Non... »

Meg ne put dire le moindre mot supplémentaire.

« Quoi? Quoi? Hurla le vicomte. »

Soudain, il découvrit, derrière la troupe rassemblée un policier qui portait un corps dans ses bras.

« - NON! S'époumona Raoul.

- Elle est...commença Meg.

- ...MORTE! Acheva Raoul. »

Il s'approcha du corps que l'on déposa à terre.

« - La reconnaissez-vous, Monsieur de Chagny? Mlle Giry nous a affirmés qu'il s'agissait bien de Mlle Daaé mais son visage est difficilement identifiable... »

Raoul fut pris d'un vertige, en voyant le corps mutilé. Une nausée le prit et il ne put que détourner les yeux de sa fiancée. De cette dernière, il ne restait qu'un cadavre calciné. Elle avait été brûlée... Quelle atrocité!

« Vicomte de Chagny, est-ce que vous m'entendez? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la main sur sa bouche, pour ne pas hurler. Il se força à détailler le corps à la peau noircie. Le visage calciné ne permettait pas de reconnaître les traits de la jeune cantatrice mais ses cheveux bruns bouclés, le reste de la robe qu'elle portait pour jouer le rôle d'Aminta et...la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'il reconnut à son annulaire gauche.

De Chagny tomba à genoux. Malgré son rang social, malgré son sexe, il ne put réprimer ses larmes. Christine...sa Christine... celle qu'il allait épouser, en dépit de leurs différences sociales et financières... son amour d'enfance.

_Toute ma vie, J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit._

_Toute ma vie, j'ai obéi._

_Toute ma vie, j'ai dit oui_

_Mais maintenant, c'est fini!_

_Morte, elle est morte,_

_Ma vie d'avant,_

_Elle est morte avec elle_

_Et qu'on l'emmène au Ciel_

_Mais moi je reste ici._

_Je continue ma vie._

_Oh! Elle est morte!_

Meg s'approcha de Raoul, dévasté, qui s'accrochait au corps de sa fiancée.

« Vicomte, je suis désolée... »

Ce dernier tomba dans les bras de la fille de Mme Giry et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il avait douté des sentiments de Christine, ce soir-là, quand elle chantait ''Le Point de Non-retour'' mais c'était lui, qui l'avait forcé à chanter. Sans cette idée de capturer le Fantôme, elle serait encore vivante. Tout était de sa faute.

_Elle est morte,_

_Ma vie d'avant._

_Moi, qui doutais de tout,_

_Je sais bien que sans vous,_

_Je ne suis qu'un pantin_

_Sans le fil de vos mains._

_J'aimais cette femme._

_Je plongeais dans son âme,_

_Pour y trouver ma force._

_Elle était mon écorce..._

Christine...Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il l'avait retrouvée, depuis si peu de temps, mais il savait qu'il ne serait plus rien sans elle.

_Oh, Dieu! J'aimais cette femme_

_Et qu'on me condamne,_

_J'ai vécu sans savoir_

_Que je l'aimais,_

_Trop tard._

Il s'était acharné, pendant trois mois, à écarter le Fantôme de leurs vies et il ne lui avait pas assez prouvé son affection.

_Morte, elle est morte,_

_Ma vie d'avant,_

_Elle est morte avec elle_

_Et qu'on l'emmène au Ciel_

_Et moi, je reste ici!_

_Je continue ma vie!_

Le policier étendit un linge pour recouvrir le corps de Christine Daaé, Raoul s'accrocha à celui-ci.

_Je sais bien que sans vous_

_Je ne suis qu'un pantin,_

_Sans le fil de vos mains!_

_Elle est...morte!_

_Elle est morte,_

_Ma vie d'avant,_

_Elle est morte avec elle_

_Et qu'on l'emmène au Ciel_

_Et moi, je reste ici,_

_Je continue ma vie,_

_Elle est ... MORTE! »_

Meg tapotait l'épaule du vicomte pour le consoler mais elle aussi ne pouvait cacher son chagrin.

« - Où est-il? Où est ce Fantôme? Je vais le tuer. Je le jure, je vais le tuer! Quel qu'en soit le coût!

- Nous avons trouvé le repaire du Fantôme, répondit Meg, mais il était désert. En fouillant plus profondément, nous avons trouvé une cache en flammes. Lorsque nous avons réussi à éteindre l'incendie, nous avons découvert deux corps: celui de Christine et...

- Le sien!

- Oui.

- Où est son corps? Est-ce vraiment lui?

- Il portait son masque. Son corps est dans le même état que... »

Raoul la stoppa. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. A ce moment-là, le médecin arriva. Il examina le corps de la jeune cantatrice, en compagnie du chef de la police.

« - Il faudra faire une analyse plus poussée mais apparemment Mlle Daaé a été étranglée et on l'a immolée après...

- Qu'en est-il du meurtrier? Demanda Raoul, pris d'une curiosité malsaine.

- Je viens de l'examiner. Il s'est donné vraisemblablement la mort d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Il a dû imbiber leurs corps d'un liquide inflammable, comme de l'alcool, et y a mis le feu, avant de se suicider.

- Désolé, mais nous nous devons d'emmener le corps à présent, dit le chef de la police. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour des interrogatoires, dans les prochains jours. »

Mme Giry arriva, d'un pas rapide.

« - Meg! Meg! Que se passe-t-il?

- Mère, où étiez-vous?

- Je regroupais les filles du corps de ballet. Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu? »

Raoul se releva et fit face à la chorégraphe. Il dit d'une voix blanche:

« Il n'a pas pu supporter qu'elle m'appartienne, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... Christine est morte, Mme Giry. J'ai poussé le Fantôme dans ses retranchements. Il l'a tuée de ses mains, avant de mettre fin à ses jours... »

_**Oh la la la... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais, il est un peu déroutant... J'espère que je ne plonge pas trop dans l'horreur! Lorsque je l'ai imaginé, je trouvais l'idée pas mal mais en le relisant sur l'ordi je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Donnez-moi votre avis...**_

_**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Morte'' est tirée de la comédie musicale ''Autant en emporte le vent'' de Gérard Presgurvic. Elle est interprétée par Cyril Niccolaï. Elle leur appartient totalement.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour! J'espère que vous n'avez pas réllement cru que Christine et Erik étaient morts dans le précédent chapitre! Car j'ai cru vous perdre...En effet, je n'ai eu aucune review pour le chapitre 2. Mais c'est sûr que dès qu'il s'agit de Raoul, c'est toujours moins intéressant... ;D**_

**Chapitre 3: Tu vas me détruire**

Christine essayait de trouver le sommeil, dans son nouveau lit mais tous les événements des derniers jours se bousculaient, dans sa tête. Morte... tout Paris la croyait morte. Trois jours qu'elle était dans cette chambre avec ce souvenir horrible:

_« Vous avez gagné, avait-elle dit au Fantôme. »_

_Sur ces mots, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait retiré la bague de fiançailles de son doigt._

_« Très bien. Tu n'auras pas besoin de cette bague-ci . Tu as raison, elle te lie à De Chagny mais, à partir de ce soir, tu ne seras plus rien pour lui. Plus rien, sauf un souvenir. »_

_Il l'avait emmenée par le bras, vers une pièce secrète près de la rive et, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Christine distingua de loin, deux corps allongés à terre. Instinctivement, elle avait reculé, en lançant un cri d'effroi._

_« - Qui est-ce? Vous les avez tués?_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas. Sache juste que je ne suis pas le seul meurtrier de Paris..._

_- Qui sont ces gens?_

_- Ne les reconnais-tu pas? »_

_Christine secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'approche pour les détailler. Elle était pétrifiée. Cependant, les habits... C'étaient ceux que le Fantôme et elle avaient porté pour ''Le Triomphe de Don Juan''._

_Son geôlier s'approcha du cadavre de la jeune femme et lui mit au doigt la bague de Raoul._

_« - Il s'agit de toi et de moi, dit-il à Christine. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé de te changer._

_- Qu'allez-vous faire? »_

_Le Fantôme prit une torche accrochée au mur et mit le feu aux deux cadavres._

_« - Nous sommes morts, ce soir, Christine. Toi et moi, unis à jamais dans la mort._

_- Non... Comment pouvez-vous faire cela?_

_- C'est le seul moyen de tout recommencer entre nous deux. Tout retrouver ce qui était, avant tes stupides fiançailles. Sans le moindre vicomte pour me barrer la route._

_- Votre supercherie ne durera pas. Raoul saura que ce n'est pas moi. Au fond de lui, il comprendra que je suis toujours en vie..._

_- C'est ce que nous verrons. L'avenir nous le dira. »_

Depuis, ils logeaient dans ce qui était une sorte d'annexe à l'antre principale. Il avait mené Christine à sa chambre et elle n'en était pas encore ressortie. Le Fantôme et elle ne s'étaient pas dits un seul mot, depuis l'incendie et Christine ne tenait pas à être celle qui entamerait la conversation. Deux fois par jour, il lui apportait de l'eau et de la nourriture. Elle n'y touchait pas. Trois jours qu'elle gardait les mêmes vêtements: cette robe de mariée qu'elle exécrait.

Comme d'habitude, le Fantôme toqua à la porte pour prévenir de son entrée. Christine ne lui répondit pas et fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle resta allongée sur le lit, les bras entourant ses jambes, remontées contre sa poitrine. Il déposa, sur le petit bureau qui meublait la pièce, un plateau avec le repas de la jeune femme et resta debout, attendant certainement un signe de sa part. Elle fixait toujours le mur opposé et ne bougeait pas.

« Christine... »

Ainsi donc, c'était lui qui ne supportait plus ce silence. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

« ...Je t'ai apporté une nouvelle robe. Tout n'a pas été brûlé dans l'incendie. J'ai récupéré des affaires qui te seront nécessaires... Christine?... »

Elle ne répondait toujours pas mais elle savait, pour un tant soit peu le connaître, qu'aujourd'hui, il ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi et il était toujours debout, à attendre. Il serait capable de rester là, pendant des heures, alors elle céda. Elle n'avait pas sa patience. Elle se releva brutalement et lui fit face, en restant assise sur le lit.

Il était vêtu, comme elle l'avait toujours vu, de son masque blanc, sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et ses gants en cuir. Cependant, la fascination qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, s'était transformée en une rancoeur amère et aveugle.

« - Une nouvelle robe? Pourquoi celle que je porte vous déplaît-elle? Je croyais que c'était ce que je devais porter, puisque vous m'obligez à vous épouser...dit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

- J'ai changé d'avis. En trois jours, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je pense qu'il faut attendre que le temps apaise cette haine infantile que tu éprouves envers moi. Il est inutile que je t'épouse contre ton gré. Le principal est que tu m'appartiennes. Tu m'as donné ta promesse. Tu es avec moi, cela me suffit pour le moment.

- Jamais je ne vous épouserai. Plutôt mourir... »

Le Fantôme esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« - Tu es déjà morte, aux yeux de tous. On dit que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. J'ai déjà patienté dix ans, que tu grandisses et que tu sois enfin à moi. Je peux attendre encore quelques temps avant que nous nous unissions devant Dieu.

- Jamais...

- Tu m'as donné ta parole. On ne revient pas sur une promesse faite au Fantôme. Un jour viendra où tu me verras tel que je suis, Christine et tu seras heureuse de m'épouser. C'est toi qui me demanderas de devenir ma femme...

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas. Vous avez peut-être devant vous mon enveloppe charnelle mais mon âme est morte dans l'incendie. Mon âme appartenait à Raoul...

- Assez! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Christine. Trop naïve... Tu crois que ton vicomte t'aime vraiment? Si tu avais cédé à ses avances dans les loges, aurait-il voulu t'épouser? Je vous observais tous les soirs. Si tu ne l'avais pas repoussé et avais agi comme les autres ballerines, tu serais enceinte d'un bâtard. Le bâtard du mécène et il t'aurait laissé à ton triste sort! Qu'aurais-tu fait? Tu serais revenue vers moi, en larmes, me disant que tu regrettais et que j'avais eu raison pour tout... De Chagny ne voulait que ton corps et rien de plus mais pour espérer l'avoir un jour, il a été obligé de te demander en mariage... Tu ne sais rien de l'amour véritable. Tu crois l'aimer mais tu te leurres.

- Je ne vous aime!

- Peut-être est-ce vrai mais tu apprendras à m'aimer. Je peux tout t'apporter. Nous allons vivre de la musique. L'opéra sera reconstruit. Nous allons perfectionner ta voix et modifier ton apparence. Firmin et André ne te reconnaîtront même pas. Ils te voudront, comme prima-donna.

- C'est fini. Je ne serai plus votre marionnette. Je vous ai dit que mon âme est morte. Jamais plus je ne chanterai pour vous.

- Tu chanteras!

- Les seules chansons que je chanterai seront pour vous dire à quel point je vous hais! Je ne veux plus chanter...

- Tu chanteras! Répéta-t-il. J'en fais le serment. »

Christine l'avait énervé au plus haut point. D'un coup de poing, il brisa le miroir,accroché au mur et qui surplombait le petit bureau et il renversa le meuble, ainsi que le plateau.

« Tu vas me détruire, Christine Daaé! Ne vois-tu pas ce que je fais pour toi? Ne vois-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi? Ne vois-tu pas ce que je ferai pour toi? Tout...

_Cet océan de passion_

_Qui déferle dans mes veines_

_Qui cause ma déraison,_

_Ma déroute, ma déveine,_

_Doucement, j'y plongerai_

_Sans qu'une main me retienne,_

_Lentement, je m'y noierai_

_Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_J'aurai pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour,_

_Dès la première nuit!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Mon pêché, mon obsession,_

_Désir fou qui me tourmente,_

_Qui me tourne en dérision_

_Qui me déchire et me hante!_

_Petite marchande d'illusions,_

_Je ne vis que dans l'attente_

_De voir voler ton jupon_

_Et que tu danses et tu chantes!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_J'aurai pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour,_

_Dès la première nuit!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Le Fantôme s'agenouilla au bord du lit de Christine et approcha sa main gantée vers la cheville de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'écarta vivement.

_Moi qui me croyais l'hiver_

_Me voici un arbre vert._

_Moi qui me croyais de fer_

_Contre le feu de la chair._

_Je m'enflamme et me consume_

_Pour les yeux d'une étrangère_

_Qui ont bien plus de mystères_

_Que la lumière de la lune!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_J'aurai pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour,_

_Dès la première nuit!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Il se releva, les poings serrés, comme pour éviter à ses mains de se poser sur le corps de Christine, comme s'il n'était pas maître de leurs actions.

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Il s'écarta du lit.

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Il enjamba les éclats du miroir qui jonchaient le sol.

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

_Tu vas me détruire!_

Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

_Tu vas me détruire!_

- Non, c'est vous qui m'avez détruite, répondit Christine, en se rallongeant sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. »

Le Fantôme ne se retourna pas, malgré les paroles blessantes de la jeune fille et sortit de la pièce, sans la regarder.

_**Des reviews, des reviews! Merci d'avance...**_

**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Tu vas me détruire'' est tirée de la comédie musicale ''Notre-Dame de Paris'' de Luc Plamandon. Elle est chantée par Daniel Lavoie. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Trop tard pour s'excuser**

Plusieurs heures après son altercation avec le Fantôme, Christine se leva de son lit, trop énervée pour espérer trouver le sommeil. Le bureau, le miroir, tout était par terre. Pour se calmer, elle entreprit de remettre la pièce en ordre. Elle avait compris que le Fantôme tenait trop à elle pour la blesser. Si bien que même dans une colère noire, il ne s'attaquerait jamais à elle. Néanmoins, cette dispute l'avait chamboulée. Elle était dans l'obligation de réviser son jugement: le Fantôme, malgré sa soif de meurtre et sa violence, n'était pas si différent de l'Ange de la Musique qui lui avait appris le chant, pendant dix ans. Le premier n'était que la face cachée du second, ou bien était-ce le contraire?

L'Ange était strict mais attentionné, protecteur, presque comme un deuxième père. Elle avait été dure envers lui. Mais ne pouvait- il pas se mettre à sa place? En quelques jours, tellement de choses avaient changé. Elle avait été obligée de faire des sacrifices, de tirer un trait sur ses rêves.

Elle ne pouvait croire que Raoul soit le genre d'homme que le Fantôme lui avait dépeint. Certes, de nombreuses fois, le vicomte avait été un peu trop entreprenant avec elle et, à chaque fois, elle avait dû arrêter ses caresses trop pressantes. Elle s'était refusée à lui et, à force de voir ses requêtes rejetées, il lui avait demandé sa main. En trois mois de fiançailles secrètes, il n'avait nullement cessé ses avances. Mais Christine n'avait consenti à rien. Qu'aurait dit son père, si elle arrivait impure à sa nuit de noces, même s'il s'agissait de son propre fiancé? Car les fiançailles pouvaient toujours être rompues: les siennes en étaient la preuve...

Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment remis en cause la sincérité des sentiments de Raoul à son égard, se pouvait-il que le Fantôme ait quelque peu raison? Elle savait peu de choses de l'amour, mis à part ce que les autres danseuses et Meg lui avaient racontée mais elle n'était pas aussi idiote que certains le pensaient. Elle savait très bien que Raoul avait déjà connu d'autres femmes, peut-être même alors qu'ils étaient fiancés!

Christine se maudit intérieurement de penser pareille chose et plus encore, elle maudit le Fantôme de lui avoir mis des doutes en tête. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin, à présent.

Toute à ses pensées, elle remit en ordre le meuble et nettoya la pièce. Après trois jours à porter les mêmes vêtements, elle se sentait sale et décida de se reprendre en main. Elle savait que bouder ainsi n'était pas une solution et n'améliorerait pas son destin. Elle était décidée à changer d'attitude. Elle tenait bien à prouver à son geôlier qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Emplie de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle se dirigea dans sa salle d'eau privée et se lava. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et une fois sa toilette achevée, elle s'habilla de la nouvelle robe qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle était d'un bleu pâle et d'une confection simple. Le Fantôme l'avait certainement trouvé dans les vieilles malles entreposées au premier sous-sol, où l'on rangeait de vieux vêtements de scène et les habits des figurantes. Elle savait que le bleu était la couleur préférée de l'Ange.

« La couleur du ciel que jamais je ne pourrai toucher, lui avait-il dit un soir qu'il lui donnait leçon. »

Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce seul détail qu'elle avait pu apprendre de lui en dix ans. C'est pourquoi, pour le Bal de Nouvel-An, elle s'était habillée en rose, la couleur à l'antipode du bleu, pour faire comprendre au Fantôme qu'elle ne serait pas à lui. Elle savait que ce soir-là, elle avait poussé trop loin son effronterie. Elle l'avait payée cher depuis.

Elle était pleinement absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ne fut extirpée de ses songes que lorsqu'elle entendit son estomac crier famine. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien avalé en trois jours et qu'elle se sentait faible. Il fallait qu'elle mange, peu importe ce que lui dirait le Fantôme.

Elle était bien prête à l'affronter. Cependant, rien qu'à l'idée d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de sa chambre, son aplomb vacilla. Inspirant profondément, elle réunit tout le courage qu'elle avait et sortit rapidement de la pièce, avant de changer d'avis.

Lorsque Christine arriva dans la salle qui jouxtait sa chambre, celle-ci était déserte. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle put observer, tout à loisir, cet endroit qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Il y avait de quoi faire un feu, une pompe à eau et un garde-manger entièrement rempli. Une table en bois se tenait au milieu, ainsi que deux chaises. Des centaines de bougies éclairaient ce lieu, si fortement qu'elle se serait cru à la lumière du jour. Elle entreprit de se préparer une collation. Après tout, elle avait le droit de se nourrir elle-même, sans devoir rendre des comptes au Fantôme. Cependant, une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui conseillait d'éviter trop de témérité. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre ses marques et une fois son repas achevé, elle nettoya la vaisselle et la rangea.

Sa curiosité l'emportant, elle se mit à vouloir explorer les autres pièces de l'annexe.

Quels secrets cet homme mystérieux pouvait-il renfermer?

Elle se préparait à ouvrir une porte lorsqu'elle entendit au loin comme de la musique... Quelqu'un jouait de l'orgue... En fait, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il jouait ou qu'il chantait, l'envoûtait-il tel un charmeur de serpents? Elle devait lutter pour se ressaisir mais cette musique... Le sachant dans son repaire, elle pouvait reprendre son exploration: deux portes se tenaient devant elle et elle savait que le Fantôme n'était pas là... Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la première, quand soudain la mélodie cessa. Elle arrêta aussitôt son geste. Que lui arrivait-il?

Jamais elle n'aurait agi de la sorte, auparavant. Elle se sentait coupable de cet excès de curiosité qui frisait l'effronterie, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était déjà pas en bon terme avec le Fantôme, il était inutile d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. La musique reprit et cette fascination qu'elle connaissait bien, à présent, la gagna à nouveau.

Elle avait voulu l'éviter, trois jours durant. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas l'approcher. Pourtant, Christine ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans le corridor caché qui reliait l'annexe à l'antre de son geôlier.

Quand elle entra dans le repaire, elle fut étonnée de le trouver intact. La troupe qui les avait recherchés n'avait touché à rien. Elle se doutait que ses amis avaient dû trouver tout de suite les corps. Elle ne poussa pas ses réflexions plus avant car l'Ange jouait, en ce moment même, un morceau triste et sombre. Il se croyait seul, sans nul doute. Il chantait pour lui-même.

Christine resta immobile et écouta son chant, empli de confidences et de pensées d'un être torturé et maltraité par la vie.

Sa voix de ténor mélancolique la fit immédiatement frissonner.

_As soon as you're born_

_They make you feel small_

_By giving you no time_

_Instead of it all_

_'Till the pain is so big_

_You feel nothing at all_

_(Dès que tu es venu au monde_

_Ils t'ont fait sentir que tu étais insignifiant_

_En ne t'accordant aucun de leurs temps_

_Malgré ceux qu'ils avaient_

_Jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit si grande_

_Que tu ne ressentes plus rien)_

Les yeux de Christine, inconsciemment, se remplirent de larmes.

_They hurt you at home_

_And they hit you at school_

_They hate you if you're clever_

_And despise a fool_

_'Till you're so fucking crazy_

_You can't follow their rules_

_(Ils te blessent à la maison_

_Et te frappent à l'école_

_Ils te haïssent si tu es intelligent_

_Et méprise l'imbécile_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu sois tellement fou_

_Que tu ne puisses plus suivre leurs règles)_

Elle s'approcha lentement. Le Fantôme lui tournait le dos, entièrement concentré sur son oeuvre.

_When they've tortured you and scared you_

_For twenty odd years_

_Then you're so full of fear..._

_(Quand ils t'ont torturé et effrayé,_

_Durant un peu plus de vingt ans,_

_Alors ne peux être que rempli de peurs)_

Sa voix de ténor, emplie d'émotion, trembla quelque peu.

_There's room at the top_

_They're telling me still_

_But first you must learn to smile as you kill_

_If you want to be like the folks of the hill_

_( Il y a de la place en haut_

_Me disent-ils encore_

_Mais tu dois d'abord apprendre à sourire autant que tu ne tues_

_Si tu veux être comme les gens d'en haut)_

La musique s'arrêta. Le Fantôme prit sa tête dans ses mains. Cette chanson devait lui tenir à coeur. Était-ce donc ce qu'était réellement sa vie?

Jamais elle n'avait osé lui demander d'où il venait, pourquoi il était défiguré... Peut-être était-ce cela qu'il recherchait vraiment... juste une personne qui pourrait l'écouter.

« Que veux-tu? Tu n'as pas à être ici! Lui dit-il, le dos tourné. »

Christine sursauta et arrêta le cours de ses pensées.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'étais là? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse. »

Il était toujours assis face à l'orgue. Il avait apparemment joué sans son masque car elle le vit le prendre, alors qu'il était posé sur son pupitre où reposaient ses partitions. Il prit le temps de le réajuster à son visage et doucement, il se retourna.

« - Tu te décides enfin à m'adresser la parole? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une enfant.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question... lui répondit-elle, vexée.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je je sens, comme si un lien invisible me reliait à toi.

- Oh... »

Christine ne savait que dire. Il avait toujours les mots pour tout et à chaque fois, il remettait en avant son amour pour elle. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« - Cette chanson que vous avez composé...

- N'était pas destinée à tes oreilles. Personne n'avait besoin de l'entendre et surtout pas toi.

- Pourtant je la trouve superbe.

- Ah bon? C'est donc ça...

- Quoi?

- Parce que soudain, je te semble pitoyable, tu daignes vouloir me parler.

- Ce n'est pas cela, je croyais...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- J'essayais simplement de vous montrer que, malgré ce que vous m'avez obligé à faire, je vous apprécie. Je ne peux oublier vos dix années d'enseignement et de conseil. Il est vrai que je me sens en quelque sorte redevable vis-à-vis de vous. »

Le Fantôme émit un rire sans joie.

« - Tu m'apprécies... ce n'est pas une habile façon de me dire que tu n'éprouves que de la compassion pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux! La compassion n'est en rien de l'amour...

- Pourquoi exiger plus que ce que je ne peux vous donner? »

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Il y a pouvoir et vouloir, lui dit-il.

- Qu'attendez-vous? Que je vous dise ''Je vous aime''? Êtes-vous satisfait ainsi?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... J'attends de toi que tu prennes le temps d'apprendre. Cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Pas de mensonges, Christine. Jamais. Car tes yeux ne savent pas mentir.

- Comment espérer que je me rapproche de vous, que j'apprenne à vous connaître si vous me repoussez ainsi? Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Et moi, je ne te comprends que trop. Je ne veux pas voir devant moi une femme qui feint de m'aimer ou de ''m'apprécier'' dans le seul but que je la libère un jour. Je suis désolé mais jamais plus tu ne seras libre...lui dit-il. »

Il se dirigea vers un de ses pupitres et lui tendit un journal. Christine le prit dans ses mains et regarda l'article qui s'étalait sur toute la première page. **'' La fin tragique d'une carrière prometteuse''** en était le gros titre.

_Christine Daaé, jeune cantatrice de 17 ans, a péri samedi soir dans les flammes de l'Opéra Populaire...assassinée par un homme que l'on surnommait 'Le Fantôme de l'Opéra'...avait remplacé pendant quelques représentations la Carlotta...l'affaire a été classée... l'Opéra Populaire et le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, fiancé de Mlle Daaé, vous informe que l'enterrement aura lieu ce mercredi au cimetière Saint-Germain..._

Christine lut l'article rapidement, incrédule... On allait l'enterrer? Que n'avait-elle penser à cela avant? Il était logique qu'après la croire morte, on enterrerait ce corps qui n'était pas elle... C'était un mauvais cauchemar, elle ne pouvait que se réveiller!

« - Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela, dit-elle au Fantôme. Je ne peux tenir mon engagement!

- Que veux-tu faire? Retrouver le vicomte? Après trois jours d'absence, comme si de rien n'était? Il croiront que tu étais ma complice dans l'incendie... Ta place sera en prison...

- Non! Arrêtez! Raoul ne laissera pas faire cela. Il comprendra ce qu'il en ait vraiment!

- Je t'ai dit que nous sommes unis, Christine, et ce jusqu'à la fin... Je te présente mes sincères excuses et toutes mes condoléances. Ton enterrement aura lieu d'ici deux heures.

- Non! »

Christine avait promis qu'elle ne chanterait plus que des chansons de haine et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne pouvait laisser le Fantôme la tuer à petit feu, en l'étouffant de cette manière. Elle lui chanta ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même pour lui. De la haine, du rejet, de la rage... et d'autres sentiments assez confus...

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_(Je suis enchaînée par vos cordes_

_Qui me retiennent dix pieds sous terre_

_Et j'entends ce que vous me dites_

_Mais aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche_

_Vous me dites que vous avez besoin de moi_

_Puis vous partez et me coupez la route_

_Mais attendez...)_

Elle s'écarta de lui, une main tendue en avant, comme pour l'empêcher d'essayer de s'approcher.

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

_That's it's too late to apologize,_

_It's too late,_

_I said it's too late to apologize,_

_It's too late_

_( Vous me dites que vous êtes désolé_

_Ne pensiez pas que je ferais demi-tour et vous dirais_

_Qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser,_

_Il est trop tard,_

_Je vous ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser,_

_Il est trop tard)_

Elle ne put réprimer également ce sentiment insidieux qui l'envahissait, lorsqu'il n'était que son Ange. Quand elle n'avait que lui... Pourquoi la maltraitait-il de la sorte, alors qu'elle avait éprouvé de la tendresse pour lui, avant que le Fantôme ne vienne tout détruire...

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the Angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize,_

_It's too late,_

_I said it's too late to apologize,_

_It's too late_

_(Je saisirais une autre chance_

_Tomberais pour vous, prendrez une balle pour vous_

_Et j'ai besoin de vous comme un coeur a besoin de battre_

_Mais ce n'est pas nouveau_

_Je vous aimais d'un feu rougeoyant_

_Qui maintenant est devenu glacé_

_Et vous me dites désolé tel l'Ange_

_Alors que je pensais que le paradis c'était vous_

_Mais j'ai bien peur..._

_Il est trop tard pour s'excuser,_

_Il est trop tard,_

_Je vous ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser,_

_Il est trop tard)_

Christine s'éloigna encore de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle jeta le journal à terre et prit la fuite. Elle courut vers la rive et monta dans la barque qui se tenait devant elle.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

_(Je suis enchaînée par vos cordes_

_Qui me retiennent dix pieds sous terre)_

Elle se guida avec la rame et portée par le léger courant, elle prit la fuite... Le Fantôme, debout sur la rive, la regarda s'en aller. Il ne chercha même pas à la rattraper.

**NdA: Je suis désolée pour la pauvreté des traductions des chansons mais au moins ceux ou celles d'entre vous qui ne parlent pas trop l'anglais pourront comprendre...**

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**La chanson d'Erik est ''Working class hero'' (non-intégral), chantée par John Lennon (et Green Day, qui est ma personnellement ma version préférée mais chacun ses goûts...). Elle lui appartient intégralement.**_

_**La chanson de Christine est ''Apologize'', chantée par One Republic. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Aucune peur**

Christine se concentrait sur le chemin à emprunter avec la barque. Elle ne l'avait prise que par deux fois mais ne s'était pas souciée de la direction que l'embarcation avait prise.

La première fois était il y avait presque quatre mois, quand l'Ange s'était enfin montré à elle. Elle s'était émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle voyait et, surtout, de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, en découvrant qu'il était un homme, de chair et de sang et non une illusion de son esprit vagabond.

La deuxième fois était il y avait trois jours mais elle avait été trop focalisée sur la colère du Fantôme pour prêter attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver à l'antre.

Outre le fait de se perdre dans les méandres des sous-sols de l'opéra, ce qu'elle craignait le plus était la réaction impassible du Fantôme face à sa fuite. Elle s'était échappée maladroitement et s'il l'avait réellement voulu, il aurait pu la rattraper, sans le moindre souci.

Quel plan avait-il en tête? Se doutait-il qu'elle allait s'enfuir, après lui avoir présenté le journal? Était-ce cela qu'il attendait d'elle? Pourquoi?

Christine était effrayée mais, pour elle, il n'était pas question de revenir sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Raoul. Il serait au cimetière pour l'enterrement. C'était donc là-bas qu'elle comptait se rendre. Le Fantôme ne pourrait plus la réclamer, une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint son fiancé. Il n'oserait pas se montrer aux yeux de tous, puisqu'il était sauf et que maintenant tous le croyaient mort.

Le temps était donc compté pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit le chemin qui lui paraissait le plus simple car la barque était difficile à manier, dans ces passages étroits. C'était la première fois qu'elle la conduisait seule et la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre accentuait sa maladresse. Elle était à l'affût de tout. Le Fantôme connaissait ces lieux par coeur, alors qu'elle n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds. Quel piège voulait-il lui tendre? S'il la retrouvait, elle savait qu'il lui ferait payer son geste... Il y avait quelques heures, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais elle avait franchi trop de limites, ce jour-là.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arrêta la barque devant un ponton. Elle sauta sur la terre ferme et, scrutant les lieux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut une odeur de paille et de foin et elle se saisit en entendant un hénissement.

Elle se trouvait dans une écurie. Elle savait que le Fantôme possédait un cheval. Il l'avait fait monté dessus la première fois qu'il l'avait enlevée. Il s'en servait sûrement pour sortir dans la capitale, la nuit. Elle s'approcha du boxe et vit l'étalon noir qui la regardait fixement, comme étonné d'avoir une autre visite que celle de son unique propriétaire. Christine ouvrit la porte du stalle et découvrit avec surprise que le cheval était déjà harnaché, prêt à être monté.

Sur la paterne, près de l'entrée du boxe se trouvait également une épaisse cape de voyage noire. Au vue de la petite taille de ce pardessus, elle comprit qu'il n'appartenait pas au Fantôme.

Cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour ne pas l'intriguer. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà tout anticipé: sa fuite, son arrivée à l'écurie, son idée de partir à cheval jusqu'au cimetière, dans le froid hivernal, alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe. Il savait quels seraient le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses pensées.

Tout cela n'arrêta pas Christine, bien décidée à suivre son idée de départ. Peu lui importait ce qui l'attendrait à l'arrivée. Il lui fallait au moins essayer d'échapper à son destin funeste. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle sortit le cheval du boxe, en le tenant par les rênes et marcha à ses côtés vers la seule sortie qui débouchait de l'écurie. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva devant une double porte. Un levier se trouvait à côté de celle-ci. Elle l'actionna et le passage s'ouvrit. Il donnait enfin sur l'air extérieur. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra, dans le large couloir. Christine ferma les yeux, sous la force du vent. Au-dehors, il pleuvait fortement et l'averse avait dissipé tout trace de la neige qui était tombée sur Paris et s'était accumulée, depuis le début de l'année.

Christine se résigna à s'emmitoufler dans la cape de voyage, qu'apparemment le Fantôme avait préparé pour elle et qu'elle avait emporté sur la selle. Elle releva la capuche pour se protéger du mauvais temps et entreprit de se mettre en selle.

Elle n'était jamais montée à cheval. Les deux seules fois où elle n'avait pas utilisé de fiacre avaient été lorsque le Fantôme l'avait emmené vers son repaire et lorsque Raoul l'avait ramenée du cimetière, sur le cheval de trait blanc de l'opéra, après sa rixe avec le Fantôme. Heureusement sa souplesse acquise à force d'années de pratique de danse classique l'aida à mettre un pied à l'étrier malgré sa robe et de se retrouver facilement en selle. Peu rassurée au départ, ce fut son instinct qui la guida. D'un coup de talon, elle mit l'étalon au trot et s'engouffra dans le petit bois, situé en périphérie de la capitale, où débouchait le passage secret. Peu de temps après, elle empruntait la longue route linéaire qui menait au cimetière Saint-Germain. Là où reposait son père. Là où l'on devait l'enterrer une heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cimetière, le lieu était encore désert. Elle distingua, cependant, au loin la façade de l'église Saint-Germain, jouxtant ce lieu de repos éternel. Un bon nombre de fiacres y étaient postés et elle aperçut aussi le corbillard tiré par deux imposants chevaux d'un noir de jais.

La cérémonie venait de commencer. Christine n'osait pas s'y rendre pour tout interrompre... Son courage faiblissait. Le Fantôme savait-il qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan? Elle ne s'imaginait pas arriver dans l'église et crier qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'ils pleuraient tous sur le corps d'une inconnue.

Comment leur expliquer? Pourquoi la croiraient-ils, si elle leur disait s'être échappée, alors qu'elle était bien vêtue, alors qu'elle n'était pas blessée, alors qu'elle chevauchait une monture richement attelée?

Ainsi donc, voilà ce que le Fantôme avait prévu. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait affirmé que tout le monde la croirait sa complice... A moins qu'elle puisse parler à Raoul, seule à seul. Il fallait pour cela attendre la fin de l'enterrement. Elle contourna le cimetière et descendit de cheval.

Elle attacha l'étalon à la petite grille qui faisait office d'entrée secondaire et elle pénétra dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait si bien. Toutes les semaines, elle s'y rendait pour prier sur la tombe de son père. C'est vers celle-ci qu'elle se rendit. Elle se doutait bien que ce serait là qu'on la ferait reposer pour l'éternité.

Sous la pluie battante, elle contourna les allées emplies de tombes ornées de statues de pierres aux allures solennelles et arriva devant le mausolée de Gustave Daaé... et de Christine Daaé! En dessous du nom de son père, sur le fronton de l'édifice, elle put lire le sien, fraîchement gravé... _Christine Daaé 1854-1871_.

Le cauchemar continuait. Elle s'approcha et découvrit qu'on avait placé en dessous une photographie d'elle. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle qu'un journaliste avait pris lors de la première d' ''Hannibal''. Elle portait la robe blanche brodée de perles d'Elissa, celle du dernier acte. Elle était souriante et paraissait si heureuse. A l'antipode de ce qu'elle ressentait, en cet instant cruel.

Christine resta, un très long moment à contempler le mausolée. Elle s'interrompit, lorsqu'elle vit au loin le cortège funèbre venir vers elle. Sans réfléchir plus avant, elle entra dans le bâtiment pour se cacher. Elle fut prise d'un frisson d'effroi. Jamais elle n'avait osé y pénétrer. Elle avait l'impression de profaner la tombe de son père. Le cercueil de ce dernier était seulement à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle referma les portes du mausolée sur elle et le peu de luminosité que les vitres laissaient passer la plongea finalement dans une obscurité presque totale.

La pluie persistante avait traversé sa cape. Elle tremblait de froid et était trempée. Elle resta au carreau de l'entrée et guetta l'arrivée du cortège. Elle se sentait triste, affreusement seule... et découvrit enfin ce que le Fantôme avait dû éprouver toute sa vie. A présent, elle était comme lui. Un spectre prisonnier de sa propre vie, à regarder les autres vivre sans elle, sans la moindre conscience de sa présence.

Elle put distinguer, parmi le groupe venu se recueillir une dernière fois sur le cercueil qui le précédait, toutes les filles du corps de ballet avec qui elle avait grandi, certains employés de l'opéra mais aussi Richard Firmin et Gilles André et, à sa plus grande surprise, la Carlotta. Christine avait retenu de l'article qu'elle avait rapidement lu qu'Ubaldo Piangi avait été enterré la veille. Des journalistes étaient présents également et c'est pourquoi, Christine ne fut pas étonnée de voir la cantatrice pleurer à chaudes larmes, effondrée sur l'épaule de son valet, comme si elles avaient été deux grandes amies. Son domestique tenait un parapluie pour la protéger de l'ondée, tandis que ses deux servantes tenaient chacune un de ses caniche, également sous un parapluie.

Christine aperçut aussi naturellement Madame Giry et Meg qui étaient en tête de cortège, près de Raoul et de sa mère, la vicomtesse Eugénie de Chagny,veuve depuis quelques années.

Tous étaient habillés de noir. Tous étaient là pour elle. Elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir assister à cela. Elle ne pouvait endurer cela et maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée, dans le mausolée, prise à son propre piège. Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle se mit à sangloter...

Elle se saisit, quand elle sentit, tout à coup, une présence derrière elle. Une main gantée se posa, devant sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier, tandis qu'une autre lui agrippait la taille pour l'empêcher de bouger.

«Sssscchhhtt... n'aie pas peur, lui s'assura cette voix rauque et suave qu'elle avait si souvent entendue. Je suis là... »

Christine ne se débattit pas. Elle ne fut pas non plus étonnée que le Fantôme soit présent avec elle, dans ce mausolée, qu'il ait réussi à la devancer, après sa fuite et qu'il l'ait attendu ici. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Raoul, son premier amour. Il paraissait morne mais aucune larme ne venait couler le long de ses joues, son visage impassible... comme figé. Il semblait ailleurs. Son haut-de-forme le protégeait de l'averse qui commençait à se calmer...

Le prêtre prononça la dernière bénédiction du cercueil, tandis que le Fantôme lui murmura à l'oreille sa propre bénédiction.

_Girl,_

_You lived your life like a sleeping swan_

_Your time has come_

_To go deeper_

_Girl_

_Your final journey is just begun_

_Your destiny chose the reaper_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Girl_

_The rain falls down from the northern skies_

_Like poisoned knives_

_With no mercy_

_Girl_

_Close your eyes for the one last time_

_Sleepess nights_

_From here to eternity_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness_

_No fear_

_(Jeune fille_

_Tu vivais ta vie tel un cygne endormi_

_L'heure est venue pour toi_

_De plonger au plus profond des abysses_

_Jeune fille_

_Ton dernier voyage vient juste de commencer_

_Ton destin a choisi la faucheuse_

_Aucune peur_

_L'obscurité pour seule destination_

_Aucune peur_

_L'obscurité pour seule destination_

_Jeune fille_

_La pluie qui s'abat provient des cieux nordiques_

_Comme des lames empoisonnées_

_Sans aucune pitié_

_Jeune fille_

_Ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois_

_Pour vivre des nuits sans sommeil_

_Maintenant jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Aucune peur_

_L'obscurité pour seule destination_

_Aucune peur_

_L'obscurité pour seule destination)_

Christine ferma les yeux. Ses larmes se tarirent. Elle ne frissonna plus de froid. Lovée contre le corps de son Ange, une chaleur insidieuse l'envahit. Elle oublia un moment tout: Raoul, ce cauchemar... Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que cette main posée délicatement sur ses lèvres, ce pouce qui lui caressait doucement la joue, ce torse puissant contre son dos, ses doigts effleurant sa hanche. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint saccadée...

Que lui arrivait-il? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui... Elle se réchauffait contre lui mais quel était ce doux frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine? Elle sentait le souffle profond du Fantôme contre son oreille. Elle sentait son haleine enivrante sur sa peau.

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ces étranges sensations, alors qu'à ce moment, elle aurait dû le haïr de toute son âme?

Son coeur s'emballait. Elle était certaine que le Fantôme pouvait l'entendre résonner dans sa poitrine. Ses battements semblaient se répercuter en écho contre les murs.

Tout à coup, les grilles de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et les croque-morts entrèrent pour déposer le cercueil. Le Fantôme avait reculé dans le coin le plus sombre derrière l'une des deux portes qui s'ouvraient vers l'intérieur. Christine avait suivi machinalement le mouvement de son corps et s'était de nouveau collé contre lui.

Le cercueil une fois mis en place, le prêtre et les croque-morts cédèrent la place aux dernières personnes qui étaient restées. Raoul entra et s'approcha. Sans un mot, il effleura la sépulture en bois, une dernière fois. Christine était si proche de lui, cachée derrière la porte. Un seul geste et elle aurait pu le toucher.

A cet instant, le Fantôme retira sa main gantée de la bouche de la jeune femme. Pourtant, celle-ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement et garda le silence. Elle ne chercha même pas à murmurer le moindre mot.

Raoul était enfin devant elle et cependant, elle n'eut plus l'envie de revenir vers lui. Que lui arrivait-elle? Devenait-elle folle? Elle perdait là sa seule chance d'échapper à cette union avec le Fantôme... Il était presque trop tard et pourtant, elle ne fit rien.

Seul en cet instant, comptait pour elle la sensation que lui procurait le cuir du gant contre sa nuque, lorsque l'Ange posa sa main à la base de son épaule. Il ne la regardait pas, même si elle avait du mal à distinguer son regard, dans cette obscurité, ce regard caché par son masque blanc. Elle savait qu'il fixait son rival. Il attendait, tendu, qu'elle se décide enfin à faire un choix, une nouvelle fois. Il avait desserré lentement ses liens pour voir si elle prendrait son envol et l'abandonnerait...

Meg apparut alors à l'entrée du mausolée. Madame Giry et la vicomtesse attendaient au dehors. La jeune ballerine avait les yeux rouge de chagrin. Elle s'approcha de Raoul. Ce dernier lui sourit, d'un sourire triste. Elle l'enlaça le bras du vicomte.

« Venez, Raoul, rentrons maintenant. »

Raoul serra la main de Meg, hocha la tête et lui tendit son bras. Meg s'accrocha à celui-ci et ils sortirent.

Christine resta perplexe. Quelle était cette marque d'affection de Meg vis-à-vis de Raoul? Celle de deux personnes ayant perdu un être cher commun? Et cette phrase de Meg? Elle habitait chez Raoul? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle trouva étrange qu'aucune amertume, qu'aucune pointe de jalousie ne vint lui serrer le coeur. Aucun noeud ne noua sa gorge.

Les portes du mausolée avaient été refermées. Christine et le Fantôme restèrent immobiles, pendant quelques minutes. Puis la jeune cantatrice posa sa main sur celle qu'il avait gardé sur son épaule. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et un frisson la gagna à nouveau.

« Rentrons, nous aussi, finit-elle par dire. »

**Disclaimers: La chanson d'Erik ''No fear'' est chantée par The Rasmus. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Ta main**

Raoul s'éveilla, la bouche pâteuse, le cou endolori. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait exactement. Il avait fait un rêve, un beau rêve en fait. Il avait revu Christine. Ils se mariaient. Elle semblait être heureuse, si belle et désirable dans sa robe blanche. La cérémonie était terminée et ils allaient s'embrasser pour sceller leur union, quand, tout à coup, le rêve avait tourné au cauchemar. L'église s'embrasa alors. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des flammes. Ils étaient pris au piège. Soudain, une silhouette sortit du feu. Tel le Diable en personne, le Fantôme leur fit face, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce dernier tendit la main vers Christine.

« Non! Avait crié Raoul. »

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas. Elle se dirigea vers le Fantôme et plaça sa main dans la sienne.

« Christine! Avait hurlé le vicomte. »

Elle se retourna enfin vers lui et lui sourit. Elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle paraissait même contente de le quitter.

« Adieu, Raoul, lui dit-elle. »

Elle disparut dans l'incendie, en accompagnant ce monstre, main dans la main.

« NON! Cria Raoul. »

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut juste à ce moment-là, juste au moment où il allait se faire dévorer lui-même par les flammes.

Le vicomte passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et regarda autour de lui. Il était assis à son bureau et s'était apparemment assoupi. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle était morte et cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Lorsque le sommeil le gagnait, il était assailli de cauchemars, tous semblables à celui qu'il venait de faire, il y avait encore quelques instants.. Il regarda l'horloge. Elle indiquait 22 heures. Il se frotta le front. Son mal de tête avait repris de plus belle. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de marteaux résonnaient dans son crâne.

Instinctivement, il prit le verre vide qui se trouvait face à lui et le remplit de whisky. Il vida ainsi sa deuxième bouteille et la laissa à côté de celle qui avait précédé et l'avait aidé à aborder la soirée. Malheureusement, son verre ne réussit pas à dissiper son mal de tête. Si cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait presque plus, celai faisait autant de temps qu'il s'était mis à boire. Pour tout oublier ou tout du moins pour essayer d'oublier: sa haine envers le Fantôme, le chagrin de la perte de Christine et surtout, surtout cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. C'était lui qui avait fait cerné l'opéra, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce plan, c'était lui qui avait forcé Christine à chanter, contre son gré, c'était lui qui avait été incapable d'empêcher l'enlèvement de sa fiancée et qui avait été incapable de la sauver.

Il était passé par tellement d'étapes, en si peu de temps. Tout d'abord, il avait nié la vérité. C'était impossible: Christine ne pouvait pas être morte. Puis, il avait voulu se venger de son meurtrier. Ce monstre ayant trépassé, il n'avait plus de but auquel s'accrocher. Rien qui l'aiderait à avancer... Il espérait de tout coeur que cette créature abominable était en train de brûler en Enfer. Ensuite, étaient venues les idées noires. Il avait songé à mettre fin à ses jours...Il ne pouvait nier que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il n'avait eu en aucun cas le courage de passer à l'action. Il avait choisi une méthode plus douce pour oublier ses fautes, pour oublier celle qu'il aimait... L'alcool était un remède idéal. Il n'avait jamais réellement était ivre dans sa vie. Certes, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de l'être, lorsqu'il avait fait ses études et plus encore lorsqu'il avait fait le tour d'Europe avec ses amis. Mais il n'en avait pas trouvé l'utilité.

L'alcool détruisait l'homme qui en abusait, le rendait sombre, léthargique, comme déconnecté du monde extérieur. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et le whisky faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Au lendemain de l'incendie, il avait été convoqué au commissariat pour faire sa déposition. Il avait dû retracer à la lettre tous ses faits et gestes de la veille. Il avait dû se porter témoin du meurtre de sa fiancée... En repartant, il se sentait si anéanti qu'il s'était rendu dans le premier troquet du coin et avait bu une dizaine de verre d'affilée. N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire autant, il sortit du bistrot complètement saoul. Il avait eu du mal à rassembler ses idées et retrouver le chemin de l'Hôtel de Chagny. Ce fut son cocher qui le retrouva appuyé contre un réverbère. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il s'était déplacé en fiacre!

Depuis, il continuait de se griser. Certes, la gueule de bois était un inconvénient non négligeable mais c'était peu de choses par rapport à cet état d'insensibilité dans lequel il plongeait. Rien ne l'atteignait. Et lorsque le chagrin revenait lui noyer le coeur, un nouveau verre permettait de l'assécher à nouveau. C'était très bien ainsi...

Ce matin-là, avant l'enterrement de Christine, il avait déjà énormément bu. Si bien qu'il était incapable de dire comment il avait pu endurer cette épreuve. Sa mère, la vicomtesse, s'était bien aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils et comprit très vite à quoi était du son état. Cette dernière appréciait Christine mais elle avait vite accepté les évènements. Elle avait donc obligé son fils à faire bonne figure devant les personnes présentes et, surtout, devant les journalistes. Les De Chagny étaient forts et capables de surmonter toutes les peines. Pour Eugénie de Chagny, Christine et lui n'étaient qu'à peine fiancés et encore officieusement au départ. Il était inutile de verser des larmes. La mère de Raoul avait été une femme fort aimable autrefois mais le décès de son mari l'avait aigrie.

Chacun affrontait les deuils d'une façon différente, s'était dit Raoul. Cependant, il n'avait rien objecté devant sa mère, qui dirigeait l'Hôtel de Chagny avec rigueur, ne voulant pas laisser à son fils unique, pourtant âgé de 21 ans, les rênes des affaires familiales.

Raoul avait donc gardé toute sa contenance, lors de la cérémonie. Il n'avait versé aucune larme et avait gardé un visage impassible, pour la bonne image de sa famille et ce grâce à la bouteille qu'il avait avalé en guise de petit-déjeuner. Il avait tenu sa mère par le bras pour se déplacer et c'était celle-ci qui l'avait guidé, pendant l'office, pour qu'il sache quand se lever, quand s'asseoir.

Il n'avait pas voulu faire l'éloge funèbre. Il en avait préparé un, bien entendu, mais son état second ne lui aurait pas même permis de réussir à ouvrir la feuille pour lire. C'était Madame Giry et sa fille qui s'étaient chargées d'en préparer un. L'hommage avait été simple, très sobre, en vérité. Tout comme l'avait été Christine tout au long de sa vie.

Raoul ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le tiroir secret de son bureau. Il y récupéra ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme son sanctuaire. Face à lui, il étala ses trésors.

En premier, la boucle de cheveux bruns bouclés que Christine lui avait offerte, lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Déjà, étant enfant, il savait qu'il l'épouserait. Il en avait été certain. Bien que la mort de Gustave Daaé les ai séparés, pendant dix ans, il avait considéré leurs retrouvailles, comme un signe du destin. Bien sûr avec le temps, son souvenir s'était peu à peu estompé. Il n'avait pas essayé de la retrouver. Il avait suivi son chemin et Christine avait emprunté le sien. Mais voilà que le hasard avait fait de sa famille le mécène de l'Opéra Populaire, le jour où Christine était devenue prima-donna! Son amour pour elle était rené. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sienne.

En deuxième, la photographie prise le soir du Bal de Nouvel-An. Christine et lui avaient posé ensemble. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur sur cette image. Il détailla les traits de sa fiancée. Elle souriait mais pourtant son regard semblait mélancolique. Comme si elle savait déjà quel drame viendrait les frapper. Il caressa du doigt la photographie. Sa gorge se serra.

En troisième, il prit dans ses mains la bague de fiançailles qu'ils avaient choisi chez Swarowski. Cette bague que Christine portait à son cou sur la photographie et qu'il avait retrouvé à son doigt sur son cadavre. Le Fantôme avait du la forcer à la porter, lui qui lui avait dérobé le bijou, le soir du bal. C'était grâce à elle ou plutôt à cause d'elle que Raoul avait identifié Christine. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il le veuille. Cette soirée horrible le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'affaire du meurtre de sa fiancée ayant été tout de suite classée, Raoul avait usé de toute son influence pour récupérer la bague qui était archivée dans les pièces à convictions. Si, au départ, il avait pensé enterrer Christine avec elle, il s'était vite ravisé. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de palpable et cette bague était tout ce qui lui restait de Christine. Il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, certes mais aussi les bons et ceux qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, si sa vie n'avait pas pris ce tournant tragique.

En dernier, il déplia la feuille contenant l'éloge funèbre qu'il avait voulu réciter à l'église. Il ne put réprimer l'envie de le lire à nouveau. Le chagrin était là, insidieux. Il gagnait toute son âme, en dépit de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il s'effondra lorsqu'il se mit à chanter ce qui était le dernier adieu à sa bien-aimée:

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal_

_Encore à parler de toi_

_Il paraît que c'est normal_

_Y' a pas de règle dans ce jeu-là_

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre_

_Quand je te croise dans les photos_

_Tu sais, j'ai le coeur qui se perd_

_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop_

_C'est comme ça,_

_C'est comme ça..._

Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, chaque seconde qui passait. Il vivait avec des regrets infinis. Tout d'abord de l'avoir trompé avec des filles de joie parce qu'elle se refusait à lui et qu'il n'avait pas la patience de l'attendre. Que n'aurait-il fait pour pouvoir remonter le temps et corriger toutes ces erreurs!

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant_

_Et tu sais, j'espère au moins que tu m'attends._

_C'est dur de briser le silence_

_Même dans les cris, même dans la fête_

_C'est dur de combattre l'absence_

_Car cette conne n'en fais qu'à sa tête_

La veille encore, il avait dû assisté à un dîner dans la bonne société. Sa mère l'avait poussé à s'y rendre, alors qu'il avait refusé. Il avait passé sa soirée, devant le buffet à boire du bourbon. Ils étaient rentrés avant que son ivrognerie ne devienne trop flagrante. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait prévu de rendre officielle les fiançailles avec Christine. Il n'avait pas douté que le Fantôme croupirait en prison et que son aimée serait libérée de son emprise. Au lieu de cela, c'étaient les journalistes qui avaient révélé ses fiançailles... en même temps que le décès de sa fiancée. Les employés de l'opéra ne s'étaient pas privés de tout leur raconter pour quelques francs...

_Et personne ne peut comprendre_

_On a chacun sa propre histoire_

_On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre_

_Que la peine devienne dérisoire_

_C'est comme ça..._

_C'est comme ça..._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant_

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends_

Le vicomte regarda de nouveau la photographie et serra très fort la bague dans sa main.

_Je voulais de dire que j'étais fier_

_D'avoir été au moins un jour_

_Un peu ton ami et ton frère_

_Même si la vie a ses détours_

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps..._

Un coup frappé à la porte arrêta les sanglots du vicomte. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, avec la manche de sa chemise. Qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci? Sans nul doute, sa mère, pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas descendu dîner avec elle et les Giry. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser en paix?

« Un instant, dit-il, énervé. »

Il rangea très rapidement les souvenirs de Christine et ouvrit la porte, brusquement.

« Mère, je ne dois tout de même pas me justifier, dès que... »

Mais ce n'était pas Eugénie de Chagny qui venait lui rendre visite.

« - Meg?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Raoul... Il fallait que je vous parle mais comme vous n'êtes pas venu souper avec nous... »

Raoul restait, hébété, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Puis-je entrer? Demanda Meg.

- Euh...oui...bien sûr. Allez-y. »

Il s'écarta de la porte et laissa passer Meg, qui avait gardé la robe noire qu'elle portait, au matin. Elle ressemblait tant à Mme Giry. Le poids des années en moins...

« - Je suis désolée, encore, de venir m'entretenir avec vous à une heure aussi tardive mais ma mère voulait absolument régler certains détails rapidement. Elle serait venue vous voir, à ma place, mais la journée a été éprouvante pour elle et...

- Elle l'a été pour nous tous, coupa Raoul qui alla s'asseoir à un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée.

-Oui, dit Meg qui le suivit et s'arrêta près du bureau. Vous savez, Raoul... le whisky ne la fera pas revenir.

- Quoi? Dit le vicomte, en se redressant sur sur son siège. »

Elle désigna du doigt les bouteilles vides.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, Mlle Giry! Alors, dites-moi ce pour quoi vous êtes venue et allez-vous en!

- Pardonnez ma franchise mais je sais que, depuis la mort de Christine, vous vous êtes mis à boire plus que de raison. Si je n'étais pas venue vous recherchez, dans le mausolée, vous auriez été incapable de retrouver la sortie. Vous ne teniez presque pas debout. Boire n'arrangera rien.

- Savez-vous ce que je ressens, Meg? Je ne pense pas, non...

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher, répliqua la jeune ballerine. Moi aussi, je l'ai perdue. Elle était ma soeur...

- Elle n'était pas du même sang que vous.

- Mais c'était tout comme. Nous étions inséparables. Elle était ma meilleure amie.

- Arrêtez de me parler... d'elle! C'est compris? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je veux être constamment ivre? Pour ne plus penser à elle! Si je pouvais, je percerais des trous dans ma tête, j'ôterais tous les souvenirs qui sont liés à elle, pour ne plus souffrir. »

Meg continuait à examiner le bureau de Raoul. Elle prit dans ses mains la photographie de Christine et du vicomte. Dans sa précipitation, celui-ci avait oublié de la ranger dans le tiroir.

« - Apparemment, l'ivresse ne vous est d'aucune utilité...

- Assez! Hurla-t-il. Sortez avant que je ne vous remette à votre place! »

Meg, légèrement vexée, s'apprêta à sortir. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte.

« J'étais seulement venue vous remercier de votre hospitalité, ainsi que celle de la vicomtesse pour nous avoir hébergé, ma mère et moi, alors que nous n'avions nulle part où loger, après l'incendie. Messieurs Firmin et André nous ont donné l'adresse d'une auberge où les élèves du corps de ballet et nous logerons, le temps des travaux. Ils commenceront la semaine prochaine. Nous allons aider à remettre l'opéra en état. Nous comptons quitter l'Hôtel de Chagny, demain. Votre mère est déjà informée de notre départ... »

Meg posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Attendez, supplia Raoul. »

Ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la jeune femme dans son geste.

« Excusez-moi, Meg. J'ai vraiment agi comme un rustre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... J'ai l'impression de perdre pied... que le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Je... je n'ai pas la force de continuer... Christine me manque tellement! »

Raoul s'effondra à terre. Les larmes qu'il retenaient jaillirent, malgré lui.

« Je suis si pitoyable, dit-il. »

Meg fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - Sshhtt, Raoul. C'est normal que vous ressentiez de la peine. Il faut laisser le temps panser vos plaies.

- Je me sens si seul... Je ne lui ai pas assez montré mon affection... J'étais trop occupé à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. Toujours à la commander... Je lui ai même été infidèle, alors que nous étions à peine fiancés! Elle a payé pour mes pêchés. Je me sens coupable de tellement de choses. Comme je regrette! »

Meg avait pitié de lui. Le voir brisé de la sorte lui faisait mal au coeur. Lui toujours bien mis, si brave et vaillant... Elle l'enlaça pour le consoler. Immédiatement, il s'agrippa à elle, comme un radeau de sauvetage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis, doucement, la prise de Raoul se transforma en étreinte, puis en caresse. Meg ne bougea pas. Elle ne savait que faire.

Certes, elle trouvait le vicomte séduisant et ne s'était pas privée de le dire à Christine. Cette dernière avait eu énormément de chance qu'il l'ait reconnue, après toutes ces années et qu'il l'ai demandée en mariage. Meg n'avait jamais eu cet honneur. Le seul qui l'avait remarqué avait été un des nouveaux musiciens de l'orchestre et il avait été très vite congédié.

Raoul se mit à lui embrasser le cou. Elle frissonna. Son corps ne demandait que cette attention, cette marque de tendresse mais Christine... Elle était à peine enterrée que, déjà, elle convoitait son fiancé. Quel pêché!

« Raoul, non, chuchota Meg, tout en s'écartant de lui. »

Elle le regarda. Il était si anéanti, si misérable. Il avait besoin d'elle, en cet instant, comme elle avait besoin également d'être réconfortée.

« Meg, je t'en prie... Reste avec moi... »

La respiration de la jeune femme devint heurtée. Elle était en train de faire la même erreur qu'un an auparavant avec ce violoncelliste...

« - Raoul... arrêtez. Je ne peux vous donner ce que vous me demandez. Je... disons, que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec un homme. Si ma mère ne s'était pas procurée un filtre abortif, je serai mise au ban de la société, à l'heure qu'il est... avec un bébé sur les bras. J'avais agi stupidement... Je ne peux réitérer cela.

- Meg, je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. Je veux quelqu'un avec qui m'endormir. Ne me laisse pas seul... »

Raoul prit dans ses mains le visage de Meg et l'embrassa avidement. Elle lutta tout d'abord. L'haleine du vicomte empestait l'alcool et cela lui rappela qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Mais le désir était là, en elle. Elle ne pouvait le nier, ni le combattre. Alors elle déposa les armes et lui rendit son baiser, tandis qu'il commençait à défaire le corset qui serrait la poitrine de la ballerine.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du vicomte, lorsque leur baiser cessa. Il était si beau, en dépit de la luxure qui brillait dans ses yeux, à ce moment-là.

« Viens, lui dit-il. Donne-moi ta main. »

Elle était stupide. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Cependant, elle prit la main que Raoul lui tendait et se laissa guider, jusqu'à la chambre.

Ce soir-là, ils se consolèrent mutuellement, en ne faisant qu'un. Pourtant, ils ne purent empêcher le fantôme de Christine de planer au-dessus de leur lit.

_**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Ta main'' est chantée par Grégoire. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Derrière ses yeux bleus**

« -J'ai très mal! Cria Christine.

-Le froid va soulager la douleur. Reste-là. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, lui répondit le Fantôme. »

Rapidement, il s'éclipsa par une sortie que lui seul connaissait, laissant Christine seule, dans l'antre principale. Elle était assise sur la rive, près de la barque. Sa jambe gauche était plongée dans le lac. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose que cette douleur lancinante dans sa cheville. Par curiosité, elle sortit son pied de l'eau et s'aperçut qu'il avait doublé de volume au niveau de l'articulation. Elle se maudit, en espérant guérir rapidement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à leur retour du cimetière et à la cause de sa blessure. Encore une fois, sa réaction puérile lui avait joué des tours. Que ne pouvait-elle donc pas être stupide parfois!

_« Rentrons nous aussi, avait-elle dit. »_

_Le Fantôme ne lui avait rien répondu. Il scruta simplement dehors pour vérifier que le cimetière était bien désert. Il ouvrit alors une des portes du mausolée et laissa passer Christine. Un flot de sensations l'envahit lorsqu'elle le frôla en sortant. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Dans le plus profond silence, ils se rendirent vers l'entrée secondaire. Le Fantôme la suivait, marchant dans ses pas._

_La pluie avait cessé mais le froid s'abattait violemment en cette fin d'après-midi. Christine se sentait exténuée mais étrangement soulagée. Comme si le fait d'avoir décidé de ne pas rejoindre Raoul l'avait finalement ôté d'un poids. Elle avait beau se torturer les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison logique à ses propres décisions._

_Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver près de la monture qu'elle avait prise aux écuries du Fantôme un cheval blanc. Celui qu'il avait emprunté pour la rejoindre. Soudain, une question futile traversa l'esprit de Christine: devait-elle lui rendre l'étalon noir? Devait-elle attendre qu'il l'aide à monter?_

_Au final, elle resta devant les deux chevaux, indécise, tandis que le Fantôme passa devant elle et se mit en selle sur le cheval blanc. Il resta immobile et la dévisagea, d'un regard qu'il voulait sans expression mais qui ne pouvait, toutefois, pas cacher son inquiétude. Croyait-il vraiment qu'encore une fois elle allait changer d'avis? Non, il fallait qu'elle le rassure. Elle mit son pied à l'étrier et se posa sur le dos du cheval noir. Elle mit sa monture au pas et entreprit de retourner vers l'opéra. Le Fantôme, légèrement en retrait, ne cessait de l'observer, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant la voir prendre le galop et s'enfuir._

_Après quelques centaines de mètres, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Christine, qui était toujours devant, commença à prendre le chemin qui prolongeait directement celui du cimetière. Le Fantôme arrêta sa propre monture. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle stoppa son cheval à son tour._

_« - Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Je ne tiens pas à me rendre directement, en plein coeur de Paris et ce, au beau milieu du jour. Je ne pense pas que la foule supporterait la vue de deux spectres que l'on vient d'enterrer rôder dans les rues._

_- C'est pourtant le chemin que j'ai pris à l'aller..._

_- Mais ce n'est pas le plus court, lui répondit-il sèchement. »_

_Il continua de prendre la route qu'il avait choisi. Christine ne put que le suivre. Elle était toujours perturbée par ses sautes d'humeur régulières. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Comme s'il ne pouvait accepter que ses voeux se réalisent, qu'elle ne l'ait pas abandonné pour Raoul. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas mais pourtant, c'était avec lui qu'elle était restée. D'ailleurs pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, se demandait-elle? Avait-elle choisi une solution de facilité? Avait-elle peur qu'on la croit complice? Ou bien avait-elle fait cela pour protéger son Ange?_

_« - Est-ce par ce chemin que vous êtes venu, tout à l'heure?_

_- Oui._

_- Et ce cheval, à qui l'avez-vous volé? »_

_Christine se mordit la langue, d'avoir laissé échapper cette phrase. Toute sa frustration de ne pas se comprendre elle-même, elle l'avait reportée dans cette accusation non fondée._

_Le Fantôme s'arrêta à nouveau._

_« - Oui, bien sûr... à qui l'ai-je volé? Manipulateur, menteur, briseur de bonheur, meurtrier et voleur de surcroît! Il faudra me donner comme nouveau surnom Boîte de Pandore pour emprisonner tous les vices de la Terre dans mon être..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di..._

_- Quoi? Dire? Pourtant tu l'as fait. Tes paroles franchissent toujours le seuil de ta bouche avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Pour t'ôter un poids de la conscience, le Fantôme n'est pas un voleur de chevaux. Celui-ci appartient à l'opéra. On peut donc dire qu'il est mien, en quelque sorte. Ne le reconnais-tu pas? Tu l'as chevauché avec Raoul, quand vous vous êtes sauvé du cimetière, dit-il d'un ton amer._

_- Je croyais que les chevaux avaient été sortis des écuries, lors de l'incendie, pour les sauver, dit Christine pour changer de conversation._

_- Face au danger, l'Homme n'est souvent qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa propre vie. Personne ne s'est soucié d'eux. Pour l'Homme les animaux n'éprouvent aucun sentiment. Les animaux n'ont pas d'âme. Il les utilise, quand Il en a besoin et le jour où Il les trouve inutiles, il les abandonne sans la moindre pensée pour eux, sans le moindre regret, lui dit-il, en la fixant de son regard glacial. »_

_Christine comprit qu'il fallait prendre ses mots à le lettre mais aussi comme une métaphore les concernant le Fantôme et elle._

_Il poursuivit._

_« Après t'avoir amené à l'annexe, j'ai tout de suite voulu aller les sauver. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus que cette jument qui n'était pas condamnée. Les autres étaient pris au piège par les poutres qui se sont effondrées. Je n'ai rien pu faire, lui expliqua-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix. »_

_Christine était outrée:_

_« Vous éprouvez plus de remords d'avoir tué ces animaux, en incendiant l'opéra, plutôt que tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont été blessés par votre faute, plutôt que d'avoir tué Joseph Buquet et Ubaldo Piangi. Vous me répugnez! »_

_Sur ces mots, Christine talonna sa monture, qui se cabra légèrement et partit au grand galop. N'étant nullement une cavalière émérite, elle s'agrippa à la crinière et se pencha en avant, ce qui n'eut d'autre résultat que de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle chuta. A cet instant, une douleur irradia dans sa cheville gauche et elle cria._

_« Christine! »_

_Le Fantôme arriva vers elle au galop, descendit de cheval et accourut près d'elle. Son instinct premier avait refait surface, derrière ce masque d'indifférence: celui de la préserver de tout mal, que son confort soit maximum et qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Cependant, il se ressaisit et reprit une attitude froide, lorsqu'elle se redressa et s'assit par terre._

_« Je t'avais bien dit que tu agissais toujours comme une enfant, finit-il par lui dire. Allez, lève-toi. »_

_Christine, vexée, essaya de se lever par elle-même, en faisant semblant d'ignorer la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider. Cependant, quand elle voulut prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle s'affaissa. Le Fantôme eut immédiatement le réflexe de la rattraper par la taille. Christine, quand à elle, s'était raccrochée à ses épaules puissantes. Tout ressembla à une étreinte qui dura un peu plus que de raison. Christine avait l'impression qu'une force indéfinissable la ramenait irrémédiablement vers lui, même dans les moments où elle voulait le fuir le plus possible. Il la maintenait avec force et, pourtant, sa prise était si délicate, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle se perdit dans ses iris bleus. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Si quelque chose en lui était beau, c'était bien ses yeux. Ne disait-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme?_

_Au même instant, tous deux s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre une distance plus convenable entre leurs corps._

_« - Merci, dit Christine._

_- Cela ne serait pas arrivé, si tu n'avais pas agi impulsivement. Arpège n'a plus l'habitude de galoper. Ce n'est pas bon pour ses jambes, lui reprocha-t-il._

_- Arpège?_

_- Oui, mon cheval s'appelle Arpège. Cela t'étonne que je donne un nom à mon cheval? Les animaux n'ont-ils pas le droit d'avoir un nom? »_

_Le Fantôme siffla doucement une mélodie et le cheval, qui s'était enfui, revint d'un pas actif mais légèrement boitillant, tel un chien reviendrait vers son maître. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement, en voyant que sa monture s'était blessée._

_« Je savais bien que je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser le monter, dit-il à Christine. »_

_Il amena la jeune femme qui s'appuyait sur lui, à chaque pas, vers la jument blanche. Avec des gestes vifs et précis, il l'aida à se mettre en selle._

_« Surtout ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme. »_

_Il s'approcha d'Arpège et lui caressa le chanfrein._

_« Là... tout doux, mon garçon. Montre-moi cela. »_

_Il examina l'antérieur droit du cheval et il réagit vivement, lorsqu'il passa la main sur le tendon._

_« - Tu l'as blessé, dit-il à Christine. Il va mettre des semaines avant de se rétablir. Son tendon faible lui avait déjà valu que je le sauve de l'abattoir, maintenant..._

_- Quel est votre nom? Lui demanda-t-elle, en lui coupant la parole. »_

_Le Fantôme la dévisagea, comme si elle avait perdu la raison dans sa chute._

_« - Quoi?_

_- Comment vous appelez-vous? Répéta-t-elle. »_

_Il resta muet, tandis qu'il récupéra les rênes des deux chevaux et commença à prendre le chemin du retour, à pied._

_« - Vous avez bien un prénom? Votre mère ne vous a pas appelé Fantôme ou Ange à votre naissance, je pense..._

_- Erik, lâcha-t-il. Je m'appelle Erik et ne me parle pas de ma mère. Un nom et un masque ce sont bien les seules choses qu'elle ait daigné me donner! Maintenant, rentrons. Nous avons bien de la chance que le mauvais temps n'incite aucune âme qui vive à passer par ici... »_

_Le retour se passa en silence. Ils mirent plusieurs heures à revenir à l'opéra. Le Fantôme, étant à pied, conduisait Christine. Ils prirent un passage secret, alors qu'il faisait nuit noir depuis longtemps et que les flocons de neige s'étaient mis à tomber._

_Le Fantôme l'avait ramené dans l'antre, lentement, au rythme de Christine. Celle-ci était incapable de s'appuyer sur son pied. Il la fit asseoir sur un siège._

_« - Comment est la douleur?_

_- Insoutenable, répondit-elle. »_

_Il émit un rire sarcastique._

_« - J'ai peut-être le pied cassé! Comment faire pour trouver un médecin?_

_- Les fractures n'ont pas besoin de médecin pour se guérir, je te l'assure, lui répondit-il. Il faut que tu retires ton bas pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. »_

_Christine lui obéit. Elle retira son soulier et entreprit de défaire son bas. Le Fantôme détourna les yeux, comme gêné par ce geste et s'éloigna d'elle._

_« - Quel aspect a ta cheville?_

_- Elle est enflée, regardez! Dit-elle un peu paniquée._

_- Je ne peux pas! Lui dit-il._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que... parce que jamais une femme ne m'a laissé entrevoir sa cheville!_

_- S'il vous plaît! Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Je ne suis pas médecin._

_- Je ne le suis pas, non plus!_

_- Je vous en prie. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit cassée. D'habitude, lorsqu'une fille du corps de ballet se blesse, c'est Madame Giry qui la soigne. Je ne sais ce qu'il faut faire... »_

_D'un pas hésitant, il revint vers elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau couleur d'albâtre, mise à nue, de la jeune fille.. Au niveau de l'articulation, la peau était rouge, presque de la couleur de la joue visible du Fantôme, en cet instant._

_« - Il faut que tu bouges ta cheville. Si elle est vraiment cassée, tu ne pourras pas supporter le mouvement._

_- Je n'oserai pas le faire moi-même. Faites-le, je vous en prie._

_- Non._

_- De quoi êtes-vous effrayé? De moi?_

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre..._

_- Parce que je ne sais rien de vous. Dites-moi ce qu'il y a._

_- Si aucune femme ne m'a laissé entrevoir sa peau, tu peux facilement imaginer la suite. Je n'ai jamais touché une femme..._

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose ici. Je vous demande d'examiner ma cheville... »_

_Il approcha lentement ses deux mains gantées et s'apprêta à enserrer l'articulation, lorsque Christine l'arrêta dans son geste._

_« - Jamais vous ne sentirez si il y a une fracture, en gardant vos gants._

_- Et que veux-tu que je fasse? Que je les enlève? S'énerva-t-il._

_- Oui._

_- Pauvre ignorante! Lorsque je t'ai enlevée, tu étais tellement absorbée par la laideur de mon visage que tu n'as même pas prêté attention à la laideur de mes mains. Pourquoi crois-tu que je porte constamment ces gants?_

_- Je... Je ne savais pas, dit-elle, confuse._

_- Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas, lui répondit-il. »_

_Comme si son énervement eut raison de ses craintes, il retira ses gants et lui dévoila ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de cicatrices et la peau était rouge et boursouflée par endroit. Ses doigts étaient squelettiques._

_Christine fut choquée par cette vision mais elle n'en détourna pas les yeux. Il approcha ses mains, légèrement tremblantes de la peau de Christine. Lorsque leurs épidermes se touchèrent enfin, le gémissement de Christine se mêla à celui du Fantôme. Un courant électrique traversa leurs corps. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il bougea précautionneusement sa cheville. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait sa peau. De lui, elle n'avait connu que le cuir de ses gants qui formaient une barrière qui le protégeait du monde extérieur et aussi de cette envie de la toucher._

_Christine gémit à nouveau même si la douleur était supportable. Il la regarda, interdit et relâcha le pied de la jeune femme._

_« - Je suis désolée,. Vous avez les mains froides, réussit-elle à prétexter._

_- J'ai toujours été ainsi, dit-il en se retirant précipitamment et en remettant vivement ses gants._

_- Alors? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

_- Tu t'es simplement foulée la cheville... »_

Christine attendait le retour du Fantôme, à présent. L'eau glacée commençait à lui faire du bien mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle était seule dans l'antre et elle n'était pas rassurée. Quand il était avec elle, elle n'avait peur de rien, elle savait qu'il la protégeait. Quand elle entendit du bruit au loin, elle ne put réprimer un cri.

« Ce n'est rien, lui répondit cette voix de ténor. »

Le Fantôme apparut par le passage qu'il avait emprunté plusieurs minutes auparavant.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, lui répondit-elle. »

A ces mots, il se figea.

« - Je m'excuse. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

- Dire? Je sais, Christine, lui répondit-il en soupirant. Je suis allé te chercher un onguent qui calmera ta douleur.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué. J'ai mis un peu de temps à préparer les plantes pour le terminer.

- Vous avez des connaissances en herbologie?

- On peut dire cela...

- Où avez-vous appris toutes ces choses?

- De mes voyages... en Perse notamment. »

Christine ne l'interrogea pas plus loin. En un jour, elle avait plus appris sur lui qu'en dix ans de temps.

« Il faut que tu appliques cette pommade et que tu t'enroules la cheville dans un bandage.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider? Demanda Christine. »

Elle sentait en elle le besoin de sentir à nouveau sa peau sur la sienne et l'onguent lui permettait d'avoir un nouveau contact avec lui.

Le Fantôme la regarda surpris de cette demande mais il ne dit rien. Il retira à nouveau ses gants et la soigna. Leurs respiration étaient saccadée mais, cette fois, aucune gêne ne les entrava. Après quelques instants, le Fantôme posa une question qui déstabilisa Christine:

« - Est-ce que le vicomte t'aurait mieux soigné que moi ?

- Non, dit-elle sans réfléchir. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais cinq ans, nous patinions ensemble sur un lac gelé. Il voulait faire la course avec moi. Je l'ai suivi mais j'ai trébuché avec mes patins et je suis tombée. Je me suis cassée le bras. J'étais jeune je ne m'en souviens plus très bien mais, une chose est sûre, c'est que Raoul ne m'a pas aidé, après ma chute. C'est mon père qui m'a ramené. Raoul n'est jamais venu me demander de mes nouvelles par la suite. »

Christine lui montra l'intérieur de son bras où une cicatrice d'une dizaine de centimètres était visible.

« - Je me suis toujours demandé d'où te venait cette cicatrice, avoua le Fantôme.

- Et vous?

- Quoi moi?

- D'où vous viennent ces cicatrices à vos mains?

- Ce n'est pas une histoire plaisante. »

Il entreprit de bander le pied de Christine.

« - Vous pourriez au moins me l'expliquer...

- A quoi bon expliquer la laideur? Il n'y a rien à en dire. Et comme je ne suis que laideur...

- Non! Le stoppa Christine. Vos yeux... vos yeux sont beaux.

- Mes yeux? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils renferment derrière.

_No one knows_

_What it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_( Personne ne sait_

_Ce que c'est_

_D'être l'homme mauvais_

_D'être l'homme triste_

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

_Et personne ne sait ce que c'est_

_D'être haï_

_D'être condamné)_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours,_

_only lonely_

_My love is vengence_

_That's never free._

_No one knows_

_What it's like to feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_( Mais mes rêves_

_Sont loin d'être vides_

_Comme ma conscience semble l'être_

_Je vis des heures_

_Emplies de solitude_

_Mon amour est une vengence_

_Qui n'est jamais libre_

_Personne ne sait_

_Ce que c'est_

_Que de ressentir ces sentiments_

_tel que moi je les ressens_

_Et je te le reproche)_

Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que vous ayez souffert autant. Je ne pensais pas vous avoir fait souffrir autant. J'étais égoïste... J'ai pris ce que vous me donniez sans jamais comprendre que vous aviez besoin de moi en retour...dit-elle, bouleversée. »

_No one bites_

_Back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_( Personne ne ravale_

_Aussi difficilement_

_Leur colère_

_Aucune de mes souffrances et chagrins_

_Ne peut se voir au travers)_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience_

_seems to be_

_I have hours,_

_only lonely_

_My love is vengence_

_That's never free._

_( Mais mes rêves_

_Sont loin d'être vides_

_Comme ma conscience semble l'être_

_Je vis des heures_

_Emplies de solitude_

_Mon amour est une vengence_

_Qui n'est jamais libre)_

_No one knows_

_What it's like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_How to say_

_That they're sorry_

_And don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_( Personne ne sait_

_Ce que c'est_

_D'être maltraité_

_D'être rejeté_

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

_et personne ne sait_

_Comment dire_

_Qu'il est désolé_

_Et ne t'inquiète pas_

_Je ne raconte pas de mensonges.)_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience_

_seems to be_

_I have hours,_

_only lonely_

_My love is vengence_

_That's never free._

_( Mais mes rêves_

_Sont loin d'être vides_

_Comme ma conscience semble l'être_

_Je vis des heures_

_Emplies de solitude_

_Mon amour est une vengence_

_Qui n'est jamais libre)_

- Je suis désolée, répéta Christine.

- C'était mon destin. Tu as été une des causes de mon chagrin comme d'autres ont été responsables avant toi. Maintenant, il est temps que tu te reposes.

- Pou... Pouvez-vous me porter jusqu'à ma chambre? Demanda timidement Christine. »

Le Fantôme hocha la tête. Il remit ses gants et la prit dans ses bras, comme le soir où il lui avait chanté ''La Musique de la Nuit'' sauf qu'en ce moment, Christine n'était pas évanouie mais bien consciente, le coeur battant la chamade d'être si proche de cet être. Ce soir, elle avait retrouvé son Ange. Le Fantôme s'était effacé.

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit.

« - Merci. Merci de m'avoir soigné. Merci d'être là, à chaque instant pour moi. »

Il lui sourit légèrement et arrivait à la porte il se retourna.

« Bonne nuit... Erik, finit-elle par dire. »

Une vague de bonheur envahit les yeux bleus d'Erik. Quatre lettres, juste un mot prononcé par cette femme qu'il chérissait par dessus tout était pour lui un cadeau plus précieux que tout l'or du monde.

« Bonne nuit, mon Ange, lui répondit-il »

_**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Behiond blue eyes'' est chantée par Limp BizKit. Elle leur appartient intégrale****ment.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut à tous! Je m'excuse profondément pour le retard que j'ai mis à vous poster ce chapitre mais il m'a vraiment posé beaucoup de soucis d'écriture. Je n'en était pas très fière au début. J'espère qu'il vous plaira pourtant et promis je vous posterai la suite plus rapidement!**_

**Chapitre 8: Regarde avec ton coeur**

Pendant une semaine, Chrisitne passa ses journées entre sa chambre et la pièce de l'annexe. Erik veillait sur elle avec le plus grand soin. Sa mauvaise humeur s'en était allée, depuis la première fois où elle avait prononcé son nom. Le rituel était devenu immuable. Deux fois par jour, il lui mettait l'onguent et lui refaisait son bandage. Instant de pur bonheur où ils s'autorisaient ce prude contact charnel. Pourtant toujours à la fin, une fois le bandage posé, il remettait ses gants et repartait vaquer à ses occupations. Mais quelles occupations d'ailleurs? Christine le voyait très rarement. Il s'absentait pendant de longues heures de l'annexe et elle ne savait où il allait.

Erik était un mystère difficile à percer...

Bien que l'onguent ait des effets miraculeux sur sa cheville, il lui était impossible de marcher. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il la portait à sa chambre ou la ramener dans la pièce principale. Mais elle n'avait aucune occupation, aucune distraction.

Christine passa le lendemain de son accident à fixer le mur de sa chambre, à en détailler chaque interstice, entre plusieurs siestes consécutives. Elle récupéra de ses trois jours sans sommeil mais, une fois reposée, elle était bien capable de dire où se trouvait chaque aspérité sur le sol.

Elle finit par se plaindre à Erik de son ennui le matin suivant. Celui-ci lui demanda alors si elle aimait lire.

« - Oui, lui répondit-elle. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu m'offrir de nouveaux livres que ceux que m'a légué Père. Je ne possède que des exemplaires de vieux contes nordiques. La vie à l'Opéra ne m'a jamais laissé le loisir d'en lire d'autres.

- Nous allons profiter de ta convalescence pour remédier à cela, si tu le veux, lui répondit-il.

- Vraiment? Vous me prêteriez des livres? Pourrais-je les choisir?

- Non. C'est moi qui te donnerai les livres qui me semblent te convenir. J'en possède assez pour te distraire pendant toute une vie: art du chant, art du solfège, philosophie...

- Je préfère les romans, lui dit-elle, un peu penaude...

- Pourtant si je ne les avais pas lu, il aurait été impossible pour moi de t'enseigner ce que j'en ai appris...

- Vous savez que j'ai toujours été une élève studieuse à condition que l'on m'enseigne de vive voix.

- Chacun sa méthode. Malheureusement pour moi, ancun ''Ange'' n'a été là pour m'enseigner toutes ces choses... »

Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine de l'annexe. Erik venait juste de revenir d'une de ses longues absence. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte que Christine avait voulu ouvrir, lors de sa preimère exploration. Elle s'aperçut que, de toute façon, sa curiosité n'aurait pu être épanchée car elle était fermée à clé et Erik portait le trousseau constamment sur lui. Elle renfermait une immense bibliothèque, contenant plusieurs centaines de livres. Christine resta ébahie. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'ouvrages réunis.

« - C'est incroyable, dit-elle. Vous les avez tous lu? »

Erik hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il entra dans la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, il en revint et lui déposa un livre dans la main.

« _Notre Dame de Paris_? Vous acceptez que je lise un roman?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel roman. Il traite de la véritable beauté... Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses à discuter une fois que tu l'auras lu. Certains personnages, dirons-nous, te paraîtront familiers ainsi que certaines situations.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu verras bien, lui répondit-il simplement. »

Erik s'apprêtait à s'en aller,lorsque Chrisitne lui dit simplement:

« - Merci, Erik. »

Ce dernier ne put réprimer un léger sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appeler par son prénom.

« J'aimerai faire plus mais pour le reste, c'est à toi de faire les premiers pas... lui dit-il mystérieusement et il s'en alla.»

OoOoOoOoOoO

Christine, quelques jours plus tard, se tenait dans la cuisine. Assise à table, elle regardait Erik qui s'affairait à lui préparer son repas. C'était également une des choses qu'il faisait pour l'aider. Elle aurait été incapable de rester devant le feu pour se préparer à manger. Elle était intriguée car il lui préparait toujours à manger pour elle mais jamais pour lui. Comme si il se sentait indigne de partager son repas. Christine avait posé sur la table le livre qu'Erik lui avait prété. Elle entama alors la conversation en lui posant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps déjà.

« - Pensez-vous réellement que je ressemble à Esméralda? «

Erik se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il éteignit le feu et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« - Tu as la peau trop pâle pour ressembler à une bohémienne.

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Je veux dire que lorsque vous parliez de personnages que je reconnaitrais, vous vouliez dire que je suis Esméralda, Raoul est Phoebus, n'est-ce pas? Et vous, vous seriez...

- Le Bossu de Notre-Dame...

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi effrayant que Quasimodo, lui dit-elle.

- Et Raoul est-il plus beau que Phoebus? S'énerva-t-il. Ce livre ne t'a-t-il pas donné une leçon de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à la beauté extérieure? Esméralda l'a payée de sa vie! Phoebus ne voulait que sa vertu, idem pour Frollo. Ils l'ont tous deux abandonnée à son sort et ce sont eux qui l'ont condamnée. Il n'y a que Quasimodo qui a été là pour elle jusqu'à la fin et jamais elle n'a daigné s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais que l'amour de Phoebus et de Frollo était intéressé mais celui de Quasimodo était trop pur. Vous vous considérez comme un monstre, comme Quasimodo vous restez cloitré dans votre antre comme lui dans sa cathédrale mais contrairement à lui personne ne vous empêche de sortir. Vous êtes un génie, un maestro! Pourquoi au lieu de vous cacher n'êtes vous pas venu vers moi d'une façon ordinaire? Madame Giry aurait pu vous aider, si vous le le lui aviez demandé, j'en suis persuadé!

- Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai été humilié dans ma jeunesse pour ce faciès! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert. Ma vie était pire que l'enfer et je sais que lorsque je mourrai il me sera plus doux d'y vivre plutôt que d'endurer tout ce que j'ai subi pendant mon enfance!

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme cela. Tout le monde n'est pas méchant ou doté de mauvaises intentions...

- Il est inutile de faire confiance car, à chaque fois, on est trahi tôt out tard.

- Moi, je ne vous trahirai pas.

- Toi? Mais tu m'as déjà trompé, le soir de l'incendie! Tu m'as vendu au tout Paris!

- Non! Je ne vous ai pas retiré votre masque dans ce but!

- Alors pourquoi?

- Pour vous sauver... lui répondit-elle, comme si c'était uniquement à cet instant qu'elle s'apercevait de ses motivations réelles. Pour me sauver... Si j'avais laissé notre duo continuer, les policiers étaient prêts à vous arrêter, il fallait que j'agisse, je ne sais si j'aurai pu les laisser faire, lui avoua-t-elle. »

Erik émit un reniflement de doute.

« Et puis je ne sais si j'aurai pu contenir les émotions qui m'envahissaient, lui laisser quelqu'un vous aimer en retour, si vous ne lui faites pas confiance. Là où il n'y a pas de confiance, l'amour ne peut pas entrer... »

Erik se leva de table:

« Il est tard, il est temps que tu te couches.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, lui dit-elle. J'aimerai pouvoir aller à l'air libre. J'aimerai...

- Oui? Lui demanda-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'aimerai que vous continuiez mes leçons de chant. »

A ces mots, Christine sentit qu'Erik avait été sur le point de la lâcher, sous le coup de l'étonnement. Il se ressaisit et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

« Nous pourrons reprendre nos leçons, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites... »

Christine hocha la tête, déterminée.

« Mais avant cela, il faut que tu guérisses...

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il encore?

- Vu l'évolution de ton état, je dirai encore deux semaines... Il faut que tu puisses te tenir debout pour chanter. Et de toute façon, les travaux de réhabilitation de l'Opéra vont débuter. Nous devrons nous faire le plus discret possible... Les ouvriers sont partout pour préparer le matériel...

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes toujours parti? »

Erik émit un petit sourire d'acquiescement.

« Entre autre, mais je surveille aussi la convalescence d'Arpège, lui dit-il d'un léger ton de reproche. Nous devrons nous montrer prudent. Il nous faudra rester dans l'annexe la journée. Nous ne pourrons retourner dans l'antre que la nuit, après avoir vérifié au préalable que personne ne rôde sur le chantier. Je ne veux pas que l'on t'entende ou que le son de l'orgue n'attire les curieux. Oui, je surveille la moindre personne qui s'aventure sur les ruines que j'ai moi-même créé: chaque ouvrier, chaque contre-maître, chaque architecte... Je tenais à vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse retouver notre tannière. J'ai rajouté quelques chausse-trappes pour les plus téméraires... »

Christine sursauta à cette allusion.

« Rien de mortel, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Mais, après tout l s'agit toujours de mon Opéra. »

Sur ces mots, Erik la laissa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés, lentement. Erik et Christine avaient pris leurs habitudes, avec le début des travaux. Elle dut s'habituer à un mode de vie nocturne, bien qu'étant confinéé au plus profond des sous-sols de l'Opéra, elle eusse finit par ne plus savoir quel temps il faisait au dehors, ni s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit. Elle avait occupé son temps à lire ce qu'Erik lui donné comme livre et avait commencé à apprécier les abrégés de solfège et de chant. Elle avait fini par comprendre quelles erreurs elle commettait dans un mauvais maintien de son dos ou dans une mauvaise prise d'inspiration. Tous ces conseils qu'il lui avait inculqué mais qu'elle n'avait pu corriger, car son maître était resté caché dans l'ombre.

Cela faisait à présent presque un mois qu'elle vivait avec Erik et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment chanté. Cela lui manquait affreusement. Elle avait compris que le chant était pour elle une façon de vivre et que jamais elle ne pourrait se priver trop longtemps de vocalises. Elle avait rapidement su qu'elle n'aurait pu tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Erik de ne plus jamais chanter, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Chanter était sa raison de vivre. Elle ne pouvait lutter. Aussi, surveillait-elle attentivement, la moindre évolution dans la guérison de sa cheville. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait chanter, quand elle pourrait tenir debout.

Le seul soucis était qu'Erik la considérait comme une poupée de porcelaine et ne voulait pas qu'elle essaie de marcher. Elle n'en était que plus frustrée.

Ce soir-là, n'y tenant plus, elle n'attendit pas qu'Erik vienne la chercher pour l'amener dans la pièce principale. Elle se leva beaucoup plus tôt que de coutume. Assise au bord de son lit, elle entreprit d'échauffer sa cheville, doucement, comme elle le faisait avant les cours de danse de Madame Giry. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'aucune douleur n'irradiait dans son articulation. Elle se leva lentement en prenant appui sur sa jambe valide et à cloche-pied elle vint s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Avec appréhension, néanmoins, elle posa enfin son pied gauche sur le sol. Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya desuus. Son pied était ankylosé par trois semaines d'inactivité. Christine ne voulut cependant pas en rester là. Elle s'accrocha contre le mur et en claudiquant légèrement, elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Elle était si heureuse que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait que cette réaction était puérile mais elle avait passé toute sa vie à danser, jamais elle n'était resté longtemps si inactive!

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit que l'annexe était une nouvelle fois déserte. Elle entreprit de continuer sa marche. Elle connaissait les allers et venues des ouvriers car Erik l'avait tenu informer des habitudes qu'ils avaient prises et elle savait qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit elle ne risquait rien de s'aventurer dans l'antre pricipale. Ainsi elle pourrait enfin prouver à Erik qu'elle était guérie, lorsqu'il rentrerait!

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le repaire, tout n'était que silence. Les bougies étaient allumées, cependant, ce qui prouvait qu'Erik ne devait pas être loin. Elle avança doucement mais elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Elle sursauta, lorsqu'elle entendit un remous dans le lac. Son regard se porta alors sur la rive et elle cria de stupeur.

Là, sur le bord du lac, se tenait Erik, sans son masque mais surtout entièrement nu!

Ce dernier sursauta à son tour et se tourna vers elle pour découvrir l'identité de celle qui avait émit ce hurlement. En la reconnaissant, il cria à son tour et instinctivement, il cacha son visage dans les mains. Chrisitne restait pétrifiée, son regard fixé sur le corps d'Erik. Elle se ressaisit et se retourna brutalement, en émettant un petit cri gêné. Elle ferma les yeux, bien qu'elle tournait le dos à Erik et elle sentit que ses joues s'empourpraient. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise...

« Christine? Finit par lui demander Erik. »

Cette dernière sentit qu'il la faisait pivoter en la tenant par ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, il était enveloppé dans un peignoir et son masque ornait à nouveau sa figure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. L'eau perlait sur son visage et de ses cheveux d'un châtain clair dont le côté droit était parseminé. Et ses yeux... toujours ses yeux d'un bleu plus profond que le lac dans lequel il s'était baigné... Elle ne pouvait revoir en pensée ce qu'elle venait de découvrir...

« Christine? Répéta-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi... je voulais... je voulais juste vous montrer que ma cheville était enfin guérie grâce à votre onguent. Vous m'avez remis sur pied comme vous l'avez fait pour Arpège, dit-elle avec un rire gêné.

- C'est toi qui dois me pardonner. Jamais je ne devrais errer sans mon masque. Comment ne pas être effrayé à ma vue! »

Christine se tut. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de son visage? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait été surprise de le voir dans son plus simple appareil, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de sa vie? Mais elle ne put rien dire. Le souvenir de cet instant impregnait son esprit et elle en était décontenancée.

Erik détourna son attention, en lui parlant un peu froidement.

« Si tu es guérie, c'est que tu veux ton cours de chant alors. »

Chrisitne hocha légèrement la tête, sans toutefois oser le regarder dans les yeux de peur de piquer de nouveau un fard.

« Bien, chose promise, chose due, dirons-nous. Reste ici, le temps que je m'habille. »

Erik se précipita dans l'annexe et laissa une Christine, encore hébétée, près de la rive.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« - J'entends que tu as beaucoup perdu dans ton amplitude de vocalises, Christine, lui reprocha Erik.

- J'aurais pu continuer à m'améliorer si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonné, après la repésentation d' ''Il Muto'', lui répondit Christine. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de chanter le rôle d'Aminta correctement lors de ''Don Juan'' »

Erik ne releva et soupira. Il lui donnait leçon depuis un quart d'huere mais le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux ne s'estompait pas, depuis qu'ils s'étaient saisi l'un comme l'autre, quelques instants auparavant. Il s'était renfrogné et Christine reconnaissait les traits du Fantôme qui faisait surface.

« - Je ne disuterai pas de nouveau de cela , ce soir. Pour le moment, je vais te jouer une nouvelle composition. Tu reprendras ensuite avec les paroles. »

Christine le laissa jouer et fut emportée par la beauté incontestée de cette mélodie si douce. Elle se tenait près de l'orgue, à droite d'Erik. Elle lut silencieusement les paroles, pendant qu'il jouait et lorsqu'il eut finit, elle commença à chanter sur la musique.

_Love's a curious thing_

_It often comes diguised_

_Look at love the wrong way,_

_It goes unrecognized_

_So look with..._

_( L'amour est une chose étrange_

_Il vient souvent de manière déguisée_

_Cherche l'amour dans la mauvaise direction_

_Il passera inaperçu_

_Alors regarde...)_

- Non! Christine! Tu ne montes pas assez haut tu as au moins une gamme d'écart! Soupira-t-il.

- Mais... voulut-elle répondre. »

Erik se leva de l'orgue, s'approcha d'elle et tandis qu'une main lui tenait l'épaule, l'autre lui desserra son corset. Christine sentit de nouveau le feu lui venir au joue. Erik était si prude. Rien que lorsqu'elle lui avait dévoilé sa cheville il n'avait pas voulu la regarder. Et voilà que maintenant il la déshabillait pratiquement uniquement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à transcender sa musique.

« J'ai crée de nombreuses machines de tortures pour les Perses mais jamais, oh non! Jamais je n'aurais pu créer cette monstruosité qui tue la respiration et emprisonne les poumons! Pourquoi l'avoir serré aussi fort? Répond-moi!

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de me vêtir d'un corset toute seule, donc je le resserre du mieux que je peux. La mode cet hiver était au corset très serré et...

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu t'ai laissé aller à cette mode infâme! Maintenant dis-moi que tu respires bien mieux! »

Christine sentait les manches de sa robe qui retombait su ses bras alors qu'elles devait tenir sur ses épaules normalement. Elle ne put pourtant qu'acquiescer. Il est vrai qu'elle respirait bien mieux ainsi. Surtout que la chanson qu'il avait composé était très technique et demandait beaucoup de souffle...

« Bien, lui dit Erik, reprenons alors. »

Christine se remit à chanter

_So look with your heart,_

_And not with your eyes,_

_The heart understands,_

_The heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels,_

_and trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart,_

_The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful,_

_Not at the start._

_So open your arms,_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart,_

_And when it finds love,_

_Your heart will be right_

_(Alors regarde avec ton coeur,_

_Et non avec tes yeux,_

_Le coeur comprend tout,_

_Le coeur ne ment jamais,_

_Crois ce qu'il ressent_

_Aie confiance en ce qu'il te montre,_

_Regarde avec ton coeur,_

_Le coeur sait toujours,_

_L'amour n'est pas toujours beau,_

_Pas toujours au début,_

_Alors ouvre tes bras,_

_Et ferme fort tes yeux_

_Regarde avec ton coeur_

_Et quand il trouvera l'amour_

_Ton coeur aura raison)_

- Chante plus doucement, dit Erk en la reprenant. Il est inutile de crier pour chanter dans les aigües. Il se mit alors à chanter le couplet suivant.

_Learn from someone who knows,_

_Make sure you don't forget_

_Love you misunderstand_

_Is love that you'll regret._

_Look with your heart,_

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart can't be fooled_

_The heart is too wise_

_(Apprend de quelqu'un qui sait,_

_Fais en sorte de ne pas oublier_

_Un amour mal compris_

_Est un amour que tu regretteras._

_Regarde avec ton coeur,_

_Et non avec tes yeux_

_Le coeur ne peut être floué_

_Le coeur est trop sage)_

Christine reprit seule la chanson.

_Forget what you think_

_Ignore what you hear_

_Look with your heart,_

_It always sees clear_

_( Oublie ce que tu pense_

_Ignore ce que tu entends_

_Regarde avec ton coeur_

_Il voit les choses clairement)_

Erik abandonna l'orgue et vint de nouveau se placer derrière son élève.

« Ne t'arrête pas lui dit-il. Respire bien par ton ventre, tu dois sentir les notes venir de là. »

Il l'enlaça alors et posa ses mains sur le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci continua et ils entamèrent un duo

- _Love is not always beautiful,_

_Not at the start_, chanta-t-elle.

_(L'amour n'est pas toujours beau,_

_Pas toujours au début)_

- _But open your arms,_

_And close your eyes tight_

_( Mais ouvre tes bras,_

_Et ferme fort tes yeux)_

Ils reprirent ensemble.

_Look with your heart,_

_And when it finds love,_

_Your heart will be right._

_(Regarde avec ton coeur_

_Et quand il trouvera l'amour_

_Ton coeur aura raison)_

Chrisitne se retourna alors pour faire face à Erik.

« Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu peur de ce visage, juste du fait de voir un homme en face de moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher car je n'ai pas peur de celui qui se cache derrière ce masque. »

Erik n'esquissa aucun geste lorsque Chrisitne lui ôta ce qu'il considérait comme une protection. Elle détailla sans dégoût tous les recoins de ce profil qui lui était inconnu et entonna:

_I look with my heart,_

_And not with my eyes_

_My heart understands_

_My heart never lies_

_( Je regarde avec mon coeur_

_Et non avec mes yeux_

_Mon coeur a compris_

_Mon coeur ne ment jamais)_

Christine prit une des mains d'Erik, lui retira délicatement son gant et la posa à la naissance de sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse sentir son coeur et ses battements heurtés.

_I look with my heart_

_'Cause my heart always knows._

_(Je regarde avec mon coeur_

_Parce que mon coeur a toujours su)_

« Embrasse-moi, lui demanda-t-elle, en approchant ses lèvres de son visage. »

Erik lui sourit et, les larmes aux yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme.

**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Look with your heart'' appartient à Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber naturellement!**

_**Allez des reviews s'il vous plaît!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Apprends à ne plus être seul**

Honteuse. Voilà comment Christine se sentait après être retournée dans sa chambre. Honteuse de son attitude. Honteuse des sentiments qui naissaient en elle. C'était sans nul doute ce confinement qui lui obscurcissait le jugement. Un mois où elle ne vivait qu'avec Erik pour seul compagnie, sans aucun autre contact avec le monde extérieur. Cela avait altéré sa vision des choses.

Elle se sentait trop seule et elle avait besoin de lui. Ce pouvoir, cette attraction qu'il exerçait, elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Elle avait réussi, sans aucun mal à vivre sans Raoul. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas refusé de le rejoindre dans le mausolée? Elle avait déjà réussi à vivre sans lui, durant dix ans, avant de le revoir à l'Opéra et il n'était devenu, au fil du temps, qu'un simple souvenir. Et maintenant ce rêve qu'elle avait chéri de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, de devenir sa femme, de fonder une famille ensemble... Tout cela ressemblait à un caprice d'enfant, une folle passade. Tandis qu'Erik... son Ange, son Fantôme, son maître, son guide, son gardien... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde, il était présent dans son esprit. A tel point qu'elle en perdait sa propre personnalité.

Quand il s'absentait, elle ne vivait plus, elle ne faisait attention qu'à son retour. Il était vrai que cela faisait dix ans qu'il était avec elle et en elle. Il était une partie de son âme. Si bien que les trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés entre le moment de ses fiançailles secrètes avec Raoul, le soir du meurtre de Buquet et sa réapparition lors du Bal de Nouvel-An, elle avait cru s'éteindre à petit feu. Elle avait mis cela, depuis toujours, sur le compte des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés: entre le subit envol de sa carrière, l'amour de Raoul, l'apparition de son Ange en chair et en os et le fait qu'elle soit l'objet d'affection et de rivalité entre ces deux hommes. Sa naïveté et son innocence d'enfant avaient brutalement disparu et l'avaient laissée perdue, sans plus de véritable repère. Ses convictions avaient vacillé et elle s'était aperçu que le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc.

A présent , elle comprenait qu'elle n'était rien sans Erik. Il était son oxygène, sa force, son âme, sa boussole qui la guidait dans la vie.

Était-ce cela le véritable amour? Erik était-il son âme soeur?

Si les Parques existaient, verraient-elles, en cet instant, que les deux fils de leurs vies étaient si étroitement mêlés qu'il était impossible de pouvoir en couper sans couper l'autre en même temps?

Toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait découvertes lorsqu'il l'effleurait, lorsqu'il la touchait ou même simplement lorsqu'il la regardait, la déstabilisaient.

« Embrasse-moi, lui avait-elle dit ». Quelle idiote! Que pensait-il d'elle en ce moment? Qu'elle était frivole, sans aucun doute. Aussi changeante qu'un ciel d'automne. Il y avait quelques jours elle le maudissait et ne se privait pas de le lui dire et voilà que d'un coup elle se jetait dans ses bras sans crier gare. Pourtant, à aucun moment, ce feu qui la dévorait, n'avait brûlé en elle suite aux caresses de Raoul. Jamais. Ce feu lui brûlait la chair et sa fumée lui obscurcissait l'esprit.

C'était son corps et son coeur qui avait parlé lors de cette leçon de chant et non sa raison. Erik, pensa-t-elle...

_He's so hypnotizing._

_Could he be the Devil?_

_Could he be an Angel?_

_His touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing._

_My mind said, be afraid_

_He's not like the others._

_It doesn't understand him._

_He's from a whole another world_

_A different dimension_

_He opens my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go._

_He leads me into the light!_

_He kisses me, he kisses me,_

_He infects me with his love_

_And fills me with his poison._

_I wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction._

_It's supernatural..._

_His kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_He's from a whole another world_

_A different dimension_

_He opens my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go._

_He leads me into the light!_

_It's supernatural..._

_This is transcendental!_

_On another level,_

_Erik is my lucky star._

_(Il est si hypntotisant._

_Pourrait-il être le Diable ?_

_Pourrait-il être un Ange ?_

_Son contact, magnétisant_

_Me donne la sensation de flotter_

_Laisse mon corps se consumer._

_Mon esprit me dit, aie peur de lui_

_Il n'est pas comme les autres_.

_Mon esprit ne le comprend pas._

_Il est d'un tout un autre monde_

_Une dimension différente_

_Il ouvre mes yeux_

_Et je suis prêt à le suivre._

_Il me mène dans la lumière!_

_Il m'embrasse, il m'embrasse,_

_Il m'infecte de son amour_

_Et me remplit de son poison._

_Je veux être une victime_

_Prête pour être enlevée._

_C'est surnaturel..._

_Son baiser est cosmique_

_Chaque mouvement est magique_

_Il est d'un tout un autre monde_

_Une dimension différente_

_Il ouvre mes yeux_

_Et je suis prêt à le suivre._

_Il me mène dans la lumière!_

_C'est surnaturel..._

_Ceci est transcendantal!_

_En un autre sens,_

_Erik est ma bonne étoile.)_

Christine s'endormit paisiblement suite à cette prise de conscience. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son Ange étaient bien plus profonds que ce qu'elle imaginait...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Christine s'éveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait bien des semaines qu'elle n'avait senti cette impression que finalement tout n'allait pas si mal. Elle se sentait le coeur léger juste à la pensée qu'Erik était là pour elle. Elle bondit hors de son ;lit et s'émerveilla à nouveau de la guérison si rapide de sa cheville. Elle se leva et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Erik avait fait des miracles en retrouvant de nombreuses robes appartenant à l'Opéra. Certaines étaient simples, d'autres plus sophistiquées. Elle ne tarda pas à choisir celle qui lui convenait: une robe simple d'un bleu pâle, comme un ciel de printemps.

Christine ne serra pas son corset cette fois-ci. Elle était bien décidée à suivre les instructions de son maître de chant. Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier et qu'il refuse alors de lui donner leçon. Elle se brossa méticuleusement les cheveux pour que ses boucles brunes retombent avec élégance sur ses frêles épaules et, en se rapprochant du miroir, elle se trouva si pâle qu'elle se pinça les joues et se mordit les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent une couleur plus rosée.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de son apparence, elle sortit de sa chambre et essaya de trouver Erik. Il n'était pas dans l'annexe et elle entreprit de le chercher dans l'antre principale. Lorsqu'elle emprunta le corridor qui les reliait, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la découverte de la veille: la vision de ce corps nu... A cette pensée, elle s'empourpra subitement. A tel pont qu'elle se trouva stupide d'avoir passé autant de temps à se donner meilleur teint, devant sa coiffeuse, quelques minutes auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le repaire, elle se mit à sa recherche. Elle trouva immédiatement sa veste et son veston posés sur un buste qui représentait le visage d'un homme ayant la même difformité que lui. Il semblait avoir sculpté son propre portrait.

Le regard de Christine se posa sur l'immense orgue et sur la silhouette, en chemise blanche, qui était près de l'instrument. Elle s'approcha. Erik lui tournait le dos. Il était assis à son bureau et ne bougeait pas.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Devant elle, l'Ange de la Musique s'était endormi la tête sur les partitions qu'il était occupé à composer. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise, malgré le fait qu'Erik ne portait pas son masque. Au contraire, elle profita de cet instant où il était assoupi pour pouvoir mieux le détailler.

Elle s'agenouilla et détailla ses traits: la peau d'un rouge translucide comme si elle avait été brûlée, l'arête de son nez inexistante, comme mutilée et ses lèvres fines dont la commissure était si basse qu'elle semblait pendre... Pourtant ce visage ne l'effrayait pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Alors qu'à sa vue tout le monde avait hurlé, lors de l'opéra ''Don Juan'', elle était restée fascinée. Bien sûr, elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle n'était pas légèrement révulsée par cette anormalité. Mais, après tout, qui était normal?

La curiosité de Christine s'éveilla. Elle approcha ses doigts pour toucher le visage d'Erik. Elle était vraiment trop téméraire. Néanmoins, sans cette témérité, jamais elle n'aurait franchi le miroir quand l'Ange s'était montré à elle, jamais elle n'aurait retiré son masque pour savoir ce qu'il dissimulait derrière,jamais elle n'aurait joué Aminta.

Alors, lentement et avec une douceur infinie, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le la joue droite d'Erik. Elle était aux aguets, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle fut surprise au contact de sa peau. Elle s'attendait à une sensation rugueuse, voire désagréable mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, sa chair était douce comme du velours. Elle continua d'explorer avec ses yeux et sa main ce visage qui n'avait jamais été touché par une étrangère. Elle s'attarda sur la pomette et descendit vers les lèvres en les effleurant délicatement.

Erik s'agita soudain dans son sommeil et la main de Christine se figea, lorsqu'il prononça son prénom: « Christine »

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle, comme on chuchote de douces paroles réconfortantes à un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. »

Au son de la voix de la jeune cantatrice, Erik s'éveilla brusquement. Christine se saisit, lorsqu'il se redressa sur son siège et lui empoigna l'avant-bras.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Lui demanda-t-il vivement. »

Elle redoutait qu'il ne s'emporte de la même façon qu'il y avait quelques mois, lorsqu'il l'avait violemment repoussée alors qu'elle lui avait retiré son masque par surprise, à ce même endroit et qu'elle avait de ce fait perdu une partie de sa confiance.

« Pour mieux te connaître, lui répondit-elle, en gardant son aplomb. »

Elle l'avait tutoyé. Elle avait retrouvé son Ange. Elle ne craignait plus le Fantôme. Cette promiscuité entre eux depuis plus d'un mois et cette intimité qu'ils partageaient avait eu raison de cette distance froide que le vouvoiement imposait.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'éprouve aucune répulsion, Erik. Si je ne suis pas effrayée, pourquoi le serais-tu?

-Parce que personne n'oserait faire ce que tu as fait. Personne n'a voulu poser sa main sur mon visage en geste d'affection: ni ma mère, ni même Antoinette Giry. Alors pourquoi le ferais-tu de ton plein gré?

- Moi-même je commence à peine à le découvrir, Erik. J'apprends à t'apprécier. Je laisse mon coeur me guider.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Même toi tu l'as dit. Personne ne pourrait aimer une altération telle que moi.

- Erik, nous empruntons un chemin nouveau pour nous deux. Laissons le temps faire son effet. Mais je ne pourrai continuer à apprendre à t'aimer si tu n'apprends pas à être aimé en retour...

- Oh, Christine! Que dis-tu? »

Il desserra sa prise du bras de la jeune cantatrice et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter. Cet homme qui lui semblait aussi solide qu'un roc, si puissant, pleurait à cause d'elle. Entre ses sanglots, il lui expliqua:

« La seule marque d'affection que cette face a reçu était les coups de poings que les gitans me donnaient quand je la cachais pendant les spectacles! Le Fils du Diable, le Fantôme de l'Opéra... J'ai toujours était un démon, une entité maléfique pour tout le monde... »

La détresse de cet homme, si durement maltraité par la vie, émut tellement Christine qu'elle l'enlaça tendrement. Elle lui fit poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme une mère consolerait son enfant. Elle posa son menton sur le haut du crâne d'Erik et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il s'agrippait à elle, les mains lui entourant sa taille fine. Christine lui caressa les cheveux. Cette chevelure éparse blond foncé qu'il cachait d'ordinaire sous sa perruque noire.

Lorsqu'elle était triste ou désemparée, l'Ange avait toujours été présent pour la consoler. Il chantait pour elle et alors son chagrin se dissipait. Mais ce soir-là, les rôles étaient inversés. Pour la première fois elle découvrit que son Ange n'était pas tout puissant. Il avait des failles comme tous les êtres humains. Il avait un coeur. Alors elle ne put contenir l'élan de tendresse qui l'emparait. Elle le serra plus fort contre elle et sentit ce coeur qui ne battait que pour elle depuis plus d'une décennie. Elle se mit à le bercer:

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Learn to find our way in darknesss_

_I will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Learn to be my one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always thought_

_Your heart was on its own_

_(Enfant du désert_

_Né dans vide_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_Apprends à trouver notre chemin dans l'obscurité_

_Je serai là pour toi_

_Te réconforterai et prendrai soin de toi_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_Apprends à être mon unique compagnon_

_Jamais rêvé qu'au dehors_

_Il y avait des bras pour t'enlacer_

_Tu as toujours cru_

_Que ton coeur était tout seul)_

_So laugh in your new happiness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that isn't lived alone anymore_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Learn to be my one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always thought_

_Your heart was on its own_

_( Alors ris de ton nouveau bonheur_

_Enfant du désert_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_Apprends comment aimer une vie qui n'est plus vécu seul_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_Apprends à être mon unique compagnon_

_Jamais rêvé qu'au dehors_

_Il y avait des bras pour t'enlacer_

_Tu as toujours cru_

_Que ton coeur était tout seul)_

_So laugh in your new happiness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that isn't lived alone anymore_

_Learn not to be lonely_

_Life can't be lived, life can't be loved alone_

_(Alors ris de ton nouveau bonheur_

_Enfant du désert_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_Apprends comment aimer une vie qui n'est plus vécu seul_

_Apprends à ne plus être seul_

_La vie ne peut être vécu, la vie ne peut être aimée lorsque l'on est seul)_

Erik s'apaisa enfin et lorsque Christine eut fini de chanter, il leva ses yeux encore plein de larmes vers elle. De ses doigts fins, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues. Il ne l'empêcha pas de toucher son profil parcheminé. Il frissonna sous cette caresse.

« - Apprends-moi qui tu es, Erik. Montre-moi ton univers. Dévoile-moi tes blessures. Je serai là pour les guérir. Je veux apprendre à te connaître comme toi tu me connais.

- Christine, je t'en prie, apprends-moi à ne plus être seul.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul Erik. Je te le promets. »

**Disclaimers: La première chanson est inspirée de ''E.T.'' de Katie Perry et remodelée par mes soins. De même pour la deuxième qui est tirée de ''Learn to be lonely'' d'Andrew Lloyd Webber et chantée par Minnie Driver. Ses cahnsons leur appartiennent intégralement. Je m'excuse pour les fans qui n'aiment pas qu'on maltraite les chansons en les modifiant ou en les coupant mais c'était pour le besoin de la fic! Alors je vous prie, ne me blâmez pas!**

_**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre tout mimi. Je sais que dès fois les réactions de Christine peuvent ne pas vous sembler en accord avec son caractère mais il faut bien comprendre que l'on n'est plus dans une suite du Fantôme mais dans une histoire parallèle. Les personnages évoluent donc différemment. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire évoluer Christine. Alors que dans une suite classique on saurait plus facilement anticiper ses réactions, ici c'est différent. De plus je voudrai que cette fic soit une sorte d'apprentissage de l'amour (d'où le titre!) pour elle (et même pour Erik, voir Raoul et Meg... mais ça c'est dans les prochains chapitres!). Je voulais montrer la transition de Christine entre le stade adolescent (eh oui il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'elle n'a que 17 ans!) et le moment où elle se comporte comme une femme. Elle a eu une relation passive avec Raoul (elle le laissait faire jusqu'à une certaine limite dirons nous) et là avec Erik, il la laisse prendre les devants et il la laisse prendre son temps, il est normal qu'elle soit un peu maladroite et que de temps en temps elle ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à ses sentiments!**_

_**J'attends toujours vos commentaires à chaud, vos reviews que j'espère très longue! Et n'oubliez pas que le forum du Phantom en français est toujours** **sur Fanfiction. Donc jetez-y un coup d'oeil et inscrivez-vous ou participez! Plus on est de Phans plus on rit!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Ton Ange Gardien**

Les jours et les nuits se succédaient inexorablement. Comme l'hiver avait fait place au printemps, la haine et la rancoeur de Christine envers Erik avaient laissé place à une amitié profonde et sincère. Elle avait calqué sa vie sur celle du Fantôme. Il lui avait montré tous les recoins des sous-sols de l'opéra, lui avait appris à passer inaperçu pour surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Elle vivait suivant son rythme et elle avait appris à apprécier cette nouvelle vie de l'ombre. Elle l'aidait dans l'entretien des sous-sols de l'opéra. Elle s'occupait des chevaux quand Erik partait en pleine nuit leur chercher de quoi se nourrir. Il lui avait appris à maîtriser sa peur à cheval. Christine, après sa chute, avait été réticente à remettre pied à l'étrier. Une nuit par semaine, ils se rendaient ensemble au cimetière Saint-Germain pour qu'elle se recueille sur la tombe de son père. La chapelle de l'Opéra avait été totalement détruite par les flammes et par la même, le seul portrait de Gustave Daaé que sa fille possédait. Amener Christine au mausolée était donc pour Erik une façon de se racheter, malgré tous les risques que cela encourait. Ils profitaient de cette sortie pour qu'elle se perfectionne à cheval. Et chaque nuit, elle se perfectionnait la voix, grâce aux cours de chant d'Erik.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que l'opéra avait été incendié. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que Christine était devenue, elle aussi d'une certaine manière, le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Des rumeurs, d'ailleurs, parcouraient le chantier. Beaucoup d'ouvriers disaient que ce lieu était hanté, voire maudit. Certains prétendaient même avoir aperçu les spectres d'un homme et d'une femme. D'autres racontaient avoir entendu le chant d'une femme qui ressemblait à une mélancolique lamentation, une plainte de sa vie perdue. Dans Paris, on se mit à raconter que l'opéra était hanté par le fantôme de Christine Daaé et par celui de son meurtrier.

Toutes ses rumeurs étaient loins de la réalité et Christine, bien que vivante, n'était plus à se lamenter. En vérité, elle était assez heureuse. Erik veillait toujours à ce qu'elle ne manqua de rien.

En ce soir du 13 mai 1871, Christine en était ainsi de ses réflexions, alors que contrairement aux habitudes, elle était occupée dans la cuisine de l'annexe. Elle était devant la marmite, occupée à faire bouillir un morceau de boeuf. Depuis trois mois qu'elle vivait en compagnie d'Erik, jamais il ne l'avait laissée toucher au fourneau. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne se blessa en se brûlant ou en se coupant avec un couteau. Il continuait à la surprotéger.

Mais ce soir était un soir qui comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle voulait le fêter pleinement. Elle se faisait un devoir de tout organiser elle-même. Elle était joyeuse car au fur-et-à-mesure du temps, Erik s'était joint à elle lors des repas. Il avait enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas dégoûtée de dîner en sa présence.

Elle avait préparée la liste des ingrédients et Erik avait fait en sorte de les lui fournir. En fait, elle avait insisté pour savoir comment il arrivait à s'approvisionner en vivres sans que personne ne découvre quoi que ce soit. Erik lui avait dévoilé son secret. Il louait un petit entrepôt à la périphérie de la capitale sous un nom d'emprunt et s'y faisait livrer ce dont il avait besoin: de la nourriture en passant par du papier à lettres ou du tissu. Autrefois, c'était Madame Giry qui se chargeait de cela mais, depuis son retour de Perse et au fur-et-à-mesure des années, il lui avait demandé de moins en moins d'être son messager. Il avait voulu prendre plus d'autonomie. Antoinette avait sa vie déjà bien remplie entre ses devoirs à l'opéra et l'éducation de sa fille et Erik préférait ne pas lui être trop redevable. Il voulait être le plus indépendant possible. Il écrivait donc la liste de ce qu'il avait besoin et prenait commande auprès des différents marchands qui déposaient à l'entrepôt leur livraison. Erik venait les récupérer la nuit suivante. La veille, Christine avait tenu à l'accompagner et elle avait été enchantée de percer encore un peu plus le mystère de l'homme derrière la masque.

Christine retira le morceau de boeuf ainsi que les légumes qui cuisaient dans une autre casserole. Elle se sentait assez satisfaite d'elle-même car c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle préparait un repas élaboré. Elle avait dressé la table joliment. Elle l'avait nappée d'un tissu de couleur pourpre qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'opéra quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'avait ajusté pour en faire une nappe. Elle avait récupéré un chandelier de l'antre principale et l'avait posé sur la table.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le plat sur la table, Erik fit son apparition. A la vue de Christine s'affairant dans la cuisine, un tablier protégeant sa robe, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire. Il avait vraiment l'impression, ce soir-là, qu'ils formaient un couple normal. Il essaya de refouler hors de son esprit ses idées négatives, qu'étant déjà difforme à la base, le couple qu'il formait avec Christine n'avait donc rien de ''normal'', sans oublier qu'ils n'étaient même pas un couple... Il avait juste enchaîné le destin de celle qu'il chérissait plus que sa vie au sien, par pur égoïsme. Erik secoua sa tête, comme pour finir de chasser ces pensées. Il s'approcha de Christine qui lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Une chose pour laquelle il était vraiment doué, en plus de la musique, était de passer inaperçu...

Christine examinait une dernière fois la table et s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier, quand elle fut surprise de voir un bouquet qu'on lui tendait. Elle sourit largement. Erik se tenait à côté d'elle, sa main gantée lui offrant des roses rouges.

« Erik... lui dit Christine, le bonheur pétillant dans ses yeux. Tu n'as donc pas oublié... »

La jeune femme lui prit le bouquet et en respira le parfum enivrant. Onze roses rouges... sans épines et entourées d'un ruban de satin noir.

«- Elles sont splendides. Merci. Comment fais-tu pour te procurer des fleurs si superbes?

- Il y a certains secrets que l'on ne dévoile pas, lui répondit-il mystérieusement. »

Christine le regarda, amusée. Bien qu'elle avait appris à mieux le connaître, il avait décidément un côté énigmatique que jamais elle n'arriverait à percer. Elle plaça les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle déposa sur la table, près du chandelier.

« - Le dîner est prêt, lui dit-elle. Veux-tu un verre de vin pour commencer?

- Volontiers. Mais j'ouvre la bouteille, lui répondit-il, en tapotant de son index le bout du nez de Christine. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. »

La jeune fille soupira. Erik était vraiment incorrigible. Pendant qu'il débouchait la bouteille, elle se dépêcha de se changer dans sa chambre et d'enfiler une robe p)lus adaptée à l'importance de cette soirée. Elle s'habilla d'une robe bleu nuit brodée de perles. Elle ajusta son chignon. C'était la première fois qu'elle en portait un et elle avait mis plus d'une heure à le préparer, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais sa patience avait payé. Elle était fière du résultat. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Erik l'attendait, assis, à sa place.

« Christine, que faisais-tu? Le dîner va être... »

Erik ne finit pas sa phrase, subjugué par la beauté de celle qui lui faisait face. Il se leva brusquement de table et tendit sa main vers elle. Christine posa la sienne dans sa paume et il la mena à sa place. Il retira la chaise et attendit qu'elle s'installa. Christine marqua une pose et le dévisagea.

« Tu... tu es magnifique, lui dit-il. »

A ces mots, elle s'empourpra.

« Merci, réussit-elle à lui répondre. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence. Erik ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. Christine abaissa son regard et lui suggéra timidement.

« Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise pour dîner... »

Erik fut extirpé de sa contemplation.

« Euh... bien sûr. »

Il ôta ses gants et son masque et les déposa sur la table. Christine lui sourit et tendit son verre vers lui. Lorsqu'ils trinquèrent, elle ne put que se noyer dans le bleu des yeux de celui qui partageait son repas...

« Joyeux anniversaire, se dirent-ils en coeur. »

Elle servit Erik, puis elle-même et ils débutèrent leur repas.

« - Cela sent vraiment bon, dit Erik.

- J'espère que cela est aussi bon que l'odeur, lui répondit-elle. C'est la première fois que je cuisine vraiment... »

Il porta une bouchée à ses lèvres et mâcha pendant un moment, un très long moment même.

« Alors? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. »

Ayant enfin dégluti, il lui répondit.

« - C'est... délicieux, dit-il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

- Vraiment? Demanda Christine aux anges d'avoir réussi son repas.

- Eh bien, oui... »

Elle s'empressa de goûter son assiette pour avoir confirmation. Elle mâcha, mâcha, mâcha et au final, bien qu'elle savait que cela n'était pas du tout l'apogée de la bienséance, elle recracha tout dans son assiette.

« - Mais c'est immangeable, s'exclama-t-elle, la mine dégoûtée et déconfite.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est... intéressant, dirons-nous.

- Mais enfin, comment peux-tu dire cela Erik? La viande n'est pas cuite, la sauce est trop salée et les légumes sont encore croquants! Si seulement tu avais un livre de cuisine dans ta bibliothèque, cela ne serait pas arrivé!

- Désolé, lui répondit-il, légèrement vexé, mais je me suis toujours contenté d'un repas frugal. Chez les gitans, je ne mangeais jamais à ma faim. On ne me donnait que les restes des chiens. En Perse, je n'avais droit qu'à un repas par jour et on me servait tous les jours la même chose. Alors aujourd'hui, je mangerai ce que tu as préparé. Ce n'était qu'un galop d'essai. Tu as les notes, il ne te restes plus qu'à les arranger pour en faire une mélodie agréable. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Sache qu'avant de présenter ses compositions, il faut toujours se les jouer pour soi avant. On ne compose pas une symphonie en un jour...

- Tu as raison, se résigna-t-elle, désappointée. Mais vois-tu, je voulais vraiment que cet anniversaire soit réussi. Cela fait onze ans...

- Onze ans, je sais... Le 13 mai 1863, j'ai entendu chanter un ange...

- Il y a onze ans, je suis arrivée ici. Le jour de la mort de mon père. J'ai prié à la chapelle et l'Ange de la Musique m'a répondu... Jamais, je n'oublierai ce jour. Alors pour la première fois que nous fêtons cet anniversaire de notre rencontre ensemble, je voulais que tout soit parfait.

- Christine, ça l'est, la rassura Erik. Tout est parfait. Tu es là avec moi et c'est le plus important. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle avait remarqué qu'il rayonnait de plus en plus chaque jour, bien que dès fois un éclair de terreur et de désillusion traverser son doux regard.

Il reprit une autre bouchée de son plat après plusieurs secondes de mastication, il avala et manqua de s'étouffer. Christine se leva brusquement pour l'aider, en lui tapant dans le dos.

« - Erik, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle, affolée.

- Oui, mais pour plus d sécurité, je pense qu'il faudrait tout de suite passer au dessert. »

C'est alors qu'ils rirent tous deux de bon coeur. Par bonheur, le dessert se révéla être une simple salade de fruits qui fut plutôt réussi. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de dîner, Christine se leva pour faire la vaisselle. Erik se leva à son tour et surprit Christine en lui bandant les yeux à l'aide d'un foulard noir opaque.

« Erik, que fais-tu? Demanda-t-elle intriguée. »

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as fait ton cadeau en me préparant à manger. Laisse-moi t'offrir le mien. »

Il lui prit la main.

« Suis-moi, lui dit-il »

En silence, elle se laissa guider. Elle se doutait qu'ils sortaient de l'annexe. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle s'était blessée à la cheville et la déposa dans ce qu'elle devinait être la barque.

« - Où m'emmènes-tu? Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Christine, tu sais que si je te réponds, il n'y aura plus de surprise, répliqua Erik, sur le ton de la réprimande. Je t'ai préparé une surprise.

- C'est pour cela que tu t'es absenté tout à l'heure?

- En grande partie, oui. Et aussi pour te chercher les roses. »

Après plusieurs minutes, ils descendirent de la barque et Christine continua à se laisser guider à l'aveuglette. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un cheval. Elle le sut tout de suite en entendant un hérissement.

« - Arpège? Questionna-t-elle.

- Tout juste, lui dit Erik. Je ne veux pas que tu marches trop longtemps. Il va te conduire à destination. »

Il l'aida à monter et au bout d'un temps que Christine jugea interminable, Erik l'aida à redescendre. Ils empruntèrent une volée de marches et marchèrent encore quelques instants. Christine commençait à se douter où Erik voulait l'emmener. Ils étaient toujours dans l'opéra. Sous son bandeau, elle arrivait quand même à distinguer de la lumière... Elle entendait, sous ses pas, le bruit du plancher qui craquait. Erik posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait remis ses gants et aussi son masque par la même occasion, supposa-t-elle. Il lui retira le tissu qui lui masquait la vue.

Ils se trouvaient sur la scène de l'Opéra Populaire. Toutes les lampes éclairaient la scène. A nouveau, Erik lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_It's time to be who you should be_

_It's time to do now as you must_

_And set the music in you free_

_In moments, mere moments,_

_Drums will roll_

_There you'll stand just like before_

_The crowd will hush_

_And then in one sweet rush_

_I will hear you sing once more_

_And music, our music_

_Will swell and then unwind_

_Like two strands of melody at last entwined_

_Fulfill us, complete us_

_Make us whole_

_Seal our bond forever more_

_Tonight for me_

_Embrace your destiny_

_Let me hear you sing once more_

_(Il est temps d'être qui tu devrais être_

_Il est temps d'agir maintenant comme tu le dois_

_Et de libérer la musique en toi_

_Dans quelques moments, de simples moments,_

_Les tambours rouleront_

_Là tu te tiendras comme autrefois_

_La foule fera le silence_

_Et ensuite dans une douce hâte_

_Je t'entendrai chanter encore une fois_

_Et la musique, notre musique_

_Se gonflera et se déchaînera ensuite_

_Comme deux fils de mélodie enfin entrelacés_

_Accomplis-nous, compléte-nous_

_Fais-nous devenir un_

_Scelle notre lien pour l'éternité_

_Ce soir pour moi_

_Embrasse ton destin_

_Laisse-moi t'entendre chanter encore une fois)_

L'opéra n'avait malheureusement pas encore retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan:le lustre n'avait pas encore été remplacé, le plafond était encore noirci par les traces de l'incendie, des statues étaient manquantes car en cours de rénovation. Cependant, Christine savait que l'opéra était en train de renaître de ses cendres. Elle sentait l'odeur de la peinture fraîche. Les sièges avaient été changés. La scène avait été réparée, ainsi que la fosse d'orchestre.

A cet instant, Christine se sentit ressusciter, renaître comme le phoenix de ses cendres. Elle était faite pour être ici, alors, elle fit ce qu'Erik lui demanda: elle chanta pour lui. Les notes sortirent avec une fluidité nouvellement acquise et elle put exprimer avec cette même fluidité ce que son coeur contenait depuis si longtemps:

_Life it cran twist your heart_

_Put you in the dark_

_I was cold and lonely,_

_Doub, it can close you in_

_Build the walls within_

_I let fear control me_

_And that girl didn't know_

_That the answer would be_

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

_You are my tomorrow_

_There's safety in your arms_

_Where you'll go I'll follow_

_'Cause you're the world where I belong_

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there_

_Surrounding us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

_I finally see_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

_(La vie, cela peut te tordre le coeur_

_T'envoyer dans l'obscurité_

_J'avais froid et j'étais solitaire,_

_Le doute, il peut t'enfermer_

_Construire des murs à l'intérieur de toi_

_J'ai laissé la crainte me contrôler_

_Et cette fille n'a pas su_

Où la réponse serait

_Juste en face de toi_

_Juste en face de moi_

_Nous le cherchions d'une façon ou d'une autre_

_Quelque part nous ne pouvions pas le voir_

_Mais l'amour était toujours là_

_Il était autour de nous partout_

_J'ai dû tomber pour finalement voir_

_Que tu étais juste en face de moi_

_Vous êtes mon lendemain_

_Je suis en sécurité dans tes bras_

_Où tu iras je te suivrai_

_Parce que tu es le monde auquel j'appartiens_

_Juste en face de toi_

_Juste en face de moi_

_Nous le cherchions d'une façon ou d'une autre_

_Quelque part où nous ne pouvions pas le voir_

_Mais l'amour était toujours là_

_Il nous encerclait partout_

_J'ai dû tomber pour finalement voir_

_Que tu étais juste en face de moi_

_Je vois finalement_

_J'ai dû tomber pour finalement voir_

_Que tu étais juste en face de moi)_

Erik la regarda chanter. Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle l'aimait! Christine l'aimait donc depuis tout ce temps, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer! Il s'approcha d'elle:

« Tu as chanté comme un Ange, ce soir. »

Christine se figea. C'était exactement les mêmes mots que Raoul avait prononcé le soir de la première d' ''Hannibal''. Elle chassa vite ses pensées car à la différence de Raoul, son coeur s'emballa, tandis qu'Erik continuait de réduire la distance entre eux.

« Tu peux devenir une grande cantatrice. Le veux-tu, Chrisitne? »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

« - Alors sache que dans trois jours, une audition a lieu pour trouver la future Prima-Donna du Nouvel Opéra Populaire qui ouvrira ses portes dans trois mois. Vas-y, Christine.

- Mais, Erik, je... »

Elle était complètement décontenancée. Erik l'enlaça et posa son front contre le sien.

« - Tout le monde me reconnaîtra, répliqua-t-elle.

- Non. Christine Daaé est morte. Il y a des stratagèmes pour que personne ne sache qui tu es réellement.

- Ai-je suffisamment de talent pour remporter cette audition?

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus et puis ton Ange de la Musique sera là pour veiller sur toi... »

Erik se mit à chanter et tous deux, enlacés, se mirent à danser sur la scène:

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause your my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_(Lorsque je vois ton sourire_

_Des larmes s'écoulent le long de mon visage,_

_Et maintenant que je suis plus fort j'ai réalisé_

_Combien ce monde devenait froid et transperçait mon âme_

_Et je sais que je trouverais au fond de moi que je peux être le seul pour toi_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_

_Je me tiendrai à tes côtés pour toujours_

_Je serai là pour toi à travers tout_

_Même si te sauver m'envoie au paradis_

_Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien._

_Les saisons changent_

_Et les vagues se brisent_

_Et les étoiles tombent juste pour nous_

_Les journées s'allongent et les nuits racourcissent_

_Je peux te montrer que je serai le seul_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_

_Je me tiendrai à tes côtés pour toujours_

_Je serai là pour toi à travers tout_

_Même si te sauver m'envoie au paradis_

_Parce que tu es mon, tu es mon, mon_

_Mon véritable amour, mon coeur_

_et s'il te plaît, ne rejette pas ça_

_Parce que je suis ici pour toi_

_S'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas_

_Et s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu restera_

_Utilise-moi cmme tu le veux_

_Tire mes fils juste pour un frisson_

_Et je sais que j'irai bien_

_Même si mon ciel devient gris_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_

_Je me tiendrai à tes côtés pour toujours_

_Je serai là pour toi à travers tout_

_Même si te sauver m'envoie au paradis_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_

_Je me tiendrai à tes côtés pour toujours)_

A la fin de la danse, Erik retira son masque et le laissa tomber à terre. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Christine. Celle-ci fermait déjà les yeux, la respiration heurtée, prête à recueillir son baiser:

« Je ferais tout mon possible. J'utiliserai tous les moyens en ma possession pour que tu sois l'unique Prima-Donna de mon opéra. »

Brusquement, Christine se recula et repoussa violemment Erik. Les larmes jaillirent le long des joues de la jeune femme:

« - Alors, tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi...

- Ce n'est pas cela, Christine, mais je ne veux pas que le Destin s'acharne encore une fois à contre-carrer mes plans.

- Tes plans? »

Christine était si outrée qu'elle lui gifla sa face valide:

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible! Pleura-t-elle. Ce que je veux c'est simplement ton soutien, celui de mon Ange, celui de l'homme que j'aime! Tu ne me sens donc pas capable d'y arriver par moi-même! Je ne veux plus être le jouet du Fantôme de l'Opéra! »

Christine, toujours en pleurs, tourna les talons et sortit de la scène, laissant Erik seul.

**Disclaimers:**

**La première chanson d'Erik est tirée de ''Love Never Dies'' bien entendu! C'est un extrait de ''Before the performance''.**

**La chanson de Christine est ''Right in front of you'' de Céline Dion.**

**Et enfin la dernière chanson d'Erik est une chanson que j'adore vraiment! Je n'arrête pas de l'écouter car elle me fait trop penser au Fantôme. C'est ''Your Guardian Angel'' de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Je vous conseille de l'écouter sur YouTube car elle vaut d'être écoutée!**

**Bien sûr toutes ces chansons appartiennent à leur auteur et interprètes.**

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous passionner!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voici ce nouveau chapitre! Pour faire plaisir à kakashi non je n'ai pas fait de chapitre sur Raoul! Je ne voulais pas frustrer mes lecteurs, d'autant plus que mes postages sont très rares! Pour une fois je n'ai pas joué les auteures cruelles! Hi hi hi! J'espère que vous apprécieraient la suite de cette histoire.**_

**Chapitre 11: La raison**

_« Ce que je veux c'est simplement le soutien de mon Ange, de celui que j'aime, de toi! »_

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans la tête d'Erik. Ainsi donc Christine s'était livrée à lui. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Malheureusement, cette déclaration n'avait pas été faite de la manière dont il l'avait espéré. Certes, il avait souhaité plus que tout qu'elle découvre enfin ce que son coeur, plein de haine alors, avait refusé d'admettre pendant ces trois longs mois mais elle n'avait dit cette phrase que sous le coup de la colère.

A présent cette colère, il la ressentait aussi. Ce mélange d'énervement et de frustration faisait resurgir le Fantôme qui restait tapi au fin fond de son âme, telle une araignée attendant qu'un insecte rencontre sa toile. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Il avait besoin de tout contrôler, que les gens obéissent à ces exigences. Lorsque ce n'était plus le cas, il éprouvait le besoin de tuer, pour extérioriser cette impuissance qui le rongeait. Il avait tué Buquet de colère, lorsqu'il avait vu que la Carlotta avait finalement joué le rôle de la Comtesse dans ''Il Muto''. Il avait tué Piangi d'agacement pour prendre sa place dans ''Le Triomphe de Don Juan'', lorsqu'il avait compris que l'Opéra était encerclé par la police. Tous ces meurtres, il les avait commis pour ''elle'', pour son bien, pour qu'elle devienne une vraie cantatrice. Et là, alors qu'elle était prête à tout, à l'aimer, à auditionner, c'était lui qui avait tout gâcher par son désir de tout contrôler. Il avait ruiné cet instant de pur délice où elle était enfin prête à se donner à lui...

Quel idiot! En ce moment, il se serait étranglé de ses propres mains s'il avait pu. Dans un cri de rage, il traversa la scène pour se lancer à la poursuite de Christine.

Celle-ci avait avait repris le chemin qui menait à la loge qu'elle avait occupé si peu de temps, lorsqu'elle avait eu les premiers rôles en remplacement de la Carlotta. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Arrivée dans cette pièce qui avait tant représentée pour elle: sa réussite, ses retrouvailles avec Raoul, sa rencontre avec son Ange, elle se dirigea sans vouloir s'attarder sur ce lieu, dévasté par les flammes, vers le miroir qui était resté intact, en dépit de l'incendie. Elle voulait reprendre le passage secret qui menait à l'antre mais elle ne connaissait pas le mécanisme d'ouverture. Elle posa ses mains sur son reflet. Elle ne prêta pas attention à son visage empourpré par la colère et le chagrin.

Elle avait changé pour Erik, mais, lui, avait-il changé pour elle?

Avec ses doigts fins, elle essaya de faire pivoter la glace ou de la faire glisser. Elle s'acharna. Rien n'y fit. De frustration, elle frappa de ses poings la vitre et s'affaissa lentement contre elle sur le sol.

Pourquoi Erik se jouait-il ainsi d'elle?

« - Christine... Christine... »

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

« - Ange cruel, laisse-moi. Je ne t'écoute plus. Quand me laisseras-tu tranquille?

- Méprisante enfant, tu avais déjà compris pourquoi je me cache derrière cette façade d'intransigeance. Regarde-toi dans le miroir et tu me verras... »

Christine se releva et se dirigea vers la porte à l'opposé du miroir. Cette dernière avait été refermée sur elle. Elle actionna la poignée mais elle était verrouillée.

« Erik, arrête ça tout de suite! Cela ne m'amuse pas. Cette fois-ci je ne te suivrai pas. Ouvre-moi! »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne se fasse entendre. Puis, la voix étouffée d'Erik résonna dans la loge.

« Christine, peux-tu me pardonner cette maladresse? »

Cette dernière chercha à trouver le possesseur de cette voix mais il restait dissimulé. Elle ne pouvait que se voir elle-même. Il restait donc caché. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à la devancer...

« - J'ai déjà dû te pardonner tellement de choses. Pourquoi devrai-je continuer?

- Parce que je peux changer pour toi. Je peux devenir l'homme que tu veux que je sois.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you..._

_( Je ne suis pas un être parfait_

_Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette d'avoir faites_

_Mais je continue à apprendre_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tout ce mal...)_

Ce que je t'ai fait endurer, je l'ai fait car je n'y voyais pas d'autres alternatives, Christine. A la lumière de la froide raison, je me rends compte que je t'ai fait souffrir autant que je souffrais de t'avoir imposée une telle situation.

- Erik, arrête de te cacher. Je t'en prie, montre-toi.

- Je peux m'améliorer. Hélas, je ne vois pas d'autre solution...

- Que veux-tu dire? De quoi parles-tu? »

Le reflet d'Erik apparut peu à peu au travers du miroir, comme cela s'était passé, plusieurs mois auparavant.

« - _And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know..._

_(Et donc je te dirai simplement avant de partir_

_Que je veux juste que tu saches...)_

- Erik! Où veux-tu aller? Arrête, tu me fais peur...

- _I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_( Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases_

_Et la raison c'est toi.)_ »

Christine se précipita vers le reflet de son Ange. Il avait toujours été mystérieux. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient toujours un sens caché qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et cela l'effrayait. Quelle décision avait-il soudain prise?

« - Où veux-tu aller? S'il te plaît, ouvre ce miroir, Erik! Laisse-moi venir à toi! »

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et continua à chanter. De son côté, il posa lui aussi ses mains gantées sur la glace. Il la caressa comme s'il pouvait toucher la joue de la jeune femme.

« _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear..._

_( Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal_

_C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_

_Et toute la souffrance que je t'ai infligée_

_J'aimerai pouvoir t'en débarrasser entièrement_

_Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes...)_

Je compte bien racheter mes erreurs et pour cela, s'il le faut, je te rends ta liberté, Christine. Je cesse de vouloir te contrôler. Sors de cet opéra. Rends-toi à la police et raconte-leur la vérité. Dis-leur où je me cache. Je ne bougerai pas. Laisse-les m'arrêter. Reprend le cours de ta vie là où je l'ai arrêtée. Même si tu ne retrouveras jamais ton Vicomte... »

Mais Christine ne l'écouta pas.

«- Jamais je ne te vendrai aux autorités. Je ne l'ai pas fait le soir de l'incendie, ni au cimetière. Pourquoi le ferai-je maintenant?

-_ I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you..._

_(Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases_

_Et la raison c'est toi.)_ »

Le reflet d'Erik s'estompa peu à peu. Christine tambourina le miroir de toutes ses forces.

« - Ne me laisse pas! Je voulais juste que tu me fasses confiance. Si tu m'abandonnes, je ne chanterai pas, je n'irai pas à l'audition, je n'irai pas voir la police. Je resterai ici que tu me reviennes. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra!

- _I'm not a perfect person._

_(Je ne suis pas un être parfait)_

- Et moi non plus. Je sais être aussi têtue que toi! Tu n'es peut-être pas parfait mais qui peut se vanter de l'être? Cela n'empêche pas cette unique vérité: Je t'aime. Reviens... »

Au moment même où elle avait prononcé ces mots, Erik fit pivoter le miroir et tomba à genoux devant Christine.

« - Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi, mon Ange. J'ai vécu seul si longtemps. Personne n'a jamais été là pour dompter mon caractère impulsif. Toute ma vie j'ai dû me battre pour exister.

- Et qui pourrait te le reprocher? Je comprends pourquoi tu agis de cette façon. Apprends à changer, Erik. Pour notre bien. Je te promets que j'irai chanter, parce que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que ma vie.

- Alors, laisse-moi remporter seule cette audition. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'en suis capable, sans que mon Ange gardien n'intervienne.

- Que feras-tu si tu n'es pas choisi? Tu sais très bien que Firmin et André sont de piètres mélomanes.

- Alors, j'aurais au moins essayé. Dans ce cas, nous aviserons. Peut-être serait-il mieux de quitter Paris, dans ce cas. Il ne servirait plus à rien de rester ici.

- Jamais je ne le supporterais...

- Mais je serais avec toi. Tant que nous serons deux, il n'y aura rien à craindre. »

Christine s'agenouilla et s'agrippa au cou d'Erik.

« Allons jusqu'au bout. Christine Daaé est morte. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors maintenant, transforme-moi. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Erik emmena Christine jusqu'à l'annexe. Là-bas, il ouvrit pour elle la dernière porte qui lui était restée hors d'accès. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Où la menait-il? Car elle avait toujours cru que cette dernière porte ne pouvait être que celle de sa chambre. Quelle idée avait-il en tête? Qu'attendait-il d'elle? C'était inconcevable... lui si pur, si prude!

« Je vais te montrer un lieu qui m'est plus cher que ma collection de livres, Christine. Presque aussi précieux que mon orgue, que mes partitions... Entre, lui dit-il en déverrouillant la porte. »

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Erik avec un flambeau alluma une torche accrochée au mur. A ce moment, toutes les autres torches s'éclairèrent en même temps et illuminèrent la pièce. Elle ne put en croire ses yeux. Ce lieu n'était en aucun cas la chambre d'Erik mais une sorte d'immense garde-robe. Elle s'avança bouche bée, émerveillée.

Sur des dizaines de mannequins se trouvaient des costumes. Elle en reconnut quelques-uns dont celui de ''La Mort Rouge'' qu'il avait porté à l'occasion de son apparition au Bal de Nouvel-An, la robe en soie chinoise avec ses magnifiques motifs asiatiques qu'il devait avoir ramené d'un de ses voyages dont il ne parlait pas et qu'il avait porté dans l'antre, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain de la représentation d' ''Hannibal''. Aux murs, il y avait des masques de différentes couleurs: blanc, noir, bleu-nuit et même couleur chair. Certains ne cachaient que le profil droit du visage, alors que d'autres en cachaient toute la partie supérieure, voire toute la figure. En dessous, il y avait de multiples perruques posées sur des têtes de mannequins.

« - Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout ceci dans l'antre. Il fallait que je cache toutes ces choses au cas où l'on aurait découvert ma tanière, dit Erik, un peu embarrassé, attendant la réaction de Christine.

- C'est incroyable. C'est toi qui as fabriqué tout cela?

- Euh... oui. Je suis un peu tailleur à mes heures perdues, lui répondit-il avec un rire gêné.

- Tes mains sont aussi précieuses que de l'or. J'étais persuadée que cette pièce était ta chambre. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle renfermait tant de trésors...

- Ma chambre? Non... je ne dors presque pas... d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de lit.

- Et celui de l'antre?

- Il était pour toi...

- Mais pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas?

- Mon enfance chez les gitans, lui dit-il un peu sèchement. Pour faire bref, dès que je m'endormais dans ma cage, mon maître s'amusait à me faire subir des sévices... »

Erik triturait ses mains gantées et Christine se souvint de sa chair meurtrie et lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé endormi sur l'orgue... sa réaction violente à ce moment-là. Elle ne préféra pas pousser plus avant son interrogatoire. Elle continua de tout observer. Elle remarqua qu'il possédait de nombreux pantalons, vestons et redingotes noirs ainsi que des chemises blanches et enfin derrière deux costumes, elle la reconnut.

« Ma robe! S'écria-t-elle. »

Erik sursauta.

« -Ta robe? Mais je croyais que tu l'exécrais!

- Tu l'as donc récupérée? Je pensais qu'après nos disputes, tu t'en étais séparé. Un jour, elle n'était plus dans mon armoire...

- Je l'ai réparé. J'ai continué d'espérer qu'un jour... »

Il se ressaisit brutalement, en secouant sa tête.

« Enfin, passons,dit-il. Il est inutile de se complaire dans les rêves. Occupons-nous de toi. »

Il la fit asseoir devant un miroir et examina le reflet de la jeune femme attentivement. Il défit, épingle après épingle, le chignon qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à préparer. Il prit dans ses mains la longue chevelure bouclée.

« - Ce sont tes cheveux qui font que l'on te reconnaîtra. Il faudra que je les coupe. Ils sont trop épais pour que je te mettes une perruque. C'est également trop risqué. Il faut garder tes cheveux naturels.

- Les couper? Mais jamais je ne l'ai fait... »

Christine se fit hésitante. Elle s'examina. Celle qu'elle avait été pendant 17 ans ne devait plus exister. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

« Fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, malgré les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. »

Elle garda les yeux clos durant les heures où Erik s'occupa d'elle.

« Tu peux les rouvrir à présent, finit-il par lui dire. »

Christine obéit. Sous le choc, elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un cri. La jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle était une parfaite inconnue. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé. Les boucles avaient disparu et laissaient place à une chevelure raide qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Même ses sourcils étaient blonds. Erik l'avait maquillée, alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais fardée, ce qui estompait ses joues saillantes et lui faisait ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à une jeune fille. Elle paraissait plus vieille. Elle passa ses doigts sur son visage pour savoir, si réellement c'était elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

« - Qui suis-je? Finit-elle, par dire bêtement.

- Ça c'est à toi de me le dire, répondit Erik.

- Un mélange de Meg Giry et de Carlotta... »

Erik s'esclaffa.

« - Même si je voulais t'enlaidir, je ne pourrais rien faire. Tu seras toujours plus belle que ce crapaud.

- Qu'as-tu fait à mes cheveux?

- J'ai quelques produits de ma composition qui peuvent faire des prouesses. C'est tout.

- Encore un de tes nombreux secrets?

- J'ai appris énormément de choses pendant mes voyages... »

Christine lui sourit. Elle était un peu désorientée. Erik s'en aperçut et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme.

« Viens, il est tant que tu te couches. La nuit a été longue et mouvementée. Demain, nous travaillerons ton rôle et ta voix. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce matin du 17 mai 1871, Christine se prépara à sortir en plein jour devant la foule parisienne. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de revoir enfin la lumière du jour, de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Mais l'anxiété lui tenaillait aussi l'estomac. Erik avait beau la rassurer que personne ne pourrait la reconnaître, elle était effrayée de faire un faux-pas. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un fiacre plusieurs rues au-dessus de l'opéra. Un passage secret l'y mènerait sans inconvénient. Erik l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte dérobée et admira son oeuvre.

« - Tu es superbe, Christine Daaé, lui dit-il.

- Christine Daaé, dites-vous? Mais je ne connais pas cette personne, répondit-elle, avec un sourire, malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille en automne.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas tombée dans le piège... »

Christine ne répliqua pas.

« -Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne?

- Tout à fait, Erik. Une promesse est une promesse. Ne bouge pas d'ici tant que je ne serai pas revenue. Je m'en sortirai toute seule, cette fois. N'oublie pas, si je sens ta présence lors de l'audition, je ne chanterai pas.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il. Je n'interviendrai pas.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

_( J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer_

_Une part de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

_Et la raison c'est toi)_

- Mais qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire Erik?

- Revivre. »

Il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front. Il la poussa gentiment vers la sortie et la jeune soprane se retrouva enfin à l'air libre.

Dans le fiacre qui l'emmenait au théâtre où avaient lieu les auditions, elle ne put détacher son regard de l'extérieur. Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre et commença à voix basse ses vocalises, en pensant très fortement à son Ange de la Musique.

«_ I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you..._

_(Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celle que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases_

_Et la raison c'est toi.)_ »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune femme, que personne n'avait jamais aperçu à Paris, grimpa les marches du théâtre que Richard Firmin et Gilles André les infortunés directeurs de l'Opéra Populaire avaient réquisitionnés pour la journée. Une affichette indiquait que la matinée était destinée aux auditions pour la nouvelle Prima-Donna de l'Opéra en reconstruction.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante et hésitante.

« Que le spectacle commence, se dit-elle. »

_**J'espère que les caractères d'Erik et de Christine ne vous déstabilisent pas trop. Je le dit dans mon résumé: ils entretiennent une relation assez sombre et torturée du genre ''Je t'aime. Moi non plus''. Mais je vous rassure ça va se calmer dans les prochains chapitres. Le prochain chapitre concernera l'audition. Je vous promets plein de surprises et des retrouvailles avec bon nombre de personnages du ''Phantom''. En attendant, laissez-moi vos reviews! Ce serait super sympa de votre part. Et encore merci à kakashi et TMara qui me soutiennent depuis le début. C'est vous qui me donnez l'envie de continuer cette histoire quand dès fois je baisse les bras!**_

**Disclaimers: La chanson''The reason'' est interprétée et chantée par le groupe Hoobastank. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre12: J'ai un rêve**

Christine pénétra dans le théâtre. A l'intérieur une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière était persistante. Ce lieu de spectacle n'était pas très entretenu. Situé à la périphérie de Paris, il ne devait recevoir que la petite bourgeoisie qui venait s'y distraire occasionnellement, le soir. Firmin et André avaient réussi à trouver une salle à moindre frais pour faire passer les auditions.

Elle observait cet endroit avec curiosité mais aussi avec appréhension. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, en entendant un raclement de gorge.

« - Hmm... hmm...

- Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas remarqué... »

Christine ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa phrase stupide car, à côté d'elle, se trouvait un homme d'âge mûr, à la corpulence très volumineuse. Il était assis à une petite table et ne daigna même pas la regarder. Il était plongé dans des papiers.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je... euh... je suis là pour l'audition, répondit Christine d'un ton légèrement hésitant. »

L'homme soupira d'agacement.

« Encore une, dit-il, à voix haute, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. »

Puis, il s'adressa à Christine.

« - Les danseuses, on les a déjà auditionnées. Y faudra r'passer à l'Opéra quand y sera ouvert.

- Mais je ne viens pas pour faire partie du corps de ballet. Je viens pour être auditionnée pou le chant.

- Écoutez ma p'tite dame, il fallait s'inscrire au préalable. L'avez-vous fait?

- Euh... je ne sais pas. »

Christine était décontenancée. Erik ne lui avait pas parlé d'une inscription. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été si difficile d'accéder seulement dans le théâtre. Mais elle se reprit. Si Erik avait tout prévu, comme il le faisait toujours, il devait avoir envoyé sa candidature.

« - Je suis le directeur du théâtre. C'est moi qui ai reçu le noms des candidates, alors vous vous êtes inscrite ou pas?

- Oui, finit par dire Christine, d'une voix sèche et ferme. »

Ce n'était pas cet homme bouffi qui allait empêcher Erik et elle d'accéder à leur rêve.

« - Votre nom...

- Da... »

Le sang de Christine ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait failli trébucher à la première épreuve. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

« Delahay... Erika Delahay... J'auditionne pour être première soprane. »

A ce moment-là, le bonhomme releva pour la première fois la tête de sa paperasse et examina la jeune femme. Cette dernière se redressa fièrement pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos.

Ainsi était-ce l'identité qu'Erik lui avait choisi et qu'elle s'était entraînée à porter, trois jours durant.

« Ouais, votre nom me dit quelque chose. J'crois l'avoir vu dans mes papiers. »

Il farfouilla sur sa table et en sortit une feuille où il cocha un trait dessus. Puis, il détailla entièrement Christine, de ses petits yeux porcins.

« Vous savez, y faut savoir chanter pour avoir un tel rôle. Vu votre physique, vous devriez mieux être danseuse... »

Christine fit machinalement un pas en arrière de dégoût, face à la luxure qui brillait dans le regard de cet homme. Elle allait répliquer du mieux qu'elle put, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, près d'eux. Une jeune femme blonde fit son entrée et passa devant le directeur et elle, sans même leur adresser un regard.

Christine resta interdite. Meg Giry venait juste de croiser sa route et cela l'exalta. Jamais elle n'avait été si longtemps séparée de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient été inséparables, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Opéra, après la mort de son père.

Elle avait souvent pensé à Meg, pendant ces trois mois et de voir sa presque soeur lui fit le plus grand bien et la conforta dans sa démarche. Cependant, si Christine s'était transformée de manière volontaire, Meg, elle aussi, avait beaucoup changé. Elle portait une robe noire, très raffinée. Ce qui lui confirma qu'elle portait encore son deuil. Elle put distinguer que le jeune ballerine avait le visage très pâle et les traits tirés. De profondes cernes creusaient son regard. Ses cheveux était ramenés en chignon, ce qui surprit Christine car jamais Meg ne se coiffait de la sorte. Mais ce qui la bouleversa le plus, c'était ce ventre légèrement arrondi qui saillait sous sa robe. Comment diable Meg pouvait-elle être enceinte?

Mais Christine n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses interrogations car Madame Giry finit par apparaître à la suite de sa fille. Elle aussi ne lui prêta pas attention.

« Meg, je t'en prie, attends! »

Meg, près de la porte principale finit par se retourner. Elle était visiblement en colère.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de plus à ajouter, Mère? Je crois que j'ai le droit de venir voir les auditions. Ne pensez-vous pas? Déjà que je n'ai pu venir voir les danseuses tout à l'heure...

- A quoi bon, Meg? Tu n'appartiens plus à ce monde. C'est terminé, dit Antoinette Giry, en montrant le ventre de sa fille.

- Et que dois-je faire alors? Jouer les femmes modèles dans mon boudoir en attendant que mon mari finisse gentiment par rentrer à la maison! »

Madame Giry p^rit avec soudaineté le menton de sa fille dans sa main et la regarda avec autorité.

« Tu dois tenir ton nouveau rang, lui dit-elle sèchement. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Christine et au directeur et ajouta à voix basse.

« Ta place n'est plus ici, Marguerite, alors accepte ta bonne fortune. Rentre à l'Hôtel de Chagny et fais ce que seul ton état exige: repose-toi. »

Christine avait gardé l'oreille tendue et put entendre les mots de la chorégraphes. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Meg était-elle vraiment mariée à Raoul, comme elle semblait l'avoir compris? Alors qu'elle avait disparu depuis peu et qu'ils étaient fiancés?

Madame Giry ajouta à l'attention de Meg, à voix haute.

« Tes chevaux doivent t'attendre devant le théâtre, Meg. Nous nous reverrons ce soir pour le dîner organisé par la vicomtesse Eugénie. »

Meg ne pipa mot. Les yeux au bord des larmes, elle finit par sortir.

Madame Giry resta devant la porte, en se passant la main sur son front, comme pour essayer de faire disparaître de son esprit la confrontation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa fille. Christine ne cessait de la dévisager, comme si cela l'aiderait à comprendre les raisons d'un tel bouleversement. En trois mois de temps, le monde qu'elle connaissait avait volé en éclats et avait fait place à un univers qui lui était totalement étranger.

Soudain un nouveau raclement de gorge du directeur la ramena à la réalité. Ce qui sembla être aussi le cas de la chorégraphe.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Mervin?

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que le d'moiselle ici est venue auditionner...

- Ah je vois. Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Je suis Madame Giry, chorégraphe de l'Opéra Populaire. »

Madame Giry se rapprocha d'elle et se figea quelques instants, en dévisageant Christine.

« - Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées? Finit-elle par lui demander.

- Non! répondit la jeune femme, un peu précipitamment. Non, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. C'est la première fois que je viens dans la capitale. »

Un éclair sembla traverser les yeux de la directrice du corps de ballet.

« - Vous voulez devenir première soprane?

- Oui, Madame.

- Suivez-moi. Les auditions sont sur le point de commencer. »

Madame Giry la mena dans le couloir principal et lui ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de spectacle. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, assises devant la scène. Aucune n'avait remarqué leur venue, depuis l'arrière de la salle car une dispute semblait venir d'éclater entre une femme et deux hommes.

Christine ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'identité de la femme, sans avoir à la détailler. Sa voix était reconnaissable entre toutes. Cette voix nasillarde, haut perchée et cet accent italien: il s'agissait de la Carlotta.

Elle ne portait plus le deuil de Piangi et affichait une robe d'un rose criard. Elle était en grande discussion avec Firmin et André.

« - ... Mais je suis la première soprane! Comment osez-vous conspirer contre moi pour me remplacer?

- Mais, très chère, vous savez bien que vous avez démissionné après la tragédie... Nous nous devons de trouver une nouvelle diva pour l'Opéra, expliqua André.

- De plus, nous vous avons demandé de revenir et vous nous avez toujours répondu par la négative, appuya Firmin.

- Je suis la plus grande cantatrice de la capitale! Votre offre n'était pas assez intéressante. Je pensais que vous seriez assez intelligent pour vous remettre en question.

- Avec la réhabilitation de l'Opéra, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous offrir le même salaire qu'à l'époque. Notre assurance ne prend pas en charge tous les frais des travaux. Il nous faut faire des concessions... continua Firmin, toujours porté sur les problèmes financiers.

- A vous de voir. Soit vous embaucher une parfaite inconnue et vous ne remplirez pas votre salle, soit je reviens à l'Opéra avec mes conditions et vous rentrez dans vos frais. Tout le monde viendra applaudir la Carlotta.

- Là, elle n'a pas tort, André, rétorqua Firmin.

- Je suis irremplaçable, continua la diva italienne. Voyez ce qui a fini celle qui a voulu prendre ma place! »

A cet instant, tout le monde se figea. Le malaise s'installa dans la salle. Apparemment, le drame qui avait suivi l'incendie était un sujet tabou, pour tous ceux qui l'avaient vécu. Christine, qui s'était assise au fond de la salle pendant l'altercation, s'enfonça dans son siège pour être la plus discrète possible.

« Allez au Diable! » Entendit-on provenir d'un siège au deuxième rang. Le sang de Christine ne fit qu'un tour et elle devint livide. Raoul... Raoul était là, dans cette pièce.

« Retournez en Italie pour vider votre venin, langue de vipère! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici... »

Christine était décontenancée par la voix de son ancien fiancé. Elle était pâteuse... Il employait un vocabulaire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser. Il semblait... ivre.

« Mes chiens et ma boîte! Hurla Carlotta, d'un claquement de doigts à ses domestiques. »

Elle était déjà en train de remonter l'allée pour s'en aller.

« Bon débarras! Grommela Raoul »

« Mademoiselle Diuticelli, revenez! Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver un arrangement, implora André. Nous avons besoin de vous pour rendre à l'Opéra sa splendeur d'antan! »

La Carlotta s'arrêta à la hauteur de Christine et se retourna vers les deux directeurs.

« Je reviendrai si vous annulez cette audition. L'Opéra n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi! »

Firmin et André se regardèrent, interrogateurs. La diva avait finalement plié plus facilement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et peut-être sans devoir trop débourser...

Madame Giry se racla la gorge et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« - Qu'y a-t-i, Madame Giry? Demanda Firmin, en soupirant.

- Excusez-moi d'intervenir mais, à mon avis, il me semble plus judicieux de maintenir cette audition. Si Mademoiselle Diuticelli reprend son poste, il serait prudent de lui trouver une doublure... au cas où. »

Le regard d'Antoinette se posa sur celui de Christine, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux ailleurs.

« - Quoi? Hurla la Carlotta.

- Prima-Donna, Madame Giry a raison, dit André, d'une voix calme. Nous savons qu'aucune autre soprane n'atteindra votre perfection mais réfléchissez. Avoir une doublure vous permettrez de vous reposez et de répondre à vos admirateurs. Votre doublure s'occupera des représentations mineures. L'Opéra pourrait présenter un spectacle dans l'après-midi. Et vous serez la perle des grandes représentations du soir, face à un public de la haute société... Votre loge sera la plus grande de toutes et vous aurez une voiture personnelle. Votre cocher particulier viendra vous chercher. Prima-Donna, personne ne peut vous égaler! »

La Carlotta resta songeuse, pendant de longues secondes.

« Soit... Très bien... Je reste. Mais je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur celle que vous choisirez! »

Firmin et André hochèrent la tête en coeur pour acquiescer. Triomphante, la Carlotta remonta l'allée vers la scène et s'installa au premier rang.

« De toute façon, aucune doublure n'aura à me prendre ma place, puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun Fantôme pour hanter l'Opéra, dit-elle à voix haute en jetant un coup d'oeil à Raoul. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et serra ses poings.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, finit par dire Madame Giry aux femmes, assises dans la salle et qui attendaient d'auditionner. Je suis désolée mais il semble que l'Opéra à trouver sa première soprane. Le seul poste qui reste à pourvoir est celui de doublure de Mademoiselle Diuticelli. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et plusieurs jeunes femmes mécontentes quittèrent la salle. La déception envahit Christine. Encore une fois, son rêve semblait lui filer entre les doigts mais elle décidé de rester. Il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance...

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus que deux prétendantes ainsi que Christine. Toutes les autres étaient parties.

L'audition commença alors. Chaque candidate se présentait sur scène avec une partition que Maître Reyer jouait au piano pour l'accompagner.

La première demoiselle semblait pleine d'assurance, lorsqu'elle monta sur la scène. Elle commença à chanter mais au bout de quelques notes, elle fut prise de violents éternuements. Au premier rang, la Carlotta était occupée à se parfumer à grand renfort d'eau de toilette, ce qui formait un nuage de parfum tout autour d'elle. La pauvre prétendante, les yeux en larmes, dut s'arrêter pour se moucher et pour tousser. Il fut impossible pour elle d'arrêter d'éternuer et de reprendre son chant.

« Suivante! Cria Firmin, dépité. »

La deuxième femme se rendit sur scène. Mais, au moment de se présenter, le caniche noir que la Carlotta tenait sur ses genoux se mit à grogner avec hargne, si bien qu'il échappa aux bras de sa maîtresse et se rua sur les planches vers la malheureuse candidate. Celle-ci hurla à plein poumon de frayeur. La Carlotta n'essaya pas de calmer son chien. Elle ne le récupéra que lorsque la femme, prise de panique, se précipita hors de scène et sortit en pleurs du théâtre.

La cantatrice se tourna vers Firmin et André, d'un air triomphal, alors qu'ils affichaient une mine déconfite. Ils avaient compris que la Carlotta n'entendrait pas avoir affaire à une nouvelle rivale.

« - Bien, dit-elle, ravie. Il me semble que ces auditions se soient passées plus vite que prévu.

- Attendez, il reste encore une candidate, dit Madame Giry, en indiquant Christine, qui était assis au fond du théâtre.

- Quoi? Cria de nouveau la Carlotta, d'une voix qui dérailla légèrement. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Christine, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se leva, faisant de son mieux pour rester concentrée et grimpa les trois marches pour accéder à la scène.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai! Dit la Carlotta, qui fulminait.

- J'en ai assez de votre petit jeu. Vous continuerez sans moi! Gronda Raoul en s'adressant à la diva. »

Il se leva en titubant et entreprit de s'en aller d'un pas chancelant. Christine le vit passer devant elle. Il ne la regarda même pas. L'oeil vide, les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de plusieurs jours: il semblait un autre homme. Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra et la culpabilité la rongea. Instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle était la cause de la déchéance de Raoul. Elle se trouva déchirer en deux en le voyant: une part d'elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse, pour qu'il ne souffre plus, mais une autre part lui disait de ne pas se laisser attendrir. Était-il venu la sauver le soir de l'incendie? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il l'avait oublié? Qu'il était passé à autre chose, en si peu de temps?

Elle scruta l'arrière-scène, les poulies, l'auditorium... et se demanda si Erik avait tenu sa promesse. Était-il là à l'observer et prêt à agir? Ou bien attendait-il sagement son retour dans les sous-sols de l'opéra?

« Comment vous appelez-vous? Demanda André, en regardant Christine. »

Celle-ci respira profondément.

« - Erika Delahay, Monsieur.

- Avez-vous une partition?

- Oui... »

Christine montra les feuilles qu'elle tenait contre elle, depuis le début. Madame Giry qui avait suivi la jeune fille sur la scène lui prit gentiment la partition des mains et y jeta un oeil, en esquissant un sourire. Elle la tendit à Maître Reyer. Celui-ci la posa sur le pupitre et en l'examinant, il perdit toutes ses couleurs. Christine attendit, anxieuse... Avait-il reconnu l'écriture d'Erik qui avait composé la musique? C'était possible mais, à présent, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Reyer finit par se reprendre et commença à jouer au piano.

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_( J'ai un rêve, une chanson à chanter)_

Dès les premières notes, tous dévisagèrent Christine. C'était comme si un fantôme chantait sur scène en cet instant. Même la Carlotta, interloquée, n'entreprit rien pour ruiner sa prestation. Curieusement, cela rendit Christine plus confiante. Elle chanta d'une voix pure, cristalline, avec une technicité irréprochable, qui dépassa en perfection ce que Christine Daaé avait chanté autrefois.

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_(Pour m'aider à faire face à tout_

_Si tu vois la merveille d'un conte de fées_

_Tu peux prendre les choses du bon côté même si tu échoues_

_Je crois aux anges)_

A ce moment-là, Raoul qui était au fond de la salle se retourna et fixa Christine intensément. Il semblait s'être dégrisé en une fraction de seconde. Il revint sur ses pas, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, au fur-et-à-mesure de la chanson.

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_( En quelque chose de bon dans tout ce que je vois_

_Je crois aux anges_

_Quand le temps me semblera bon_

_Je traverserai le torrent_

_J'ai un rêve)_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_( J'ai un rêve, une fantaisie_

_Pour m'aider à affronter la réalité_

_Ainsi mon but trouve sa raison_

_Me permettant d'avancer encore un peu dans l'obscurité)_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_( En quelque chose de bon dans tout ce que je vois_

_Je crois aux anges_

_Quand le temps me semblera bon_

_Je traverserai le torrent_

_J'ai un rêve_

_Je traverserai le torrent_

_J'ai un rêve)_

Un applaudissement retentit sur scène. C'était Madame Giry qui la félicitait. A celui-ci se mêla celui de Raoul, puis de Firmin et André. Christine resta stupéfaite, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle ovation.

« - Magnifique... Mademoiselle? Demanda Raoul.

« - Delahay... répondit Christine, d'une voix tremblante. »

Raoul lui souriait, il semblait renaître...

« Messieurs Firmin et André... nous avons trouvé notre première soprane.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent en coeur les deux directeurs ainsi que la Carlotta.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Mais, Vicomte, nous avons déjà notre Prima-Donna.

- Réfléchissez bien, Messieurs, car je ne le répéterai pas. Voilà ma proposition: soit Mademoiselle Delahay devient la nouvelle première soprane de l'Opéra Populaire, soit je vous retire mon mécénat. A vous de choisir!

- Mais, vous n'imaginez pas, Vicomte, sans votre mécénat, jamais l'Opéra ne rouvrira ses portes!

- Alors la question ne se pose pas. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. »

Les anciens ferrailleurs restèrent interdits. Ils étaient pris au piège et ne savaient que faire.

« - Comment osez-vous, Vicomte? S'emporta la Carlotta. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Vous pouvez en être certain!

- Vous pouvez m'asperger de parfum ou lancer vos caniches à mes trousses. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Mademoiselle Diuticelli, lui répondit Raoul.

- C'en est assez! Je m'en vais!Jamais je n'ai été humiliée de la sorte! Votre Opéra peut bien s'effondrer à nouveau, je n'en ai que faire! »

La Carlotta s'approcha de Christine et pointa son index vers elle.

« Quand à vous, vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement. Je vous jure que nos chemins se recroiseront, Mademoiselle Delahay et ce jour-là, vous le regretterez amèrement! »

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, la Carlotta sortit du théâtre, telle une furie.

**Disclaimers: La chanson ''I have a dream'' est chantée par ABBA. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**

_**DONNEZ-MOI VOS AVIS! Merci d'avance!**_

_**Et un grand merci car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses (et peut-être nombreux?) à me lire et à mettre cette histoire en alerte ou en favori.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des news, une captation du spectacle''Love Never Dies'' a été prise à Melbourne aujourd'hui. Donc il faut s'attendre à une prochaine sortie DVD du spectacle. Youpi!**_

_**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse le Phantom fête ses 25 ans en ce moment et le spectacle sort au cinéma en Angleterre le 2 octobre! Que du bonheur!**_

_**Enfin, je me suis un peu plongée dans les différentes interprètations du Fantôme et j'en ai trouvé un qui surpasse tous les autres. Je vous en conjure si vous ne le connaissez pas, allez jetez un oeil sur Youtube et écoutez ''Music of the Night'' interprétée par Anthony Warlow. C'est superbe. Sa voix est si pure! C'est vraiment lui le meilleur Fantôme. Si vous voulez n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un Private Message ou à en parler sur mon forum du Fantôme!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Aura**

« - Eh bien, Mlle Delahaye, ainsi commence le début d'une collaboration qui, nous l'espérons, sera fructueuse pour l'Opéra Populaire, dit Firmin, en serrant la main de Christine. »

Il était déjà près de quatre heures de l'après-midi et la nouvelle première soprane n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Une fois que Raoul avait fait son choix et que les deux directeurs avaient dû se plier à sa volonté, tous trois s'étaient entretenus avec elle, pour mieux la connaître.

Christine leur raconta d'où elle venait, sa vie inventée de toute pièce par Erik et elle. Elle essaya de dissimuler au mieux sa gêne. Certes, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait par dessus tout. Elle s'était prouvée qu'elle était capable d'y arriver seule. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

Elle s'était focalisée sur l'audition mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Elle était la nouvelle étoile de l'Opéra, à présent. Ce qui signifiait une présentation officielle ou plutôt un retour officieux sur la scène, un retour au monde réel et ce qui signifiait aussi qu'elle serait toujours en contact avec Raoul... tous les jours.

Arriverait-elle à jouer la comédie tout le temps? Elle n'était pas une menteuse. Elle était une excellente chanteuse mais pas une brillante comédienne. Qu'arriverait-il si Raoul découvrait cette mascarade? Qu'arriverait-il à Erik? Même si tout s'était passé pour le mieux pendant l'audition, en serait-il toujours ainsi?

Elle arrivait à admettre qu'elle avait dupé Firmin, André et même la Carlotta mais qu'en était-il de Madame Giry? N'avait-elle aucun soupçon? Il était vrai que leur discussion avait été brève et que la chorégraphe semblait fortement songeuse, voire contrariée et Christine ne doutait pas que la raison était son altercation avec Meg.

Et Raoul? Il semblait ne se douter de rien. En même temps, elle avait évité de croiser son regard. Son ancien fiancé sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Son haleine empestait... Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il était bien loin du jeune homme fringant pour qui elle s'était pâmée, six mois auparavant. Alors qu'il lui parlait, elle focalisait son regard uniquement sur l'alliance qu'il portait à son annulaire. Un signe de plus qui lui indiquait que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux. Pourtant cela ne la gênait pas car, malgré l'absence d'Erik dans cet instant décisif pour son avenir, elle ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit. Il était là dans sa tête, depuis le début... mais aussi dans son coeur. Aussi, depuis qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait maintenant était de rentrer chez elle et de le retrouver. Car elle le savait... elle avait réussi à vivre sans Raoul mais, vivre sans Erik, signifiait pour elle la même chose qu'une condamnation à mort.

Voilà pourquoi elle se hâta de prendre congé. Il fut convenu que le début des répétitions commenceraient deux semaines plus tard, lorsque les ouvriers auraient fini de rénover la salle de spectacle, ainsi les deux directeurs n'auraient pas à en louer une autre pour les répétitions.

Lorsque Christine sortit seule du théâtre, elle fut étonnée par le changement de temps. Alors qu'il faisait un soleil radieux au matin, en cette fin d'après-midi, un orage avait éclaté. Le ciel sombre était zébré d'éclairs, toutes les dix secondes. Le tonnerre grondait sans s'arrêter, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu peur de l'orage, pourtant elle ne craignait rien d'autre. Paris était recouvert d'un rideau de pluie. Instinctivement, elle réajusta son chapeau qui était plus une coquetterie qu'une protection contre l'averse. Elle croisa les bras pour se protéger du froid printanier et s'apprêta à quitter le porche du théâtre et affronter les éléments.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît! »

Christine stoppa son élan et se retourna. Raoul venait de la rejoindre.

« Mlle Delahaye, vous ne comptez quand même pas rentrer chez vous ainsi, avec le temps qu'il fait? »

Raoul avait un parapluie et les abrita tous les deux. Elle se força à lui sourire.

« - Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Monsieur le Vicomte. Je m'apprêtais à héler un fiacre pour me ramener.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner avec ma voiture. Ce serait un honneur pour moi, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je vous remercie mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Que penserait-on, si on nous surprenait tous deux, entrant dans la même voiture? Je ne suis même pas chaperonnée.

- Mais enfin, ma chère, lui répondit-il, avec un rire légèrement grivois, je suis un homme marié. De quoi Diable avez-vous peur?

- Ah, vous voilà, Vicomte, je vous cherchais. »

Christine et Raoul sursautèrent. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée du théâtre, se tenait Mme Giry. La jeune cantatrice fut soulagée de l'intervention de celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa mère. Raoul, comme pris sur le fait, s'écarta vivement de Christine, pour reprendre une distance plus convenable entre elle et lui.

« - Mme Giry... je proposais justement que nous raccompagnions Mlle Delahaye chez elle. Paris est une ville dangereuse pour une jeune femme seule.

- Où habitez-vous? Demanda Mme Giry.

- Je loue une chambre... rue des Tisserands, inventa-t-elle, en se rappelant le nom de la rue où Erik avait son entrepôt.

- Je connais cet endroit, répondit la chorégraphe. C'est un lieu fort reculé de la capitale. Vous ne comptiez pas vous y rendre à pied?

- Non, Madame. Je prévoyais de louer un fiacre.

- Mon enfant, je ne serais pas tranquille de vous savoir partie toute seule dans un lieu si mal fréquenté. A présent, vous faites partie de la famille de l'Opéra Populaire. Nous pouvons nous arranger pour vous héberger...

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je ne vis pas seule. Un ami... un ami de longue date m'accompagne. Il veille sur moi. »

Mme Giry et Christine s'observèrent longuement. Puis la vieille femme esquissa un large sourire plein de bienveillance.

« - Vous avez absolument raison, Mme Giry. Nous devrions lui donner une chambre à l'Hôtel de Chagny, le temps qu'elle puisse se loger plus convenablement.

- Non, Vicomte. Je pense que Mlle Delahaye ne risquera rien si son ami l'attend là-bas. Nous devrions la laisser le rejoindre. Je suis sûre qu'elle est impatiente de lui donner les dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas? »

Christine hocha la tête.

« - De plus, Messieurs Firmin et André vous attendent à l'intérieur pour régler certains détails à propos des travaux.

- Bon, très bien, se résigna Raoul, visiblement mécontent de l'intervention de sa belle-mère ainsi que de son brutal changement d'avis. Mais laissez-moi au moins vous trouvez un fiacre. »

Il descendit jusqu'au bord du trottoir et une minute après, une voiture s'arrêta. Raoul revint vers les deux femmes et tendit son bras à Christine, afin de l'escorter jusqu'au fiacre. Celle-ci se retourna vers la directrice du corps de ballet et lui serra la main chaleureusement.

« - Au revoir, Mme Giry. Encore merci.

- Au revoir, Mlle Delahaye. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons très vite, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. »

Puis elle ajouta dans un chuchotement:

« Faites mes salutations à votre ami. »

Christine releva les sourcils, complètement décontenancée. Mme Giry l'aurait-elle démasquée? Elle ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit car Raoul l'entraînait déjà par le bras. Il aida la jeune femme à entrer dans la cabine, en la tenant par la taille. Avant de refermer la porte sur elle, il lui fit un baise-main qui dura plusieurs secondes, ce qui frisait l'inconvenance.

« J'ai déjà payé la course au cocher. Bonne soirée, Erika. Faites-moi le plaisir de me retrouver ici même après-demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit. J'aimerai que nous fassions plus amples connaissances. »

Christine resta interdite... Qu'avait-il en tête?

« Je suis intimement convaincu que nous deviendrons de grands amis, dit-il en gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne. »

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte du fiacre sur une Christine apeurée.

Dans quoi s'était-elle emmanchée?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le fiacre traçait sa route sous la pluie battante. Christine était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait grand hâte de retrouver Erik. Elle était inquiète et craignait la tournure que prenaient les événements. Soudain, un éclair déchira les cieux et elle se saisit. Le tonnerre gronda violemment l'instant d'après. Prise de panique, elle se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un nouvel éclair illumina l'intérieur de la voiture et elle sursauta. Une silhouette avec un masque blanc lui faisait face.

« Erik! S'exclama Christine. »

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita dans ses bras, ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Il finit cependant par l'enlacer.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais rester à attendre sans rien faire chez nous. Il fallait que je vienne, s'excusa-t-il.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, lui confia-t-elle.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Alors, ça y est. J'ai été engagée. Je serai la nouvelle première soprane de l'Opéra Populaire!

- Je m'en doutais... Je t'ai suivi jusqu'au théâtre, avoua-t-il. Je t'ai attendue toute la journée à l'extérieur.

- Erik! Pourquoi? Tu as brisé notre promesse!

- Non... pas du tout... Je t'ai promis que je n'interviendrai pas et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas rentré dans le théâtre et je n'ai pas assisté à l'audition. »

Christine, cependant, le fixa avec un air de reproche.

« - Je commençais à m'inquiéter car le temps s'écoulait et je ne te voyais pas sortir. Je craignais que notre mascarade eut été découverte. Et puis je t'ai vu sortir avec...

- Avec Raoul, coupa Christine. »

De nouveau, l'inquiétude suite à l'attitude du Vicomte la gagna et elle se retira des bras d'Erik, qui était trempé d'avoir patienté sous l'averse. Celui-ci se figea.

« J'aurais dû te dire qu'il avait épousé Meg. Pourtant, j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas, que tu penses que je prétextais cela pour que tu restes avec moi. »

Christine resta silencieuse.

« Nous aurions dû quitter l'Opéra, Erik, finit-elle par dire. Je n'aurais jamais dû passer cette audition. Tout se complique maintenant. »

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de l'attitude de Raoul mais, si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'Erik serait furieux et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour corriger le manque de respect du Vicomte. Elle était devant lui, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Malheureusement, Erik prit cette hésitation pour autre chose.

« - Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça? Cracha-t-il.

- Non...

- Menteuse! Je savais qu'il serait là à l'audition. Je savais que tu le reverrais. C'était un test. Je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais pour lui maintenant. Mais à l'évidence, il n'y a pas besoin de grand discours pour comprendre.

- Non, c'est faux!

- Je sais ce que je dis, Christine! »

Elle voulut se réfugier dans ses bras pour lui prouver à qui allait son affection mais il s'écarta d'elle.

« Tu es une manipulatrice! Tu as pris tout ce que je pouvais te donner. Tu m'as dépouillé de mon art... Tu es une diablesse. Rejoins de Chagny et deviens sa maîtresse! J'espère pour toi que ce sera un sort plus enviable que celui de la pauvre Meg. »

A ces mots, un éclair traversa le ciel et lorsque l'obscurité revint, Erik avait disparu du fiacre aussi rapidement qu'il en était entré.

« Erik! Cria Christine, en ouvrant la vitre du fiacre. »

La pluie s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« - Tout va bien, Mademoiselle? Demanda le cocher, au dehors, qui apparemment ne s'était aperçu de rien.

- Oui, répondit-elle, d'une voix absente. »

En regardant à l'extérieur, elle ne distinguait rien, aucune silhouette s'enfuyant.

« - S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, pouvons-nous cahnger de destination? Amenez-moi à l'Opéra Populaire.

- Comme vous le voulez. De toute façon, c'est sur notre route. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dix minutes après, Christine se précipitait dans le passage secret qui menait à l'antre. Arrivée sur la rive, elle entendit des sanglots qui lui glacèrent l'échine. C'était le cri d'un coeur meurtri. Pourquoi Erik était-il aussi impulsif? Il était toujours à tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle le trahisse. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer.

Il était assis à son pupitre. Il avait retiré sa veste mouillée. Sur la table, la boîte à musique surmontée d'un petit singe relâchait sa douce mélodie dans l'air. Cette musique... la même que celle qui l'avait réveillée au lendemain de la première d' ''Hannibal''. Erik caressait la figurine du bout de ses doigts.

_Mascarade, loups de papier qui paradent,_

_Mascarade, on est toujours incognito..._

Christine s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. D'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, il se dégagea de la caresse de la jeune femme.

« - Vas-t'en! Cria-t-il.

- Non, Erik. Je ne partirai pas. Car c'est ici qu'est mon coeur, c'est ici que j'appartiens. Je t'appartiens.

- Et de Chagny?

- Si je l'aimais, je ne serai pas ici en ce moment. Je suis là... parce que je t'aime, dit-elle, au bord des larmes. »

Erik se retourna Il était sans masque et son visage était baigné de larmes. Christine se mit à chanter en sanglotant.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_( Souviens-toi de ces murs que j'ai construit_

_Eh bien, ils sont en train de s'écrouler_

_Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister_

_Ils n'ont même pas fait un bruit_

_J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer_

_Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes_

_Me tenant dans la lumière de ton aura_

_J'ai mon ange maintenant)_

« Tu m'aimes? Osa à peine répéter Erik. »

Christine acquiesça de la tête, les yeux baissés.

« Oh, Christine! Pardonne-moi... J'ai tellement mendié ton amour que lorsque tu me le donnes enfin, je reste aveugle et je le dénigre! Pardonne-moi! Pardonne Erik de t'avoir dit ces vilaines paroles tout à l'heure! »

Il se leva et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle y trouva refuge et blottit sa tête contre son torse. Il continua alors à chanter.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_(C'est comme si j'avais été réveillé_

_Tu brises chaque règle que je m'étais fixé_

_C'est le risque que je prends_

_Je ne t'interdirai jamais d'entrer)_

Christine le regarda en souriant. D'un geste délicat, elle essuya le visage d'Erik, en s'attardant sur sa difformité. Son regard était empli de tendresse et d'affection pour lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait qu'ici elle se sentait bien.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrance_

_I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_( Où que je regarde à présent_

_Je suis entourée de ton étreinte_

_Je vois ton aura_

_Tu es mon sauveur_

_Tu es tout ce dont j'avais besoin et plus_

_C'est écrit partout sur ton visage_

_Je ressens ton halo_

_J'espère qu'il ne faiblira pas)_

Erik lui prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y goûter le sel des larmes qu'elle avait recueilli. Lui aussi s'ouvrit à elle:

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_( Frappe-moi comme un rayon de soleil_

_Brûlant pendant mes plus sombres nuits_

_Tu es la seule que je veuilles_

_Je crois être dépendant de ta lumière_

_J'ai juré de ne plus rechuter_

_Mais ça ne ressemble même pas à une chute_

_La gravité ne peut oublier_

_De me ramener de nouveau à terre)_

Christine lui sourit, le coeur battant. Elle se serrait contre cet homme qui signifiait tout pour elle.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_(C'est comme si j'avais été réveillé_

_Tu brises chaque règle que je m'étais fixé_

_C'est le risque que je prends_

_Je ne t'interdirai jamais d'entrer)_

Front contre front, ils terminèrent leur chanson en un majestueux duo.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrance_

_I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_

_I can feel your halo..._

_( Où que je regarde à présent_

_Je suis entouré(e) de ton étreinte_

_Je vois ton aura_

_Tu es mon sauveur_

_Tu es tout ce dont j'avais besoin et plus_

_C'est écrit partout sur ton visage_

_Je ressens ton halo_

_J'espère qu'il ne faiblira pas_

_Je peux sentir ton aura_

_Je peux sentir ton aura...)_

« Je t'aime, Erik, répéta Christine. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Sa respiration était heurtée. Sentir le corps de cette femme abandonnée contre lui le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il la possède. Il fallait qu'il la touche.

Alors il fit ce qu'il s'était interdit de faire depuis le début, il succomba à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et sans boucles de la jeune fille. Tremblant, il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles pulpeuses de Christine. A cet instant, une décharge électrique traversa le corps de celle-ci. Elle sentit une boule de joie tressautait en son ventre. Elle ne fit pas que recueillir le baiser, elle le lui rendit. Son premier vrai baiser d'amour...

Elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour qu'Erik approfondisse leur étreinte et s'agrippa à son cou. Corps contre corps, leurs coeurs battaient à la chamade, à l'unisson, pour créer une symphonie si belle que jamais un orchestre ne pourrait égaler. Les sentiments parlaient en leur nom. Les mains d'Erik coururent le long de la nuque de Christine, puis descendirent lentement le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Ces mains qui, cependant, étaient glacées faisaient naître en elle un feu plus puissant que celui des Enfers.

Il l'embrassa au creux de son cou et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de bien-être. Elle avait irrésistiblement besoin de lui. Elle cala alors son bassin contre le sien et sentit le désir qui grandissait en lui.

Sans relâcher leur étreinte, Erik la mena vers le lit en forme de cygne qu'il avait fabriqué pour elle. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pu imaginer qu'il recueillerait leurs ébats. Christine s'y allongea et laissa Erik se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Elle commença à lui ôter sa chemise, tandis qu'il la regardait. Ses yeux azur se perdaient dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle y distingua un mélange d'amour et de désir. Ses iris brillaient de plaisir. C'était le Fantôme qu'elle avait devant elle. Ses yeux luisaient de la même façon que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tuer. Pourtant, elle ne le craignait pas. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, depuis longtemps. Le désir qui rougeoyait dans ses pupilles ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise, contrairement au regard lubrique que lui avait adressé Raoul, dans l'après-midi.

Non, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise car ce désir, elle le ressentait aussi. Elle laissa Erik s'appuyait sur elle et était prête à s'offrir à lui, alors qu'il soulevait son jupon, en remontant ses mains le long de sa cuisse.

Soudain, Erik fut comme ramené à la réalité. Le feu dans ses yeux s'éteignit et Christine s'en aperçut immédiatement.

« Non, Christine! Pas comme ça... Pas maintenant, lui dit-il en s'écartant. Je ne peux te prendre comme si tu étais... une fille de rien. »

Christine, à bout de souffle, ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais, contrairement à lui, sa raison avait du mal à redevenir maîtresse de son corps.

Erik s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et la laissa se redresser. De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une bague à la beauté incomparable. Elle était sertie d'un diamant aux reflets rougeoyant à la lumière des chandelles de l'antre. Elle surpassait en richesse tout ce que Christine avait pu voir. La bague que Raoul avait acheté pour elle chez Swarowski n'était que pacotille en comparaison.

« Un diamant, Christine. Tu es un diamant et je veux que tu restes aussi pur que celui de cette bague, jusqu'à ce que je te mène à l'autel. Je t'en prie, épouse-moi. »

**Disclaimers: La chanson ''Halo'' est chantée par Beyoncé. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**

_**Alors? Muche caliente, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Et la dernière phrase de ce chapitre est un petit clin d'oeil aux fans de Twilight (c'est la dernière phrase d'Edward dans New Moon (Tentation)! ;p). D'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse j'écris une fic sur Twilight qui s'appelle ''Déception''. Faites-y un tour!**_

_**Laissez-moi vos reviews, svp!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Juste un baiser**

« Je t'en prie, épouse-moi . »

Erik regardait Christine, les yeux emplis de doute et de crainte. Peut-être allait-il un peu vite en besogne ? Tout était allé si vite : leur première étreinte, leur premier baiser… Elle n'avait passé que trois mois à ses côtés mais était-elle prête à vivre le reste de son existence avec lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cependant, l'attente ne fut pas longue…

Christine, encore échevelée, après leurs caresses, se redressa sur le lit et un sourire illumina son visage. Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa.

"_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too,_

_That's all I ask of you."_

_(Si tu vas au bout du monde, j'irai_

_C'est tout ce que je veux)_

Erik retira la bague de l'écrin et la glissa à l'annulaire de la jeune fille. Celle-ci admira le bijou :

« Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible, lui dit-il. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu allais accepter, après ma première demande…

- Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était une exigence, un ultimatum. Mais tu es revenu très vite sur tes positions et tu as su me montrer qui tu étais réellement. »

Christine leva les yeux vers lui et vit des larmes de joie inondées son visage. Elle l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui le fit immédiatement frissonner.

« Tu es l'homme le plus beau que je connaisse. »

Il détourna les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise, suite à cette déclaration. Elle lui prit son menton dans les mains et lui jeta un regard empreint de vérité :

« - Je ne te mens pas. Tu m'as tellement apporté, je te dois tout. Mais avant de nous marier, il y a des choses à régler…

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu intrigué.

- Raoul… »

A la simple évocation de ce nom, Erik se leva du lit et commença à faire les cents pas. Il ne pipait mot mais Christine savait qu'il ne supportait pas de parler du vicomte. Il était énervé. Elle venait de gâcher leur premier moment de bonheur. Pourtant, cette discussion était inéluctable.

« Erik, je t'en conjure, ne t'énerve pas. Si je te parle de lui, c'est que j'ai peur de ses réactions. Tout à l'heure, il… »

Christine inspira un bon coup et lui avoua ce qui s'était passé au théâtre.

« Il m'a donné rendez-vous après demain soir. C'est un rendez-vous officieux. Je pense que ses intentions ne sont pas honorables. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par me reconnaître, bien que l'alcool semble altérer son esprit. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Si je refuse, il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je peux accepter non plus, c'est impensable ! Et si nous arrivons quand même à faire en sorte qu'il ne s'attache pas à moi, quelqu'un d'autre finira par découvrir ma véritable identité ! Qu'arrivera-t-il, alors ? Je ne peux supporter de vivre avec ces craintes qui me serrent le ventre. Je t'en prie, Erik, partons. Partons là où personne ne nous connaît. Quittons la capitale, quittons la France. Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais la Perse. Pourquoi ne pas nous y installer ? »

Le ton de Christine était devenu implorant. Elle déversait toutes ses appréhensions. Certes, elle voulait vivre avec Erik mais leur situation actuelle semblait inextricable. Elle était apeurée. Son instinct lui disait de prendre la fuite. Ils n'avaient rien à gagner à rester ici.

Face au silence d'Erik, elle cherchait d'autres options.

« Je peux devenir cantatrice ailleurs. Il y a des centaines d'opéras en Europe… L'audition d'aujourd'hui, nous a prouvé que je pouvais y arriver… »

Mais Erik se posta devant elle et leva la main d'un signe impérieux pour lui demander de se taire.

- Nous ne fuirons nulle part, répondit-il d'une voix assurée. Nous sommes chez nous et nous y resterons. De Chagny est trop stupide pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

- Mais Mme Giry, elle, a déjà des doutes. Nous avons laissé trop d'indices derrière nous. Je suis revenue trop tôt.

- Je peux t'affirmer qu'Antoinette ne fera rien.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Elle sait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erik resta debout les bras croisés.

«Non, personne ne sait, voyons. »

Christine se leva à son tour et se blottit dans ses bras.

« - La journée a été longue… Tu devrais aller te reposer, la réconforta-t-il.

- Et pour ce rendez-vous, que dois-je faire ?

- Tu t'y rendras. »

Christine le regarda les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de perdre la raison.

« Tu t'y rendras mais je serai aux aguets. Je serai là pour te protéger et si jamais il ose quoi que ce soit à ton encontre, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il entreprendra. »

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à le contredire. Le Fantôme avait parlé. Il était inutile de refuser d'accéder à ses exigences. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, ma douce et tendre Christine. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire furtif et légèrement timoré. Elle était encore inquiète.

«- Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Me fais-tu confiance ?

- Toujours. »

Erik lui prit la main et joua avec la bague dont les reflets jouaient avec les flammes des bougies de l'annexe.

« Alors, nous sommes fiancés…dit-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées. »

Il la regarda alors tendrement et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Bonne nuit, amour.

- Bonne nuit, mon Ange. »

Sur ces doux mots, elle referma doucement la porte sur elle. Erik resta quelques instants devant l'encadrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti cela. Il savait ce qu'était l'amour torturé mais il venait juste de découvrir ce qu'était l'amour heureux. Il comprenait enfin ce que le mot 'bonheur' signifiait.

_La plus belle chose que l'on puisse apprendre un jour est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour…_

Il n'en doutait plus. Soudain, l'image de Raoul apparut devant ses yeux. Son sourire s'effaça et il serra les poings. Il avait goûté au bonheur et à présent il était hors de question que le vicomte vienne à nouveau détruire tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine s'éveilla, encore fatiguée, suite à un sommeil léger et plein de cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, des cernes marquaient son visage. Elle s'apprêta rapidement et prit une légère collation dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Erik mais elle en avait l'habitude. Elle s'assit à table pour terminer son verre de lait et elle vit qu'il lui avait laissé un mot.

Elle prit tout d'abord la rose qui recouvrait le message et huma son parfum… Erik ne rompait pas avec ses anciennes habitudes. Elle décacheta ensuite l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'il avait écrite de sa main. L'écriture était régulière et penchée :

_Ma douce et chère fiancée,_

_Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de leçon de chant aujourd'hui._

_Par contre, retrouve-moi dans l'antre au crépuscule._

_Ton Ange_

Elle porta la lettre à ses lèvres et reconnut le parfum de son fiancé. Il avait apparemment l'idée de lui faire une surprise. Elle décida de calmer son impatience en se préparant pour le soir. Le soleil ne se coucherait que dans trois heures mais elle comptait bien se faire la plus belle pour son futur mari.

Une fois préparée, elle se hâta de rejoindre l'antre principale. Elle était un peu en avance mais elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Erik. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pourtant. Elle l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle le chercha partout et découvrit sur le lit en forme de cygne une nouvelle lettre. Elle la lut rapidement :

_Retrouve-moi là où ta voix s'envole_

_Là où les statues de pierre prennent leur envol_

_Retrouve-moi là où mon cœur s'est brisé_

_Ce soir sera tel que cela aurait dû se passer_

Les toits de l'Opéra ? C'était donc là qu'il l'attendait ? Quelle surprise lui réservait-il ?

Sans plus attendre, Christine se mit en route. Elle prit la barque pour traverser la rivière souterraine. Elle se rendit dans les loges et dans les coulisses, emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au plus haut point de l'Opéra. Elle examina le toit. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce mois d'octobre, la dernière fois où elle s'y était rendue. Pourtant, en cet instant, tout était différent : l'air était chaud, le ciel étoilé s'étendait au-dessus d'elle et la pleine lune brillait dans le firmament, les statues de chevaux ailés n'étaient pas recouvertes de neige et elle ne tremblait pas de froid mais de la joie de la vue de l'homme qui l'attendait là. Il lui tournait le dos. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la capitale qui s'étendait sous lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa les mains sur ses yeux.

« -Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle .

- C'est celle pour qui je mourais. C'est celle qui a volé mon âme. C'est celle sans qui ma vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. »

Erik se retourna et Christine posa alors ses mains sur son masque et le lui ôta. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment…

« - Tu ne m'avais pas entendu arrivée ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Un moment j'ai cru que le Fantôme avait perdu cette capacité presque surnaturelle à percevoir le plus infime mouvement…

- Parfois, il est bon de faire croire à l'autre que l'on a des faiblesses.

- Parce que tu n'en as aucune ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton taquin.

- Bien sûr que si…

- Quelle est-elle alors?

- Toi."

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis Erik lui prit la main et l'emmena vers l'autre coin du toit où il avait préparé sa venue. Au sol, une couverture était posée et une bougie éclairée un panier empli de viande séchée, de fruits secs et d'une bouteille de vin.

Christine s'assit en même temps qu'Erik et il lui offrit un verre de vin.

« - Puis-je savoir en quel honneur tout ceci ?

- Voici, mon Ange, notre repas de fiançailles. »

Il leva son verre et ils firent tinter leurs verres.

« A nos fiançailles, dirent-ils tous les deux en cœur. »

Une fois leur repas achevé, Christine vint se caler contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« -Jamais je n'aurai cru que des fiançailles pouvaient être si romantiques. Je t'aime, Erik, et je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire.

- Et moi je ne me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre dire. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerais, je serais de nouveau seul dans mon antre et que toi tu serais partie pour toujours avec un autre. »

Christine fit allonger Erik sur la couverture et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle souffla la bougie qui se trouvait près d'eux, laissant la nuit les enveloppait et les éclairait de sa clarté lunaire.

« - Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors je prie pour que jamais nous ne nous réveillons.

-Crois-tu, Christine, qu'il est possible de tellement vouloir quelque chose que l'esprit crée une illusion si vraie qu'on ne la distingue plus de la réalité ? J'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit pas réel…

- Si je n'étais pas réelle, tu ne sentirais pas ça, dit-elle en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ni ça, continua-t-elle en lui embrassant le menton. Ni ça, murmura-t-elle, lui embrassant la nuque. »

Erik laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. A nouveau, son esprit divaguait et laissait son instinct prendre le relais. Il se mit à lui rendre ses baisers avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Christine se plaça sous lui et lui agrippait le cou, en gémissant de plaisir. Erik lui chanta à l'oreille.

_"Lying here so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

_(Allongé ici avec toi si près de moi_

_C'est difficile de combattre ces sentiments quand il est difficile de respirer_

_Pris dans le moment, pris dans ton sourire_

_Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert à quelqu'un autre_

_C'est si difficile de me retenir quand je te tiens dans mes bras_

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de précipiter ceci, allons simplement doucement)_

On devrait s'arrêter, dit Erik dans un souffle, en, posant son front contre la joue de son aimée.

- Quand allons-nous nous marier ? Je crains de ne pas pouvoir attendre longtemps.

- Bientôt, lui répondit-il. Après la réouverture de l'Opéra.

- Dans trois mois ! C'est une éternité…

- C'est le temps que dure des fiançailles…

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune_

_Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si brillant_

_Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant_

_Je ne veux pas pousser plus loin_

_Juste un coup de feu dans la nuit pour que tu sois_

_Celle que j'ai attendu toute ma vie_

_Alors, chérie, je suis bien, juste un baiser bonne nuit)_

- Erik, j'aimerai que l'aube n'arrive pas.

- Pourtant, il nous faut rentrer à présent. Les ouvriers vont bien revenir. Firmin et André mettent les bouchées doubles pour être dans les temps et que l'Opéra ouvre au plus vite. »

Christine poussa un soupir.

« Mais n'oublie pas qu'au plus vite les travaux seront finis, au plus vite nous nous marierons, dit-il en souriant. Viens avant de rentrer, j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la statue de l'ange sur laquelle il avait grimpé, en ce mois d'octobre, maudissant pour toujours Raoul et Christine. Il l'aida à poser ses pieds sur la statue de pierre.

« - Erik ,que me fais-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. J'ai le vertige…

- Tu verras, ça en vaut la peine. »

Il la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle s'agrippa aux ailes de l'ange, les jambes tremblantes. Derrière elle, il la soutenait et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Regarde au loin, lui murmura-t-il. »

Elle avait, depuis le début, les yeux fixés sur le granit. Mais sachant que son fiancé était là pour elle, elle prit confiance en elle et leva enfin son regard vers la Ville-Lumière. Devant eux, la capitale s'étendait, illuminant l'obscurité. Paris était à leurs pieds.

« - C'est… c'est magnifique, réussit-elle à dire.

- C'est chez nous, Christine. Tant que nous serons ensemble, il n'y a pas lieu de partir d'ici. Paris ne pourrait se passer de toi."

Christine tourna alors légèrement sa tête et l'embrassa. Cependant, son pied glissa sur sa robe et Erik la rattrapa.

« Il est vrai que tu es plus à l'aise, lorsque tu as tes pieds sur un sol stable. »

Ils rirent tous deux et il la ramena vers l'antre, en la serrant contre lui.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Je sais que si nous nous donnons un peu de temps_

_Cela va simplement nous rapprocher de l'amour que nous voulons trouver_

_Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai, ça n'a jamais été aussi bien._

_Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune_

_Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si brillant_

_Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant_

_Je ne veux pas pousser plus loin_

_Juste un coup de feu dans la nuit pour que tu sois_

_Celle que j'ai attendu toute ma vie_

_Alors, chérie, je suis bien, juste un baiser bonne nuit)_ »

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Christine, Erik lui souhaita « bonne nuit ». Celle-ci le retint, alors qu'il était déjà prêt à partir :

No, I don't want to say goodnight

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright_

_Oh let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight…_

_(Non ,je ne veux pas te dire bonne nuit_

_Je sais qu'il est temps de se quitter mais tu seras dans mes rêves_

_Ce soir, ce soir, ce soirJuste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune_

_Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si brillant_

_Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant_

_Je ne veux pas pousser plus loin_

_Juste un coup de feu dans la nuit pour que tu sois_

_Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie_

_Alors, chéri, je suis bien,_

_Oh faisons correctement ceci, avec juste un baiser bonne nuit_

_Avec un baiser bonne nuit…)_ »

Christine prit la main d'Erik et le força à entrer dans sa chambre.

« - Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, nerveux. Tu viens de me dire que tu étais prête à attendre notre mariage pour…

- SShhhtt, je veux juste m'endormir avec mon fiancé, c'est tout. »

Elle lui ôta sa veste qu'elle déposa sur le rebord d'une chaise.

« - Christine, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec…

- Quelqu'un ? Moi non plus. Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Erik hocha légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Alors, viens, lui dit-elle, déjà allongée sur le lit, en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à venir près d'elle. »

Il se plia alors à sa volonté. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea près d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement :

« Juste un baiser, bonne nuit. »

Il soupira :

« Bonne nuit, mon Ange, lui dit-il. »

Christine ferma les yeux. Dormir avec Erik cette nuit lui parut naturel. Elle avait besoin de lui pour envisager plus sereinement la rencontre du lendemain avec Raoul. Car au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait taire ce pressentiment qui lui disait qu'un grand malheur planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_**Disclaimers : La chanson 'Just a kiss' est chantée par le groupe Lady Antebellum. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**_

_**Eh oui j'avais envie d'un chapitre plein de romantisme et de grands sentiments ! Le prochain promet pleins de surprises. Alors faites chauffer vos claviers et à vos reviews !**_

_**PS : J'ai commandé sur Internet le DVD du Phantom the 25th anniversary ! Rendez-vous sur le forum pour avoir vos avis. Dès que je l'aurai visionné, je créerai une page sur le forum.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Un dîner aux Enfers**

Christine attendait avec anxiété un fiacre pour la mener au théâtre où les auditions s'étaient déroulées, l'avant-veille. Elle se trouvait quelques rues au-dessus de l'Opéra populaire.

Erik lui avait assuré qu'il la protégerait de loin et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait les mains moites et elle sentait son cœur résonner fortement dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'Erik avait planifié n'était pas bien. Peut-être était-ce une façon pour lui de prouver, sans que le vicomte en ait conscience, qu'à présent, elle ne lui appartenait plus. Erik avait besoin d'afficher cette victoire, mais à quel prix ?

Elle ne savait pas où Raoul projetait de l'emmener ce soir-là et elle en était terrifiée. Allait-elle assister à un nouvel affrontement entre les deux hommes, comme cela avait été le cas dans le cimetière Saint-Germain, en janvier dernier ?

Christine se sentait tendue et se mit alors à arpenter le trottoir nerveusement. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par le bruit de sabots qui martelaient le pavé. Un petit fiacre était tiré par un superbe frison à la robe d'un noir de jais qui luisait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. L'attelage, sans que la jeune femme ne demande quoi que ce soit, s'arrêta pourtant à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez besoin que je vous emmène quelque part, Mademoiselle ? demanda le cocher. »

Christine, sur ses gardes, s'approcha de la voiture et essaya d'apercevoir le visage du conducteur. Il était habillé d'une cape noire, d'un chapeau à large bord et un foulard qui dissimulait son visage.

Le visage de la cantatrice s'illumina :

« Erik ? demanda-t-elle. »

L'homme abaissa légèrement son foulard et la jeune femme aperçut le masque blanc caché derrière. Elle fut soulagée de voir ce regard bienveillant couleur d'azur et il lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

« J'étais vraiment morte de frayeur, à l'idée de partir seule à ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu serais là ? »

Erik sauta d'un mouvement leste en bas de son siège et vint la rejoindre.

« J'ai écrit hier à un marchands de chevaux pour trouver un étalon capable de remplacer Arpège. Je ne peux prendre le risque qu'il se blesse à nouveau. Il est en droit d'avoir une retraite bien méritée. J'ai précisé au marchand que j'étais prêt à mettre n'importe quel prix mais qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me rouler. J'ai acheté cette voiture en même temps. Cela t'évitera de devoir louer un fiacre à chacun de tes déplacements. Je reviens de la rue des Tisserands où m'attendait ce que j'avais acheté. Je suis sûr que César saura faire convenablement le travail d'Arpège. C'est une très belle bête… »

Erik ouvrit la porte du fiacre et prit la main de Christine. Celle-ci monta dans la voiture.

« Es-tu prête ? demanda Erik. »

Christine acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il. Bien, allons voir ce que de Chagny te veut…. »

Ils se mirent en route vers le théâtre. L'air était lourd et le ciel devenait menaçant. Un nouvel orage semblait poindre à l'horizon. Malgré la chaleur du crépuscule, malgré le fait qu'elle porte une robe à col montant et des gants, Christine tremblait pourtant comme une feuille. Elle avait adaptée sa tenue pour l'occasion. Elle voulait montrer à Raoul qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait pas. Elle avait dissimulé avec cette tenue le maximum de peau possible. Sa robe était d'un bleu identique aux yeux d'Erik. Elle l'avait acheté exprès. Elle savait que Raoul, du temps de leurs fiançailles secrètes, n'aimait pas qu'elle porte cette couleur. Il préférait voir du rose sur elle. Elle avait également dissimulé ses mains dans une paire de gants. Elle portait toujours à son doigt la bague de fiançailles qu'Erik lui avait offerte. Elle s'en servirait comme dernier argument, si le vicomte viendrait à se montrer trop entreprenant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de spectacle, le soleil se perdait dans l'horizon. Il était neuf heures du soir et déjà, le quartier était désert… mis à part un cabriolet estampillé aux armoiries des de Chagny qui était garé au coin de la rue.

Christine s'inquiéta de voir que, même pour un rendez-vous officieux, voire secret, Raoul ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher. Il semblait n'avoir cure de ce que les gens pourraient penser s'ils le voyaient.

« Pauvre Meg, pensa-t-elle. »

Christine puisa au fond d'elle tout le courage qu'elle avait et sortit de la voiture. Raoul fit de même et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme resta immobile à la hauteur d'Erik. Pour que celui-ci soit près d'elle et puisse entendre le début de la conversation.

Raoul était bien mis et rasé de près, contrairement lors de l'audition. Cependant, un effluve d'alcool ne manquait pas de l'entourer. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le souvenir de leurs retrouvailles lors de la première d' « Hannibal » assaillit Christine. Raoul était aussi beau et son sourire était aussi enjôleur que ce soir-là. Néanmoins, Christine aperçut cette lueur dans son regard… Un éclair malsain qui brillait dans ses pupilles. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Raoul était tel un félin qui se régalait rien qu'à l'idée de bondir sur sa proie.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Delahay, dit-il, en s'inclinant et lui faisant un baisemain. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté cette rencontre… »

Christine restait figée pendant plusieurs secondes et ne se réveilla de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit Erik se raclait la gorge, près d'elle.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Vicomte… répondit-elle, un peu timidement. »

Elle retira vivement la main que Raoul avait gardée dans la sienne.

« Décidément, se dit-elle, où sont passées l'attitude de gentleman et les bonne s manières de Raoul ? N'avaient-elles toujours été que poudre aux yeux ? »

Raoul lui tendit son bras et elle ne put que le suivre.

Elle jeta un regard à Erik. Ce dernier, emmitouflé sous son déguisement, n'esquissait pas un geste mais elle pouvait apercevoir que ses mains gantées serraient avec force les rênes. Christine s'empressa de commencer la conversation avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop d'Erik.

« - Puis-je savoir la raison de cette rencontre si tardive ?

- Eh bien, comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis un homme très occupé. Il n'y a qu'à cette heure-ci que je peux me permettre des loisirs…

- Des loisirs ? demanda Christine, outrée.

- Eh oui, ma chère. Vous avez beau être la nouvelle diva de l'Opéra et moi, votre mécène, je ne considère pas le fait de passer la soirée avec vous comme du travail mais comme un loisir, une détente, si vous préférez ce terme.

- Et où souhaitez-vous que nous passions cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Je pense qu'un dîner dans un hôtel serait parfait pour commencer. Puis nous pourrions faire plus amples connaissances et mesurer l'étendue de votre…talent, lui susurra-t-il. »

Christine sentit derrière elle qu'Erik s'était redressé et était prêt à se jeter sur le vicomte mais il fut arrêté dans son geste car un bruit de martèlement de sabots se fit entendre à l'entrée de la rue. Un fiacre se dirigeait vers le théâtre à son tour et vint s'arrêter juste à côté de Raoul et Christine.

Le visage du vicomte se décomposa, lorsqu'il vit Madame Giry à la porte.

« Vicomte ?demanda-t-elle, d'un air surpris. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Raoul retrouva finalement son aplomb et lâcha le bras de Christine.

« - Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Madame Giry…

- Il se trouve que je me rendais justement chez vous pour y dîner avec votre mère et Meg.

- Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas sur le chemin qui mène de chez vous à l'Hôtel de Chagny… fit-il remarquer.

- J'ai voulu prendre un petit détour. Cela n'est pas proscrit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Le temps est si agréable qu'une petite promenade dans Paris n'est jamais repoussante. Mais puisque nous en sommes aux interrogations, permettez-moi de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, accompagné de Mademoiselle Delahay ?

- Je… Je sors d'un rendez-vous d'affaires concernant l'ouverture de l'Opéra. Je passais dans le quartier lorsque j'ai croisé Mademoiselle Delahay. Nous discutions et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer… »

Madame Giry resta quelques instants silencieuse et toisa du regard son beau-fils.

« Je menais justement Mademoiselle Delahay à ma voiture car je venais de lui proposer de dîner avec nous ce soir, acheva-t-il.»

Raoul regarda avec insistance Christine et ses yeux lui lancèrent des menaces muettes lui indiquant qu'il ne serait pas dans son intérêt de démentir ses dires. Madame Giry émit un sourire en coin, comme si elle venait de jauger le mensonge du vicomte, puis s'adressa à Christine.

«- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Erika. Je vous en prie, montez avec moi, nous ferons route ensemble.

- Madame Giry, ne vous dérangez pas, Mademoiselle Delahay et moi allons prendre ma voiture.

- Vicomte, réprimanda la chorégraphe, je ne doute pas que vos intentions soient honorables mais vous, encore plus que moi, êtes sensibles à l'étiquette. Erika se doit d'être chaperonnée…

- C'est très aimable à vous, Madame mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà un fiacre, dit Christine d'une voix un peu hésitante. »

Madame Giry examina la voiture de Christine, ainsi que le cocher. Erik se calait tellement contre la cabine qu'il était difficile de l'apercevoir.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous y rendre séparément. Montez, insista-t-elle, vous n'aurez pas besoin de payer ainsi votre course. La vicomtesse vous fera ramener chez vous après dîner… Vicomte ? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de régler la course d'Erika ? Il se trouve que je n'ai pas assez de monnaie sur moi... »

Raoul dévisagea sa belle-mère avec fureur. Il s'approcha d'Erik et lui tendit plusieurs pièces en or. Celui-ci tendit sa main gantée vers le vicomte.

« Tenez, mon bra…ve. »

Lorsque le vicomte mit les pièces dans la paume d'Erik, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se dépêcha de s'écarter de lui. Avait-il sentit la haine qu'Erik lui vouait en cet instant ? Toujours est-il que Raoul se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture.

« Partez toutes les deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Christine et Antoinette. Nous nous rejoindrons à l'Hôtel de Chagny. »

Christine monta donc dans le fiacre de Madame Giry et celui-ci se mit en route. Le trajet fut silencieux. La chorégraphe ne posa aucune question à la jeune femme. Elle ne la regardait d'ailleurs même pas. Christine, elle, regarda Erik s'éloigner alors qu'il prenait la direction opposé avec César… Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Madame Giry pouvait devenir son alliée pour affronter cette soirée. Après tout, ce n'était pas une coïncidence si elle s'était rendue dans ce quartier. Peut-être avait-elle à cœur la bonne réputation d'Erika ? Ou alors voyait-elle en Erika une rivale de Meg, une femme qui pourrait gâcher les bases d'un mariage qui semblait déjà bien bancal… Une femme qu'il fallait surveiller à tout prix…

La voiture finit par s'arrêter dans la cour de l'Hôtel. La façade était austère à l'image de la mère de Raoul. Christine descendit, imitée par la chorégraphe. Celle-ci lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Nous allons dîner avec la Vicomtesse Eugénie de Chagny, mon enfant. Il s'agit de la mère du Vicomte. C'est une femme très froide d'apparence mais n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas une mauvaise femme. Son veuvage a été très difficile à supporter et l'a juste aigrie. »

Christine hocha de la tête, en signe d'acquiescement. Elle avait déjà rencontré la vicomtesse une seule fois. La veille de l'incendie de l'Opéra, en fait, lorsque Raoul lui avait dévoilé qu'il s'était fiancé secrètement avec son amie d'enfance, retrouvée quelque mois auparavant. L'accueil qu'Eugénie lui avait fait avait été glacial. Comment son fils unique avait-il pu se mésallier à ce point ? Une danseuse… une cantatrice de pacotille… c'était pour elle comme s'il se mariait avec une prostituée. La conversation avait duré toute l'après-midi et à force de mots, Raoul lui avait prouvé que Christine était vraiment amoureuse de lui et non de son titre ou de son argent. La vicomtesse avait finalement accepté, même si cela avait été à contrecœur. Ce que Christine n'arrivait pourtant à comprendre c'était pourquoi elle avait accepté qu'il épouse Meg ?

« Vous allez aussi rencontrer ma fille, Marguerite, continua-t-elle. Elle s'est mariée avec le Vicomte, il y a bientôt trois mois. »

A ce moment-là, le cabriolet de Raoul entra dans la cour. Elles attendirent qu'il descende et le suivirent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils furent accueilli tous trois par un majordome qui les mena au salon. Raoul d'un geste irrité congédia ce dernier.

« Merci mais il est inutile de nous présenter à ma mère, Pierre, lui dit Raoul. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Christine découvrit une scène que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se dérouler devant ses yeux. Meg était assise dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, qui malgré la chaleur de ce mois de mai était allumée. Elle était vêtue de noir et était occupée de broder une couverture. La Vicomtesse était assise près d'elle et était occupée de lire un roman.

Elles levèrent toutes deux la tête, quand Raoul et Madame Giry vinrent à leur rencontre.

« - Raoul, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas dîner avec nous, ce soir, dit la Vicomtesse, un peu étonnée.

- Oui, Mère, mais ma réunion a duré moins longtemps que prévu.

- Bien, bien. Il était temps que vous vous rendiez compte que vous avez une mère et une femme qui vous attendent ici. Ah ! Madame Giry, comment allez-vous depuis hier ? »

La chorégraphe salua la vicomtesse.

« - Je vais bien, merci.

- Je vois que vous nous avez amené une invitée. Qui est cette jeune fille ? interrompit la vicomtesse. »

Raoul qui s'était posté derrière Meg et lui tenait l'épaule fit les présentations.

« Mère, Marguerite, je vous présente Mademoiselle Erika Delahay, notre nouvelle soprane. »

Il fit un geste de la main pour lui demander de s'approcher.

Christine avança de plusieurs pas. Meg l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent et elle blêmit.

« - Mon Dieu ! finit-elle par s'écrier.

- Marguerite ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que tant que vous êtes sous mon toit vous n'avez pas à jurer ! Madame Giry, parfois, je me demande de quelle façon vous avez éduqué votre fille. Je ne peux imaginer que mon petit-fils subisse une si mauvaise influence de la part de sa mère… »

Le temps qu'Eugénie fasse des reproches à Meg ce qui ne semblait pas être la première fois de la journée, cette dernière continua de dévisager Christine comme si elle avait un fantôme devant les yeux.

« - Meg, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Antoinette, en enlaçant sa fille.

- Non, je crois… je crois que je fais un léger malaise.

- Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, si tu veux t'allonger quelque temps.

- Marguerite, ne faites pas votre délicate, gronda la vicomtesse. S'il vous faut vous étendre à la moindre peccadille, comment supporterez-vous l'enfantement ? »

Madame Giry serra la main de sa fille.

« Tout va bien, Mère, je vous remercie. Ça ira, dit Meg pour la rassurer. »

Christine se sentit mal, elle aussi. Meg l'avait reconnu. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Raoul, lui, ne s'était pas inquiété de l'attitude de Meg. Au contraire, il semblait en être quelque agacé.

« J'ai rencontré Mademoiselle Delahay en chemin et je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous pour le dîner. »

Eugénie se redressa sur son fauteuil et examina Christine de la tête aux pieds.

« Appelez Marie, Raoul et demandez-lui d'ajouter deux couverts pour Mademoiselle Delahay et vous. Nous allons passer à table. »

Raoul s'exécuta.

Pendant les quelques minutes où ils patientèrent avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger, la vicomtesse interrogea Christine sur ses origines sociales. Cette dernière, quelque peu déstabilisée par sa rencontre avec Meg, eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'Eugénie lui demandait.

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous êtes plus attentive sur scène que maintenant car sinon jamais mon fils ne retrouvera l'investissement qu'il a placé dans la reconstruction de l'Opéra. »

Sur ces mots qui choquèrent toute l'assemblée, la vicomtesse se leva car on venait de lui prévenir que le repas était prêt.

Elle prit place en bout de table. Raoul s'installa en face d'elle. De chaque côté, vinrent s'asseoir Meg et sa mère. Christine fut placée entre Antoinette et Eugénie. Le silence fut de mise tout au long du repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut achevé, la vicomtesse reprit l'interrogatoire de Christine.

« - Au plus, je vous observe Mademoiselle Delahay, au plus je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas déjà croisés. Je me félicite d'être une très grande physionomiste et de reconnaître les traits de visage de chaque personne que je croise.

- Je ne pense pas, Madame la Vicomtesse, répondit Christine.

- Où avez-vous chanté déjà ? Peut-être vous ai-je vu sur scène ?

- J'étais troisième soprane à l'Opéra de Genève, mentit Christine.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela alors. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Mais bon, de toute façon toutes les chanteuses et danseuses se ressemblent, n'est-ce pas Raoul ? »

Ce dernier rougit face à la remarque détournée de sa mère. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

« - Avez-vous entendu parler de Christine Daaé ? »

La question était si inattendue, que Christine qui buvait un verre d'eau pour masquer son inconfort manqua de s'étouffer. Antoinette qui était à ses côtés lui tapota le dos pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Tous s'étaient figés à table et un malaise s'installa encore plus fortement que celui qui régnait déjà depuis le début du repas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Christine se força à lui répondre.

« - On m'a dit qu'elle était la dernière soprane de l'Opéra Populaire et… qu'elle est décédée dans de tragiques circonstances.

- Oui, si vous aviez lu les journaux, vous sauriez qu'elle devait se fiancer avec mon fils et…

- ASSEZ ! cria Raoul, en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Ce qui fit saisir tout le monde hormis la vicomtesse.

« Assez, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus calme. S'il vous plaît, Mère, il y a certains sujets que j'aimerais que nous évitions. »

Christine n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était fuir cette pièce, cette maison et retrouver Erik au plus vite. Cette soirée devenait, au fur-et-à-mesure des minutes, de plus en plus cauchemardesque. Meg l'avait reconnu et certainement Madame Giry aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas non plus un hasard si la vicomtesse avait abordée ce sujet… Elle était en plein dans la gueule du loup.

« Erik, que m'as-tu fait faire ? se dit-elle avec effroi. »

La vicomtesse reprit la conversation comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu.

« - Je dis cela pour vérifier que Mademoiselle Delahay soit bien informée avant de prendre cette place. Si elle vient d'arriver dans la capitale, peut-être n'a-t-elle pas entendu les rumeurs concernant une malédiction pesant sur l'Opéra Populaire.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Point final, dit Raoul d'un air crispé. »

Meg, quant à elle, ne détournait pas son regard de celui de Christine. Tandis que Raoul et sa mère étaient occupés de se disputer à demi-mots, les deux jeunes femmes étaient attentives l'une à l'autre. Si bien qu'elles perdirent le cours de la discussion que menait la vicomtesse.

« Etes-vous mariée, Mademoiselle Delahay ? demanda Meg. »

Celle-ci avait interrompu la vicomtesse dans son monologue. Eugénie fut tellement étonnée de ce manque de respect envers sa personne qu'elle resta coite.

Christine sursauta, lorsque Meg s'adressa directement à elle.

« - Mariée ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- Cette bague que vous portez à votre annulaire, dit Meg, en pointant le bijou du menton.

- Oh, non. Je ne suis pas mariée ou tout du moins pas encore. Je suis fiancée.

- Fiancée ? s'exclama Madame Giry. Et depuis quand ?

- Très peu de temps en vérité. Depuis avant-hier.

- Avec qui ? demanda Raoul d'un air dépité.

- Mon ami. Il a fait sa demande, après que je sois revenue de l'audition… »

Tout le monde la félicita, hormis Raoul qui affichait une mine renfrognée. La vicomtesse commença à parler alors de l'importance que les fiancés soient le moins en contact possible et qu'ils ne se voient que chaperonnés. Ce qui fit doucement rire Christine.

« Si elle savait, se dit-elle. »

A ce moment-là, Madame Giry s'excusa et se leva de table. Elle se plaignait d'être fatiguée et de vouloir retourner chez elle. Elle embrassa Meg et quitta la pièce. Christine prit congé également. Elle attendit en compagnie d'Eugénie que la voiturer des de Chagny soit prête pour la raccompagner. La discussion de la mère de Raoul était loin d'être agréable mais cela valait mieux qu'un moment seule avec Raoul ou encore avec Meg. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Tellement de temps de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa prétendue mort. Meg qui avait été comme une sœur pour elle. Meg qui portait son deuil, alors qu'elle-même allait se marier. Meg qui se retrouvait prisonnière entre les quatre murs de l'Hôtel de Chagny avec sa belle-mère comme tortionnaire…

Christine ne put s'empêcher de penser que si rien ne s'était passé de cette façon le soir de l'incendie, si Raoul était venue la délivrer d'Erik, serait-elle en cet instant à la place de Meg ? Aurait-elle été enceinte comme elle ? Aurait-elle été obligée de passer ses journées en compagnie d'Eugénie à attendre que Raoul, après maints excès et batifolages se décide enfin à rentrer ? Aurait-elle été aussi malheureuse que Meg en cet instant ?

Christine fut tirée de ses songes, lorsque Pierre, le majordome, vint la prévenir que la voiture était prête. Elle prit congé des de Chagny et suivit seule le valet. Une fois que l'attelage arriva quelques rues au-dessus de l'Opéra, il s'arrêta à l'adresse que Christine avait donnée, à savoir une rue où se trouvait un passage secret. Elle attendit que la voiture disparaisse dans la nuit pour ouvrir la porte dérobée.

Christine marchait à grandes enjambées, elle était impatiente de retrouver Erik et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Elle espérait de tout cœur, qu'il soit dans l'antre pour qu'elle puisse lui confier ses craintes et le supplier de revoir son plan. Ils pouvaient encore s'enfuir sans que personne ne le sache…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva par un miroir caché par un rideau qui menait directement à l'antre sans passer par le lac, elle fut surprise d'entendre Erik parler à voix haute.

« Je sais encore ce que je fais ! Je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Je suis loin d'être fou, si c'est ce que tu penses ! »

Christine sursauta car elle comprit qu'Erik n'était pas seul. En effet, une voix de femme s'éleva :

« Mais enfin Erik as-tu idée du risque que tu lui fais prendre ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à revenir ? Sais-tu ce que le vicomte fera lorsqu'il découvrira cette mascarade ? Tu es en train de jouer avec sa vie par pure fierté. »

Madame Giry… Madame Giry était avec Erik. Christine ne savait que faire. Fallait-elle qu'elle sorte de sa cachette ou bien devait-elle attendre ?

« Je ne joue pas, Antoinette. Je l'aime. »

Christine décida finalement d'écouter en cachette cette conversation.

« - Alors si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu m'aurais écouté. Le soir de l'incendie, tu aurais dû suivre mon idée et prendre le premier bateau à Calais et fuir la France pour toujours avec elle.

- Non, il fallait rester. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'elle a pu m'aimer en retour. Si nous avions quitté la France, jamais elle n'aurait oublié le vicomte.

- Je pense que cela a été une erreur de notre part.

- Une erreur ? Voyez-vous cela Madame Giry ! Notre part du marché était clair le soir de ''Don Juan'', je pense. Vous empêchiez le Vicomte de délivrer Christine et moi je la gardais suffisamment longtemps dans ma tanière pour que vous fassiez en sorte qu'il s'entiche de votre fille. Je ne vous dois plus rien et vous non plus.

- Cependant, je ne pensais pas que Meg soit si malheureuse avec lui… Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé dans ses bras…

- Allez-vous en maintenant, avant que Christine ne revienne, s'énerva Erik. »

Mais celui-ci se figea sur place. Christine était sortie de sa cachette. Elle était secouée de sanglots. Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait les réfréner.

Erik… son Ange… son fiancé… l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, n'avait en réalité jamais existé. Elle n'avait été que le jouet du Fantôme. Le Fantôme de l'opéra lui avait mentie, l'avait trahie et manipulée, depuis le début…

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais : il n'y a pas de chanson dans ce chapitre mais je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Alors review, review, review !**_

_**En ce qui concerne le DVD du 25th anniversaire, il est génial ! Le spectacle est magnifique, l'émotion est encore plus présente que dans le film (notamment ''Down once more'' qui m'a vraiment fait pleurer). Les prestations de Sierra Borgess et Ramin Karimloo sont parfaites et d'une grande justesse. Bref, que du bonheur ! Promis dès que j'ai le temps je crée une page sur mon forum ! A plus !**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : L'aria**

''Christine ?''

Erik appela sa fiancée d'une voix étouffée et quelque peu incrédule. Il avait été si absorbé par sa confrontation avec Antoinette qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissée avec Madame Giry se rendre chez le Vicomte, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il était donc reparti à l'Opéra. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir la visite de la chorégraphe. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incendie et cela lui convenait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient planifié s'était déroulé à la perfection. Raoul s'était lié à Meg, grâce aux ruses de sa mère et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Quant à Christine… Elle avait réussi à aimer l'homme derrière le masque, derrière le Fantôme. Elle avait comblé ses espérances les plus folles. Si bien qu'il en avait oublié de quelle manière il avait réussi à ce qu'elle se fiance à lui. L'apparition de Madame Giry dans son antre l'avait rendu furieux. De quel droit osait-elle venir, au risque que quelqu'un la remarque ? Et tout cela pour le prier de quitter Paris et l'Opéra avec Christine et qu'ils ne reviennent jamais ! Tout cela parce qu'elle craignait que Christine soit démasquée ! C'était impossible. Il avait tout fait pour que tous la croient morte. Pourquoi quelqu'un en douterait-il ? Il était hors de question qu'ils fuient, alors qu'ils étaient en train de construire la vie dont rêvait Christine. Pourquoi tout abandonner maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient si proches de la réouverture de l'Opéra ! Madame Giry ne comprenait-elle pas quelle jubilation cela était pour lui de voir qu'il avait remporté ce que Raoul possédait encore il y a quelques temps : Christine et l'Opéra. Oui, l'Opéra était la propriété d'Erik. Si Christine était son âme sœur, l'Opéra Populaire était comme sa maîtresse. Il était impensable qu'il vive ailleurs. Même s'il n'en possédait pas les titres de propriétés, c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles et dirigeait tout. Et le Vicomte l'avait aidé, sans même en avoir la moindre idée, lorsqu'il avait fait remporter à Christine l'audition, sous le nez de la Carlotta. Grâce au Vicomte, elle était la Prima-Donna légitime. Sans qu'il y ait la moindre effusion de sang, sans qu'il n'ait à étrangler qui que ce soit. Il était persuadé qu'une fois que Christine aurait remis les pieds sur la scène, il n'aurait aucune difficulté pour gérer dans l'ombre l'Opéra. Christine serait son bras. Ce serait grâce à elle qu'il pourrait agir.

Mais, à présent, il était bien loin de penser à tout cela. En quelques secondes, il avait perdu sa confiance. Alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à la gagner. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle lui pardonne ses actions passées, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore compris ce que l'amour signifiait réellement. Lorsque son unique obsession avait été de la garder par n'importe quel moyen près de lui pour toujours.

Maintenant, à quoi cela servait-il de s'excuser ? Il voyait la détresse, l'incompréhension et une infinie tristesse dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Plus que l'Opéra il le savait. Il fut soudain pris de remords. Oui, peut-être qu'Antoinette avait raison. Il avait dû ruser pour que Christine accepte de vivre avec lui et apprenne à l'aimer. Alors qu'il avait eu enfin ce qu'il souhaitait, il l'avait pris pour acquis. Il avait été trop sûr de lui et il savait que l'assurance du Fantôme pourrait lui coûter l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

''Christine ? Osa-t-il répéter."

Mais celle-ci n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui passaient machinalement de Madame Giry à lui. Ses yeux qui les jugeaient tous deux pour ce qu'ils s'étaient permis de commettre. Son fiancé et la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle… Sa mère qui était morte à sa naissance et qu'elle n'avait jamais connue… Les seules personnes en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance s'étaient jouées d'elle.

Toute une foule de sentiments aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres l'assaillaient en cet instant. Elle en voulait à Madame Giry bien évidemment mais c'était surtout Erik qu'elle avait envie de frapper. Elle voulait lui faire mal autant qu'elle souffrait.

Elle avait cru que Raoul n'était jamais venu car l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas assez fort. Elle avait vu son regard acceptant la défaite face à son rival, lors de ''Don Juan''. Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait laissée à son sort. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne valait pas cette guerre engagée entre Erik et lui. Elle avait cru Erik lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un trophée de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

Et alors qu'elle se tenait devant eux deux, elle oublia presque que Raoul avait déjà commencé à être frivole bien avant son soi-disant meurtre. Elle oublia presque qu'il avait ouvertement courtisé Erika Delahaye… Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'en rappeler. Elle avait été trahie de toute part et depuis le début.

Vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner ? En qui croire ? Pouvait-elle seulement avoir encore confiance en quelqu'un ?

Voyant que Christine continuait de rester figée et semblait sourde à ses appels, Erik entreprit d'avancer vers elle lentement, comme si elle était un oiseau qu'il risquerait d'effrayer. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle se ressaisit et s'écarta de lui vivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle. »

Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes et elle tendait une main devant elle, pour mettre encore plus de distance entre cet homme qui se révélait n'être plus qu'un parfait inconnu et elle.

Erik, lui aussi, commençait à sentir le chagrin l'envahir. Quel douleur pour lui de voir cette femme plus précieuse que sa vie le fuir, comme elle l'avait fui autrefois, lorsqu'elle était effrayée par son faciès. Parce qu'à cette époque-là, il espérait qu'elle apprenne à faire abstraction de ce qu'elle voyait. Tandis que maintenant, que faire si elle ne voulait même plus de son âme ? Aucun remède ne semblait possible…

_C'est dans votre âme que réside l'altération (It's in your soul that the true distortion lies_), lui avait-elle dit, lors de l'incendie, lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée. Et sincèrement, au fond de lui, il commençait à croire que, finalement, Christine avait raison.

« Christine, excuse-moi… finit-il par l'implorer, en se mettant à genoux devant elle. »

Celle-ci recula encore de quelques pas, si bien que sa robe touchait le bord de la rive du lac.

Son corps était secoué de sanglots.

_« Je t'ai donné mon âme sans la moindre retenue… »_

_(I gave you my mind blindly)_

Erik, qui rampait vers elle, s'arrêta à ces mots. Christine venait de le poignarder en plein cœur au moyen de cette seule et unique phrase. Il s'effondra sur le sol froid et humide de l'antre.

Comme si elle n'en avait cure, elle retira de son annulaire la bague de fiançailles, maladroitement. Elle se retourna et d'un geste vif, elle lança la bague qui termina sa course dans le fond du lac.

« NON ! hurla Erik. »

C'était comme si Christine venait de l'achever. Elle lui avait donné le coup fatal. Sûrement était-il mort en cet instant ! Sûrement était-il en Enfer pour souffrir ainsi ! En jetant sa bague, Christine avait en même temps jeté son cœur dans les profondeurs du lac.

La jeune femme commença à s'éloigner de la rive et de celui qui l'avait trahie.

Sans oser la regarder, Erik l'implora une dernière fois.

« Christine, je t'aime ! »

Elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner vers lui, elle lui assena ces dernières paroles :

« Tu m'aimes ? Mais, Erik, tu n'as jamais su et tu ne sauras jamais ce que l'Amour signifie. C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Adieu. »

Erik lança un cri de désespoir qui se perdit dans les fin-fonds de l'Opéra et se répercuta en écho dans l'antre. Christine fut secouée d'un tremblement d'effroi, suite à ce hurlement. Cependant, elle continua sa route. Elle croisa le regard de Madame Giry et la dévisagea.

La chorégraphe avait assisté, impuissante, à cette scène tragique et ne sut trouver aucun mot pour retenir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille d'adoption. Elle venait de lire le désespoir dans ses yeux. Erik venait de l'anéantir…

Christine repartit d'un pas rapide dans le passage secret qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Une fois que celle-ci fut hors de vue, Madame Giry se précipita vers Erik. Celui-ci hurlait son chagrin et semblait au seuil de l'agonie.

« Erik, je t'en prie, lève-toi, le pria-t-elle, terrorisé par son comportement. »

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle voulut le réconforter en posant sa main sur son dos. Elle ne s'attendit pas à la réaction brutale d'Erik. Il l'écarta de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

« Allez-vous en ou je vous tuerai de mes mains pour ce qui vient de se passer ! cria-t-il, en se relevant. »

Madame Giry, effrayée par le comportement sauvage de son protégé, ne se fit pas prier et elle se précipita vers la seule sortie qu'elle connaissait.

Erik retomba à genoux et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il se balança d'avant en arrière et pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle paniqua, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières et découvrit les rayons du soleil qui baignait sa chambre. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans la chambre de l'annexe ? Elle sortit de son lit et elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et qu'elle n'avait pas défait les draps. Alors, affreusement, les souvenirs tragiques de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : Erik… Madame Giry… leurs complots…

Elle aurait tant aimé que tout cela ne fut qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à se précipiter dans les bras d'Erik et il l'aurait consolé, en lui répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Malheureusement, le cauchemar n'était autre que la réalité. Les larmes qui avaient séché le long de ses joues en étaient également la preuve.

Christine examina rapidement le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une petite chambre d'un hôtel miteux dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée, après son départ de l'Opéra. Elle n'avait que quelques sous avec elle, aussi elle avait dû se rendre dans les quartiers mal famés pour pouvoir louer une chambre pour la nuit. Elle était entrée dans le premier hôtel qui était dans ses moyens et une fois seule dans la chambre, elle s'était allongée sur le lit et avait pleuré tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, épuisée.

Elle observa son reflet dans un petit miroir usé par le temps et fêlé. Il lui renvoyait son image mille fois, l'image d'une piteuse créature… Son cœur était tellement semblable à ce miroir en cet instant !

Elle essuya le sel de ses joues et se regarda attentivement. Elle n'avait pas fière allure : son maquillage avait disparu, ses traits étaient fatigués… Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle soupira en posant sa tête contre la petite vitre de sa chambre et regarda en bas les passants qui commençaient à s'affairer. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, sans personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non et cela la perturbait énormément. Elle avait essayé de résumer sa situation matérielle. A partir de ce matin, elle était sans le sou. Il lui fallait trouver au plus vite de quoi se nourrir et se loger. Il était hors de question de demander l'aide de Madame Giry. Il était hors de question d'aller voir Raoul. Même si elle gardait cette identité ridicule, elle savait que cela aurait un prix et elle savait que même sans Erik, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le courage de le payer. Inutile de demander l'aide du Vicomte. Par contre… Meg ? Meg était bien la seule personne en qui elle pouvait encore croire. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dévoilé son identité, pendant le dîner. Il semblait même qu'elle l'ait protégée. Meg était mariée à Raoul : elle avait peut-être des économies. Elle pourrait l'aider à voir plus clair dans sa situation. Elle avait toujours été de bon conseil. Elle était presque une sœur…

Christine prit alors une profonde inspiration. C'était décidé. Elle allait se rendre à l'Hôtel de Chagny et demanderait un entretien avec Meg. Elle trouverait bien une excuse. Il faudrait juste qu'elle fasse bien attention que Raoul n'y soit pas. Et comme apparemment, il n'y était pas très souvent, elle ne risquait rien.

Elle réajusta donc sa tenue, lissa sa robe avec ses mains et arrangea avec ses doigts sa chevelure. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et une fois à l'air libre, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les beaux quartiers.

Deux heures plus tard, les pieds endoloris et le rouge aux joues d'avoir tant marché, elle arriva devant le portail en fer forgé de l'imposante demeure. Arrivée à son but, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire… Encore toute essoufflée, elle se rendit à la loge du concierge. L'homme en tenue de valet un peu désuète se révéla assez froid, à l'image de sa maîtresse.

«- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Pourrais-je parler à la Vicomtesse Marguerite de Chagny ?

- Non, Mademoiselle, furent ses seuls mots.

- Mais, pourquoi Monsieur ? demanda Christine décontenancée et voyant son plan sur le point d'échouer.

- Parce que tout d'abord vous me semblez très mal informée. La Vicomtesse se nomme Eugénie et non Marguerite qui est sa bru… De plus celle-ci ne reçoit jamais personne sans l'autorisation de la Vicomtesse. Je me vois donc au regret de vous demander de vous en aller.

- Mais Monsieur, je vous en supplie ! »

Christine s'accrochait à la veste du vieil homme par désespoir.

« Arrêtez, Mademoiselle, ou j'appelle la police, s'énerva-t-il. »

Dans ce tumulte, ni le valet, ni la jeune femme ne s'étaient aperçu qu'ils étaient observés.

« Allons, Fernand, que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix masculine que Christine ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Celle-ci lâcha sa prise et ferma les yeux de dépit. Raoul lui faisait face. Elle était devant celui qu'elle avait voulu le plus évité, après Erik, bien sûr.

« Mademoiselle Delahaye ? Décidément, le hasard fait bien les choses. Je commence à croire que vraiment le Destin cherche à nous réunir. Il semble que c'est son grand dessein. »

Christine fit une légère révérence de la tête pour le saluer.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ? continua Raoul.

- Monsieur le Vicomte, il semblerait que cette demoiselle veuille s'entretenir avec…

- J'ai perdu mes gants ! dit Christine en coupant la parole au concierge. J'ai perdu mes gants et je me demandais si je ne les avais pas oublié hier soir chez vous. »

Elle n'avait trouvé que ce faux prétexte pour justifier sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas lui révéler les vraies raisons de sa présence. Un entretien avec Meg, cela ne ferait qu'alerter le Vicomte sur sa véritable identité. Déjà que son maquillage n'était plus et que ses cheveux, malgré le blond de sa teinture, commençaient avec le temps à se boucler naturellement.

« Fernand, allez demander à Marie si elle n'a pas retrouvé une paire de gants hier soir, je vous prie. »

Le valet obéit immédiatement à son maître et quitta son poste pour rejoindre l'hôtel particulier.

« Mademoiselle Delahaye, dit Raoul en la dévisageant avec un grand sourire, je crois également que la Providence vous envoie. Vous êtes tel un ange descendu du ciel pour me secourir. »

Christine blêmît suite à cette allusion. Un ange ? Aurait-il des soupçons ? Elle essaya de garder toute sa contenance.

«- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Vicomte ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Mais parce qu'il se trouve que ce matin je dois me rendre à mon club. Voyez-vous les travaux de l'opéra sont conséquents et pour rentabiliser cela, il nous faut ouvrir ses portes aux spectateurs au plus vite. Je suis l'unique mécène de l'opéra mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Il nous faut, à Messieurs Firmin et André et moi-même, trouver de nouveaux investisseurs qui puissent nous aider dans cette tâche titanesque… Et quoi de mieux que de leur présenter notre nouvelle diva pour les appâter ? »

Christine resta perplexe.

« - J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre, Vicomte…

- C'est très simple, voyons. En tant que votre mécène, je vous implore de venir avec moi et montrer à tous ces messieurs assis sur leur fortune que leur argent gagne à être placé chez nous. Je n'y avais pas pensé hier mais cela est une idée grandiose ! Mademoiselle Delahaye, vous ne pouvez refuser. »

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Elle était prise au piège et n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Formidable ! Montez dans ma voiture, nous partons ! »

Au même instant, Fernand revenait bredouille. Marie n'avait trouvé aucun gant.

Raoul congédia le valet d'un geste négligé comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une broutille et tendit la main à Christine pour qu'elle prenne place dans la voiture. Une fois installés côte à côte, Raoul lui murmura dans un sourire.

« Vous voyez, cette fois-ci nous avons quand même réussi à nous retrouver seuls sans que personne ne vienne nous gêner. »

Christine ne lui répondit pas et riva son regard sur les maisons qui défilaient dehors. Elle était inquiète et anxieuse et pour apaiser sa nervosité, elle frottait ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre. Raoul se rendit vite compte de son attitude et prit ses mains dans les siennes et y déposa un rapide baiser. La jeune soprane les retira vivement, choquée par ce geste si familier. Elle n'était pas à l'abri avec Raoul. Il était apparemment décidé de la faire sienne et rien ne semblait le détourner de ce but.

Le Vicomte la regarda avec délectation.

« - Où est passée votre bague de fiançailles, Mademoiselle Delahaye ? Je ne la vois pas à votre doigt… »

Christine fut prise au dépourvu. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Les chagrins de la veille l'assaillirent à nouveau. Elle se sentait nue et vulnérable sans la bague d'Erik. Le regard plongé dans le vague, elle marmonna :

« C'est une longue histoire… Je ne préfère pas en parler… »

Raoul ne trouva rien à lui répondre mais son allure fière et son sourire triomphant lui prouvèrent qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ''Erika'' et son fiancé.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés était imposant et la finesse de l'architecture tendait à prouver que seule l'élite de la société parisienne était autorisée à y pénétrer.

A l'entrée, un jeune homme en livrée accueillit Raoul avec une rigueur protocolaire et regarda Christine qui était accrochée de force au bras du Vicomte avec mépris.

« Monsieur le Vicomte de Chagny, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Tout est prêt pour votre réunion, Monsieur. Comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Tout le monde est arrivé et vous attend. Par contre… vous savez qu'aucune femme n'est autorisée à entrer dans ce lieu. Il est strictement réservé aux hommes… »

Le Vicomte regarda l'homme avec dédain et lui mit plusieurs billets dans la main.

« Le grand salon ne fait pas partie du club, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le valet acquiesça de la tête.

« - Alors, où est le problème ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Vicomte. J'avais oublié ce détail. Vous pouvez entrer avec cette dame. »

Le jeune homme, confus, repris son poste, en comptant furtivement les billes que Raoul venait de lui donner.

Ce dernier conduisit Christine le long d'un couloir empli de dorure et de marbre et décoré de statues et de tableaux hors de prix et ils se retrouvèrent devant une double porte. La jeune femme était toujours nerveuse. Elle aurait aimé fuir à toutes jambes.

Raoul posa sa main sur la poignée dorée et posa un regard furtif vers elle.

« La seule chose que j'attends de vous, Erika, c'est que vous chantiez comme vous l'avez fait pendant l'audition. Enchantez-les et ne nous décevez pas. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand salon, Christine toujours au bras de Raoul, tout le monde se retourna pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. La salle n'était composée que d'hommes et de par leur mise élégante et raffinée, la jeune femme aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait tous d'hommes importants. Elle entendit également les cris de protestations de certains. Comment diable une femme se retrouvait-elle dans un lieu réservé uniquement à la gente masculine ? C'était impensable !

« Messieurs, Messieurs, dit Raoul sur un ton apaisant, à la trentaine d'hommes présents. Je sais ce que vous pensez de mon audace. Mais je vous le jure, vous ne le regretterez pas. Tout d'abord, je dois vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent à notre appel. Cela prouve que vous êtes soucieux de la qualité culturelle de notre capitale. Mais tout ceci a dû être certainement déjà dit par Messieurs Firmin et André, nos bons directeurs de l'Opéra… »

Ces derniers, un peu décontenancés par l'arrivée accompagnée du Vicomte, le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

« … donc trêve de bavardage, continua Raoul. Permettez-moi, Messieurs de vous présenter, Mademoiselle Erika Delahaye qui par sa qualité vocale a su nous prouver lors d'une audition qu'elle avait tous les atouts pour faire renaître l'ancien Opéra Populaire de ces cendres. »

Christine, intimidée, fit une légère révérence.

« Je profite donc de notre réunion pour que vous entendiez notre nouvelle soprane. Monsieur Reyer ? »

Le vieux maestro, qui se tenait derrière Firmin et André, se leva de sa chaise.

« Oui, Monsieur le Vicomte ? demanda-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu que le jeune mécène s'adresse à lui.

- Avez-vous quelques partitions sur vous ?

- Toujours, Monsieur.

- Bien. Je vois qu'un piano orne cette pièce. Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de nous jouer quelque morceau, tandis que Mademoiselle Delahaye chante ?

- Sans répétition ? s'exclama Reyer, surpris.

- Tout n'a pas besoin d'être parfait. Nos amis seront indulgents, dit Raoul avec un sourire charmeur vers l'assemblée. »

Il avait remarqué que tous les hommes avaient le regard rivé sur la future diva. Il savait, au fond de lui, que son audace serait payante.

« Mademoiselle ? dit Reyer, en invitant Christine à le suivre. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le piano. Le maître de musique ouvrit alors un carnet de partitions et les regarda rapidement. Il les examinait pour trouver la plus appropriée et aussi la plus facile à jouer sans répétition.

« Je doute que vous connaissiez les opéras qui ont été joués au Populaire, Mademoiselle, mais pensez-vous que vous arriveriez à chanter celle-ci ? »

Christine prit dans ses mains tremblantes la partition que lui tendait Reyer. Elle blêmit quelque peu.

«- Il s'agit de l'aria de l'acte trois d' ''Hannibal'' de Chalumeau, ''L'air d'Elissa''. Nous l'avons joué l'année dernière avec un grand succès.

- Je connais cet aria, lui répondit Christine.

- Vraiment ? demanda Reyer, surpris. »

La soprane acquiesça de la tête.

« Bon, eh bien, je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème. »

Le vieil homme s'assit au piano et entama les premières notes.

Cette musique ! Christine avait l'impression de remonter le temps. A présent, elle les comprenait ces paroles, si pleine de sens quand on a réellement aimé quelqu'un et qu'on l'a quitté.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we said goodbye,_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me_

_You'll try._

_Then you'll find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back_

_And be free._

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

L'assemblée semblait sous le charme de la voix de Christine. Tous l'écoutaient avec admiration, même Raoul dont l'émotion semblait le submerger Elle alors prit plus d'assurance et continua d'une voix moins tremblante.

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

Christine était aux bords des larmes. Sa prestation était superbe car elle ressentait toutes les émotions contenues dans cette chanson. Elle pensait à Erik. Elle l'avait abandonné. Comment allait-il ? Pensait-il à elle en ce moment ou lui en voulait-il pour toutes les mauvaises paroles qu'elle avait proclamées la veille ?

_Recall those…_

Soudain, la double porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître la Carlotta, accompagnée d'un homme à la haute taille et à la stature impressionnante. Ils étaient poursuivis par plusieurs hommes en livrée qui leur criaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer. Ils reculèrent cependant devant le compagnon de la Carlotta qui les toisait d'un regard peu amène.

« Comment osez-vous venir ici ? cria Raoul, irrité. Il s'agit d'une réunion privée, vous n'y êtes pas conviée ! Vous n'appartenez plus à l'Opéra Populaire.

- Si je ne fais plus partie du Populaire, alors cette chose non plus ! hurla-t-elle, en pointant Christine du doigt. Cette voix ne vous est-elle pas familière, Vicomte ?

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ne retrouvez-vous pas en Mademoiselle Delahaye une danseuse que vous avez bien connue ? »

Devant la vision perplexe du Vicomte, le Carlotta jubila.

« - Christine Daaé ! cracha-t-elle.

- Vous délirez ! Faites-la sortir ! s'emporta Raoul. »

A cet instant, une dizaine de valets et de majordomes vinrent en aide à ceux qui avaient essayé d'arrêter la soprane italienne et son chien de garde. Ces deux derniers furent emmenés de force, malgré le fait qu'ils se débattaient, fortement.

« Je sais tout ! dit la Carlotta en se débattant comme une forcenée. Je le sais ! Je l'ai suivi ! Elle vit sous l'Opéra ! C'est Christine Daaé ! C'est Christine Daaé ! »

Christine était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était démasquée ! Elle sentit à peine la poigne de Raoul qui l'emmenait dans un coin reculé du grand salon, pendant que tous les hommes regardaient le spectacle que leur livrait encore la Carlotta dans le couloir.

Il la regardait d'un regard incrédule. Il la détaillait dans les moindres détails, sans mot dire. Elle était apeurée et les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues.

« Raoul, je… peina-t-elle à dire dans un sanglot. »

Celui-ci lui prit son avant-bras droit et lui arracha la manche de sa robe. Il examina l'intérieur du bras. La jeune femme y avait une cicatrice qui courrait sur plusieurs centimètres. La même blessure que sa fiancée défunte portait depuis son enfance, Suite à une chute sur la glace, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient.

Raoul devint livide.

« Christine ? »

_**Voilà, c'était mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous toutes ! A vous de me laisser le mien avec des reviews !**_

_**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! A l'année prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bisous !**_

**Disclaimers: ''Think of me'' appartient à Andrew LLoyd Webber**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Ghost of love**

« Christine ? répéta Raoul, dans un état d'ahurissement total. »

Son regard était plongé dans les prunelles de celle qui l'avait trompé ouvertement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de l'avoir retrouvée dans de telles circonstances.

Christine ne disait rien. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient la terreur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, et si Raoul ne lui avait pas serré si fortement le bras, il aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait comme une brindille secouée par la tempête.

L'hébétude première du Vicomte se mua rapidement en colère, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de laisser cette dernière s'échapper. Il fut au contraire ramené à la réalité par le brouhaha que les hommes autour de lui faisaient à présent que la Carlotta avait été congédiée sans ménagement.

« La Daaé ? Cette femme est-elle vraiment Christine Daaé ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »

« Messieurs, Messieurs, attendez quelques instants, je vous prie, intervint Richard Firmin, pour calmer les esprits. Nous allons tout vous expliquer… enfin, je crois… »

Gilles André se précipita, affolé vers Raoul et Christine.

« Mais, enfin, Vicomte ! A quoi jouez-vous ? »

L'homme était complètement dérouté. Il s'adressa directement à la jeune femme, au moment où Firmin les rejoignait.

« Et vous alors ? Qui êtes-vous réellement? Christine Daaé ? »

Cette dernière hocha timidement la tête pour acquiescer. C'est alors qu'un grondement s'éleva dans la salle. Un des hommes présent s'insurgea ouvertement.

« - C'est un scandale ! De qui se moque-t-on ? Vous pensiez faire de la publicité en nous faisant ressusciter une soprane que tout le monde croyait morte ? Et votre fiancée de surcroît !

- Monsieur, s'énerva Raoul. Sachez que je découvre cela en même temps que vous…

- Qui croyez-vous gruger ? Ne nous faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas reconnu cette femme sous ce déguisement….

- Si ça se trouve, vous allez nous dire aussi que vous n'êtes en rien l'auteur de cette mascarade ! s'exclama un autre. Je suis persuadé que cette fable du Fantôme de l'Opéra a été inventée de toute pièce pour faire la propagande de votre Opéra ! Je ne serai pas étonné d'ailleurs que vous ayez vous-même mis le feu à celui-ci !

- Comment osez-vous ? gronda Raoul. »

Le ton commençait à monter dans le grand salon. Tous s'en prenaient au Vicomte. Firmin et André essayaient timidement de les calmer, lorsque le premier gentleman qui s'était exprimé reprit la parole.

« Allons, Messieurs, je pense qu'il est inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps ici. Il va sans dire qu'il semble que le Vicomte de Chagny ait assez d'imagination pour trouver d'autres façons de financer les travaux du Populaire… »

Une fois que tous les hommes eurent quitté la pièce, il ajouta :

« Au fait, Vicomte, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire mais je vous conseille de rester dans la capitale dans les prochains jours. Le… retour ''miraculeux'' de Mademoiselle Daaé en ce monde signifie la réouverture de l'affaire de l'incendie de février dernier. La police sera certainement ravie de reprendre votre version des faits ainsi que celle de Mademoiselle, notamment en ce qui concerne les cadavres qui ont été retrouvés là-bas. A moins qu'un ''Fantôme'' nous explique tout cela.»

Raoul, rouge de colère, lâcha Christine et cria :

« Le Fantôme existe et je vous le prouverais ! »

Mais déjà, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce mis à part Christine et lui. Firmin et André étaient partis essayer tant bien que mal de rattraper leurs invités en se plaignant qu'ils n'étaient en aucun liés aux agissements du Vicomte et qu'ils étaient autant surpris qu'eux par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et Reyer, apeuré, leur avait emboîté le pas.

Une fois que le silence fut revenu dans le salon, Raoul revint vers Christine et lui empoigna le bras violemment.

« Raoul, je t'en conjure, ne me tiens pas si fort, supplia-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas crier. »

Elle aurait aimé se débattre mais elle craignait la réaction de son ancien fiancé.

« Si tu essayes quoi que ce soit pour t'échapper, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter. Viens avec moi et pas un mot ! Je crois que nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire, tous les deux. »

Christine, déjà blanche comme la Mort, ne put blêmir davantage suite aux menaces de Raoul. Elle se laissa mener jusque dans le hall d'entrée du club où les hommes étaient encore en grande discussion avec les deux directeurs de l'Opéra. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour les dévisager mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Le Vicomte était plongé dans ses pensées et sa mine austère en disait long sur son humeur, tandis que la jeune femme le suivait obéissamment, les yeux rivés à terre.

La voiture des de Chagny les attendait devant le bâtiment. Raoul força Christine à prendre place à l'intérieur et s'adressa au cocher :

« Conduisez-nous où vous savez, furent ses seuls mots. »

Christine ne chercha pas à savoir où il l'emmenait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé et qui devenait de plus en plus horrible, d'heure en heure. Elle se mit à prier intérieurement. Elle se répétait en pensée le nom d'Erik, en espérant qu'il entendrait au fond de lui cet appel et qu'il vienne la délivrer pour de bon.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Christine n'était perturbée que par les battements effrénés de son cœur terrifié. Elle savait que Raoul ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre devant son cocher mais elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle, plutôt que de le voir rester coi. Son attitude la terrorisait. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier voisin de celui de l'Opéra Populaire. La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison bien entretenue mais sobre. Raoul congédia le cocher et fit entrer Christine la première. Il dut pratiquement la pousser pour qu'elle passe le seuil de la porte. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il lui fit monter l'escalier et la mena dans la seule chambre de la demeure.

La chambre était mal rangée, elle suintait la luxure et l'alcool. Le lit était défait et il était clair que Raoul n'y avait pas dormi seul. Il fit asseoir Christine sur le rebord du lit et alla ouvrir une petite armoire emplie de bouteilles de whisky. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre. Il dévissa le bouchon et but au goulot une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Cependant, avec l'habitude, il ne ressentait plus la douleur que provoquait l'alcool, lorsqu'il l'avalait. Il ne ressentait que le bien-être de la chaleur qui lui envahissait le corps et lui faisait oublier ses tracas quotidiens et ses vieux démons.

Il se retourna alors vers Christine, une lueur de folie lui traversant les yeux. Elle se fit force pour briser le silence, dans l'espoir d'apaiser la tension qui semblait gagner le Vicomte.

« - Où sommes-nous ? finit-elle par lui demander.

- Là où j'emmène toutes celles avec qui je ne suis pas marié… Là où je n'ai jamais réussi à t'emmener.

- Une garçonnière ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu d'autre ? cria-t-il, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. »

Elle se pencha en arrière de saisissement et pour éviter son haleine fétide.

« - Pourquoi infliges-tu cela à Meg ? Pourquoi l'avoir épousée si ce n'est pas par amour ?

- Meg n'est qu'une erreur de parcours, dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Elle ne devait être qu'un divertissement. Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'aurait été qu'une passade, si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte et que Madame Giry en avait informé ma mère ! Celle-ci, comme punition pour ma conduite frivole m'a forcée à l'épouser. Je ne doute pas qu'Antoinette ait su être persuasive pour que ma mère accepte. A cela je n'ai pu émettre aucune objection, bien sûr. J'allais commettre la folie de t'épouser, pourquoi refuser Meg alors qu'elle était de la même condition sociale que toi !

- Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer…

- Imaginer quoi, Christine ? Que je sois frivole, infidèle ?

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais…

- Moi aussi je pensais que tu m'aimais… »

Raoul ricana face au silence de Christine. Celle-ci, à cours de mots, baissa la tête honteuse.

« - Je vois… Je passe à tes yeux pour le pire des hommes parce que je passe la nuit en d'autre compagnie que celle de ma femme mais cela ne te gêne pas de disparaître pendant des mois, de m'avoir laissé t'enterrer, de m'avoir laissé vivre dans le mensonge, d'avoir fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est devenue ! Oui tu peux éviter mon regard, Christine, car tu sais que tout cela est de ta faute.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais me sauver… Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné… je l'ai cru…

- Nous y voilà ! Le Fantôme, c'est ça ? Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Christine ferma les yeux. Elle en avait trop dit et elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à mentir. A quoi bon maintenant ?

« Le Fantôme de l'opéra, encore une fois ! L'Ange de la Musique est devenu le Fantôme de l'Opéra pour te garder près de lui mais sais-tu ce que je suis devenu de t'avoir perdu ? Je suis devenu un Fantôme de l'amour, Christine !

_I am near you_

_You don't see me_

_Can you feel me?_

_I'm closer than close_

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it burn?_

_Do you know_

_What you've lost?_

_Are you scared of the dark?_

_Now that you're gone_

_All that remains_

_Is the Ghost of love_

_Deep in my mind_

_I hear the chains_

_Of the Ghost of love_

_You are falling_

_Down and dirty_

_You'll be crawling_

_Lower than low_

_Can you sleep?_

_Can you breathe?_

_When you know_

_What you've done?_

_Tell me, where will you run?_

_Now that you're gone_

_All that remains_

_Is the Ghost of love_

_Deep in my mind_

_I hear the chains_

_Of the Ghost of love_

_You were flawless_

_Cruel and thoughtless_

_And all that you left of me_

_Is the Ghost of love_

_I'm fading_

_I'm barely breathing_

_Can't hold_ _on_

_I'm dying_

_I must be bleeding_

_Won't be long_

_(Je suis près de toi_

_Tu ne me voies pas ?_

_Peux-tu me sentir ?_

_Plus près que près…_

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

_Est-ce que ça brûle ?_

_Sais-tu ce que tu as perdu ?_

_As-tu peur du noir ?_

_Maintenant que tu es partie_

_Tout ce qui reste_

_Est le Fantôme de l'amour_

_Profondément dans mon esprit_

_J'entends les chaînes_

_Du Fantôme de l'amour_

_Es-tu honteuse ?_

_Peux-tu respirer ?_

_Quand tu sais ce que tu as fait ?_

_Dis-moi où vas-tu fuir ?_

_Es-tu tombée ?_

_Cruelle et insensible_

_Encore que tout ce que tu as quitté_

_Est le Fantôme de l'amour_

_Je suis diminué_

_Je respire à peine_

_Je ne peux pas tenir_

_Je suis mourant_

_Je dois saigner_

_Ce ne sera pas long)_

Oh tu peux croire que ce que je te raconte est faux mais c'est ton absence qui m'a transformé en ce que je suis : un ivrogne, un mari infidèle ! J'étais perdu après ton décès. J'ai même pensé à en finir… Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela fait quand on croit perdre un être que l'on aime par-dessus tout.

- Tu ne m'aimais pas, Raoul, sinon tu n'aurais jamais fréquenté d'autres filles, même lorsque nous étions fiancés…

- Je ne le nie pas mais mettons carte sur table ! Je mourais de ne pas avoir ton corps. Je me devais de combler ce manque en moi.

- Si tu m'avais aimé autant qu'Erik, tu m'aurais attendu, Raoul…

- Tiens, cette créature a un nom ! Ou bien est-ce toi qui lui en a trouvé un, comme on en donne à un chien ?

- Arrête, je t'en prie…

- Que j'arrête ? Mais enfin, Christine, je commence à peine à trouver cela intéressant ! Erik, dis-tu ? Ainsi donc l'Ange est tombé de son piédestal. Ce n'est qu'un homme et non un spectre immortel… Ça en devient presque intéressant.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se débattre. Le visage de Raoul était à quelques centimètres du sien. Cette promiscuité la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Il a fait de toi sa marionnette et tu l'as suivi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il t'a fait revenir vers moi pour me montrer qu'il avait gagné et, au départ, tu n'as rien dit mais, à présent, tu commences à te poser des questions, tu doutes. Est-il aussi humain qu'il te l'a fait croire ? »

Les yeux de Christine s'embrumèrent au souvenir de ce qu'Erik avait fait et à la réaction violente qu'elle avait eue. Elle étouffait sous le poids des regrets.

« -Ah ah! J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible…Finalement, c'est à se demander si nous t'avons réellement aimé. Tu n'étais finalement que le trophée d'une bataille acharnée que nous nous sommes livrés, tous deux. C'est un jeu fort amusant au final. En ayant du recul sur la situation, je pense que je n'aurais plus fait grand cas de toi après le soir d' « Hannibal ».

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle dégoutée.

- C'est simple. Ce soir-là, tu l'as rejoint, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a enlevée avant que je ne puisse t'emmener dîner. Réfléchis à ce qui se serait passé, s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Tu aurais d'abord été réticente à ce que je t'emmène dehors. Je me souviens que tu craignais l'Ange car il était strict mais j'aurais trouvé une parade pour que tu cèdes. Que se serait-il passé après notre repas ? Tu aurais été grisée par ton succès et les quelques coupes que je t'aurais fait boire, nous aurions parlé du bon vieux temps et puis je t'aurais emmenée ici. Tu aurais refusé, au départ, mais tu n'aurais pas su décevoir ton amour d'enfance. Je t'aurais embrassé dans le cou… »

Raoul joignit le geste à la parole et ses bras enserrèrent ceux de Christine. Malgré qu'elle se débatte, il réussit à poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou.

« Raoul, non ! cria-t-elle »

Elle savait ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il avait fini d'entamer la bouteille de whisky pendant leur discussion et l'alcool le transformait en un monstre violent, assoiffé de luxure. Le baiser de Raoul était une brûlure sur sa peau, aussi venimeux qu'une morsure de serpent.

« … Je t'aurais allongé sur ce lit… »

Il bouscula Christine en arrière sur le matelas et s'allongea sur elle.

« Au secours, hurla-t-elle. »

Raoul commença à lui écarter les cuisses.

« - Pitié, Raoul, ne fais ça, supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot. »

- N'aie pas peur, petite Lotte, ce ne sera pas aussi horrible qu'avec cette bête que tu as choisi pour amant.

- Jamais il ne me traiterait comme ça… Jamais il ne ferait ça… laisse-moi partir…

- Jamais ? »

Raoul se releva légèrement, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

« Jamais ? Quelle drôlerie ! Alors il n'y a pas que son faciès qui est déformé ! Je suis donc le premier. C'est moi qui remporte la bataille. Laisse-moi récupérer mon prix, Christine. »

Raoul agrippa les poignets de la jeune femme d'une main. Sa prise était de fer. Elle ne pouvait lutter, pauvre créature frêle et tremblante. Il s'apprêta à défaire son pantalon, alors qu'elle ne cessait de l'implorer d'arrêter, son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« _Can you feel me?_

_I'm closer than close_

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it burn?_ » Chanta-t-il.

(_Peux-tu me sentir?_

_Plus près que près…_

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

_Est-ce que ça brûle ?)_

Erik avait fait croire à tous qu'elle était morte mais, à présent, c'était Raoul qui allait la tuer pour de bon.

Christine ferma les yeux avec force, incapable de lutter contre la poigne de fer de son ancien fiancé. Quand soudain, elle sentit le corps de Raoul tomber mollement sur elle, inerte. Elle le repoussa instinctivement et se libéra de son poids. Devant elle, se tenait Madame Giry son bâton, qu'elle utilisé autrefois pour marquer le rythme, encore en l'air. C'était elle qui avait asséné un coup sur la nuque du Vicomte. La jeune femme se releva avec peine et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de la chorégraphe.

« Madame Giry ! J'ai eu si peur… »

La directrice du corps de ballet lui tapota légèrement le dos pour la consoler. Christine sentit aussi une autre main lui tenir l'épaule.

Christine releva la tête et s'aperçut que Meg était également présente, derrière sa mère.

« Oh Meg ! Comment pourras-tu me pardonner ? Je ne voulais que cela se passe ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car sa presque sœur lui sourit les larmes aux yeux. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Tout était pardonné : les mensonges de Christine et le fait que Meg se soit éprise si vite de Raoul.

« Meg ! Il est en train de se réveiller, dit Antoinette, légèrement affolée. »

La jeune femme se libéra des bras de Christine.

« - Vite ! lui dit-elle. Il faut que tu partes tout de suite. Fuis ! Une chance que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et que nous avons pu te sauver. Je ne sais pas si la bonne fortune continuera à être en notre faveur.

- Et toi ? Que deviendras-tu ? demanda la soprane.

- Je saurais me débrouiller et ma mère sera avec moi. Va rejoindre le Fantôme. Tu ne seras sauve qu'avec lui. Quittez Paris au plus tôt ! »

Christine se hâta de sortir de la chambre. Elle se retourna brièvement pour jeter un dernier regard à celles qui étaient sa seule famille.

« Merci, leur dit-elle. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison en courant.

Raoul commença à se relever doucement, en titubant et en se tenant la tête en maugréant.

« - Christine ? appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Elle est partie et tu ne le reverras jamais, lui répondit Meg, d'une voix assurée.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui as fait ceci ? s'énerva-t-il, en montrant son crâne.

- Non, c'est moi, Vicomte, intervint Antoinette.

- Vous ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez les mêmes manies que lui ! Toujours à fouiner ! Toujours à vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ! Toujours à me suivre !

- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de te suivre pour savoir où tu emmènerais Christine. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne connaissais pas ce lieu ? Toutes les traînées de Paris en parlent !

- Il faut que je la retrouve, dit-il en écartant Meg.

- Je suis ta femme, Raoul. Christine ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Laisse-la vivre la sienne. Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime. »

Meg s'agrippait au bras de Raoul, qui voulait se précipiter à la poursuite de Christine. Ils étaient arrivés sur le palier. Meg se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Laisse-moi, Meg. Je dois la retrouver.

A bout de nerfs, le Vicomte poussa sa femme en voulant l'écarter. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre. Elle voulut se raccrocher à la rambarde mais il était trop tard. Son dos heurta les marches une par une et elle arrêta sa chute dans le couloir d'entrée.

« MEG ! hurla Madame Giry. »

Celle-ci se précipita vers le corps inanimé de sa fille qui gisait au pied de l'escalier. Raoul la suivit mais il la dépassa et sortit rapidement de la maison sur les traces de Christine, sans même jeter un regard vers sa femme, inconsciente.

**_Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne et heureuse année 2012. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et d'histoires palpitantes sur fanfiction !_**

**_2012 est marquée par la sortie DVD de Love Never Dies, alors vivement le mois de mars !_**

**_Je sais que la chute de Meg dans l'escalier, ça sent un peu le déjà-vu MAIS c'est un clin d'œil pour les fans (comme moi^^) de ''Autant en emporte le vent''. Bien sûr Meg, contrairement à Scarlett n'a pas eu droit à l'immense escalier de Rhett Butler, elle !_**

**Disclaimers : La chanson ''Ghost of Love'' est interprétée par le groupe The Rasmus. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Je cours vers toi**

Christine courait, courait à perdre haleine. Son cerveau se concentrait sur le mouvement de ses jambes. Elle se moquait des gens qui la regardaient passer ou qui l'insultaient quand elle les bousculait sans s'excuser. Elle savait qu'elle attirait l'attention mais son unique but était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Raoul et elle.

Raoul ! Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Etait-ce elle qui en avait fait un monstre ? Un monstre qui n'avait aucune considération pour sa femme. Pauvre Meg ! Elle se sentait responsable de la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait mise ainsi que sa mère. Elle leur serait à jamais redevable de leur secours. Sans elles, Raoul l'aurait anéantie dans cette chambre. Il aurait abusé et qui savait ensuite ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle ?

L'esprit de Christine était focalisé sur un seul et unique but : retrouver Erik au plus tôt. Pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Elle l'avait tellement blessé. Etait-il encore à l'Opéra ? L'attendait-il malgré tout ? Savait-il que tout avait été découvert et qu'ils étaient en danger ? Bien sûr que non, car en ce cas, il aurait déjà été près d'elle et il aurait déjà un plan pour qu'ils puissent quitter la capitale en toute sécurité.

Erik. C'était parce que son esprit se focalisait sur lui qu'elle trouvait le courage et la force de ne pas céder face à l'horreur de la situation. Oh qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle avait besoin de le lui dire. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il oublie les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées contre lui.

« _I run from hate_

_I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists_

_But I run too late_

_I run my life_

_Or is it running me?_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you"_

(_Je fuis la haine_

_Je fuis les préjugés_

_Je fuis les pessimistes_

_Mais je cours trop tardivement_

_Je fuis ma vie_

_Ou est-ce elle qui me fuit ?_

_Je fuis mon passé_

_Je cours trop vite_

_Ou trop lentement apparemment_

_Quand les mensonges deviennent vérité_

_C'est quand je cours vers toi)_

Le millier de mètres qui la séparait de l'Opéra Populaire lui paraissait une éternité à parcourir. Ses bottines à talons étaient une torture pour ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chaussures. Elle avait toujours porté des ballerines et cela la ralentissait considérablement à présent. Plus d'une fois elle trébucha sur le pavé instable qui recouvrait les rues de Paris et elle n'avait pas le temps de retirer ses souliers. De plus, le sol était recouvert d'immondice et de déchets dangereux pour la plante de ses pieds.

Elle voyait le toit du Populaire se rapprocher et commença au lieu d'être soulagée à être prise de panique. Elle craignait qu'Erik ne soit plus là. Elle aurait tant aimé crier son nom et le prévenir qu'elle revenait mais au lieu de cela, elle n'émit qu'un cri de douleur lorsque son talon gauche se trouva coincé dans un interstice et que sa cheville se tordit. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le trottoir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle souffrait le martyre. C'était exactement la même douleur que lorsqu'elle était tombée d'Arpège. Sa cheville avait beau avoir guéri, elle n'en restait pas moins fragile et voilà qu'elle s'était à nouveau blessée. Malgré tout, sa volonté était de fer et rien ne pouvait la détourner de son but.

Elle ne sut pas comment elle réussit à se relever, ni à faire fi de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour se remettre en marche vers l'Opéra et reprendre sa course. Elle décida de faire au plus vite et de passer par le passage secret le plus près : celui qui reliait la chapelle à l'antre.

Arrivée au mur d'enceinte de l'opéra, elle ralentit l'allure mais son pas boitillant, son chignon défait par sa confrontation avec Raoul et ses joues en feu suite à sa course à travers Paris attiraient l'attention sur elle. Cependant, elle s'en moqua. L'heure était grave. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Peu lui importait que les gens se posaient des questions sur qui elle était et quelles étaient les raisons de son agitation. De toute façon, Erik et elle seraient traqués même si elle se faisait discrète. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle serait dans l'antre, elle ne craindrait plus rien.

_« This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to"_

_( Ce monde continue de tourner rapidement_

_Vers un nouveau désastre donc je cours vers toi_

_Je cours vers toi chéri_

_Et quand tout commence à se détruire_

_Chéri tu es le seul vers qui je cours)_

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'ancien vitrail de la chapelle qui se trouvait au niveau du sol. Il avait été détruit lors de l'incendie et elle n'eut pas de mal à retirer les planches de bois qui calfeutraient à peine l'entrée. Elle veilla à ce que personne ne la remarqua. Heureusement, l'endroit n'était pas fréquenté. Elle avait passé sans soucis les barrières qui interdisaient aux personnes non habilitées à se rapprocher du bâtiment en travaux.

Sa taille fine lui permit de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Elle actionna le mécanisme qui ouvrit un pan de mur et elle emprunta la longue série de corridors qui lui évitaient de passer par le lac.

Arrivée dans l'antre, elle soupira de soulagement, en voyant une silhouette allongée sur le lit sculpté en forme de cygne. Erik était encore là.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait quitté que la veille, cela lui semblait une éternité. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence et son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée et protégée.

Elle s'approcha de la forme mais celle-ci ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'avait entendue. Il savait qu'elle se tenait près de lui.

« Erik ? appela-t-elle, timidement. »

Il tressaillit légèrement, lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Pourtant, il continuait de lui tourner le dos.

Le silence qui les entourait était oppressant. Christine pouvait entendre le clapotis des gouttes d'eau qui suintaient des murs se perdant dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle entendait aussi son cœur qui battait avec force et sa respiration heurtée qui témoignaient de la course qu'elle avait entrepris quelques instants plus tôt. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Erik d'abord. L'heure de faire ses excuses viendrait après.

« - Erik, il faut que…

- Va-t'en, murmura-t-il. »

Christine ne fut pas étonnée de sa réaction. Seulement, cela la blessa quand même. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit, là où ils s'étaient fiancés. Elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans la pénombre de l'antre éclairée faiblement par des bougies, elle vit qu'il portait les vêtements de la veille. Malgré le froid qui régnait, il n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise et de son pantalon. La température avait fortement chuté durant les derniers jours et cela se répercutait dans l'antre.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erik. Celui-ci était secoué de frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Et il était trempé, comme s'il avait plongé dans le lac.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle passa sa main sur le front couvert de sueur de son aimé.

« Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Pour seule réponse, Erik émit un grognement et se libéra de son étreinte.

« - Laisse-moi, lui dit-il.

- Non, je ne partirai pas, Erik. Je suis revenue pour être près de toi.

_I run to you_

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you »_

_(Je cours vers toi_

_Nous courons dans les fumées_

_Ta vie et la mienne_

_Pareilles aux sables du temps_

_Eclipsant tout sur leurs passages_

_Et notre amour est la seule vérité_

_C'est pourquoi je cours vers toi_

_Ce monde continue de tourner rapidement_

_Vers un nouveau désastre donc je cours vers toi_

_Je cours vers toi chéri_

_Et quand tout commence à se détruire_

_Chéri tu es le seul vers qui je cours_

_Je cours vers toi)_

Erik se tourna enfin vers Christine. Il ne portait pas son masque. De la sueur perlait de son front. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la fièvre. Il était au plus mal.

Il serrait son poing contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime, lui dit Christine. »

Mais les paroles pleines d'amour de Christine n'eurent pas l'effet qu'elle escomptait. Au contraire, Erik sembla se réveiller de son état léthargique. Il se leva du lit et se déchaîna contre elle.

« M'aimer ? Si je ne sais pas ce que l'amour signifie, il en est de même pour toi, vipère ! Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pour te moquer de l'état dans lequel tu as jeté le pauvre Erik par tes remarques blessantes. Tu es venue pour te jouer de moi ? Ou parce que tu t'es aperçue que tu n'avais aucun moyen de subsister seule ? Voilà pour ta peine ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui empoigna la main et y plaça ce qu'il tenait dans son poing : la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte, celle qu'elle avait jeté dans le lac la veille.

«- Vends-là si tu veux. Débarrasse-toi d'elle, puisqu'elle ne vaut rien à tes yeux.

- Erik, dit-elle sous le choc, tu as plongé pour aller la rechercher ? L'eau est glacée même en cette période de l'année et tu ne t'es pas changé ! Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas à revenir ici pour me faire la morale et me dire ce qui est juste de faire ou pas ! Tu as décidé de partir alors pars ! Le Fantôme ne donne pas de seconde chance. Tu crois pouvoir partir un jour, en me disant que tu me hais et revenir le lendemain, en me disant que tu m'aimes et qu'ainsi je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts ! Tu es pire qu'Eris, déesse de la discorde et du chaos ! Tu sèmes le trouble dans mon esprit. Tu me laisses ici seul et à moitié fou car tu me retires ton affection sur un coup de tête. Tu es aussi changeante que la lune. Chaque jour tu es différente ! Qu'en sera-t-il demain ? Tu te moques de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi ! Je ne suis qu'un jouet à tes yeux. Il est si facile de briser le cœur du pauvre Erik. De toute façon il reviendra toujours vers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est si laid, si misérable, son faciès est si odieux, personne ne supporte sa vue, alors pourquoi te rejetterait-il, quand tu décides de revenir à lui ? Il sera là pour t'offrir de l'argent, un toit peut-être, un peu d'affection, lorsque tu te sens seule. Il est là pour prendre soin de toi quand tu en as besoin. Mais lui, qui prend soin de lui ? »

Les larmes roulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme en même temps que celles de son mentor. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il avait contenu tout son chagrin, qu'il avait attendu qu'elle soit là pour lui avouer toute la tristesse qui bouillait en lui.

« Maudis-toi si je réagis de la sorte aujourd'hui ! Maudis-toi car c'est de ta faute si j'ai agi de cette façon. Oui, je t'ai menti mais c'était pour ton bien pour que tu te rendes compte vers qui réellement aller ton inclination ! Je ne t'ai forcé à rien. C'est toi qui es restée près de moi alors que je t'avais libérée. Si il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici c'est bien toi ! Je t'ai peut-être modelé à ma façon mais tu m'as modelé à la tienne. Je suis devenu l'homme que je suis par ta faute : menteur, manipulateur et meurtrier ! Oui, le sang de Buquet et Piangi coule également sur tes mains ! J'ai tué Buquet, lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi pour te réfugier dans les bras de ce Vicomte de pacotille et j'ai tué Piangi avec l'espoir de te ramener vers moi, en prenant sa place. Que faut-il que je fasse à présent ? Que je tue à nouveau ? De Chagny peut-être, puisque tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Christine se saisit suite aux paroles qu'il prononçait.

« - Comment oses-tu dire tout cela ? Je ne suis pas partie en espérant retrouver Raoul et je n'en avais pas l'intention mais il faut le fuir tout de suite. Erik, nous sommes en danger.

- Le seul danger pour moi ici, c'est toi. Va-t'en !

- Non !

- VA-T'EN ! hurla Erik. »

Son cri se répercuta en écho sur les murs. Christine se boucha les oreilles, comme si ce geste empêcherait Erik de crier plus fort sa peine. Lorsque le silence fut total, Erik lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

A cet instant, un ricanement se fit entendre. Christine sursauta. Elle croyait qu'Erik, délirant de fièvre se moquait d'elle à présent. Elle releva la tête et se figea d'effroi, ce n'était pas Erik qui riait de la sorte… Devant Erik et elle, Raoul sortit de l'ombre et s'approchait d'eux, toujours en train de rire de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à applaudir avec force.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Vraiment splendide cette petite scène. Très touchante aussi. C'était aussi magnifique que sur la scène de l'Opéra. Mais je ne sais si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Votre duo était plutôt larmoyant, non ? »

Erik et elle étaient pétrifiés. Mais, sans en donner l'impression, Erik s'était déjà posté devant Christine, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Raoul continuait de jubiler.

« - Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, monstre. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié notre petite confrontation dans le cimetière et je dois dire que j'étais vraiment peiné, lorsque j'ai cru à ta mort. Mais aujourd'hui te voilà en chair et en os, alors j'en suis heureux car je pourrais enfin te voir agoniser, grâce à moi et avoir enfin ma revanche!

- Je t'aurai tué ce jour-là, si Christine ne m'avait pas demandé de t'épargner, dit Erik, sur la défensive.

- Et sois en certain, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'écouter. Voilà, ce que cela t'a rapporté de t'être conduit en gentilhomme… D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, je ne sais comment te remercier Christine. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais pu retrouver la cachette de ce meurtrier.

- Comment ? demanda Erik, interdit.

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ta protégée, une fois démasquée, s'est rendu tout de suite vers toi. Elle devait se douter que je la suivrais, n'est-ce pas Christine ? »

Cette dernière comprit ce que Raoul voulait faire. Il voulait la discréditer aux yeux d'Erik et profiter qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

« - Erik, ne l'écoute pas, il ment, supplia-t-elle.

- En plus, elle t'a très habilement fait confesser les meurtres de Buquet et Piangi, devant le chef de la police.

- Oh non, cria Christine. »

A cet instant, plusieurs policiers sortirent de l'ombre, suivi de la Carlotta et de son acolyte. Elle jubilait également et vient se placer à côté de Raoul. Erik tomba à genoux.

« Grâce à cela, nous sommes quasiment certains que le jury n'aura aucun doute sur ta culpabilité et je ne pouvais en demander autant, dit le Vicomte. Aujourd'hui est vraiment un jour béni. Merci à toi Christine. Peut-être arriverai-je à t'éviter la prison. En attendant, tu es considérée comme la complice du Fantôme. Je ne pourrais empêcher les policiers de t'emmener. »

Christine s'effondra au sol, secouée de sanglots. Les policiers durent la relever pour lui mettre les menottes. Elle fut frappée par la vision d'Erik qu'on avait également menotté et que deux policiers emmenaient sans ménagement.

Elle hurla son nom. Elle voulait qu'il se débatte, qu'il lutte, qu'il se libère. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait s'enfuir facilement. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas ? Il se retourna lentement vers elle et elle vit son regard empli de chagrin. Il n'avait pas supporté son départ de la veille et il avait cru aux mensonges de Raoul. Croyait-il vraiment que pour échapper à la prison, elle l'avait livré à Raoul ?

« Je t'aime, cria-t-elle. »

Erik ne l'écouta pas. Il baissa la tête et suivit les policiers, sans discuter.

Raoul stoppa l'escorte d'Erik et se plaça devant lui.

« Toute la société parisienne commençait à douter de ton existence. Aujourd'hui, l'honneur des de Chagny sera préservé. J'ai dit à tous que je prouverais que tu existes. Qu'ils profitent tous en haut de contempler ton faciès, tant que tu es encore vivant. »

Sur ces mots, Raoul cracha au visage sans masque d'Erik qui resta immobile les yeux rivés au sol.

Christine était aux bords de l'évanouissement. Raoul s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'Erik était emmené vers la sortie.

« Allons, ma petite Lotte. Ce n'est pas ainsi que se comporte une dame. Il faut savoir se contenir, voyons. Après tout, vu ton attitude, j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'avoir épousé. Qu'aurait pensé la bonne société ? Figure-toi que lorsque je te suivais, j'ai rencontré la Carlotta qui attendait avec un groupe de policiers aux alentours de l'Opéra. Après que je l'ai froidement congédié du club tout à l'heure, elle s'est jurée de prouver que toi et le Fantôme étaient bien vivants. Nous en sommes venus à un marché. Je pouvais participer à la capture de ce démon et en retirer la gloire, à condition qu'elle redevienne la première soprane.

- J'espère que vous tiendrez parole, Vicomte, dit la Carlotta.

- Bien sûr, il s'agissait de ma parole de gentilhomme, voyons. Et puis, je crains fort que Mademoiselle ''Erika Delahaye'' ne soit pas en mesure d'assister aux répétitions. »

Christine défaillit légèrement. Elle fut soutenue par les policiers qui l'encadraient. Raoul la releva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots le long de ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas, Christine. Voilà ce qui arrive, lorsque l'on fait le mauvais choix. »

**Disclaimers : La chanson ''I run to you'' est interprétée par le groupe Lady Antebellum. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**

_**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il m'a vraiment posé souci. Je ne savais pas trop comment tourner les phrases. Je voulais que l'arrestation d'Erik soit épique et puis finalement j'en suis venue à cette version plus sobre. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je me suis battue avec ce chapitre. J'ai finalement décidé de vous le livrer sous cette forme. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité !**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Etrange étranger**

La journée avait passé à la vitesse d'un éclair pour le Vicomte de Chagny. Il avait suivi les policiers jusqu'à la préfecture de Police sur l'Ile de la Cité. Christine et son abominable amant avaient été emmenés en voiture séparée. Une escorte de dix hommes avait accompagné ce meurtrier. Il s'était rendu avec la Carlotta dans le bureau de l'inspecteur qui avait été chargé de l'enquête de l'incendie et avec la diva italienne, ils avaient déposé leur témoignage.

Le Fantôme, aux dires de l'inspecteur, devait immédiatement être transféré au dépôt du Parquet, en attente de son jugement qui devait se faire dans les prochains jours. La Carlotta avait déjà alerté toute la presse parisienne. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la Police, les journalistes les avaient harcelés de questions. La soprane s'était fait une joie de raconter comment Raoul avait arrêté le Fantôme. Celui-ci aurait dû autant jubiler qu'elle, en cet instant. Mais il en avait été incapable. Il l'avait laissé mener la discussion avec les journalistes. Ces derniers étaient avides de connaître la véritable identité du Fantôme, maintenant que Raoul était lavé de tout soupçon concernant l'incendie de l'Opéra et les meurtres qui y avaient été perpétrés.

Raoul ne se souciait pas cependant du devenir du Fantôme. Il savait très bien qu'à partir de ce moment ses jours étaient comptés. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le devenir de Christine. Il était pris de remords. Son image s'imposait à ses yeux et son esprit ne parvenait pas à la chasser de sa tête. Il la revoyait, l'implorant de les épargner, le Fantôme et elle. Elle ne le regardait qu'avec effroi, terreur et dégoût. Comme si c'était lui, le véritable monstre.

Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire pour retrouver un moment où il avait vu de l'amour dans les yeux de Christine. Cela l'anéantit quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il y avait eu de la tendresse dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés sur les toits de l'Opéra mais de l'amour ? Christine lui avait demandé qu'il l'aime tout simplement mais elle n'avait jamais dit les mots « Je t'aime », en retour.

Il la revoyait être menée sans ménagement par les policiers au dépôt de la préfecture de Police, comme si c'était elle la meurtrière. Il aurait voulu arrêter cela. Le Fantôme pouvait vivre cela mais pas elle… Il savait que si elle n'était pas rapidement libérée, elle se laisserait mourir.

Le Vicomte sortit de cet état pensif, lorsque sa voiture entra dans la cour de l'Hôtel. Il était plus de minuit et pourtant toutes les lumières étaient allumées et une autre voiture attendait devant le perron. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. La maison était en grand tumulte. Plusieurs domestiques s'affairaient avec des bassines d'eau, des bandages. Tous étaient en train de monter ou descendre le grand escalier.

Cette agitation énerva tout de suite Raoul. La seule chose qu'il voulait ce soir était du calme et de la tranquillité pour boire et réfléchir aux événements de la journée et ce qui allait en découler. Pas ce remue-ménage…

Il attrapa par le bras une des femmes de chambre qui passait devant lui.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? s'emporta-t-il. »

La vieille femme le regarda, apeurée par l'attitude violente de son maître.

«- Vous ne savez pas, Monsieur le Vicomte ?

- Savoir quoi ? s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

- C'est la Vicomtesse.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ? »

La domestique secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Il s'agit de votre femme… La Vicomtesse Marguerite… »

Meg ? Que se passait-il ? Soudain, le cœur de Raoul manqua un battement. Il avait été trop occupé par l'arrestation pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans sa garçonnière. Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il l'avait bousculé… et qu'elle avait chuté !

Raoul se précipita alors quatre à quatre dans les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre que Meg occupait. Leur chambre, en vérité… Bien qu'il n'y ait plus mis les pieds depuis leur nuit de noces. Il avait prétexté la grossesse de sa femme pour faire chambre à part, pour ne pas l'incommoder le bébé et elle, lorsqu'il rentrait tard dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il remarqua que Madame Giry était présente et qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Elle l'aperçut, lorsqu'elle se retourna et d'un mouvement rapide, elle se précipita vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

« Meurtrier ! hurla-t-elle. Vous avez tué ma fille ! Meg ! Ma pauvre Meg ! »

Raoul resta interdit. Jamais il n'avait vu la directrice du corps de ballet perdre le contrôle sur elle-même. Il la laissa le frapper encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle disait. Meg était-elle réellement morte par sa faute ? Etait-il réellement un meurtrier ? En ce cas, c'était lui qui aurait dû croupir en prison et non cet Erik…

Il réussit néanmoins à empoigner les mains de la chorégraphe.

« Vous êtes un assassin, continua-t-elle à déclamer, tandis que deux domestiques la séparèrent du Vicomte et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui jouxtait la porte de la chambre. »

A cet instant, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le docteur Simon. Le médecin de la famille de Chagny, depuis des décennies qui avait mis au monde Raoul et suivit son père, le Vicomte Georges de Chagny, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de silence ici. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le vieux médecin aperçut Raoul dans l'encadrement de la porte et comprit la raison de ce tintamarre. Il s'adoucit aussitôt et s'adressa à Madame Giry.

« Il n'y a pas d'évolution, Madame Giry. Je vous ferai quérir dès qu'il y a des nouvelles. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à une des domestiques.

« Amenez Madame dans les cuisines. Donnez-lui un bouillon chaud et maintenez-la occupée. J'ai peur qu'elle ne défaille. »

Puis, il leva les yeux vers Raoul.

« Puis-je voir ma femme ? demanda ce dernier. »

Le médecin acquiesça de la tête et le laissa entrer.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Une lampe à gaz était l'unique source de lumière.

Raoul resta figé sur le seuil, lorsqu'il aperçut Meg. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, en robe de nuit. La pâleur de ses traits donnait l'impression qu'un linceul recouvrait son visage. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et s'étalaient sur l'oreiller qui lui soulevait la nuque. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée.

Le vicomte osa à peine avancer vers elle et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, ce ne fut que pour reculer de plus belle, sous le choc de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Le crâne de Meg était recouvert d'un bandage qui avait une teinte sanguinolente, son visage encore enfantin était couvert d'ecchymoses qui prenaient une teinte noirâtre sous la lumière artificielle. Son bras droit avait une angulation anormale et il était attaché contre sa poitrine.

« Mon Dieu… lâcha Raoul dans un murmure. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Le médecin ne prêta guère attention aux paroles du vicomte. Il fit simplement son rapport, comme s'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de la chute de la femme de celui-ci.

« - La chute a été violente, commenta-t-il. La vicomtesse souffre de multiples contusions à la tête. Son avant-bras droit est fracturé. Elle a deux côtes fêlées. Je crains qu'il n'y ait une hémorragie interne. Les 48 prochaines heures seront cruciales…

- Est-ce qu'elle… elle va mourir ? osa demander Raoul, sa voix se brisant au milieu de sa question.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant, Vicomte. Il nous faut patienter. Même si la Vicomtesse survit à ses blessures, il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Vicomte, votre épouse est dans le coma. »

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et pourtant Raoul ne s'en apercevait pas. Il se sentait impuissant, rongé par une culpabilité si forte qu'elle lui dévorait les entrailles. Il s'approcha du bord du lit et s'agenouilla. Il prit la main gauche de Meg et la porta à ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle était glacée et portait elle aussi un hématome.

« Meg, ma pauvre Meg, pardonne-moi, je t'en conjure… »

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent mais le docteur Simon le coupa dans son chagrin.

« Vicomte, il me faut y aller. Je viens de recevoir une missive. Je suis appelé en urgence pour un accouchement. Il me faut vous laisser. Je reviens dès que possible pour prendre des nouvelles de votre femme. »

La phrase du médecin eut enfin un effet sur le jeune homme. Il releva la tête et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Et le bébé ?

- La vicomtesse a presque atteint le quatrième mois. La chute a causé un traumatisme, c'est certain. Elle a perdu du sang mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'embryon…

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Que pour le moment… elle est toujours enceinte. Mais il la faut surveiller de près. Les saignements ont cessé mais elle risque encore de faire une fausse couche.

- Que puis-je faire, docteur ? Dites-moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver… C'est ma faute…

- Priez, Vicomte. Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que prier. La vie de la Vicomtesse et de votre enfant sont entre les mains de Dieu. »

Une fois que le médecin eut pris congé, Raoul s'enferma dans la chambre. Madame Giry s'était sentie mal aux cuisines et on l'avait transportée dans une des chambres d'ami pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et se repose quelque peu.

Il garda la main de sa femme entre les siennes, comme si elle lui servait de chapelet et il se plongea dans la prière.

Il ne savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, ni pourquoi il était anéanti par le malheur qui venait de le frapper. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Meg, mis à part du désir, comme cela lui arrivait d'éprouver pour les autres femmes. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée qu'il était fort possible qu'il la perde.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec elle, si infimes soient-ils, lui revinrent en mémoire : lors de sa venue, la première fois à l'Opéra, lors du filage d' « Hannibal », il se rappelait l'avoir remarqué déjà, cette jeune fille d'un blond incroyable. Christine avait-elle été présente ce moment-là ? Il ne le savait plus. Il se rappela le soir de l'incendie. Elle avait voulu le conduire au Fantôme et l'aider. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, lorsqu'il avait été pris au piège dans l'eau glaciale. Elle l'avait consolé, lorsqu'il ne croyait plus en rien. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Et lui qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Il l'avait traité comme la dernière des putains. Il l'avait délaissé pour se jeter dans les bras d'autres femmes. Il l'avait considéré comme une entrave à sa vie qu'il était obligé de supporter. Il avait même douté un moment de la véracité de ses dires lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué, anéantie, qu'elle était enceinte.

Tout cela il le payait chèrement maintenant…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

« Que faites-vous ici ? Allez vous-en ! »

Raoul se réveilla en sursaut. Il voulut se lever mais se ravisa face à la douleur que provoquaient les courbatures qui lui traversaient les muscles de tout son corps. Il s'était assoupi à genoux, tenant la main de Meg et avait passé la nuit dans cette position. Il tourna la tête pour savoir qui lui avait parlé ainsi.

Madame Giry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se précipita vers lui comme si elle essayait de chasser un chien errant.

« - Pensez-vous qu'en restant près d'elle vous aller racheter vos fautes ?

- Je suis là parce qu'elle est ma femme, dit Raoul en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Un prêtre a peut-être béni votre union mais Meg est loin d'être votre épouse. Pas après tout ce que vous lui avait fait. Alors ne venez pas jouer les maris éplorés, pour que l'on vous pardonne vos pêchés. Il est trop tard. Dès qu'elle se réveillera et aura récupéré de ses blessures, nous partirons toutes les deux. Elle s'installera avec moi dans l'appartement que je loue actuellement.

- Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir, répondit Raoul, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Le médecin dit…

- J'espère pour vous qu'elle s'en sortira car dans le cas contraire, je vous jure que ma vengeance sera pire que celle du Fantôme. »

A ce nom, Raoul frémit.

« Oh vous pouvez trembler, Vicomte. Vous n'ignorez pas quelle tempête vous venez de provoquer. Tout Paris est au courant de votre exploit d'hier. Mais je vous jure solennellement que si Erik et Christine sont condamnés à mort, vous tomberez avec eux. Vous vous en êtes pris à ma fille, alors qu'elle vous aimait depuis le début. Ce crime car oui ce que vous avez fait est une tentative d'assassinat, ce crime ne restera pas impuni… Je vous en fais le serment. Maintenant, sortez de cette pièce ! »

Raoul s'inclina face à la colère de Madame Giry. Il se hâta de quitter la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux.

« Monsieur le Vicomte ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête. Un des domestiques se tenait devant lui.

« Votre mère désire vous parler. Vous la trouverez dans son bureau. »

Raoul ne lui répondit pas. Il passa devant le valet et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans le cabinet de travail de sa mère. Il savait que si elle l'avait fait demander, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Les raisons étaient toutes évidentes. Il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis l'accident de Meg.

Ainsi, il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte pour se faire entendre.

« Entrez, dit la Vicomtesse Eugénie d'une voix ferme. »

Raoul s'exécuta.

« Vous m'avez fait quérir, Mère ? »

La Vicomtesse était derrière son bureau, occupée à lire certains papiers. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de ces derniers, lorsqu'elle ordonna à son fils de s'asseoir. Celui-ci lui obéit et s'installa sur le siège qui fait face à la table de travail de sa mère.

« Peut-être pourrez-vous m'expliquer ceci, dit la Vicomtesse, en lui tendant le journal du matin. »

Elle continua d'annoter ses papiers, sans s'occuper de son fils. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi sa mère voulait parler.

Le mystère du Fantôme de l'Opéra enfin levé : un spectre ne meurt jamais

Hier dans l'après-midi, le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, mécène de l'Opéra Populaire, a aidé les forces de l'ordre à l'arrestation du très célèbre et terrifiant Fantôme de l'Opéra. Ce dernier se serait fait passer pour mort, à la suite de l'incendie qu'il avait déclaré en février dernier, en pleine représentation, causant la destruction partielle du bâtiment et blessant de nombreux spectateurs.

Cet homme se serait terré dans les caves de l'Opéra, pendant des mois. Il serait l'auteur présumé de nombreux meurtres.

Mais le plus troublant est que ce Fantôme en compagnie de Christine Daaé, la soprane qui avait soi-disant trouvé la mort, ce même soir de février. Le mystère s'épaissit autour de cette affaire, d'autant que certains messieurs l'auraient aperçu hier matin avec le Vicomte, lors d'une réunion pour obtenir de fonds pour les travaux du Populaire.

A cette question, le Vicomte reste sans réponse mais voici le témoignage de plusieurs personnes présentes…

Raoul arrêta là sa lecture. Il se doutait de la suite. Il releva la tête et découvrit que sa mère l'observait attentivement.

« - Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? répondit-il. »

La Vicomtesse ne pipa mot mais resta à le dévisager, attendant impérieuse d'avoir enfin des explications.

« - Ce que disent les journaux est vrai, commença alors Raoul. J'ai arrêté ce Fantôme hier. Beaucoup ne croyaient pas en son existence et commençaient à me soupçonner de choses que je n'avais pas faites. Il me fallait éclairer ce mystère, d'autant que de nombreux indices tendaient à prouver qu'il avait maquillé sa mort.

- Il était temps que vous vous rendiez compte que Christine Daaé était sous votre nez, coupa Eugénie. »

Ainsi donc la Vicomtesse semblait avoir démasqué son ancienne fiancée, alors que lui-même ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« - Vous vous en doutiez, Mère ? s'exclama Raoul.

- Décidément, je me demande qui est le plus stupide de vous deux. Vous pour ne pas vous en être aperçu, alors qu'elle était devant vous tout ce temps ou elle, pour avoir cru me berner. Je l'ai dit le soir où elle est venue dîner. Je suis quelqu'un de très physionomiste. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais je me rappelais assez son visage pour la reconnaître, malgré son piètre déguisement.

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? l'interrogea Raoul, interloqué.

- J'attendais que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux. Je commençais à croire que votre vue était déficiente même. Le plus intéressant c'est que vous sembliez en admiration devant votre trouvaille, votre nouvelle diva ! »

Eugénie éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« - A vrai dire, l'apparition de Christine avait piqué ma curiosité au vif. Je me doutais que quelqu'un d'autre était derrière tout cela. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de ce Fantôme dont tout le monde parle. Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas assez doué pour tramer un tel complot.

- Arrêtez de me rabaisser, Mère. J'ai fait arrêter le Fantôme. J'ai lavé ma réputation et l'honneur de notre famille. On ne pourra faire que l'éloge de notre famille à présent.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez fait arrêter, celle avec qui vous deviez vous marier, il y a quelques mois ? »

Raoul resta silencieux.

«- Bien sûr, mon fils, vous vous gonflez d'orgueil en vous faisant passer pour un héros national, alors qu'en vérité, vous en êtes tout le contraire. Je sais que l'arrestation de Mademoiselle Daaé et le soi-disant accident de votre femme sont liés. A quoi pensiez-vous ? Qu'en vous débarrassant de votre épouse, vous pourriez récupérer celle que vous aviez choisi en premier ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous, Mère ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de nuire à Meg.

- Oh mais vous lui avez nui, bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Et il n'y a pas qu'à elle. Vous avez nui à notre nom.

- Pourquoi tous ces reproches ? Ce n'est pas moi le meurtrier dans l'histoire.

- Non, ce n'est peut-être pas le Fantôme de l'Opéra qui a poussé Marguerite des escaliers, c'est pire que cela. J'ai tout fait pour étouffer la rumeur qui commence à gronder parmi nos gens ce matin mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Je peux acheter leur silence mais je ne peux le faire pour chaque personne vivant dans la capitale. Je ne peux étouffer votre réputation de nouvel époux infidèle, joueur et buveur impénitent ! Que croyez-vous que les gens penseront en lisant les journaux ! Ils seront choqués de savoir que vous avez fait arrêter Mademoiselle Daaé. Ils se moqueront bien du Fantôme, à ce moment-là. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- J'ai fait ce que mon cœur me dictait de faire, voilà tout.

- Non, vous n'avez pas écouté votre cœur. Vous n'avez écouté que votre désir.

- Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'étonné, Raoul. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant gâté qui croit qu'il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce dont il a envie.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh que si ! Vous courez après le jouet que vous ne possédez pas. Vous faites tout pour l'obtenir quel qu'en soit le prix et lorsque vous l'obtenez enfin, vous l'abandonnez pour vous mettre en quête d'un nouveau. Voyez où cela vous mène car, au final, vous venez de perdre les deux. Vous avez plongé Marguerite au seuil de la mort pour condamner Christine comme une criminelle.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, à présent ?

- Il y a un moment Raoul où je me suis résignée à ne plus rien attendre de vous. En tous les cas, je ne tiens pas à être le témoin du chaos que vous venez de provoquer. Mes affaires m'appellent depuis quelque temps en Angleterre pour des transactions maritimes. Je les avais repoussés pour être auprès de votre femme mais je crois que maintenant cela n'est plus nécessaire.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Quand partez-vous ?

- Mes bagages ont été préparés ce matin. Je me rends vers Calais en début d'après-midi. Les chevaux feront une halte en chemin.

- Vous aviez promis de me former aux affaires familiales, Mère, quand je serai devenu un homme. Je vous en prie, attendez et laissez-moi venir avec vous.

- Arrêtez, Raoul, vous ne serez jamais un homme. Un homme prend ses responsabilités et assume les conséquences de ses actes, tandis qu'un enfant les fuit. Et c'est ce que vous faites en ce moment. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant stupide et inconscient.

- J'ai plus de vingt ans et je suis le seul à pouvoir transmettre ce nom que vous chérissez tant ! cria Raoul.

- Alors, pendant mon absence, prouvez-moi que vous en êtes digne et conduisez en l'homme que vous vous targuez d'être. »

Sur ces mots, la Vicomtesse se leva et d'un signe de la main, congédia Raoul de son bureau.

Ce dernier resta quelques instants debout au milieu du couloir. La discussion ou plutôt la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère l'avait très sérieusement ébranlé. Elle venait de mettre tellement de choses en question.

Il s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre pour faire sa toilette, lorsqu'une domestique l'interpela :

« Monsieur le Vicomte ! Le Docteur Simon vous appelle. Il est arrivé tout juste après votre départ de la chambre de Madame pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La Vicomtesse vient de reprendre conscience, il y a à peine un quart d'heure. »

Raoul se hâta de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la chambre de Meg. Il frappa à la porte d'un coup bref et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer pour l'ouvrir. Sur le coup, il ne trouva pas de changement par rapport au moment où il s'était réveillé. Meg avait les paupières closes. Sa mère était assise sur le lit et lui tenait la main, alors que le docteur était en train de remettre son stéthoscope dans sa mallette.

Madame Giry lança un regard noir à son beau-fils. Ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de s'approcher malgré tout.

« - On m'a dit qu'elle venait de se réveiller, chuchota Raoul, comme si le fait de parler fort replongerait Meg dans le coma.

- Oui, Vicomte, répondit le docteur Simon. Je viens de l'ausculter. Apparemment, il n'y a pas d'hémorragie. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que je ne le pensais hier. Mais il faut laisser le temps à votre femme de se réveiller. Elle est encore perturbée et son organisme doit se remettre du choc de l'accident. Il faudra être patient et la ménager. Je vais vous laisser quelques instants. Ensuite il faudra que j'examine sa plaie à la tête et que je refasse ses bandages. »

Le médecin sortit de la pièce et laissa Raoul, en compagnie de Meg et Madame Giry. Il s'avança vers le côté opposé du lit où se tenait la chorégraphe. Raoul essaya de l'ignorer, alors qu'elle se tendait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Meg ? demanda Raoul. Meg ? C'est moi. »

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les paupières. Elle cligna des yeux et chercha du regard celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle fixa alors Raoul comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et voulut se saisir de la sienne. Meg observa son geste et d'un mouvement lent et difficile et elle esquiva la main de Raoul. Elle se retourna alors vers sa mère.

« Maman… dit-elle, comme un enfant chercherait à se faire réconforter et protéger. »

Raoul resta interdit face à la réaction de Meg. Madame Giry blottit sa fille contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle leva le regard vers Raoul et lui assena le coup de grâce.

« Vous voyez, Vicomte, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans cette pièce. »

Abattu et mortifié, Raoul sortit de la pièce et rentra dans sa chambre. Il était perdu, bouleversé. Sa tête allait exploser suite à tous les événements qui se succédaient. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il se précipita vers son buffet et s'empara d'une des bouteilles de whisky. Il ouvrit le bouchon et au moment de la porter à ses lèvres, il se trouva incapable d'en avaler la moindre gorgée…

Il finissait par se détester et se dégouter lui-même. Sous le coup de la colère, il jeta la bouteille qui s'écrasa dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il ouvrit dans son secrétaire le tiroir secret qui contenait toutes les reliques qui le reliaient à Christine. Il prit tout : la mèche de cheveux, la photo du bal de Nouvel-An, la bague et même l'éloge funèbre qu'il avait rédigé et les jeta eux aussi dans l'âtre. Il prit une allumette et la lança à son tour. La cheminée s'embrasa violemment et consuma tout ce qu'il avait conservé et chéri durant ces derniers mois.

A quoi cela servait de se raccrocher à des choses qui n'avaient jamais existé ? Christine ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé et lui ? Qu'en était-il de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il frotta son visage dans ses mains, comme pour chasser tout ce qui se passait en lui. Il approcha de la fenêtre et observa sa mère qui supervisait son départ. Le cocher et les domestiques plaçaient les derniers bagages sur la voiture. Sa mère allait donc partir sans un au revoir.

Pensait-elle tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Le méprisait-elle à ce point ? Elle venait de remettre en cause chacun de ces actes.

Et Meg ? Pourrait-elle un jour lui pardonner ?

Sous le poids du chagrin, de l'impuissance, il posa son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

_Le son de ma voix_

_Un regard, les traits de mon visage_

_Est-ce comme autrefois ?_

_Ou as-tu vraiment tourné la page ?_

_Je suis un étrange étranger_

_Mal à l'aise dans ce qui fut ma maison_

_Sans reconnaître, je reconnais_

_Comme si j'avais perdu la raison_

_Do you care about me anymore ?_

_Do you mind if I knock at your door?_

_Do you care about me, me?_

_(Ne te soucies-tu donc plus de moi?_

_Me prêteras-tu attention si je frappe à ta porte ?_

_Te soucies-tu de moi, moi ?)_

_Le vent dans les arbres_

_Dehors quelque chose est différent_

_Gravés dans le marbre_

_Mes souvenirs et mes sentiments_

_Je suis un étrange étranger_

_Qui ne sait plus où il peut s'asseoir_

_Ne pas s'imposer_

_Je dois m'en aller quand vient le soir_

_Do you care about me anymore ?_

_Do you mind if I knock at your door?_

_Do you care about me, me?_

Raoul en était arrivé à un point où il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni qui il était. Etait-il pire que le Fantôme ? Etait-ce lui qui méritait une place dans un cachot ?

Madame Giry avait raison. Il s'était cru tout puissant. Il avait créé une tempête qu'il était à présent incapable de contrôler…

**Disclaimers : La chanson ''Etrange étranger'' est chanté par Gérald De Palmas. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**

_**Décidément, les chapitres avec Raoul sont bien compliqués à écrire. J'espère que cela ne vous parait pas aussi confus que ses idées à lui ! Cela fait près de 15 jours que je suis sur ce chapitre et l'inspiration ne vient pas facilement en ce moment et le temps me manque souvent pour pianoter sur mon ordi. Je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre sur Erik. Il faudra encore patienter un peu, chères lectrices. Pourtant, je trouve que ce chapitre est crucial pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez toutes ! J'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis sur la question. Dites-moi vos interrogations !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et suivent mon travail.**_

_**Un merci tout spécial à Aina666 pour ses messages, ses idées et ses commentaires. Et je t'en prie pardonne-moi pour le retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Pour m'excuser, je te le dédicace ! Ecris-moi !**_

_**TMara : Je te promets de te reviewer tous les chapitres en retard de ta fic. J'adore ton histoire !**_

_**Kakashi : Donne-moi de tes nouvelles !**_

_**MellyMelloh : Enfin pour toi un nouveau chapitre. J'essaierai d'écrire très vite la suite ! Comment va l'avancée de la robe ?**_

_**Dzuljeta :Merci de ta fidélité !**_

_**Ely : Merci pour la review. Voici la suite… Ton avis ?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Comme avant**

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Raoul restait cloitré dans ses appartements. Il était étendu sur son lit. Il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir aux domestiques qui lui apportaient son repas. Il les avait tous congédiés sans ménagement. Cela faisait donc deux jours qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité la moindre nourriture, ni étonnamment, touché à la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de se griser. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de tout oublier. Mais le whisky ne serait un soulagement que de courte durée et lorsqu'il dessaoulerait, tout serait comme il l'avait laissé et même pire encore. Il n'en trouvait pas l'utilité.

Il préférait largement endurer ce qu'il vivait dans cette chambre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un petite enfant apeuré, il laissait tout le poids de ses fautes l'assaillir. Le sevrage de l'alcool causait en lui des sortes d'hallucinations qui l'emmenaient au seuil de la folie. Il voyait Christine se tenir devant lui. Elle avait l'apparence de la fillette de 6 ans qu'elle avait été. Il se voyait, lui-même, enfant courir après elle dans la chambre. Ils riaient de bon cœur en jouant à cache-cache. Il aurait presque pu toucher ces deux spectres.

Lorsqu'il s'assoupissait la nuit, c'était pour faire des cauchemars dont il était le responsable. Il se voyait à nouveau dans la garçonnière sur le palier. Meg était devant lui. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme leur bébé. Sans une once de regret, il la poussait par-dessus la rambarde. Alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, une corde s'enroulait autour du cou de la jeune femme et elle se retrouvait pendue au-dessus du hall d'entrée. Il riait alors à gorge déployé, d'un rire diabolique. Raoul avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui avait commis cet acte. Pourtant, dans son rêve, lorsqu'il se retourna dans le couloir, il voyait son reflet dans un miroir. Il voyait son reflet, certes mais un masque blanc orné son profil droit. Ses yeux rougeoyaient du plaisir d'avoir tué.

Raoul s'éveilla en sursaut et sursauta en voyant une forme blanche qui l'épiait. Le Fantôme était dans sa chambre pour se venger ! Il se précipita vers lampe à huile et lorsque la lumière éclaira la pièce, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de la cruche en porcelaine posée sur sa commode, dont la lune reflétait la couleur immaculée.

Il se trouvait stupide mais ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. D'ailleurs, ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, depuis qu'il avait renoncé à boire. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela soit si difficile. Pourtant, il n'était pas un buveur de longue date. Etait-il possible que son corps se soit accoutumé à ce point ?

Ce fut à l'aube du troisième jour qu'il se décida enfin à sortir de sa torpeur. Il fit appeler son valet pour qu'il l'aide à faire sa toilette. Il avait fait son choix. Il savait ce que cela lui en couterait mais il fallait qu'il exécute ce qu'il avait prévu. Il savait que la confrontation serait pénible pour eux deux mais cela était indispensable. Il prit une légère collation et une fois préparé, il sortit de ses appartements.

Il passa devant la chambre de Meg et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait derrière elle. Il aurait tant aimé savoir comment elle allait. Il n'avait pas osé demander des nouvelles à ses domestiques. Cette demande n'aurait fait qu'accentuer tous les commérages qui circulaient déjà dans l'Hôtel de Chagny et c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il se résigna donc à continuer son chemin. Bien qu'il pensait à Meg depuis le début de la matinée, il avait d'abord un autre devoir à régler. Il devait s'assurer que ce contre quoi il luttait n'était pas vain.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et ordonna à son cocher de le mener sur l'Ile de la Cité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Si Christine devait définir comment elle se sentait en un mot : 'sale' serait l'adjectif qui lui viendrait en premier à l'esprit. Sale et désespérée. Elle avait vu les jours et les nuits se succéder trois fois grâce aux lucarnes qui ornaient la partie haute des murs du dépôt de la Préfecture de Police.

Lorsque les policiers l'avaient poussée dans la salle de détention des femmes, elle avait été choquée par la misère qui y régnait. Certes, Christine n'avait jamais vécu dans l'opulence et la richesse mais l'Opéra Populaire était un palace en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait ici. La salle était occupée par une trentaine de femmes. Toutes la dévisagèrent à son arrivée. C'était comme si une lady avait été jetée parmi les rats. La salle avait du mal à toutes les contenir. L'odeur qui y régnait était insoutenable. Des couchettes superposées servaient de lit aux détenues. Les draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis une éternité. Il semblait pour Christine que toute la gente féminine des bas-fonds parisiens avait été arrêtée en même temps qu'elle. Des femmes de mauvaises vies qui passaient leur temps à jurer et cracher par terre et essayer d'amadouer les gardiens, des jeunes filles crasseuses qui vivaient dans la rue, des voleuses, même des femmes enceintes de plusieurs mois étaient là pour, Dieu seul sait quel méfait. Bien qu'elle eût essayé de se faire la plus discrète possible, la venue de Christine ne passa pas inaperçue. La première nuit, toutes les couchettes étaient occupées par celles qui avaient le plus fort caractère et dont ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans ce lieu. Christine s'allongea à même le sol et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Elle essaya de refouler ses larmes car il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'un seul signe de faiblesse de sa part lui serait fatal. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Erik. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le lieu de sa détention. Si ce qu'elle vivait maintenant était uniquement le sort que l'on réservait aux crimes mineurs alors qu'en était-il pour ceux que l'on considérait comme de grands criminels ?

Elle ne somnola légèrement que lorsque l'aube commença à poindre. Quand elle s'éveilla, on lui avait volé ses chaussures et ses gants. Elle remercia le Ciel, d'avoir tellement été choquée par l'arrivée de Raoul dans l'antre, qu'elle en avait lâché la bague de fiançailles qu'Erik lui avait mis dans les mains. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté que ces femmes la lui dérobent.

Elle ne put néanmoins pas résister au besoin de se cacher dans le recoin le plus obscur de la salle et de s'abandonner à son chagrin.

Les deux premiers jours, les autres détenues la surnommèrent ''la duchesse'', en raison de ses beaux vêtements et de ses bonnes manières. Mais au troisième jour, plus aucune fille ne s'intéressa à elle. Elle était devenue l'une des leurs. Aussi sale et aussi misérable qu'elles.

Ce matin-là, un gardien ouvrit la porte de la salle de détention. Comme à l'accoutumée, certaines filles de joie commencèrent leurs minauderies :

« - Alors, chéri, t'es venu pour me faire sortir ou c'est juste que tu veux prendre du bon temps ? dit l'une d'entre elle.

- Christine Daaé, interpella le policier en ignorant les prostituées autour de lui. »

Christine qui était assise, recroquevillée contre le mur, ne fut pas surprise qu'on l'appelle. Depuis trois jours, c'était le même rituel. Au moins quatre fois dans la journée, on venait la chercher pour l'interroger. C'était toujours les mêmes questions, posées différemment. Toujours les mêmes détails qu'elle devait expliquer. Toujours les mêmes manœuvres des policiers pour essayer de lui embrouiller ses souvenirs…

Elle se leva donc et se laissa mettre les menottes aux poignets. Elle suivit le garde dans les couloirs de la Préfecture de police. Cependant, ils n'empruntèrent pas le chemin habituel. Le policier la mena à une autre petite pièce. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre car la chaleur du soleil de juin se faisait sentir. Christine fixait le sol comme à son accoutumée.

« Vous avez quinze minutes, dit le gardien. »

Elle se retourna vers lui mais s'aperçut qu'il parlait par-dessus son épaule. Il ne s'adressait pas à elle mais à l'homme qui était déjà dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Raoul. Raoul était là et l'attendait…

« Christine ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. »

Il était vrai qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître dans la pénombre. La jeune femme avait changé en trois jours de temps. Elle avait le teint pâle et le visage creusé. Ses cheveux recommençaient à boucler et il distinguait leur couleur naturel d'un brun profond et éclatant qui apparaissaient à leur racine. Le blond de ses cheveux était terne à présent. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de salissure et ils étaient déchirés çà et là. Elle était pieds nus. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une vagabonde.

Les traits de Christine se déformèrent face à l'horreur que Raoul lui inspirait. Elle eut l'instinct de repartir vers la porte pour s'enfuir. Elle préférait mille fois retourner dans la pièce commune que d'être confrontée à Raoul.

« Attends, Christine ! Je t'en prie, reste ! »

Le ton du Vicomte était implorant. Si loin du ton rude et diabolique qu'elle avait entendu la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle finit donc par céder et elle vint s'asseoir, hésitante, sur la chaise qu'il lui tendait. Il avait bizarrement repris ces bonnes manières, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme et la mit sur ses gardes.

«Comment vas-tu ? Te traite-t-on bien ici ? l'interrogea Raoul, en détaillant sa mise. »

Sous ce regard insistant, Christine se sentit mal à l'aise et réajusta machinalement sa robe pour se protéger. Elle avait peur. Ici personne ne viendrait la sauver, si les intentions de Raoul n'étaient pas honorables. Si elle criait, le gardien ne viendrait pas la secourir. C'était elle qui était considérée comme une criminelle, non le Vicomte. Alors comme une bête apeurée, elle préféra attaquer la première.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que me veux-tu ? cracha-t-elle. »

Raoul, assit lui aussi, se pencha vers elle. Elle fut surprise par le contraste entre l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé, depuis une dizaine de jours et celui qui se tenait devant elle. Il sentait bon le parfum. Il était bien rasé. Aucune effluve de whisky n'embaumait l'air qui l'entourait.

« - Je suis venu pour te demander pardon, lui dit-il simplement.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour cela…

- Christine, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la garçonnière ce jour-là. J'étais aveuglé par le poids de la colère, de la jalousie et de l'alcool. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais fait le choix de me faire croire à ta mort pour aller avec lui ! Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi tu revenais vers moi alors que ma vie avait changé. Je pensais pouvoir bêtement effacé les quelques mois qui nous avaient tenus séparés l'un de l'autre. Je croyais que c'était cela que tu voulais aussi.

- C'était une erreur de ma part d'être revenue. A l'audition, j'ai vu que tout le monde avait trouvé un équilibre sans moi.

- Cet équilibre n'était que poudre aux yeux car il était bien précaire. Aujourd'hui tout s'est effondré…

- J'aurai dû partir immédiatement, continua Christine. Si nous en sommes là, je suis également fautive car j'aurais dû écouter la voix de la raison et partir pour toujours avec Erik. Mais j'ai trop voulu. J'étais heureuse avec lui mais son idée de me faire revivre au grand jour me séduisait… Je n'aurai jamais dû revenir te tourmenter.

- Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu l'aimais. A vrai dire, je le savais. Je le savais même depuis le jour de nos retrouvailles à l'Opéra mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'accepter. Ton amour pour lui reste un mystère pour moi. Je n'arriverai pas à comprendre ce lien qui vous lie. Oh, Christine, nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation bien avant… Si je pouvais faire machine arrière, je te jure que je le ferais.

- C'est trop tard, à présent. Je sais au fond de moi que jamais je ne reverrai Erik.

- Je me sens tellement fautif.

- Tu n'as fait qu'accélérer notre arrestation, Raoul. Car si ce n'était pas toi, la Carlotta nous aurait quand même vendu aux autorités tôt ou tard.

- Je ferai tout pour alléger ta peine, Christine.

- Sais-tu quand aura lieu mon jugement, Raoul ?

- Je l'ignore mais j'imagine qu'ils attendent le jugement de… »

Raoul n'eut pas le courage de prononcer le nom de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Christine que malgré tout son repentir, il pensait qu'Erik était à sa place dans une cellule et que le sort qui l'attendait était mérité. Peu importe que Raoul veuille se faire pardonner envers Christine, il ne pourrait pas changer d'avis. Celle-ci continua.

« - Cela fait trois jours que l'on m'assaille aves des interrogatoires sans fin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore supporter cet acharnement !

- Que leur as-tu dit ?

- Rien que la vérité. Mais aucun ne semble me croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne semble accepter le fait que je me trouvais dans cet antre de mon propre gré. Tous croient qu'Erik me retenait prisonnière de force.

- Cela peut jouer en ta faveur. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Christine. »

Celle-ci se figea et regarda Raoul intensément.

« - Raoul, jure-moi que tu n'as plus de mauvaises intentions à mon égard.

- Je te le promets.

- Est-ce que tu croies qu'un jour tout pourra redevenir comme avant entre nous ?

- Comment ça, comme avant ?

- Lorsque nous étions enfant. Je pensais que je t'aimais mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait d'un amour fraternel. En ce temps, nous nous amusions de tout. Pourrons-nous retrouver cet amour innocent et inoffensif ?

_Comme avant_

_Vivre entre le noir et le blanc_

_Comme avant_

_Quand l'univers nous paraissait plus grand_

_Nos souvenirs d'enfance_

_Eternelle insouciance_

_Comme avant_

_Et revenir de loin pour un instant_

_Oublier que tout se casse_

_Que la vie nous dépasse_

_Comme avant_

_Contre le temps_

_Remonter les jours_

_Et retrouver l'innocence_

_Comme avant_

_A contre-courant_

_Emmenés vers un passé_

_Où rien n'a d'importance_

_Comme avant_

_Comme avant_

_Rire à en pleurer pour un rien_

_Comme avant_

_Apprendre à marcher_

_Sans tenir la main_

_Comme une renaissance_

_Moment qui recommence_

_Pas de fin_

_Parce qu'il y aura toujours un lendemain_

_Oublier que tout se casse_

_Que la vie nous dépasse_

_Comme avant_

_Contre le temps_

_Remonter les jours_

_Et retrouver l'innocence_

_Comme avant_

_A contre-courant_

_Emmenés vers un passé_

_Où rien n'a d'importance_

_Comme avant_

_Comme avant…_

- Christine, tu sais que jamais rien ne sera comme avant… Nous avons grandi, nous sommes devenus adultes. Nous avons changé tous les deux. Toi en mieux, moi en pire…

- Raoul, rien que le fait d'être venu aujourd'hui me voir et d'avoir demandé pardon est la preuve que tu cherches à t'améliorer.

- Peut-être mais cela ne fera pas revenir Meg sur l'aversion qu'elle a pour moi…

- Que dis-tu ?

- Lorsque tu t'es enfuies, j'ai bousculé Meg sur le palier pour pouvoir te pourchasser. Elle est tombée et s'est gravement blessée. »

Malheureusement, Raoul n'eut pas le temps de continuer son explication car le gardien vint mettre un terme à leur entrevue. Christine, sous le choc, ne put demander des détails sur la santé de Meg et fut ramenée immédiatement dans la salle commune.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se couchait lentement ce soir-là. Meg était toujours confinée dans son lit. Elle allait sombrer dans la folie. Comme elle souffrait ! Elle aurait tant aimé retomber dans le coma pour ne plus rien sentir. Oui, elle souffrait quand elle respirait, elle souffrait quand elle bougeait la tête ou les bras. Elle se devait de rester dans la plus grande immobilité mais ce dont elle souffrait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir que son mari en était la cause. La morphine pouvait bien lui apaisait les douleurs de son corps mais elle n'était d'aucune aide quant à celles de son corps et de son esprit.

Sa mère restait près d'elle jour et nuit, à la soigner, à la couver comme si elle était une enfant. Même plus que cela car même lorsqu'elle était une petite fille jamais sa mère ne s'était occupée d'elle ainsi. Cela en devenait même trop.

Meg ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre geste sans que Madame Giry n'intervienne. Elle ne pouvait montrer aucun signe de douleur sans qu'elle n'accoure pour essayer de la soulager et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas demander des nouvelles de l'extérieur sans qu'elle ne maudisse son beau-fils et lui fasse encore et encore promettre qu'elle quitterait l'Hôtel de Chagny, dès qu'elle serait rétablie.

Dès que Meg avait réussi à rester suffisamment éveillée et lucide, Antoinette lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'Opéra. Elle lui avait expliqué en quoi Raoul était responsable de l'arrestation de Christine et d'Erik. Elle lui avait confié brièvement la façon dont elle avait rencontré ce dernier, lorsqu'elle était élève au corps de ballet, comment elle l'avait sauvé, alors qu'elle l'avait vu tué le gitan qui était son maître et qui le martyrisait, comment elle l'avait caché sous l'opéra. Elle lui expliqua son départ, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son père et son retour, lorsqu'elle était devenue veuve. Elle lui expliqua leur idée de faire d'Erik ''Le Fantôme de l'opéra'' pour qu'il puisse subsister jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Christine, le jour de son arrivée à l'Opéra.

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Meg. Elle qui avait été mise si longtemps dans l'ignorance… Elle avait compris pourquoi sa mère avait montré à Raoul où se trouvait la cachette d'Erik. Elle était la seule à connaître tous ses secrets.

Cependant, il restait un point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle trouvait étrange qu'avec le lien fraternel qui unissait sa mère et Erik, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence de ses plans.

Sa mère n'avait pas poussé les explications plus avant. Elle avait arrêté son récit à ce qui s'était passé juste après la chute du chandelier. Cela faisait toute la journée que Meg ressassait tout cela dans son esprit et l'évidence lui apparut alors.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère tout doucement mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de douleur. Antoinette, qui était occupée à contempler par la fenêtre le parc de l'Hôtel, se retourna immédiatement et alla au chevet de sa fille.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle. »

Meg alla droit au but.

« - Vous saviez pour Erik et Christine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Vous saviez qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. »

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas. Elle ajusta les couvertures du lit.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Meg. Il va faire nuit et tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui. Je vais chercher ta morphine. »

Meg réussit au prix d'un incroyable effort à attraper le bras de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne du lit.

« Assez de mensonges et de non-dits, Maman ! Je veux la vérité ! Toute la vérité ! »

Madame Giry resta immobile à contempler sa fille. Le moment qu'elle avait redouté était arrivé. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé entre Christine et Erik, lorsque la jeune femme avait appris les détails du plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé tous deux. Elle avait assisté au désastre qui s'en était suivi.

Antoinette rassembla tout son courage et finit par avouer.

« Oui, je savais qu'Erik n'était pas mort. Je savais que Christine et lui se cachaient dans les sous-sols de l'opéra.

- Pourquoi être entré dans son jeu ? Pourquoi avoir accepté cela alors qu'elle était fiancée à Raoul ?

- J'avais remarqué à quel point tu appréciais le Vicomte et ce malgré ton amitié avec Christine. J'ai vu la façon dont tu as réagi lors de l'incendie. Tu as tout de suite voulu l'aider, alors que tu ne connaissais pas les recoins de l'opéra. La façon dont tu l'as empoigné par le bras, comme si tu voulais le protéger des flammes… Alors j'ai su que ce que je faisais était juste. Christine… Christine n'a jamais appartenu à Raoul. Ce qui lie Erik et Christine est plus puissant que tout. Plus puissant encore que l'amour. Toi aussi, tu avais le droit d'obtenir ce que tu voulais.

- Ce que je voulais ! Vous vous moquiez bien de savoir ce que je voulais ! Je n'ai été qu'un pion sur votre échiquier ! Vous m'avez piégé Raoul et moi !

- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien Meg ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé de te rendre dans le lit du Vicomte, le soir de l'enterrement ! Tu y es allé de ton propre gré !

- Et sachez que je l'ai regretté amèrement chaque jour depuis lors ! Même si je sais que Christine n'aime pas Raoul ! Si je n'avais pas fait cela, tout serait différent !

- Je crois que nous payons tous, aujourd'hui, le poids de nos erreurs… Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Je m'en suis tellement voulu… »

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

Madame Giry essuya vivement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et demanda de sa voix sèche :

« - Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, répondit la voix de Raoul. »

- Meg ne veut recevoir personne. »

Cette dernière émit un léger grognement en essayant de se redresser sur son lit.

« Meg ! s'exclama sa mère, en voulant l'empêcher de bouger.

- Maman, Raoul est aussi fautif que vous dans cette histoire. Si je suis capable de vous pardonner, alors je crois que je peux également le faire pour lui. Maintenant, je vous prie, laissez-moi discuter avec mon époux.

- Mais Meg !

- Mère, je sais ce que je fais… dit-elle, d'un ton plein d'assurance. »

Sur ces mots, Madame Giry ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le Vicomte, sans croiser son regard. Elle quitta alors la pièce, laissant seuls les deux époux, depuis le drame.

Meg ne prononça pas un mot. Elle laissa Raoul s'approcher d'elle, d'un pas hésitant. Il avait la tête basse.

« - J'ai fait une monstrueuse erreur, dit-il à voix basse.

- S'il n'y avait que ton erreur qui était monstrueuse... Je me demande comment tu peux encore oser venir ici et me parler.

- Je te demande pardon. »

Raoul refusait de compter le nombre de fois où il avait prononcé cette phrase dans la journée. Il se rendait compte de la cruauté de ses actes. Il se doutait que Meg ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. Leur mariage était réduit à néant. Si tant est qu'il est un jour existé.

- Pardon pour quoi ? s'exclama Meg. Pour avoir épousé la mauvaise personne ? Pour avoir failli me tuer ? »

Raoul resta sans mot dire, comme s'il était un petit garçon en train de se faire réprimander par une grande personne.

« Je crois que je t'aime, lâcha-t-il. »

Au bout d'un long silence, Meg finit par murmurer.

« Je te pardonne, Raoul. »

Celui-ci leva la tête, incrédule, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« - Vraiment ?

- Oui mais à une seule condition. Sauve Christine et Erik.

- Meg, tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible. Je suis allé voir Christine ce matin, afin qu'elle m'accorde son pardon. Je peux lui rendre visite mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

- A quoi te sert ton nom ? Tu es le Vicomte de Chagny, n'est-ce pas ? Tu appartiens à l'une des familles les plus influentes de Paris. Tu as des connaissances, des amis. Ne peuvent-ils rien faire pour t'aider ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Je peux essayer de faire alléger la peine que Christine aura mais je ne peux rien faire en ce qui le concerne, lui. C'est un meurtrier. C'est impossible.

- Alors dans ce cas, je partirai avec ma mère et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, l'enfant que je porte et moi

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Je ne pense pas que tu es été juste envers moi ou Christine. Tu dois lui rendre son fiancé et sa liberté. Tu me dis aujourd'hui que tu m'aimes. Tu m'as tellement menti, Raoul, qu'aujourd'hui je te demande simplement de prouver que tu dis la vérité. En attendant nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Raoul s'en alla, décontenancé. Meg venait de lui demander la lune et même s'il savait à présent qu'il l'aimait vraiment, jamais il ne pourrait la décrocher.

**Disclaimers : La chanson « Comme avant » est chantée par Marie Mai. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**

_**Alors je vous en prie très chères et fidèles lectrices, soyez magnanimes ! Je ne suis pas super emballée par ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire à l'évolution de l'histoire et je pense qu'il colle avec le caractère des personnages. Certaines penseront que le changement d'attitude de Raoul est un peu facile, que Christine accorde un peu vite son pardon, etc… Je vous comprends mais à ceci je vous exposerai ma défense et mes arguments.**_

_**Premièrement, j'ai toujours eu à l'esprit et dans l'idée que Raoul aimait Meg et non Christine. Il a juste fallu qu'elle frôle la mort pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Deuxièmement, nous savons toutes que Christine est un peu niaise et naïve. Elle a un bon fond, elle est trop gentille pour ne pas pardonner à Raoul. En même temps j'ai essayé de rendre un contraste entre le Raoul ivre et le Raoul sobre. C'est ce qui a frappé Christine également et c'est pourquoi elle lui fait confiance.**_

_**Bon je sais, je fais les questions réponses et je fais même ma propre review, c'est un comble !**_

_**Bon sur ces mots, je vous laisse ! J'attends mon DVD de ''Love Never dies''. Il n'était pas dans ma boîte aux lettres aujourd'hui et sur le suivi du colis, j'ai vu qu'il n'est qu'à 5 km de chez moi ! AAAAhhhhhhh ! Je vais devenir folle ! Je suis trop impatiente d'être à demain pour le voir !**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Un espoir de fou..

En ce matin du 1er juin 1871, Madame Giry se tenait fébrilement devant sa coiffeuse. Elle essayait de planter des épingles dans sa chevelure pour former son habituel chignon. En temps normal, elle le faisait avec une vitesse déconcertante et sans même réfléchir aux gestes qu'elle faisait mais aujourd'hui, il était impossible pour elle d'y arriver. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa convocation pour assister en tant que témoin aux procès d'Erik et de Christine.

Ce jour-là, avait lieu le jugement de Christine. Antoinette en était fortement contrariée. Car elle avait toujours cru que celui-ci se déroulerait soit en même temps, soit après celui d'Erik. Si le jury pensait la jeune femme coupable alors elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour Erik.

Incapable de se concentrer davantage, elle abandonna toute nouvelle tentative de se coiffer et elle laissa ses longs cheveux descendre en tresse le long de son dos. Elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge de sa chambre. Elle marquait à peine 8 heures. Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit les cent pas.

Elle ne devait se rendre à la Préfecture de Police qu'à 11 heures et les trois heures qui la séparaient de cet instant lui semblaient être une éternité. Jamais elle n'aurait la patience d'attendre si longtemps.

Plus que trois heures avant que le destin de Christine ne soit scellé. Plus que trois heures avant que le sien ne le soit également. Elle se sentait si coupable d'être entré dans le jeu d'Erik en février dernier. Elle avait placé Christine dans une position extrêmement délicate. Mais en ce temps-là, elle était persuadée qu'Erik s'enfuirait avec elle à l'étranger et qu'il ne s'obstinerait pas à vouloir rester attaché à l'Opéra.

N'y tenant plus, elle décida de sortir de chez elle et de se rendre vers l'Ile de la Cité. La marche ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique pour apaiser cette nervosité qui lui rongeait les veines.

Elle referma derrière elle la porte du petit appartement qu'elle louait près du centre de la capitale et se hâta de sortir par la porte cochère tant que le concierge était hors de vue. Le début du mois annonçait un nouveau loyer à payer mais hélas les économies de Madame Giry n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Les travaux de l'Opéra avaient été mis en suspens pour une durée indéterminée, depuis l'incident au club de Raoul. Faute d'investisseurs et de fonds supplémentaires, la réouverture avait été retardée. Firmin et André avaient dû avouer à la presse que le délai qu'ils voulaient tenir pour les travaux était irréalisable. De plus, l'arrestation du Fantôme et de la soprane ne faisaient pas une bonne publicité.

Les deux directeurs espéraient de tout leur cœur et leur porte-monnaie que le jugement débouche sur au moins une exécution pour rendre de nouveau populaire leur Opéra qui le devenait de moins en moins et ainsi renouer avec le succès passé.

Madame Giry se trouvait donc sans emploi et sans moyen de payer le loyer à venir. Elle aurait aimé que Meg puisse l'aider mais elle n'avait pas vu sa fille depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours.

Le soir où Meg avait compris ce qu'elle avait comploté avec Erik, le docteur Simon était revenu la voir. Meg avait eu quelques contractions après son entrevue avec Raoul. Après l'avoir examiné, le docteur avait donné des instructions très strictes. Meg était soumise à trop de tensions entre son mari et sa mère. Elle avait besoin de repos total. Ne pouvant être emmenée au bord de mer ou hors de la capitale pour changer d'air, le médecin avait ordonné que personne ne vienne l'importuner. Madame Giry et le Vicomte avaient donc interdiction de la voir pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il n'y avait plus de risque pour Meg de faire une fausse couche.

Antoinette commença à descendre la rue, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta près d'elle.

« Madame Giry ! l'interpela un homme, qui se trouvait dans la cabine. »

Cette dernière s'arrêta, surprise de reconnaitre la voix de son gendre.

« Vicomte ? Que diable venez-vous faire ici ? dit-elle, prise au dépourvu. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres suite à son propre juron.

« Vous n'avez plus assez de moyens financiers pour vous déplacer avec votre propre attelage ? continua-t-elle, sur un ton qu'elle voulait faussement léger. »

Elle continua sa route et le fiacre longea le trottoir en la suivant au petit pas.

« - Madame Giry, montez s'il vous plaît, insista Raoul.

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Vous êtes tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. Il ne fait jamais bon de rester dans votre sillage.

- Antoinette, je vous en conjure… »

Madame Giry finit par s'arrêter dans ses pas. Jamais Raoul ne l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il n'y avait qu'Erik qui l'appelait ainsi. Elle finit par dévisager le Vicomte : propre, bien habillé… et sobre.

Elle finit par céder et prit place près de lui dans la voiture. Elle plongea son regard scrutateur dans le sien.

«- Je vous jure que s'il s'agit encore d'une de vos manigances… menaça-t-elle.

- Il ne s'agit rien de tout cela, dit Raoul en la coupant. Bien au contraire… s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, jamais je ne ferai cela.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Au dépôt du Parquet, cria-t-il, en s'adressant au cocher. »

Madame Giry resta interdite.

« Au Parquet ? Mais Christine est à la Préfecture de Police… Et pourquoi donc n'êtes-vous pas avec votre propre voiture ? »

Raoul se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton posé.

«- Parce que je ne compte pas me faire remarquer…Les armoiries sur les portes sont trop reconnaissables. Nous allons devoir faire preuve de discrétion.

- Erik ? murmura Antoinette, en comprenant soudain. Vous m'emmenez voir Erik ? »

Le vicomte acquiesça de la tête.

«- Il vous faudra faire vite. J'ai usé de toute mon influence pour vous permettre de le voir avant son procès qui débutera demain.

- Comment va-t-il ? Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Elles ne sont pas bonnes malheureusement. Il refuse pratiquement de s'alimenter. Sa santé n'était pas au beau fixe, lors de son emprisonnement. Une forte fièvre qui ne tombe pas… »

Madame Giry, sous le choc, se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle était prête à repartir à l'attaque contre Raoul et à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Malheureusement, il était à présent, le seul qui pouvait la mener à Erik. A ses yeux, ce dernier était aussi important que Christine. Il faisait aussi partie de sa famille. Un peu comme un frère. Elle était prête à tout pour le voir.

Elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que le fiacre était arrivé à destination. Il s'était arrêté à une certaine distance du parquet, près d'une petite entrée.

« - Vous ne passerez pas par l'entrée officielle, lui dit Raoul. Là-bas, un garde vous mènera jusqu'à sa cellule. Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes.

- Bien, dit Madame Giry en s'apprêtant à sortir du véhicule.

- Attendez, l'arrêta Raoul, en lui agrippant le bras. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes préparée à ce à quoi vous allez assister, Madame Giry. Les gardiens font très peu de cas des hommes… comme lui. Il est considéré comme l'un des plus grands criminels du siècle et d'aucun prétende qu'il ne vivra peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin de son procès.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Les gardiens se plaisent à dire qu'il trépassera avant de voir la lame de la guillotine. J'ai donc fait en sorte qu'un médecin l'ausculte aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quel sera son diagnostic...

- Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos intentions, Vicomte, en agissant de la sorte et je ne tiens pas à les savoir. Sachez seulement que cela n'enlèvera rien à la gravité de vos fautes et à la rancœur que je vous porte. »

Madame Giry se précipita hors du fiacre et se dirigea vers le dépôt du Parquet. Un gardien, apparemment informé de sa venue, lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Une fois entrée, il la fouilla pour vérifier qu'elle n'apportait rien qui put aider le détenu qu'elle s'apprêtait à visiter. Le gardien posait ses mains rudes sur son corps sans le moindre respect de la bienséance. L'homme cependant ne portait guère attention à la femme qu'il touchait. Pour lui, il s'agissait simplement d'une formalité qu'il accomplissait avec rigueur.

Constatant qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle qui eût pu aider le criminel à s'échapper ou à rendre sa captivité plus confortable, le gardien la mena à travers les couloirs. Antoinette se sentait mal à l'aise. Aucune clarté ne filtrait du nombre infimes de fenêtres du bâtiment. L'humidité était presque palpable. Le pire fut d'emprunter un passage entre les cellules de détenus. Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard mesquin ou la lueur diabolique qui rougeoyait dans les iris de certains. Elle resta sourde aux jurons et à la vulgarité prononcée de ces hommes. Ils ne semblaient avoir peur de rien, même pas de la présence du maton. Mais le pire de tout était cette odeur fétide de sang, d'ammoniaque et de sueur qui lui prenait les narines et lui donnait la nausée.

Erik… son frère… son fils… se trouvait dans un lieu où l'Enfer était une pénitence plus douce en comparaison. Le gardien s'arrêta enfin au détour d'un couloir devant une porte scellée. Erik avait été placé à l'écart des autres prisonniers et hors de leur vue. Elle avait hâte de le voir mais en même temps, elle redoutait l'état dans lequel elle le trouverait.

« Bien, nous y voilà Madame. Vous savez toutes les abominations que cet homme a commises. On m'a demandé de ne pas vous poser de questions et de vous laisser entrer. Je ne sais fichtrement rien de ce que vous voulez discuter ou faire avec lui et je ne veux pas le savoir. La seule chose importante c'est que j'ai reçu des ordres clairs à son sujet. Cet homme si on peut encore l'appeler ainsi est dangereux. Nous n'avons pas le droit de rentrer dans sa cellule seul. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de cette cellule, je ne pourrais vous venir en aide. Vous avez dix minutes. Pas une de plus. »

Madame Giry acquiesça, silencieusement et se prépara à sa rencontre avec Erik. Elle entra et laissa le gardien refermait la porte sur elle. Malgré le fait que ses yeux se soient déjà habitués au peu de luminosité du bâtiment, ils durent s'adapter à une obscurité encore plus soutenue. En hauteur, une meurtrière laissait passer de très faibles rayons de soleil qui n'atteignaient pas le sol. La pièce était plongé dans le silence total, que seuls quelques couinements venaient perturber. Antoinette s'écarta d'un pas, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'à ses pieds se trouvait une gamelle de nourriture intouchée que des rats, peu importunés par la présence humaine, étaient en train d'entamer.

Elle resta immobile, pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle finit par se ressaisir. Elle avait peu de temps et devait l'utiliser à bon escient. Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce et finit par distinguer une silhouette couchée sur de la paille à même le sol. Elle fut frappée par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Identique à celle qu'elle avait eu devant les yeux une vingtaine d'années auparavant. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas si différent du petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré un jour de foire dans la tente d'un saltimbanque : torse nu, amaigri, sale, sans masque et brisé…

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se devait d'être forte, comme elle l'avait été autrefois.

« Erik ? l'appela-t-elle. »

Ce dernier finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Il resta cependant allongé, son faciès déformé caché dans la paille.

« Antoinette ? demanda –t-il, d'une voix rauque. Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Alerté par l'état pitoyable dans lequel son protégé se trouvait, celle-ci se précipita vers lui. Elle fut arrêtée par la main d'Erik.

«- Non, je t'en prie, ne t'approche pas, dit-il, en enfouissant un peu plus son visage.

- Que t'on-t-il fait, Seigneur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mon masque, ils ont pris le masque du pauvre Erik ! Il est de nouveau un animal de cirque !

- T'ont-ils fait du mal ? »

La question d'Antoinette resta sans réponse.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il, une sorte de lucidité retrouvée dans sa voix.

- On m'a permis de te rendre visite, répondit-elle en restant évasive. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était grâce à Raoul qu'elle se trouvait là.

« -S'il te plait, Erik, laisse-moi te voir…

- Sans mon masque ? Antoinette, ils m'ont enlevé toute humanité… ne me laisse pas me montrer à toi comme cela… »

Madame Giry entoura alors le visage d'Erik de ses mains et le força à se redresser. Elle laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

«- Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Rien contre lequel tu puisses faire quelque chose. Même le médecin a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi. »

Antoinette resta coite. Alors tout ce qu'avait dit Raoul était vrai… Il n'avait pas menti au sujet de l'état de santé d'Erik, ni au sujet du médecin…

« -De quoi souffres-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

- Mon mal n'est pas curable, Antoinette. Il est dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Rien ne pourra me soigner… Christine… continua Erik en réprimant un sanglot. »

Antoinette comprit que l'état d'Erik était dû à l'abandon de Christine, ce jour-là dans l'antre. Cela l'avait anéanti.

«- Elle est pourtant revenue vers toi. Elle est partie te retrouver le jour de votre arrestation, parce qu'elle ne pouvait te haïr pour ce que tu avais fait. Elle t'aime.

- Non, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Il s'agissait d'une ruse… De Chagny… elle lui a montré le chemin… elle m'a manipulé… Et pourtant comment pourrai-je lui en vouloir ? C'est un juste retour de choses, après ce que je lui avais fait.

- Erik, son procès a lieu aujourd'hui…. »

Cette annonce le sortit un peu de sa mélancolie.

« - Elle ne sera pas jugée coupable. Elle sera relâchée, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

- Comment peux-tu être si confiant ?

- Ils m'ont interrogé à son sujet. Je leur ai tout avoué.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je leur ai dit qu'elle n'était que la victime et non la coupable, que je l'ai enlevé et soumis à ma volonté, que je l'ai forcé sous la menace à faire toutes ces choses…

- Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je me doute que De Chagny la sauvera d'une façon ou d'une autre mais, grâce à mes aveux, les juges n'auront plus aucun doute sur son innocence. Christine et lui pourront à nouveau être ensemble…

- Erik, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Tu sais qu'elle n'aime que toi. Raoul ne compte pas ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? En agissant ainsi, tu as aggravé les charges retenues contre toi ! Aucun avocat ne pourra te défendre ainsi.

- C'est pour cela que je n'en aurai pas.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que pour demain tu te défendras seul ?

- Mon procès a lieu demain ? dit Erik comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Alors, la fin arrivera vite.

- Erik, a quoi joues-tu ? demanda Antoinette, en le secouant par les épaules comme pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Tu ne peux pas chercher la mort maintenant ! Pas après tout ce par quoi tu es passé ! Pas alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu vives ! »

Elle se mit alors à chanter la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Cette chanson qu'elle entonnait lorsqu'il perdait espoir pour le ranimer au fond de son cœur. Tellement de souvenirs étaient liés à cette musique : lorsqu'Antoinette lui avait fait l'apprentissage de la lecture le jour de son départ de l'opéra, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de son mari le jour de l'arrivée de Christine à l'Opéra, elle lui avait insufflé l'envie de veiller sur cette orpheline le soir d' ''Hannibal'', elle l'avait encouragé à enfin se montrer à la jeune femme et à lui avouer ses sentiments…

_Je sais qu'un jour ton tour viendra_

_Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est condamné_

_Fils de rien ou fils de roi_

_Où tu seras je serai à tes côtés_

_Il y a toujours cet ange au fond de toi_

_Où tu iras prêt à te consoler_

_Alors d'accord_

_Que rien ne gâche ta vie_

_Ca n'en vaut pas la peine_

_C'est l'amour qui t'emmène_

_Alors d'accord_

_Qu'une danse te fasse envie_

_Sache qu'on en sort grandi_

_D'oser le premier pas_

_Au clair obscur des châteaux_

_Les fées t'avaient aussi tourné le dos_

_Ne te résous jamais à t'oublier_

_Il te faudra apprendre à exister_

_Alors d'accord_

_Que rien ne gâche ta vie_

_Ca n'en vaut pas la peine_

_C'est l'amour qui t'emmène_

_Alors d'accord_

_Qu'une danse te fasse envie_

_Sache qu'on en sort grandi_

_D'oser le premier pas_

_Alors va où ça te dit_

_Alors fais ce que tu dois_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Antoinette. Je fais ce que je dois justement. Je te demanderai simplement de veiller sur Christine comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ne laisse pas De Chagny lui briser le cœur, le jour où il ne voudra plus d'elle.

- Erik, pourquoi te mets-tu cette idée en tête, alors que Christine t'a prouvé mille fois que c'est toi qu'elle aime ?

- Il suffit, Antoinette. Je préfère penser ainsi car il m'est plus doux d'accepter mon destin de cette façon et je ne veux croire qu'il en est autrement. Il y a juste une dernière chose que je voudrai que tu fasses pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

- Je ne sais pas si mes chevaux sont toujours là-bas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Erik. Je connais assez l'affection que tu leur portes. Lorsque j'ai appris ton arrestation, je me suis rendue en pleine nuit aux écuries et je les ai caché rue des Tisserands. Ils sont tous saufs : Arpège, César et Neige… »

Erik la remercia d'un hochement de tête et continua :

« - Je ne saurai jamais te remercier assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Lorsque toute cette affaire sera terminée, rends-toi dans mon repaire. Tu connais la chambre des miroirs… Actionne le mécanisme à l'envers trois fois. C'est là que je cache l'argent que je recevais des directeurs. Prends-le et fais-en bon usage. Si jamais Christine a des soucis, viens-lui en aide mais ne lui dis jamais que cela vient de moi…

- Erik, y a-t-il seulement un espoir que nous n'arrivions pas à cette extrémité ? »

A cet instant, un coup donné à la porte de la cellule indiqua à Antoinette que l'entrevue était terminée. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie et se retourna vers Erik.

«- Un espoir de fou..., murmura-t-il.

- Alors tout n'est pas perdu, dit Antoinette en esquissant un sourire sans joie. »

A son retour au fiacre, Madame Giry était trop bouleversée pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Raoul, à côté d'elle resta tout aussi silencieux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas judicieux de demander ce qu'il s'était passé et au vue de l'attitude de la chorégraphe, il se doutait que les choses n'allaient pas bien pour le Fantôme.

Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs prières pour que le sort de Christine ne soit pas aussi funeste…

Le fiacre déposa Madame Giry à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la Préfecture. Raoul, lui continua sa route pour que personne ne les voie arriver ensemble.

A 11 heures précises, Madame Giry arriva devant un des bureaux du dépôt de la Préfecture. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Un inspecteur la fit entrer en même temps que Raoul. Elle trouvait cela très étrange. Si Christine avait eu droit à un vrai procès, celui-ci ne se déroulerait pas là premièrement, deuxièmement, un avocat serait là pour la défendre et ensuite il y aurait d'autres témoins. Hors ni la Carlotta, ni Firmin ou André n'étaient présents.

Elle prit place en face du bureau, tandis que Raoul s'installa en retrait. A peine était-elle assise que la porte s'ouvrit sur Christine escortée par un policier.

Elle était amaigrie certes et ses traits tirés étaient la preuve des mauvais jours qu'elle vivait. Néanmoins, sa mise était à l'opposé de celle qu'elle avait été lors de son entrevue avec le Vicomte. Elle était bien coiffée et portait une robe propre bien que de manufacture modeste. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une détenue, si ce n'était la présence de menottes aux poignets. Celles-ci furent d'ailleurs enlevées à son arrivée et l'inspecteur lui demanda d'approcher.

« - Déclinez votre identité.

- Je m'appelle Christine Elisabeth Daaé, née le 5 juillet 1854 à Stockholm de Gustave Frederik Daaé et Anya Irina Daaé.

- Mademoiselle Daaé, vous avez été arrêtée pour complicité des meurtres de Joseph Buquet et Ubaldo Piangi ainsi que pour déclaration de fausse identité, d'abus de confiance et duperie. Hors, il se fait qu'au vue des témoignages recueillis, vous n'avez pas pu être en mesure d'aider Monsieur Erik Delahaye à accomplir ces meurtres. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs avoué sous le serment que ces crimes n'ont pas été commis en votre présence. Vous nous avez confié avoir de votre plein changé d'identité en vue de tromper Monsieur le Vicomte de Chagny ainsi que Messieurs Gilles André et richard Firmin, directeurs et propriétaires de l'opéra populaire. Plusieurs médecins vous ont examinés et tous se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'il est impossible que vous ayez pu suivre cet… homme de votre plein gré. Monsieur Delahaye a d'ailleurs déclaré sous serment qu'il vous a fait agir sous la menace de mort.

- Mais… commença à protester Christine qui fut arrêtée par le regard implorant de madame Giry.

-Le Vicomte de Chagny, ici présent, a demandé que les charges d'abus de confiance, duperie et tromperie soient également retirées. En conséquence, Mademoiselle Daaé vous êtes libérée des charges retenues contre vous. Vous êtes déclarée non-coupable. Deux actes seront obligatoires cependant. Premièrement, vous êtes dans l'obligation de vous présenter, en tant que témoin, au procès de Monsieur Delahaye qui débutera demain. Deuxièmement, vous êtes âgée de 17 ans et êtes donc mineure. L'Opéra Populaire a pris soin de vous pendant 10 ans mais aucun papier n'est en règle. Le Vicomte de Chagny a aidé à l'avancée de papier pour votre naturalisation. Vous aurez donc la nationalité française, à partir d'aujourd'hui et serait prise en charge comme telle mais il vous faut avoir un tuteur majeur qui sera responsable de vous, à défaut, un orphelinat ou un couvent pour jeunes filles…

- Je m'engage à être sa tutrice, déclara Madame Giry. »

L'inspecteur regarda la chorégraphe, stupéfait de même que Christine.

« - Vous désirez devenir sa tutrice jusqu'à sa majorité ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, nous vous donnerons les formulaires à remplir. Vous pouvez disposer. Mademoiselle Daaé, voici votre convocation au tribunal pour demain. Bonne journée à vous. »

A cet instant, tous se levèrent pour prendre congé. Raoul, le plus proche de la porte, sortit en premier, sans oser porter un regard sur Christine et Antoinette. Cette dernière était soulagée que sa protégée soit saine et sauve mais elle restait très inquiète quant au devenir d'Erik.

Raoul avait tenu parole, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour réparer ses fautes. Il avait sauvé Christine, bien que la libération de celle-ci soit aussi due en grande partie au sacrifice d'Erik. A présent, le Vicomte était-il vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'à sauver Erik d'un châtiment certain ?

Madame Giry n'osait pas penser à ce que le lendemain leur réservait et préférait profiter de ses retrouvailles avec sa nouvelle fille adoptive.

Au sortir du bureau, Christine tomba enfin dans ses bras. Toutes deux fondirent en larmes en s'embrassant.

« - Madame Giry, comment vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de faire ?

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille. Je t'aime de la même manière que Meg. J'ai toujours su que c'était mon devoir de t'adopter, même lorsque nous étions à l'Opéra et aujourd'hui, voilà chose faite.

- J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais vous revoir. J'ai passé des moments horribles. Heureusement qu'après la visite de Raoul, on m'a mieux traité…

- Le Vicomte t'a rendu visite au dépôt ? la coupa Antoinette, abasourdie.

- Oui…

- Que te voulait-il ? Tu n'as pas acheté ta liberté au moins…

- Non, rassurez-vous. Il a simplement demandé que je lui pardonne. Après notre entretien, les policiers m'ont mise dans une cellule individuelle bien entretenue. On m'a donné de nouvelles robes et de quoi faire ma toilette. On a pris soin de moi… mais je ne sais si j'ai bien fait d'accepter cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Raoul m'a avoué ce qui s'est passé avec Meg, lorsque j'ai pris la fuite de sa garçonnière. Si j'ai pu lui pardonner pour ses actions passées contre Erik et moi, comment pourrai-je accepter ce qu'il a fait à celle qui est une sœur pour moi ? Je m'en veux de lui avoir accordé mon pardon si vite alors qu'il m'avait caché cela…

- Seul le temps nous dira, si tu as eu raison de lui faire de nouveau confiance. Sache que Meg se remet tout doucement, Christine. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Son enfant est sauf pour l'instant mais personne ne peut lui rendre visite. Et je pense que cela est pour le mieux, surtout que des moments difficiles nous attendent…

- Le procès… murmura Christine. »

Antoinette sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous de la Préfecture. Le soleil frappa la jeune femme de ses rayons. Elle inspira profondément. Bien qu'elle fut soulagée de sa libération, les trais qui barraient son front indiquaient qu'elle était loin d'être sereine. Elle posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tellement de jours. Cette question qui la hantait jour et nuit et qui l'obsédait.

« Madame Giry, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Erik ? »

**Dislaimers : La chanson ''Alors d'accord'' est tirée de la comédie musicale « Le Roi Soleil » de Kamel Ouali. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**

**_Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos fantastiques reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir !_**

**_Merci à mes nouvelles lectrices qui prennent la peine de lire mes fics et de les reviewer._**

**_Un petit clin d'œil à Aina666 qui a bien fait de se soucier du devenir d'Arpège et de ses compagnons ! Merci à toi !_**

**_Je tiens aussi à profondément m'excuser auprès de kakashi si ma vision du monde judiciaire n'est pas correcte. Bien sûr je me suis quelque peu documentée dessus de façon de rendre l'histoire assez crédible. Mais je m'excuse si je prends quelques largesses par rapport à la vérité ! J'espère que si tu trouves des énormités tu ne bondiras pas de ta chaise !_**

**_Pour terminer, Love Never Dies est tout simplement génial ! Un seul hic pour moi, l'interprétation inégale de Ben Lewis. Mais ça reste mon avis personnel…. C'est un très bon chanteur mais je n'imagine pas le Phantom ainsi… Pour moi, le meilleur reste Ramin…_**

**_Un petit quiz pour le fun : Savez-vous de quel film ai-je tiré la réplique d'Erik et Antoinette « Un espoir de fou » « Alors tout n'est pas perdu ( tout n'est pas si mal) » ? J'attends vos réponses !_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui me revoilà après un an et demi d'absence sur fanfiction. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire ! Pendant tous ces mois où je n'ai pas touché à mon ordinateur, je ne vous ai cependant pas oublié et je sais que vous non plus. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui ont continué de m'arriver, de vos messages d'encouragements pour continuer cette histoire. C'est que les aléas de ma vie quotidienne ont fait qu'il m'était impossible de me remettre à bosser sur cette histoire… Alors j'espère qu'après tout ce temps vous ne m'aurez pas abandonné et que vous ne délaisserez pas ma fic comme j'ai délaissé notre pauvre Erik pendant si longtemps. J'espère que ce chapitre s'inscrira dans la continuité de mon style car après dix-huit mois d'arrêt, il est dur de reprendre un style fluide. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture…**_

**Chapitre 22 : Qui peut le juger ?**

En ce matin du 2 juin 1874, régnait un grand tumulte sur la place de la Cour d'Assise de Paris. Les fiacres se succédaient pour laisser descendre des hommes et des femmes de la Haute Société. Les badauds essayaient de se presser à l'entrée des portes. On avait dû tripler le nombre de gardes pour contenir la foule et permettre à ceux qui étaient autorisés à entrer de se frayer un passage. Les journalistes étaient également présents en grand nombre et tous n'avaient que deux noms à la bouche : Christine Daaé et le Fantôme.

Tout Paris était en attente de réponse : Qui était vraiment l'identité du Fantôme ? Montrerait-on son visage ?

On espérait pouvoir l'entrevoir lorsqu'il entrerait par les portes. Ressemblait-il à un monstre ? On murmurait qu'il avait la face aussi rouge qu'un démon et les cornes de Méphistophélès.

Les journaux avaient annoncé à l'aube que Christine Daaé avait été relâchée et innocentée et tous attendaient de savoir ce qu'elle révèlerait sur le Fantôme. Peut-être avait-elle acheté sa liberté contre des révélations importantes aux autorités, parce qu'au moment de son arrestation la Carlotta avait bien révélé aux journaux qu'elle avait tout autant de preuve à charge contre elle que contre son abominable compagnon.

D'ailleurs, ce fut la Carlotta qui se présenta en premier face à la foule. Elle était arrivée dans un très beau fiacre tiré par quatre chevaux. Un valet de pied lui ouvrit la porte et elle descendit accompagnée du même homme qui l'avait escorté lors de son intervention au club du Vicomte quelques jours plus tôt. Des rumeurs commençaient d'ailleurs à courir au sujet de ce dernier. Il s'agissait d'un ancien mercenaire qu'elle avait engagé comme homme de main pour la protéger et certains affirmaient qu'il s'agissait de son nouvel amant.

La diva italienne portait une robe noire richement décorée de perles et rehaussée de broderies. Une voilette noire dissimulait son visage mais n'arrivait pas à masquer le maquillage outrancier dont elle s'était fardée.

A peine sortie de sa voiture, elle fut assaillie par les journalistes. Certains avaient même amené des appareils photographiques et demandaient à la chanteuse de prendre la pose pour qu'elle apparaisse dans le journal du lendemain.

« Mademoiselle Diuticelli, s'il vous plaît ? Héla un des reporters. Voulez-vous bien répondre à quelques questions ? »

La Carlotta fit mine de prendre un mouchoir pour se tamponner les joues où des larmes semblaient couler. Son garde écarta vivement la foule qui se pressait de plus en plus vers eux mais elle le stoppa dans son geste.

« - Ça ira, Marcello, je crois avoir assez de courage pour parler à ces messieurs… Ils ont besoin de savoir.

- Mademoiselle, nous savons tous ici que vous êtes l'instigatrice de l'arrestation du Fantôme de l'Opéra, aidée en cela par le Vicomte de Chagny. Pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé la police exécuter le travail ?

- Oh, mais nous avons été aidé par la police ! J'avais bien des doutes concernant la prétendue mort de ce monstre et de sa complice, Mademoiselle Daaé ! J'ai mené mon enquête et j'en ai fait part au Vicomte qui, je le sais, avait les mêmes soupçons que moi. Et c'est avec la police que nous avons pris en filature Mademoiselle Daaé qui avait gagné l'audition de la nouvelle Prima Donna, sous un nom d'emprunt.

- Oui mais Mademoiselle Daaé vient d'être innocentée hier pour tous les crimes dont elle avait été accusée! Quelle est votre opinion à ce sujet ?

- Eh bien, je pense que cette petite chanteuse de pacotille est une très bonne comédienne et qu'elle a su charmer l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête de manière peu chrétienne.

- Vous insinuez que Mademoiselle Daaé est quand même coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Carlotta poussa un soupir rageur, visiblement agacée que la conversation ne tournait pas autour de sa personne.

« - Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de changer la décision de la Justice concernant le verdict rendu concernant cette… fille mais je sais que, de toute façon, elle ne pourra plus jamais remettre les pieds à l'Opéra.

- Avez-vous des informations à ce sujet ? L'Opéra rouvrira-t-il un jour ses portes ? Reprendrez-vous votre place ?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de faire d'annonce officielle mais je pense que tous mes admirateurs n'attendent que mon retour sur scène et cela ne serait qu'une belle revanche sur la vie et sur les drames personnels que je viens de traverser ces derniers mois, répondit-elle avec des trémolos insistants dans la voix. »

A cet instant, la Carlotta fit mine de renifler et d'essuyer ses larmes avec son mouchoir, bien que celui-ci resta sec.

« - L'Opéra Populaire est signe de grand malheur mais je ne peux oublier que la mémoire de mon cher Ubaldo aimé s'y trouve, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté hier l'offre de messieurs Firmin et André d'illuminer à nouveau la scène de l'Opéra, une fois celui-ci rénové et débarrassé une fois pour toute du monstre qui le hantait. Cela est bien sûr encore officieux mais d'ici à ce que le jugement soit rendu vous devriez recevoir un communiqué de la part de mes directeurs confirmant tout cela.

- A ce propos, Mademoiselle Diuticelli, qu'attendez-vous de ce procès ? Quel sort souhaitez-vous au meurtrier de votre fiancé ? »

La Carlotta retira alors sa voilette et sous des traits non déformés par le chagrin mais plutôt par la rage, elle lâcha :

« Je souhaite le voir souffrir autant que j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années où il m'a persécuté. Je souhaite voir sa tête hideuse se détacher de son corps, lorsque la lame de l'échafaud s'abattra sur lui ! »

L'entretien fut coupé court par l'arrivée de Firmin et d'André, très sérieux. Les journalistes voulurent se précipiter vers eux mais la Police commença à les éloigner à une distance convenable, ce qui permit aux directeurs de se rendre sans encombre à l'intérieur du tribunal.

Quelques secondes après, deux fiacres firent leur apparition au coin de la rue. Le premier était simple, tiré par un frisoir d'un noir de jais. Le cocher descendit et ouvrit la portière à Madame Giry, suivie de Christine. Celle-ci, le teint aussi pâle que la mort et les traits tirés, dut prendre appui sur le cocher pour descendre de voiture. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu nuit et ses cheveux étaient portés en chignon. Les épreuves qu'elle avait subies les jours derniers et les contrariétés qui l'assaillaient semblaient l'avoir vieillie d'au moins dix ans. A peine, mis le pied à terre, la foule essaya de s'amasser à sa hauteur et la harcela de questions :

« Christine, êtes-vous heureuse d'être enfin libérée de ce monstre ?

Certains doutent de votre innocence, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Quelles horreurs avez-vous subi pendant votre captivité ?

Vous devez attendre avec impatience que les juges le condamnent, cela sera-t-il un soulagement pour vous ? »

Mais Christine resta sourde à leurs questions. Madame Giry en fit autant, le visage fermé, elle soutenait sa fille adoptive par la taille pour éviter à celle-ci de défaillir. Ce fut presque le cas lorsque la populace scanda : « A mort le Fantôme ! Mort au monstre ! Justice pour Buquet et Piangi ! »

La chorégraphe dut raffermir sa prise et pressa le pas pour la mener à l'intérieur des Assises, loin des cris des badauds. Mais chaque pas semblait une éternité. Chaque pas semblait une épreuve insurmontable car chacun la menait vers ce lieu qui scellerait à jamais le destin de celui qu'elle avait enfin fini par apprendre à aimer.

Pourtant, arrivées toutes deux au bord des marches qui menaient au tribunal, les cris cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers le fiacre qui avaient suivi celui des deux femmes : la voiture des de Chagny…

Raoul en sortit d'un geste leste, sans attendre que son cocher ne lui ouvre la porte. Sa mise était impeccable, son allure non fière mais déterminée. Il avança à grandes enjambées pour rattraper Christine et Antoinette et resta quelques pas en retrait derrière elles.

Les journalistes, malgré le peu de réponses qu'on leur avait donné tout le long de l'arrivée des témoins du procès, continuèrent avec force cris et remue-ménage de poser des questions :

« Monsieur le Vicomte, qu'en est-il de vos relations avec Mademoiselle Daaé, maintenant qu'elle a été libérée ?

Comment va votre femme ? On raconte qu'elle a eu un grave accident ? Est-elle au courant de l'affaire du Fantôme ?

Vicomte de Chagny, est-il vrai que vous avez abandonné votre mécénat de l'Opéra Populaire ? Connaissez-vous l'identité du nouveau mécène ? «

A cette annonce, Christine qui se trouvait sur le perron du tribunal se raidit et se tourna vers Raoul.

Ce dernier avait abandonné l'Opéra populaire, alors qu'il était le seul espoir de Christine et d'Erik d'être réhabilités, si cela était encore possible. Elle dévisagea le Vicomte pour y trouver un indice qui lui ferait croire que tout n'était pas encore perdu mais celui-ci resta muet à ses attentes. Au contraire, il dépassa les deux femmes sans oser leur adresser un regard. Une fois à l'intérieur du tribunal, les épaules du Vicomte s'affaissèrent comme sous le poids d'une mission impossible à réaliser.

Christine, encore sous le choc de la révélation des journalistes, s'arrêta net avant d'entrer dans la salle du tribunal.

« - Madame Giry, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Raoul a-t-il abandonné son mécénat ? A-t-il décidé de laisser Erik à son sort ? N'y a-t-il plus aucun espoir que tout s'arrange ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon enfant. La seule chose qui importe et que nous soyons là pour Erik. Je t'ai expliqué l'état de désespoir dans lequel je l'ai vu hier. Nous nous devons d'être là pour lui. De lui prouver que nous le soutenons et que nous l'aimons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du Vicomte mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous aurait télégraphié sans raison qu'Erik avait été transféré la nuit dernière pour qu'il soit emprisonné à la Cour d'Assise le temps du procès. Il semble apparemment qu'il se soucie de son sort mais dans quel but ? Vengeance ou rédemption ? Je l'ignore…

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'assister à tout ceci…murmura Christine dans un souffle. »

En signe d'encouragement, Antoinette serra plus fort la main de Christine et elles entrèrent toutes deux pour le début de l'audience.

La salle était vaste et bondée. Les sièges étaient pleins, des tabourets de fortune avaient été apportés pour augmenter le nombre de spectateurs et même des curieux devaient se tenir debout par manque de place. Un brouhaha infernal régnait dans la pièce mais lorsque Christine et Antoinette eurent franchies les portes, un silence se fit. Les policiers fermèrent alors la salle derrière elles et des murmures se propagèrent. Tous dévisageaient Christine : visages amicaux ou inconnus, sourires peinés ou regard dubitatifs et scrutateurs…

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, lorsqu'elle dormait encore dans les bras d'Erik, avant que ce drame ne survienne, elle avait imaginé une scène semblable à celle-ci. Sauf que dans son rêve Erik l'attendait au bout de l'allée et qu'elle portait une robe de mariée. Ici, dans la réalité qui était plus sombre que le plus noir de ses cauchemars, l'autel était remplacé par une barre au-delà de laquelle trois sièges lui faisait face où les juges siègeraient, la chorale par la place des jurés et à la place d'un futur mari le box des accusés qui était encore vide pour le moment.

Les deux femmes prirent place au premier rang sur leur gauche, au côté de Reyer et de deux autres ballerines. Sur le banc, à leur droite, derrière le bureau du Procureur de La République déjà présent, se tenaient la Carlotta, Raoul ainsi que Firmin et André.

Quelques instants plus tard, le greffier entra par une porte située à gauche de la scène, suivi par neuf hommes, d'âges et de classes sociales différentes.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Messieurs les jurés, annonça-t-il, d'une voix forte qui fit taire toute l'assemblée. »

Une fois que les jurés eurent pris place, le greffier se tourna vers la salle.

« Mesdames et messieurs, levez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Tous lui obéirent.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, la Cour ! »

Trois juges entrèrent par la même porte empruntée par le greffier. Ils portaient leur robe de cérémonie et portaient de lourds dossiers qu'ils posèrent sur leur bureau. Ils finirent par prendre place et le greffier fit signe à l'assemblée de s'assoir.

Le président-juge ouvrit le dossier qui lui faisait face et ajusta ses lunettes pour le lire.

« Nous sommes ici pour examiner le dossier 24601 incriminant Monsieur Erik Delahaye. Vous pouvez faire entrer l'accusé. »

A ces mots, les gardes se dirigèrent vers une sorte de petite cellule qui semblait avoir été aménagée spécialement pour le procès. Elle se trouvait à l'opposé des jurés. Une porte s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et deux policiers entrèrent, suivi d'une silhouette portant un vieux pantalon autrefois noir mais usé à la trame ainsi qu'une chemise en loque. L'individu portait sur sa tête un sac en toile de jute où deux trous avaient été percés pour lui permettre de voir et un troisième pour sa bouche. Il était menotté aux poignets et était entravé aux chevilles. Deux autres policiers le suivirent et refermèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré : quatre gardiens pour un seul homme dans cette prison si exiguë qu'elle ne permettait aucune liberté de mouvement. Un des policiers le força à s'assoir sans ménagement sur un petit tabouret qui lui était destiné, bien que le prisonnier ne fasse rien pour s'y opposer.

A la vue d'Erik, l'assemblée se mit à marmonner à tout va. Christine laissa échapper un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en pressant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Antoinette lui avait parlé de l'état pitoyable de son aimé mais elle n'avait pu imaginer que cela était si grave.

Le président frappa fortement de son marteau.

« Ceci est un tribunal et je vous demanderai à tous de faire silence ! »

Une fois le calme revenu, il continua :

« Les juges et moi-même avons besoin de preuve concernant l'identité de l'accusé. Je vous demanderai donc Messieurs les policiers de bien vouloir ôter ce sac ridicule afin de prouver qu'il s'agit bien de Monsieur Delahaye. »

Une tension dans l'assemblée était palpable car il n'y avait pas à nier que tous attendaient ce moment plus encore que l'aboutissant du procès… Découvrir enfin ce faciès dont on disait que la laideur n'avait pas son pareil. A l'instant où le garde obéit et retira le sac, de nombreuses choses se produisirent.

« Non, je vous en supplie, avait crié Christine. »

Mais sa supplique fut étouffée par les hurlements de la foule. Certaines femmes présentes s'évanouirent. Certains jurés s'étaient levés, prêts à s'enfuir, tandis que d'autres se cachaient les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de cet homme.

Pendant que le président jouait de son marteau avec peine et menaçait la foule de se calmer sous peine d'évacuer la salle, les larmes se mirent à rouler le long des joues de Christine. En un instant, la Justice avait de nouveau fait d'Erik une bête de foire, une curiosité monstrueuse. Antoinette, elle-même ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le petit garçon qu'elle avait sauvé des griffes des gitans. Sauf qu'en 26 ans, la vaillance et la fougue du « Fils du Diable » avait fait place à un homme meurtri et sans vie.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'un calme relatif revienne dans l'auditoire. Certaines personnes avaient été évacuées car prises de malaise, tandis que les autres se forcèrent à faire le moins de bruit possible tant la curiosité les tenaillait d'observer plus précisément ce phénomène de foire.

Christine ne cessait de fixer Erik des yeux mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait prêter attention à rien, le regard perdu dans le néant, pris de quinte de toux.

« Silence ! S'époumona une dernière fois le président. Nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque ici mais dans un tribunal pour juger les crimes commis par cet homme ! Accusé, veuillez-vous lever. »

Erik, malgré son apparente léthargie, se leva de son tabouret avec difficulté. Les gardes qui l'encadraient durent le soutenir pour qu'il reste debout.

« - Jurez-vous sur la Bible et devant Dieu que vous ne direz que la vérité et rien que la vérité, lui dit le greffier en lui tendant entre les barreaux une petite Bible.

- Je le jure, répondit Erik d'une voix rauque et cassée.

- Bien, commença le président, veuillez décliner votre identité complète.

- Je suis le Fantôme de l'Opéra… »

A ces mots, le procureur se leva brutalement en s'esclaffant :

« Voyez, votre Honneur, comment l'accusé se moque déjà de nous ! Nous prend-il pour des idiots ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le procès d'un fantôme puisqu'un fantôme est de toute évidence déjà quelqu'un qui est passé de vie à trépas. Nous sommes là pour juger un homme de chair et de sang, alors, accusé, ayez l'obligeance de répondre correctement à la Cour ! Vous avez prêté serment ! »

Le président reposa alors la question :

« Veuillez décliner votre véritable identité, accusé. »

Erik finit alors par prendre une profonde inspiration et leva enfin les yeux vers la foule. Son regard accrocha enfin pendant une fraction de seconde celui de Christine.

« - Je m'appelle Erik Delahaye, fils de Marie et Julien Delahaye, né le 10 novembre 1840 à Rouen.

- C'est un mensonge, Votre Honneur, nous avons mené notre enquête et nous avons bien retrouvé dans les archives de naissance de la ville de Rouen un certain Erik Delahaye mais il est fait état que ce dernier est mort en 1845 !

- Pas mort ! rétorqua enfin Erik. Mais porté disparu ! Pourquoi un homme de la Haute Bourgeoisie se serait-il enorgueilli d'avoir vendu son fils difforme à des saltimbanques pour régler ses dettes de jeu et apaiser les rumeurs selon lesquelles la passion pour le spiritisme de sa femme avait amené la malédiction sur sa famille et le visage de son fils !

- Il est vrai, répondit le procureur que l'avis de décès ne porte aucun rapport de médecine et semble assez flou. Apparemment, Monsieur Delahaye, vous avez depuis toujours eu le don de mourir et de ressusciter comme bon vous semble.

- Monsieur le Procureur, s'il vous plaît, revenons-en au fait, le pria le Président. Enumérez donc les charges portés contre Monsieur Delahaye.

- Votre Honneur, Monsieur Delahaye, ici présent, est accusé des meurtres de messieurs Joseph Buquet, Ubaldo Piangi, ainsi que d'un homme et d'une femme que nous n'avons pu identifier mais dont les cadavres ont été retrouvés dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra Populaire. A cela s'ajoutent l'enlèvement et la séquestration de Mademoiselle Christine Daaé, menaces, coups et blessures portés à Mademoiselle Carlotta Diuticellli, extorsion d'argent et menaces à l'encontre de Messieurs Firmin et Gilles André.

- A toutes ces accusations portées contre vous, que plaidez-vous, Monsieur Delahaye ? demanda le juge. »

Erik leva les yeux vers lui mais celui-ci eut du mal à supporter son regard.

« Coupable, répondit-il d'une voix qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais été aussi ferme et assurée. »

Christine blêmît à ce mot. Elle leva vers Madame Giry des yeux implorants :

«- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi ne se bat-il plus ? Il sait que je suis là ! Pourquoi ne veut-il plus vivre ?

- Je n'en sais rien mon enfant… Il a perdu confiance en toi, en nous… Mais s'il ne veut pas se battre alors nous nous devrons de le faire à sa place. »

Le juge reprit :

« - Monsieur Delahaye, avez-vous un avocat pour vous représenter ?

- Non et je n'en veux aucun.

- Moi, Antoinette Giry, je serai son avocat, dit la chorégraphe à haute voix en se levant. »

Tous furent surpris, y compris les juges et Erik.

Le président sourit légèrement :

«- Décidément, ce procès est loin d'être normal…

- Votre Honneur, il est impossible que cette femme soit l'avocat de la Défense, c'est un des témoins de l'affaire ! Cela ne rendrait pas son témoignage objectif ! De plus, de par son sexe et de par le fait qu'elle ne possède pas de charge d'avocat, la Justice ne peut l'accepter.

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur le Procureur. Madame Giry, il m'est impossible d'accepter votre demande. Monsieur le Procureur, nous pouvons commencer.

- Pour débuter, dit ce dernier, j'appelle Monsieur Gilles André à la barre… »

Celui-ci s'y rendit et prêta serment.

«- Depuis quand êtes-vous avec Monsieur Firmin les propriétaires de l'Opéra Populaire ?

- Depuis le 1er septembre 1873…

- Et pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

- Nous avons visité l'Opéra et nous avons été témoin d'un accident à l'encontre de la Carlotta et quelques instants plus tard, nous avons reçu des menaces par lettre de la part d'un certain Fantôme de l'Opéra…

- Des menaces ?

- Oui, il nous réclamait de lui verser 20 000 francs par mois, si nous ne voulions pas que des drames se produisent dans l'enceinte de l'Opéra.

- Avez-vous répondu à ses exigences ?

- Non et à cause de cela, la situation a empiré.

- Vous voulez parler de Joseph Buquet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, le soir du 20 octobre, le Fantôme l'a tué en pleine représentation d' « Il Muto ».

- L'avez-vous vu le tuer de vos propres yeux ?

- Non mais il a proféré des menaces verbales pendant la représentation… Tous les spectateurs présents ce soir-là peuvent en témoigner….

- Qu'en est-il alors du meurtre de Monsieur Piangi ?

- Cela s'est passé le soir de l'incendie, lorsque le Fantôme a enlevé Mlle Daaé. Nous avons découvert le corps sans vie de notre ténor, pendu comme Buquet… »

Les mêmes questions furent posées à Firmin qui répondit pareillement. Ils n'avaient pas vu le Fantôme tuer ces hommes de leur propres yeux mais ils le savaient coupables…

Ce fut au tour de la Carlotta d'être interrogée :

« - Mademoiselle Diuticelli, depuis quand êtes-vous la première soprane de l'Opéra Populaire ?

- Depuis quatre saisons…

- Et depuis quand avez-vous reçu des menaces du Fantôme ?

- Depuis mon arrivée ! Toujours par des lettres venimeuses avec un sceau portant une tête de mort !

- Toutes les lettres, Monsieur le Président sont dans les pièces à conviction… approuva le Procureur.

- Il a essayé de me tuer à de nombreuses reprises, en faisant toujours passer cela pour des accidents. Il a essayé de discréditer ma voix, devant une salle entière ! Tout cela pour que je laisse ma place à cette Daaé !

- Parce qu'elle avait plus de talent que vous ! Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être mélomane pour voir que n'aviez aucun talent et que le sien ne demandait qu'à percer ! hurla Erik, au détriment d'une terrible toux. »

La Carlotta, effrayée, s'écarta de plusieurs pas de la barre au risque de tomber.

« - Taisez-vous, accusé ! S'énerva le Président. Vous avez refusé d'être défendu. Vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole !

- Vous voyez, Votre Honneur, comme cet homme est le mal incarné ! cria la Carlotta de sa voix stridente. »

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit et la diva expliqua la découverte du corps de son ancien amant, sa découverte du subterfuge concernant la fausse identité de Christine ainsi que sa filature avec l'aide de la police et de Raoul pour découvrir où le Fantôme se terrait.

Reyer et certains employés de l'Opéra furent également appelés à la barre mais leurs interrogatoires furent brefs. Ils détaillèrent ce qui s'était passé le soir de la mort de Buquet ainsi que le soir de l'incendie et tous jurèrent qu'Erik était bien le Fantôme de l'Opéra qu'ils avaient vu démasqué le soir de l'incendie lors du final du « Triomphe de Don Juan » et qu'il avait bien enlevé Christine.

« J'appelle maintenant à la barre Monsieur le Vicomte de Chagny. »

Raoul se rendit devant les juges et prêta serment. Pendant ce temps, Erik et lu ise toisèrent mais leur échange n'avait plus rien de combattif ni de haineux contrairement à autrefois. Le regard d'Erik était abattu et celui de Raoul dépité.

«- Monsieur le Vicomte, vous êtes le mécène de l'Opéra Populaire, depuis que Messieurs Firmin et André sont entrés en possession de l'Opéra ?

- Je l'étais jusqu'hier. Avec tout ce remue-ménage autour de cette affaire, je ne veux plus être lié à l'Opéra.

- Bien, vous êtes libres de vos propres choix après tout. Mais revenons à notre affaire. Vous étiez, il y a encore quelques mois, fiancé à Mademoiselle Daaé, est-ce bien cela ?

- Je ne sais si l'on peut vraiment parler de fiancé. A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien d'officiel encore. Ce n'était que des pourparlers…

- Mais au dire de nombreux témoins ici présent, il me semble que vous entreteniez une relation avec elle.

- Ce n'était qu'une relation fugace et sans compromission pour Mlle Daaé, je tiens à l'affirmer. De plus, vous savez très bien que peu de temps après sa disparition, je me suis marié avec Marguerite Giry.

- Oui, ça nous le savons, Vicomte. Alors pourquoi avez-vous cru Mademoiselle Diuticellli, lorsqu'elle a affirmé que Mlle Daaé était toujours vivante ?

- Car je considère Christine comme une amie, presque une sœur et que je voulais la délivrer du Fantôme.

- C'est vous-même qui avez recueilli les aveux des meurtres de Messieurs Buquet et Piangi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai surpris ses confidences dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra, lorsque Mademoiselle Daaé l'a rejoint après que Mlle Diuticelli l'ait démasquée. Cette dernière, ainsi que le chef de la Police qui nous a escorté en sont également les témoins.

- Bien, termina le Procureur, visiblement satisfait. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions.

- Nous allons faire une pause, lâcha le Président. La séance reprendra dans un quart d'heure. »

L'assemblée commença à se lever, pour détendre les muscles endoloris après plusieurs heures à être resté assis. Christine voulut s'avancer vers le box des accusés mais Erik fut emmené par les gardes hors de la salle d'audience par la porte où il était entré. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux qui cloisonnaient le box comme si cela pouvait la rapprocher de lui.

« Viens, mon enfant, finit par lui dire Antoinette en lui tenant les épaules, sortons de cette pièce. Nous devons prendre un peu l'air. »

Elle finit par se laisser mener par la chorégraphe hors de la salle mais au détour d'un couloir, elles furent happer par une main qui les mena dans une pièce vide.

«- Vicomte, s'étonna Antoinette, lorsque celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux.

- Madame Giry, Christine, nous devons faire vite, le temps presse et je ne veux pas que l'on sache que nous nous sommes parlé pendant le procès…. »

Mais Raoul n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut une gifle en pleine figure par Christine. Celui-ci en resta hébété.

«- Tu m'avais promis de me délivrer Raoul et tu l'as fait ! Mais si c'était pour me faire endurer pareil chose il eût mieux fallu que tu me laisses croupir en prison plutôt que de vivre ça. Cela t'amuse-t-il de me montrer Erik de cette manière ! Il est faible, souffrant et ne souhaite que la mort ! Tu lui as fait croire que je l'avais dupé et que je m'étais jouée de lui alors que tout cela est faux ! Tu as brisé l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et vois maintenant où nous en sommes réduits ! Je te hais !

- Christine, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Pourquoi avoir abandonné l'Opéra, alors ?

- Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y a plus d'avenir. Il est inutile que je jette de l'argent par les fenêtres pour une rénovation qui ne nous profitera pas. Je préfère l'utiliser à meilleur escient.

- Ton argent et ton titre ne feront rien pour permettre la libération d'Erik !

-Si, je te le jure ! J'en ai fais la promesse à Meg !

- Quoi ? demanda Antoinette interloquée.

- Oui, affirma Raoul, il n'y a pas que Christine qui souhaite sauver son couple. Je désire sauver le mien aussi. J'ai promis à Meg que je vous sauverai tous les deux et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire.

- Tu n'en donne pas l'impression, dit la jeune fille sur un ton sceptique.

- La seule chose à espérer c'est que le jury soit magnanime. Le Procureur n'a pas assez de preuve concernant l'assassinat de Buquet et Piangi. Personne n'a vu Erik les tuer. Ils ne pourront que le condamner à la prison à perpétuité. Et alors, nous aurons encore le temps d'agir et de se battre pour sa libération.

- Mais Erik s'est déjà déclaré coupable et tu viens d'appuyer ses dire… répliqua Christine, anéantie.

- Oui mais c'est à toi d'amadouer le jury et la Cour. Explique ce tu as raconté aux policiers et aux médecins après ton arrestation. Dis qu'il a avoué les meurtres pour te faire peur, que c'était faux, qu'il ne t'a jamais fait aucun mal. Montre-leur son côté humain… S'il en a un. »

Christine était prête à répliquer mais Raoul l'arrêta.

« Ce que je fais, je ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour Antoinette, toi et surtout pour regagner l'amour et la confiance de Meg, car je sais enfin vers qui va mes sentiments… Il nous faut retourner à la salle. L'audience va reprendre. Attendez quelques instants après mon départ pour sortir d'ici. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'audience reprit. Christine et Antoinette étaient encore perplexes de leur brève entrevue et ne savaient qu'en penser. Toutefois, la jeune femme sentait un peu plus d'assurance en elle quand le Procureur l'appela à la barre. S'il fallait qu'elle mente malgré son serment biblique pour le sauver, elle le ferait. Elle essaya de croiser le regard d'Erik mais celui, de nouveau, dans sa cellule, se contentait de regarder le sol. Toute l'assemblée attendait avec impatience d'avoir de la part de la jeune femme des révélations concernant la cruauté du fantôme.

« Mademoiselle, prêtez-vous serment de nous révéler que la véri… »

A cet instant, un policier interrompit le greffier et donna une lettre au juge. Celui-ci la lut rapidement et examina la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle, je tiens ici une lettre des médecins qui vous ont examiné lors de votre incarcération. Ils me demandent, au final, suite à un examen attentif de votre personnalité de ne pas être considérée comme témoin dans cette affaire. Monsieur Delahaye vous ayant séquestré pendant de nombreux mois et semblant vous avoir moralement perturbé, la Cour ne pourra pas prendre en compte vos déclarations. »

A cette nouvelle, Christine blêmît.

«- Mais, Votre Honneur, je vous en conjure ! Je sais qu'Erik est innocent ! Interrogez-moi, je vous en supplie. C'est un homme bon, vous ne pouvez pas le juger comme cela !

- Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de vous taire et de regagner votre place ou les gardes se chargeront de vous faire sortir. »

Mais Christine, au bord du désespoir, se précipita vers le box des accusés.

« Erik, je t'en prie ne te laisse pas faire. JE T'AIME, crois-moi… Tu le sais au fond de toi… Ne te laisse pas abattre… JE T'AIME ! »

Antoinette se hâta de récupérer la jeune femme avant que la police n'intervienne mais au moment où elle détacha Christine des barreaux du box, elle aperçut enfin une lueur de vie dans les yeux d'Erik qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis que le soir où la jeune fille avait découvert qu'ils lui avaient tous deux menti sur ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'incendie.

Une fois rassisses, Christine se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur les épaules de la chorégraphe.

Une fois le calme revenu, le Procureur interrogea Erik.

«- Monsieur Delahaye, il nous reste encore certains points à éclaircir. Nous savons ce qu'il est advenu de Messieurs Buquet et Piangi mais qu'en est-il des deux cadavres que vous avez fait passer pour vous et Mlle Daaé le soir de l'incendie ? Les avez-vous aussi assassinés ?

- Non, répondit-il. La veille de l'incendie, je me suis rendu à la morgue de la Préfecture de police et j'y ai subtilisé le cadavre d'un homme et celui d'une femme qui avaient à peu près la même morphologie que nous. La femme avait déjà été étranglée et l'homme poignardé au cœur. Je n'ai fait que mettre le feu à leur corps pour les rendre inidentifiables. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à la Police, je suis sûr qu'ils affirmeront mes dires… »

Le juge prit quelques minutes pour fouiller dans un dossier et au bout d'un moment en ressorti t une feuille.

«- Effectivement, monsieur Delahaye, vos dires sont vrai.

- Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait que vous ayez dérobé des corps qui avaient besoin d'être autopsiés et qui de plus n'ont pas reçu de sépultures ni de sacrements ! s'exclama le Procureur. Votre Honneur, je n'ai pas d'autres questions concernant l'accusé, toutefois, j'aimerai interroger un dernier témoin et non des moindres. Madame Giry, veuillez-vous avancer, s'il vous plaît. »

Antoinette enlaça Christine dans un dernier geste de réconfort et s'avança à la barre.

«- Veuillez décliner votre identité, demanda le procureur.

- Je m'appelle Antoinette Giry, née Degas, le 2 avril 1834.

- Depuis quand travaillez-vous à l'Opéra populaire ?

- J'y suis entrée à mes six ans pour devenir ballerine et je n'y suis jamais repartie depuis.

- Dans les nombreuses dépositions faites par les témoins, un grand nombre affirme que vous nourrissiez une certaine connivence avec le Fantôme… je veux dire avec monsieur Delahaye. Vous receviez également des lettres mais vous étiez la seule qui n'était pas menacée… Depuis quand connaissez-vous l'accusé ? »

Pour la première fois, Antoinette fut prise d'incertitude : qu'est-ce que le Procureur attendait de son témoignage ? Elle observa Erik et put déchiffrer sur ses lèvres « Dis-leur la vérité ». Elle ne put que lui obéir. D'ailleurs que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

« - Nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1849, j'étais âgé de quinze ans. J'étais danseuse à l'Opéra. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une foire près de la place de l'Opéra.

- Et c'est tout ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous liiez d'amitié avec lui ?

- Je… J'ai assisté à un spectacle de saltimbanques où Erik était montré comme une bête curieuse. Une fois la représentation terminée…. Je l'ai aidé à s'échapper.

- Ce spectacle ne s'intitulait pas « le Fils du Diable » ?

- Oui…

- Alors peut-être pourrez-vous nous éclaircir quand à ce qui s'est passé ce soir du 16 octobre 1849, lorsque la Police, suite aux cris de la foule et des gitans, a découvert le corps étranglé par une corde du saltimbanque qui dirigeait ce spectacle et que sa créature avait disparu ! dit le Procureur en s'avançant vers les jurés.

- Je ne sais rien, murmura Antoinette, complètement sous le choc des informations dont la Justice disposait. »

Apparemment, la Police avait mené une enquête très approfondie concernant Erik.

« - C'est vrai, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, avoua Erik, en se levant précipitamment. J'avais neuf ans mais je l'ai fait et cet homme n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait…. Madame Giry n'y est pour rien !

- Bien nous y voilà, sourit le Procureur visiblement satisfait. Finalement, vous venez de nous admettre un troisième meurtre….

- Vous ne pouvez pas prouver qu'il ait tué Piangi et Buquet. Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer alors que tout l'Opéra certifiait au départ qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident ! Vous n'avez aucun témoin oculaire ! S'insurgea Antoinette.

- Mais Monsieur Delahaye a avoué ses crimes devant témoin au moment de son arrestation et il l'a encore fait au début de cette audience. Il n'y a rien ajouté… C'est pourquoi, Votre Honneur, je requiers la peine maximum à l'encontre de l'accusé : la peine capitale.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire subir cela, se révolta Mme Giry, à la stupéfaction générale. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'était pour obtenir sa liberté, lorsqu'il était enfant. Il a dû tuer pour obtenir la part d'humanité qu'il méritait ! Et s'il a agi comme il l'a fait à l'Opéra, c'était par amour. Par amour pour une femme qui ne connaissait pas encore la pureté de son cœur. Pour être reconnu en tant qu'homme, il a dû traverser maintes épreuves. Qui aurait voulu écouter un homme dont la laideur l'empêche de voir la beauté qu'il y a en lui ! Vous ne savez rien de sa vie !

_Vos chemins sont tracés, vos vies sont bien réglées_

_Mais vous traversez les jours pour rien_

_Lui a tout sacrifié, même son éternité,_

_Pour elle, il a vaincu le temps, au prix de la mort et du sang._

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?_

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour._

_Dans vos nuits sans passion, il entrera toujours._

_Tous vos rêves sont éphémères, il le sait._

_Pour elle, il a vaincu la mort et son amour est bien trop fort._

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?_

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour._

_S'il est l'ombre, moi, j'oublierai la lumière._

_S'il est douleur, s'il est fureur, je veux souffrir et me taire._

_C'est la mort à ses yeux, je veux mourir pour lui plaire._

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?_

_Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?_

_Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour._

- Objection, Votre Honneur ! Madame Giry, il suffit, ordonna le Procureur. Votre plaidoirie est vaine car vous n'y avez pas été invitée !

- Objection accordée, octroya le président de la Cour. Je demanderai au jury de ne pas prendre en compte la défense narrée par Madame Giry. La séance est levée, annonça-t-il en frappant de son marteau. Compte-tenu de l'importance de l'affaire, la Cour et le jury vont délibérer sur le champ. »

Erik fut escorté par sa garde hors du box des accusés à nouveau et tout le monde se mit à attendre avec fièvre et surtout anxiété pour Raoul, Antoinette et Christine. Aucun des trois n'osait se regarder, chacun plongé dans des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.

Christine se rongeait les sangs, une boule au ventre. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir au moins l'ombre d'un espoir ? Sa libération par Raoul avait été un miracle ou plutôt un coup de la chance mais se pouvait-il qu'un deuxième miracle se produise aujourd'hui. Elle était impatiente de connaître enfin le verdict mais, en même temps, elle aurait aimé qu'il ne tombe jamais.

Erik ! Son pauvre Erik ! Que vivait-il en cet instant ? Qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il compris que son message d'amour était sincère ? S'accrochait-il encore à la vie ? Il lui manquait tellement que cela en devenait une morsure insupportable au fond de son cœur…

Enfin, au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente qui fut aussi longue que tout un siècle, les jurés et la Cour rentrèrent dans la salle. Erik fut amené dans son box et les policiers durent le forcer à s'assoir sur son tabouret. Il semblait avoir repris de la vigueur et cela était un contraste frappant par rapport à l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était trouvé au début du procès.

« Accusé, veuillez-vous lever, ordonna le Président de la Cour, d'une voix solennelle. »

Erik obéit sur le champ et se leva vivement.

« Messieurs les jurés, veuillez annoncer votre verdict. »

Le juré principal se leva à son tour.

« Votre Honneur, nous déclarons à l'unanimité l'accusé coupable de tous les crimes qui lui ont été imputés et notamment coupable des meurtres de Joseph Buquet, Ubaldo Piangi ainsi que du meurtre de Nicholas Roca, le saltimbanque, commis il y a 25 ans. »

Le Président émit alors sa sentence :

« Monsieur Erik Delahaye, la Cour vous condamne à la peine capitale. Vous serez pendu jusque mort s'en suive, dans trois jours. »

Lorsque son marteau s'abattit, un hurlement déchira la foule. Christine venait de s'évanouir.

_**La chanson « Qui peut le juger ? » est tirée de la comédie musicale Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort de Kamel Ouali. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**_

**J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tiens par ailleurs à m'excuser si vous avez trouvé des erreurs flagrantes concernant le déroulement de la Justice en 1874. Je me suis documenteé non sans peine…**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes mes fans qui me suivent depuis le début : TMara, Dzulijeta, Aina666, MellyMelloh, Boby-Boby et surtout, surtout . Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissée en plan comme cela. Donnez-moi toutes de vos nouvelles par MP, Facebook ou mail pour celles qui ont le mien.**

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux que je n'ai pas cité. Je ne vous oublie pas et j'espère que l'on pourra continuer ensemble cette aventure qui m'apporte beaucoup. Bisous à toutes ! Et promis, je ne mettrai plus un an et demi pour poster le prochain chapitre !**

**Pour celles dont je suivais les fics, je vais de nouveau me mettre à vous lire et reviewer tout ce que j'ai loupé !**

**A bientôt….**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Coucou tout le monde. Et oui ! Vous n'hallucinez pas: voici un deuxième chapitre en 3 jours d'affilés ! C'est mieux que 18 mois d'attente ! Bon, j'espère que vous le trouverez à la hauteur….**_

**Chapitre 23 : Pour vraiment aimer une femme**

Neuf… Dix… Onze…Onze heures. Onze heures venait de sonner à l'église qui était la plus proche du Palais de Justice. C'était là que le juge avait décidé de laisser Erik jusqu'à sa condamnation. Nous étions le 4 juin, ce qui signifiait que dans 24 heures, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Dans 24 heures, il se balancerait au bout d'une corde et son surnom de Fantôme n'en serait alors plus un. Sa cellule n'avait rien avoir avec celle du dépôt du Parquet. Le soleil qui frappait au dehors laissé poindre ses rayons par la meurtrière qui se trouvait à trois mètres du sol. Au moins, il avait le luxe de pouvoir pendant les trois derniers jours de sa vie de sentir un peu sur lui la chaleur diurne d'une fin de printemps qui laisserait place rapidement à l'été qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Comme un dernier souvenir de son voyage en Perse…

Depuis son retour à Paris, il n'avait jamais vraiment revu la lueur du jour et il n'y avait plus fait attention. Le Fantôme avait fait de lui un oiseau nocturne, ne se sentant en paix que dans l'obscurité des ténèbres. Il ne se sentait plus digne de vivre en plein jour… Jusqu'à Christine…

Son aveu lors du procès le hantait et tournait dans sa tête comme une valse trop rapide. Elle l'aimait ! Pour lui, elle avait déclamé son amour à toute l'audience, aux jurés et à la Cour, au risque même qu'ils reviennent sur la libération que la Justice lui avait accordé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aveugle à ce point, à n'avoir pas su lui faire confiance. Quelle folie lui avait fait croire les mensonges du Vicomte ? Il aurait dû le savoir au fond de lui mais ce manque de confiance qu'il avait toujours réussi à masquer l'avait happé et détruit, comme la fièvre qui avait insidieusement pris possession de son corps et de son esprit au départ de Christine.

Invariablement dans sa tête, il revoyait son Ange l'implorer de se battre, se précipiter vers le box des accusés. Si ces chaînes ne lui avaient pas entravé son corps, il aurait tout fait pour détruire les barreaux qui les avaient séparés et aurait donné son âme pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Maintenant, il était trop tard… Trop tard pour tout…. Impossible de s'échapper… Le Palais de Justice était une forteresse bien gardée. Deux policiers faisaient des rondes toutes les 30 secondes devant sa cellule. Celle-ci ne possédait pas de porte mais était faite uniquement de barreaux encadrés de trois murs de pierre lisses. Aucun moyen pour lui de s'approcher d'eux pour essayer de les neutraliser pour tenter une évasion. Il était toujours entravé aux chevilles et aux poignets. Ses chaînes étaient si serrés et l'espace entre les barreaux si étroits qu'il lui était impossible d'essayer de passer les mains au travers.

Depuis que le verdict était tombé, il se battait mentalement pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à son destin. Surtout, que mise à part l'annonce de l'heure de son exécution, rien n'avait filtré concernant le lieu où cela se passerait. Aucune information, rien qui ne puisse lui permettre d'échafauder un plan. De plus, son manque de connaissance de cette partie de la Capitale ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il était inutile d'interroger ses mâtons, ces derniers ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui. On le forçait à rester assis sur sa couche, lorsqu'on passait son repas à travers la trappe aménagée à cet effet .Mis à part cela, il n'avait aucun autre contact.

Il était vrai que sa cellule était très spartiate, seul un lit, un vrai lit, sans drap certes mais non une paillasse, ornait la pièce. Cela se résumait à cela, pas une chaise, pas une table, pas une musique…. Seule celle de Christine qui tintaient encore dans ses oreilles. Que ne donnerait-il pour l'entendre chanter une dernière fois… même la revoir avant ce lendemain fatidique qui inexorablement arrivait à grand pas.

Etrangement, il ne se repentait pas des crimes pour lesquels il en était arrivé là. Son maître n'avait eu en retour que le sort qu'il méritait, après tous les sévices qu'il lui avait fait subir. Buquet était trop sournois et fouineur. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il épiait Antoinette et avait découvert l'existence de ce qu'elle cachait dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra. Les menaces n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté et si Erik ne l'avait pas éliminé ce soir d'octobre dernier, il aurait déjà été arrêté. Quant à Piangi, et bien, il n'avait eu que l'infortune d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Lorsqu'Erik avait bondi des cordages pour prendre sa place de Don Juan, le soir de l'incendie, il avait d'abord eu l'idée première d'uniquement de l'assommer. C'était sans compter que le ténor italien avait à la place de l'épée factice qui servait au spectacle, sortie une vraie lame de son fourreau pour se protéger. Erik n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se défendre et face à la lourdeur des gestes du compagnon légèrement dodu de la Carlotta, il n'avait eu aucun mal à enrouler le Punjab autour de son cou porcin.

De dépit, après avoir passé toute la matinée, comme toute la journée précédente, à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, il finit par s'allonger sur son lit. Il se sentait épuisé. Epuisé et encore très faible de ce mal qui s'était emparé de lui, après la fuite de Christine dans son antre. Contre toute attente, la fièvre était brutalement tombée une fois qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son Ange qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle l'avait sorti de sa léthargie mais il n'en était pas indemne pour autant. Il sentait en lui un mal insidieux qui commençait à le ronger au fond de lui….

A présent, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Lui qui auparavant avait su se sortir de n'importe quelle situation se trouvait à présent démuni. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui venir en aide. Même Antoinette ne pourrait pas l'aider cette fois. Il finirait sa vie comme il l'avait commencé : dans une cage.

Il commençait à s'assoupir, lorsqu'il entendit une agitation anormale près de sa cellule. Ses gardiens étaient en discussion avec une troisième personne dont il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix.

Erik se leva d'un bond. Il avait pressenti qu'avant son dernier souffle, ils se reverraient. Il ne l'avait pas forcément désiré mais il n'en était pas déçu non plus. N'ayant jamais vraiment vécu en société, il aimait être présentable. Il réajusta donc machinalement les vêtements propres qu'on lui avait remis après son jugement et essaya de lisser ses quelques cheveux rebelles qui ornaient la partie droite de son crâne. Malgré les barreaux, malgré qu'il ne soit plus rien, il était bien décidé à ne plus lui montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Plus cette fois, plus jamais…

A l'approche des pas, il se redressa de sa haute stature et avança vers les barreaux. Cependant ce n'était pas Erik qui était prêt à recevoir la visite du Vicomte de Chagny mais bel et bien le Fantôme qui se tenait prêt à affronter son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui entama la conversation dès que le jeune homme vint se poster devant sa cellule.

« Bonjour, mon cher Vicomte, je suis fort surpris du retard que vous avez mis à venir me rendre visite. Je pensais vous voir déjà bien avant. Excusez-moi de ne pas pouvoir prendre mieux soin de mon hôte, si j'avais des chaises et une table et qu'aucun barreau ne se trouvait entre nous, nous pourrions nous assoir et causer… Mais je pense que vous n'en avez pas besoin pour venir vous délecter de votre triomphe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Contre toute attente, Raoul ne pipa aucun mot, gardant les yeux baissés. On voyait qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Il était toujours aussi élégant. Erik avait bien deviné qu'il s'était repris en main depuis qu'il l'avait fait arrêter mais pour d'obscures raisons, malgré les efforts que le jeune homme semblait faire pour garder une attitude digne de son rang, il ne pouvait cacher ses épaules affaissées, son dos courbé ainsi que les cernes qui lui creusaient le visage.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine, ironisa le Fantôme. Seriez-vous en proie à quelque regret ? »

De toute évidence, Erik n'était pas le seul à essayer de s'extirper d'une situation difficile.

« - Sachez que si je me trouve ici, ce n'est pas par plaisir, finit par lui répondre Raoul. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais cela…

- Tiens, est-ce qu'un ''Ange'' serait descendu du Ciel et vous aurait enfin appris la bonté et l'empathie ?

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je perde mon calme et que je demande aux gardiens de s'occuper de vous ?

- Il y a encore quelques jours c'est ce que vous auriez fait…. Rétorqua Erik.

- Franchement, avoua Raoul en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu vous voir… Je reste d'avis que vous méritez votre sort. Vous n'êtes même pas un homme… »

Le Vicomte s'efforçait de détailler le visage déformé d'Erik mais rien qu'en faisant cela il était parcouru de frisson et de dégoût.

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'inclination que Christine nourrit pour vous… »

Au nom de son aimée, le Fantôme se rua vers les barreaux, ce qui fit vivement reculer le Vicomte.

« - Vous n'avez jamais rien compris à la vie, de Chagny… Il y a une grande différence entre être un homme et être humain…

- Vous n'avez jamais fait preuve d'humanité, non plus…

- Alors, dans ce cas, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps… Il y aurait bien longtemps que je vous aurais occis. J'en ai eu mainte fois l'occasion. Peut-être même plus que ce vous ne pensez mais c'est toujours la main de Christine qui a retenu mon geste…

- Et c'est sa main aussi qui a retenu mon épée au cimetière. Sans elle, je vous aurais transpercé le cœur. Mais déjà à ce moment-là, au fond de moi, j'avais compris comment tout cela se terminerait. Vous êtes son soleil. Elle gravite autour de vous. Elle a besoin de votre chaleur pour vivre. Et moi ? Moi, je n'étais que la lune. C'est moi qui étais attiré par son attraction, non l'inverse. J'ai essayé de me mettre au travers de votre route, entre vous deux…. Mais cela n'a duré que l'espace de quelques mois. Le temps d'une éclipse… La lune ne peut jamais éternellement cacher le soleil.

- Tout à fait… Mais ne vous plaignez pas ainsi. J'ai tout fait pour œuvrer à votre bonheur…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Raoul, intrigué.

- Mais de Meg, voyons. Je vous ai repris Christine mais je vous ai donné Meg en échange ou tout du moins Antoinette a fait en sorte que vous vous rapprochiez d'elle. Mais d'après les bribes que j'ai pu entendre pendant ma détention, il me semble que vous n'avez pas pris soin de celle que je vous avais offert… »

Raoul finit enfin par lever le regard vers son ancien rival. Mais le Fantôme se trouvait désarçonné. Il avait, depuis le début de leur conversation, essayer de provoquer Raoul, de l'énerver, de le blesser et pourtant rien n'y fit.

Erik avait face à lui un jeune homme désemparé et perdu.

« - Peu m'importe que ce soit vous qui par l'entremise de Mme Giry avait fait tomber Meg dans mes bras…ou plutôt dans mes griffes… Tout le fiel que j'avais contre vous et Christine, je l'ai déversé sur elle et maintenant voilà le résultat…

- Pourquoi venir ici et me faire toutes ses confidences, Vicomte ? Désolé pour vous mais si c'est l'absolution que vous étiez venu chercher, je ne suis pas prêtre et je n'ai aucun droit divin de vous entendre en confession. Vous feriez mieux d'attendre demain puisqu'il me semble qu'il viendra pour moi. Il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, si vous le souhaitez.

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ! C'est moi qui est causé l'accident dont Meg a été victime, c'est moi qui lui ai fait frôler la mort ! La sienne et celle de notre futur enfant.

- Et à cela que voulez-vous que je fasse ? C'est uniquement de votre…

- Faute, oui je le sais parfaitement, le coupa Raoul. Je ne sais par quel miracle elle a survécu mais sa grossesse ne tient qu'à un fil. »

Erik examina attentivement le Vicomte. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans sa voix pour une fois, aucune malice. Son regard était empreint de vérité. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que repentir et détresse.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? l'interrogea Erik qui ne voyait pas où le Vicomte voulait en venir.

- J'ai fait une promesse à Meg : celle de libérer Christine.

- Et bien, vous y avez réussi. Par mes aveux et par votre influence avec certains hommes de loi, elle est libre désormais. Et je sais qu'elle est sous la garde d'Antoinette. A mon grand soulagement, je dois dire car je serai certain qu'elle ne sera pas seule pour affronter ce qui arrivera demain.

- Il n'y a pas que ça… continua Raoul, d'une voix moins assuré. Pour sauver mon couple, j'ai également promis que je vous sauverez, vous. »

A cette confidence, Erik fut si surpris qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il fit passer pour un rire rauque.

« Eh bien, mon cher Vicomte, je suis désolé pour vous mais je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose pour vous venir en aide…

- Vous le pouvez, j'en suis sûr, affirma Raoul avec conviction, en se rapprochant des barreaux… Vous êtes le Fantôme de l'Opéra… Mme Giry m'a conté vos incroyables talents et vos prédispositions intellectuelles ! Vous avez des facultés qui dépassent l'entendement ! »

Erik était complétement déconcerté par l'attitude de Raoul. Des compliments de sa part! Que cela signifiait-il ? C'était le monde à l'envers…. Mais Erik ne se départit pas de son masque d'indifférence pour autant.

« - Que croyez-vous ? Que parce ce que je me suis fait surnommé le Fantôme, j'ai la capacité de passer à travers les murs ! Si je suis encore là c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je sorte de là. Et en même temps, vous avez tout fait pour que cette situation arrive.

- J'avais espéré que la Cour ne vous octroierait que la prison à perpétuité…. Vu votre cas, je savais que vous seriez trop fier pour faire appel, c'est pourquoi j'ai acheté les juges pour qu'ils choisissent la pendaison plutôt que la guillotine….

- Quelle idée lumineuse, Vicomte ! Au lieu de voir ma tête si horrible se détacher de mon corps, vous me verrez danser la gigue dans un dernier râle d'agonie… Car au vu de mes crimes, ne vous attendez pas à ce que le bourreau fasse en sorte que ma nuque se brise dans ma chute. Pour le bien des témoins de mon exécution, on la préfèrera lente et douloureuse… »

A cette idée, Raoul blêmît…

« - Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Le Punjab a été par trois fois votre arme. Vous en connaissez les ressorts. Vous savez comment utiliser une corde!

- Pour tuer ma victime, non pour qu'elle survive, s'énerva le Fantôme.

- Alors, c'est terminé, il ne me reste plus rien à quoi m'accrocher…. Mme Giry et Christine ont décidé de quitter la Capitale. Elles préparent leur départ pour la semaine prochaine car Mme Giry ne sait pas comment Christine supportera… ce qui arrivera demain.

- Où vont-elles ? S'inquiéta Erik, avec empressement. »

Il n'avait pas voulu montrer ses faiblesses au Vicomte depuis le début de leur entretien bien que le devenir de Christine soit pour lui une contrariété et une douleur qui le rongeait autant que le mal qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine.

« - Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le savoir. Le verdict d'avant-hier n'a pas aidé à ce qu'elles me donnent de plus amples détails mais tout ce que je sais c'est que Meg est décidée de partir avec elles !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que votre mère trouvera les moyens de la retenir pour éviter que votre nom ne soit entaché par une querelle de ménage. Apparemment, elle y est très bien arrivée jusque-là, non ?

- Ma mère est partie veiller aux affaires de la famille à l'étranger et elle m'a coupé les vivres !lui confia croyez-vous que je me suis défait du mécénat de l'Opéra ! Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé au départ de Meg ! Je me fiche de ce que la bonne société parisienne pourra dire de moi. C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Mais moi que ferai-je sans elle ?

- Ce que vous avez fait lorsque Christine est partie. Vous lui trouverez une remplaçante.

- Non, je l'aime comprenez-vous ? J'aime Marguerite mais elle ne me montre plus que du dégoût et de la haine….

- Que ce soit Christine, Meg ou toutes les autres qui ont comblé vos nuits, avez-vous vraiment un jour aimé une femme, Vicomte ?

- Bien sûr que oui, voyons. J'ai aimé Christine et j'aime Meg encore plus…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux vous entendre dire. Aimer une femme, ce n'est pas juste un mot qu'on lâche comme cela pour se dire qu'à force de se le répéter on finira par vraiment y croire. Aimer vient du plus profond de son être. Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une envie. C'est une puissance qui nous surpasse tous et qui permet à tous de se surpasser…

_To really love a woman_

_To understand her – you gotta know her deep inside_

_Hear every thought – see every dream_

_N' give her wings – when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_When you love a woman you tell her_

_that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_Cuz she needs somebody to tell her_

_that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_- really really ever loved a woman?_

_To really love a woman_

_Let her hold you -_

_til ya know how she needs to be touched_

_You've gotta breathe her – really taste her_

_Til you can feel her in your blood_

_N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_When you love a woman_

_you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_Cuz she needs somebody to tell her_

_that you'll always be together_

_So tell me have you ever really -_

_really really ever loved a woman?_

_You got to give her some faith – hold her tight_

_A little tenderness – gotta treat her right_

_She will be there for you, takin' good care of you_

_Ya really gotta love your woman_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_When you love a woman you tell her_

_that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_Cuz she needs somebody to tell her_

_that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_- really really ever loved a woman?_

_Just tell me have you ever really_

_- really really ever loved a woman?_

_Just tell me have you ever really_

_- really really ever loved a woman?_

_(Pour vraiment aimer une femme_

_Pour la comprendre – tu dois la connaître de l'intérieur_

_Entendre chacune de ses pensées – voir chacun de ses rêves_

_Et lui donner des ailes – lorsqu'elle veut voler_

_Et quand tu te retrouves étendu sans défense dans ses bras_

_Tu sais que tu aimes vraiment une femme_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis_

_Qu'elle est vraiment désirée_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis qu'elle est la bonne_

_Car elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire_

_Que ça durera pour toujours_

_Alors dis-moi as-tu déjà vraiment_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Pour vraiment aimer une femme_

_Laisse-la te serrer dans ses bras – jusqu'à ce que tu saches qu'elle a besoin d'être touchée_

_Tu dois la respirer – vraiment la goûter_

_Et quand tu peux voir ton futur enfant dans ses yeux_

_Tu sais que tu aimes vraiment une femme_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis_

_Qu'elle est vraiment désirée_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis qu'elle est la bonne_

_Car elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire_

_Que vous serez toujours ensemble_

_Alors dis-moi as-tu déjà vraiment_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Tu dois lui donner un peu de foi – la serrer fort_

_Un peu de tendresse – tu dois la traiter comme il se doit_

_Elle sera là pour toi, prenant bien soin de toi_

_Tu dois vraiment aimer ta femme_

_Et quand tu te retrouves étendu sans défense dans ses bras_

_Tu sais que tu aimes vraiment une femme_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis_

_Qu'elle est vraiment désirée_

_Quand tu aimes une femme tu lui dis qu'elle est la bonne_

_Car elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire_

_Que ça durera pour toujours_

_Alors dis-moi as-tu déjà vraiment_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Dis-moi seulement as-tu déjà vraiment_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Dis-moi seulement as-tu déjà vraiment_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?)_

- Oui, lui répondit Raoul avec fermeté. Et je tiens à lui prouver que je ne suis plus celui qui l'a entraîné avec lui pendant sa descente aux Enfers. Je veux que Meg me revienne. Tout reprendre au début, faire un trait sur l'homme que j'étais et lui montrer, qu'au fond de moi, il y a quelqu'un de bon.

- Vous voyez, Vicomte, comme la vie peut parfois être cruelle et comme le destin peut s'amuser avec nous, pauvres mortels. Car les tourments qui vous assaillent à présent, sont ceux que j'ai pu vivre dans les entrailles de l'Opéra. Se débattre avec le sort pour faire comprendre que l'amour que l'on porte à celle que l'on sait être son âme-sœur est sincère et qu'au fond d'elle, elle puisse voir qu'elle aussi, vous aime. Nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi. Peu importe ce que vous pensez….

- A ceci près, que Christine vous aime plus que tout, elle l'a encore montré au procès… Vous vous aimez d'une façon que personne n'arrivera jamais à saisir….

- A ceci près, rétorqua Erik, que demain, je brûlerai en Enfer, tandis que vous, vous aurez toute votre vie pour essayer de récupérer Meg. »

Erik se sentit soudain las. Il s'écarta des barreaux et tourna le dos au Vicomte. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était lui qui allait mourir demain et c'était lui qui remontait encore le moral de ce jeune pédant à qui la vie lui sourirait quand même, malgré les épreuves.

Il se tourna vivement, lorsqu'il sentit que Raoul était sur le point de tourner les talons.

«- Attendez, Vicomte, ce n'est pas fini !

- Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Avez-vous une idée ? Espéra Raoul.

- Non, simplement une requête. Pour ainsi dire mes dernières volontés…

- Si c'est en mon pouvoir, j'essaierai de vous l'obtenir.

-Deux choses alors. Je veux que vous retourniez dans mon antre. Lorsque vous nous avez arrêtés, Christine a lâché sa bague de fiançailles. Celle que je lui ai offerte… Je veux qu'elle la récupère.

- Très bien, accorda Raoul. Et ensuite ?

- Je veux revoir Christine avant que l'on me mène à la potence. Je veux pouvoir lui parler et la toucher une dernière fois.

- Ce que vous me demandez est quasi irréalisable ! Vous ne savez pas le mal que j'ai eu à simplement pouvoir venir vous voir aujourd'hui !

- Alors essayez, morbleu ! S'énerva le Fantôme. Au moins, vous pourrez dire à votre épouse que vous aurez tout tenté ! »

Raoul regarda Erik intensément. Après tout ce que cet homme avait vécu, après tout ce que lui-même lui avait fait subir, il avait encore au fond de lui de la force, de l'envie de vivre ! Alors que lui, à la moindre difficulté, il se sentait incapable de la surmonter.

«- Après tout, vous aviez raison tout à l'heure en me démontrant que je n'ai eu que ce que je mérite. Je me suis comporté comme un monstre et non comme un homme. Je n'ai éprouvé que haine et méchanceté sans aucune once d'humanité, confessa le jeune homme.

- Si vous vous dégoutez à ce point et que vous n'attendez plus rien de la vie, alors je suis tout enclin à échanger nos sorts, ironisa Erik. Si vous voulez me faire éviter la potence, vous avez encore quelques heures pour vous proposer de prendre ma place… »

Soudain, un éclair traversa les yeux de Raoul

« Prendre sa place… au moment de l'exécution… Personne ne s'en apercevra… »

Le Vicomte se mit à faire les cent pas et pris d'agitation, il marmonnait tout seul. Erik était intrigué au plus haut point mais les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Raoul n'avaient aucune logique.

« Il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai de nombreuses choses à faire… finit-il par dire. »

Le Vicomte était déjà presque hors de vue lorsqu'Erik se précipita vers les barreaux pour voir son visiteur s'éloigner à grand pas.

« Et Christine ? Vous m'avez promis, de Chagny ! »

Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois.

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre sauf que je ferai de mon mieux pour réaliser votre volonté. »

Sur ces mots, Raoul disparut.

Cet entretien avait déstabilisé Erik au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas s'il devait permettre au mince filet d'espoir qui bouillait en lui de l'envahir. Il était réticent. Comment faire confiance en Raoul ? Il n'était pas conseillé de s'y fier.

Erik n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que le jeune noble n'arriverait jamais à le libérer de son sort même s'il semblait que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'expier ses pêchés. Pourtant, il avait vu la lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne le quitte. Raoul avait une idée…

Erik ne put s'empêcher de contenir plus longtemps l'espoir qui le submergeait. Revoir Christine ? Etre libéré, peut-être ?

Face à tous ces sentiments qui s'entremêlaient en lui, Erik fut pris de vertige. Il s'allongea sur sa couche et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui dura de nombreuses minutes. Elle lui labourait les poumons et enserraient sa poitrine l'empêchant pratiquement de reprendre son souffle. La fièvre était tombée, certes, mais lorsqu'il ôta le mouchoir qu'il avait posé sur sa bouche, pendant son malaise, celui-ci était teinté de sang. Peu importait finalement que la Mort l'attendait demain au bout d'une corde. Même si Raoul arrivait à le sauver, il ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Car son Destin était déjà scellé depuis quelque temps. La Mort était à l'œuvre dans sa chair. Elle attendait son heure et personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça….

**Disclaimers : La chanson 'To really love a woman' est interprêtée par Bryan Adams. Elle lui appartient intégralement.**

_**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette confrontation Raoul/Erik! J'ai besoin de votre avis. Cela colle-t-il à l'évolution des personnages Cela ne vous déçoit pas ?**_

_**Je ne vous demande que des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas le temps, juste quelques mots ça fait plaisir… S'il vous plaît !**_

_**Un merci tout spécial à celles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent. Quel bonheur de vous retrouver après cette longue absence.**_

_**TMara : je vais lire tes fics dès que je peux. Tu écris si vite que je vais avoir du retard à rattraper ! Je suis heureuse de ton succès.**_

_**Dzulijeta : c'est merveilleux de voir que tu continues l'aventure avec moi !**_

_**Ghanima S : Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review !**_

_**Aina : je te réponds par PM dès que je peux.**_

_**Enfin kakashi, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié. J'attends de tes nouvelles…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Oui décidément j'enchaîne les chapitres en ce moment…. Autant en profiter quand on a du temps et surtout de l'inspiration, bien que ce chapitre je vous l'avoue m'a donné quelques cheveux blancs (faut dire j'ai eu 29 ans en plus dimanche donc ça commence, c'est normal p). J'ai dû remanier certaines situations, certains dialogues qui ne menaient nulle part mais bon, je vous livre le résultat final… Et un petit conseil, les filles, assurez-vous d'avoir un mouchoir près de vous…**_

**Chapitre 24 : Tout ce que je fais (je le fais pour toi)**

Erik était étendu sur sa couche, le regard dans le vague. Il avait passé la dernière nuit de sa vie à contempler le minuscule petit carré de ciel qui s'offrait à lui, au travers de la meurtrière. Il avait vu quelques étoiles scintiller dans un ciel apparemment sans nuage. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu reconnaître les constellations auxquelles elles appartenaient… A l'Opéra, il aimait se balader la nuit sur les toits et les observer. Et rien que ce petit détail lui serrait le cœur.

Il n'avait pas connu grand-chose de la vie, hormis l'Opéra, son voyage en Perse, mais à part cela ? Malgré son âge, il n'avait rien encore vécu mis à part la haine, la jalousie, l'animosité envers les gens normaux… Non, en fait non, il était loin de n'avoir connu que cela… Il y avait Christine… Sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu de regret et aurait accueilli la mort comme la réputation du Fantôme le méritait : froidement, sans sentiment et certainement avec une menace pour le public qui assisterait à son dernier spectacle, afin de laisser pour toujours dans l'esprit collectif l'empreinte d'un être au-dessus de toutes les faiblesses humaines. Mais là, tout était différent. Il allait la perdre pour toujours…. Tous les moments passés en sa compagnie se bousculaient dans la tête dans un flot d'émotions qui envahissaient son âme, d'une multitude de sentiments qui lui fit regretter de ne plus pouvoir se cacher derrière la carapace du spectre qu'il avait créé. Tous défilaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'en omette aucun : sa manifestation lorsqu'elle arriva à 7 ans à l'Opéra, lorsqu'elle priait son père, leurs cours de chant dans l'ombre, et puis tout ce qui s'était passé à ses 17ans, son triomphe dans ''Hannibal'', l'arrivée du Vicomte qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que Christine n'était pas que pour lui un instrument de musique qu'il pouvait modeler à sa guise, qu'elle était aussi une femme et que son obsession se résumait beaucoup plus qu'à une simple passion artistique. Et puis ces trois derniers mois passés en sa compagnie. Jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Leur premier baiser, leurs fiançailles et sa propre trahison qui l'avait menée à ce jour maudit.

Car ce jour avait fini par arriver. Trop vite à son goût… Beaucoup trop vite…. A travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il distinguait l'aube du 5 juin poindre au travers de la fenêtre étroite de sa prison. Il s'essuya les joues et examina les gouttelettes d'eau salée qui continuaient leurs courses sur ses doigts. Christine avait fait de lui un être humain. Jamais le Fantôme n'aurait pleuré ainsi. Par contre, Erik le faisait. Il pleurait pour eux: la main du Destin les avait toujours séparés par leurs sentiments. Quand le Fantôme avait enfin compris qu'Amour n'était pas synonyme de possession, Christine n'avait encore que Raoul en tête et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin rapproché de lui et lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle n'avait vu qu'une machination du Fantôme. Et à présent que tout s'était apaisé, qu'ils avaient tous deux appris à s'aimer d'un amour véritable, pur et sans enjeu, Dieu avait décidé de faire tomber le rideau et de les séparer pour toujours. Christine… sa pauvre Christine… Il se souvenait de l'accablement dont la fillette était en proie, suite au décès de son père, à sa mélancolie, que seules les chansons et les cours qu'il lui donnait avaient réussi à apaiser. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais su faire son deuil entièrement. Gustave Daaé était toujours présent dans sa mémoire, une cicatrice qu'il avait réussi, ces derniers à temps, à combler. Mais là, dans quelques heures, la cicatrice se rouvrirait et avec quelle gravité ? Il avait peur pour elle. Supporterait-t-elle de vivre sans lui ? Comment envisagerait-elle son avenir? Elle était encore si jeune. Mme Giry la guiderait mais la chorégraphe n'aurait pas les épaules suffisamment de taille à la consoler. Oui, il avait peur pour elle. Peur qu'une fois loin de ce monde, elle n'ait plus la force de se battre et cherche à le rejoindre. Il avait tellement besoin de la voir. De la rassurer, afin de se rassurer lui-même….

Sept heures sonna à l'église. Plus que quatre heures se dit-il…. Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et le gardien s'arrêta devant sa cellule. Il portait un plateau chargé. Comme à son habitude, lorsque le maton s'approchait des barreaux, Erik se releva vivement, essuya ses joues et s'assis sur son lit. Cependant, le gardien n'était pas seul. Accompagné par trois autres acolytes, ils entrèrent dans sa cellule et lui ôtèrent ses chaînes.

« On vous a apporté un broc d'eau afin que vous fassiez votre toilette, ainsi que des vêtements propres pour que vous soyez présentable tout à l'heure. Il y a aussi un petit-déjeuner… »

Erik regarda l'assiette remplie de charcuterie, la moitié d'un pain, du beurre et du fromage ainsi qu'une forte odeur de café.

«- Vous pouvez remporter le repas, répondit Erik. Je n'ai pas faim. »

- Bien, lui dit le gardien d'une voix neutre. De toute façon, ils disent tous cela. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, il y a ce qu'il faut.

- Merci, mais ça ira pour le moment. »

Rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler quoique ce soit, Erik se sentait pris de nausée.

« D'accord. Tout à l'heure peut-être… lui proposa le gardien, en remportant la nourriture. »

Une fois qu'ils le laissèrent seul, Erik récupéra ses affaires de toilettes. Il se dépêcha de se passer l'eau froide sur le visage pour enlever toutes les traces de sa nuit mélancolique et pour essayer de faire passer son malaise persistant.

Chaque être, en ce monde, vit avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde sait que ses jours sont comptés. Chaque jour vécu est un jour en moins à vivre sur cette Terre. Erik n'avait jamais été un adepte de l'adage « Bénis soient les ignorants » mais il devait s'avouer que, dans sa situation, il eut préféré être un total ignorant. Connaître l'heure de sa mort est la pire chose que l'on peut infliger à un homme. Rien que ce seul savoir le tuait déjà et l'empêchait de savourer pleinement les derniers instants de sa vie.

Une fois sa toilette achevée, il entreprit de s'habiller. Cependant, les vêtements qu'on venait de lui fournir ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à ceux fournis par la Justice. C'étaient ses vêtements. Il les reconnaissait… et lorsqu'il voulut prendre sa chemise, un objet blanc tomba à terre. Immédiatement, Erik s'en saisit. Ainsi donc, de Chagny avait en partie tenu sa parole… Il était retourné à l'Opéra, avait osé retourner dans l'antre pour lui ramener ses effets personnels. Il espérait que Raoul avait réussi à retrouver la bague de Christine…

Erik revêtit son pantalon noir, sa redingote de la même couleur ainsi que sa chemise d'un blanc immaculée. Il termina de se préparer en ajustant sa perruque brune ainsi que son masque. Il se regarda dans la vasque emplie d'eau dont il s'était servi pour se rafraîchir et y découvrit le reflet qu'il renvoyait… Celui du Fantôme au temps de sa gloire… A sa propre vue, Erik se sentit un peu plus ragaillardi, comme si son 'déguisement' le protégeait de la hantise qui s'emparait de lui et apaisait le tremblement de ses mains. Juste l'illusion d'une assurance d'affronter plus sereinement les dernières heures sombres de sa vie, derrière la protection de ce masque et du rôle qu'il s'était évertué à jouer durant plus d'une décennie.

Au moins, le bellâtre avait montré qu'il était un peu doté d'intelligence et lui montrait un peu de compassion. A moins que… Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur manqua un battement : peut-être était-ce juste un lot de consolation qui signifiait que jamais Christine ne pourrait venir. Juste un moyen pour Erik d'affronter sa condamnation en pouvant cacher son chagrin derrière son masque.

Les policiers reprirent leur tour de garde mais à la vue du ''Fantôme'', ils semblaient tous pris de frisson de peur et appréhendaient de passer devant sa cellule ou tout du moins ils s'efforcèrent de laisser le plus d'écart entre eux et lui.

Erik ne put que s'en moquer intérieurement :

« Etrange, se dit-il, qu'ils me craignent plus avec mon masque que sans. Peut-être que je ressemble plus à un homme qu'à un monstre, habillé de la sorte. Je parais plus imprévisible aussi, moins vulnérable … »

Il est vrai que, lorsqu'il était le ''Fils du Diable'', tous les badauds riaient de lui, alors que lorsqu'il devint le Fantôme tout le monde le craignait. Aucun n'aurait eu l'audace de se moquer de lui.

Comme la veille, pour calmer son angoisse insidieuse et compter les secondes qui s'égrainaient à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, il fit les cent pas le long de sa cellule, comme les gardiens le faisaient pour le surveiller.

L'horloge finit de nouveau par se manifester… Neuf coups sonnèrent… déjà ! Et aucune véritable nouvelle de de Chagny !

Soudain, il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Un homme et une femme parlaient avec la garde. Il se rapprocha des barreaux et eut du mal à distinguer la conversation. Il tendit l'oreille et finit par comprendre qu'on parlait de lui :

«- Vous savez que nous avons des ordres stricts. Personne ne peut entrer dans sa cellule… S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, imaginer les problèmes qu'on aura… On est sûr de rien avec ce type ! dit un des gardiens.

- Allons mon ami, faites preuve d'un peu d'indulgence…. »

Erik reconnut la voix du Vicomte. Ainsi il était quand même revenu…

« - … Après tout il s'agit là de la dernière volonté d'un condamné et vu la tête qu'il a, soyez quasiment sûr qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté telle chose dans sa vie… J'ai même ramené sa tenancière afin qu'elle vous assure de son accord.

- Oui, répondit une voix féminine qu'Erik reconnut sur le champ. Le Vicomte s'est engagé largement à me dédommager s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ma fille… »

Mme Giry était là, elle aussi !

« - D'ailleurs, continua Raoul, je n'en ai trouvé qu'une qui ait bien voulu se porter volontaire pour ce travail. Et comme la tenancière vous le dit, la pauvresse sera légèrement dédommagée plus tard…. »

A cette allusion, les gardes laissèrent échapper un rire grivois.

« Quant à vous, messieurs, pour vous remercier de votre compréhension et de votre… silence, dit le Vicomte en appuyant sur ce mot, voilà pour vous. »

Erik entendit des pièces tinter et le rire des gardes s'arrêter. Apparemment, la somme devait être conséquente car le chef des gardes déclara :

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je lui laisse qu'une demi-heure pour faire ce qu'il veut. Le prêtre qui doit le confesser est attendu d'un moment à l'autre et je tiens pas à avoir des problèmes…"

A ce moment-là, les pas se dirigèrent vers la cellule d'Erik. Le gardien était accompagné de Raoul et de deux femmes portant des manteaux à longue capuche qui dissimulaient intégralement leur visage.

« Deux femmes ? S'étonna Erik. Se pourrait-il que… »

Le policier ouvrit la porte de la cellule et laissa entrer la plus petite des silhouettes voilées.

« Tenez, on vous a fait un petit cadeau avant que vous ne vous balanciez au bout de la corde, tout à l'heure. Tachez d'en profiter sans trop abimer la demoiselle…. »

Il referma la porte derrière elle et s'en alla.

« Mme Giry et moi serons à l'autre bout du couloir, murmura Raoul. »

La chorégraphe abaissa légèrement son capuchon et sourit légèrement à Erik, avec un regard plein de bonté pour cet homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle suivit le Vicomte et laissa Erik ainsi que sa visiteuse seule.

Celle-ci s'avança légèrement, son visage toujours caché. Elle sortit les mains de son manteau. Celles-ci tenaient fermement une rose rouge, entourée d'un ruban noir sans pour autant arriver à masquer leurs tremblements.

Erik, resta un moment figé, interdit. Raoul avait finalement accédé à sa requête. Il se sentit frémissant de bonheur et de doute en même temps. Christine était venue. Christine était là pour lui. Méritait-il vraiment ce cadeau ? N'avait-il pas encore une fois fait preuve d'égoïsme, en lui faisant subir un dernier adieu qui la briserait ?

Il finit pourtant par se ressaisir. Le temps était compté et ne méritait pas d'être gâché par d'idiotes tergiversations.

Il s'approcha enfin d'elle et, doucement, lui ôta le capuchon qui lui masquait le visage. Elle n'avait jamais été encore si belle qu'en cet instant. Ces boucles brunes qui reprenaient enfin vie ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, son teint pâle et ses yeux si rouge d'avoir certainement tant pleurée mais si empreints d'amour.

La tête baissée, Christine ne bougea pas, lorsqu'il lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin lever son regard vers lui, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Erik l'y accueillit avec force et tendresse. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

« Pardonne-moi, oh, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, lui dit-elle, d'une voix secouée par les sanglots. Tout est de ma faute, si tu es dans cette situation. »

Il sentait les larmes de la jeune fille couler dans son cou. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui et la serra contre son torse, ses mains lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Il plongea sa tête dans la chevelure brune et y respira son parfum. Avec passion, il huma son odeur pour ne pas en perdre un seul arôme. C'était si délicat tel un jardin en plein printemps, un mélange de rose, de muguet et de lilas…

Les pleurs de la jeune fille finirent par s'apaiser et elle finit par redresser la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors, chacun cherchant en l'autre, le réconfort suite aux épreuves qu'ils traversaient.

Erik retira alors son masque. Devant elle, il n'en avait pas besoin… Christine le regardait avec son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'était la véritable valeur de l'âme qui habitait ce visage si peu béni des Dieux.

« Je te vois… murmura-t-elle. »

Erik n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire réellement. Comme si une force supérieure les commandait en un même geste, leurs corps s'attirèrent l'un l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unir passionnément. Leur baiser était à la fois doux et fougueux, éperdu et transperçant …

Chacun y voyait un moyen de se raccrocher à la vie. Chacun y voyait un espoir que si leur étreinte ne cessait pas, le monde les oublierait pour toujours.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme si le fait de rester immobiles leur ferait arrêter la course folle du temps qui n'œuvrait qu'à leur séparation.

Erik finit par se détacher de son aimée et la fixa d'un regard bienveillant. Christine n'avait pas besoin de son pardon et elle le savait. Son Ange plein de bonté était en face d'elle et lui souriait, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

«- Une rose ? Finit-il par lui demander en regardant la fleur si familière qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis leur retrouvaille.

- Au cas où les gardes auraient refusé de nous laisser passer. Raoul ne savait pas s'il arriverait à nous faire passer Mme Giry et moi, c'est pourquoi, j'avais décidé de la prendre avec moi, au cas où je n'aurai pu te revoir. Cela t'aurait permis de me reconnaître dans la foule… Pour que tu saches que j'étais là pour toi… Jusqu'à la fin»

Erik lui prit la fleur des mains et la laissa tomber à terre.

«- Christine, lui dit-il d'une voix grave, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela. Je veux qu'une fois tu aies passé les barreaux de ma cellule, tu partes avec Mme Giry.

- Non, Erik, non. Je t'en prie. Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter comme ça, à t'abandonner une énième fois. Je t'aime et je veux être là pour toi !

- Christine, tu es si fragile. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir que l'image de mon cadavre se balançant dans le vide hantera tes jours et tes nuits, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Ne comprends donc tu pas que présente ou non, ma vie s'arrêtera tout à l'heure, en même temps que ton dernier souffle de vie. Le dernier battement de ton cœur brisera la mien pour l'éternité. »

Erik plaqua son front contre celui Christine et la regarda intensément.

«- Promets-moi une chose, s'il te plaît… Ne cherche pas à me rejoindre… Tu es jeune et toute la vie s'offre devant toi. Vis tes rêves… Il est temps que tu prennes ton envol… Je sais que tu seras une grande cantatrice… et je veillerai sur toi où que mon âme ira.

- Alors, laisse-moi rester avec toi jusqu'au bout… »

Erik connaissait bien la force de caractère qu'elle avait acquise, en partie à cause de lui. C'était lui qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'elle était. Ces quelques mois passés avec lui lui avaient apportée une force de caractère qui avait effacé à jamais la candide et naïve danseuse d'Opéra qui rêvait de devenir soprane.

Comme pour sceller leur accord, il porta les mains de Christine à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser empli de douceur qui fut interrompu par la froideur d'un objet à son doigt.

« Ta bague de fiançailles…. Tu l'as remise ? demanda –t-il, étonné. »

Christine leva sa main gauche entre eux et Erik détailla toute la finesse de ce diamant rouge qui brillait de mille éclats.

«- Raoul l'a retrouvé. Il est venu chez Mme Giry hier soir et nous a raconté votre discussion et la promesse qu'il t'avait faite. Ils sont partis tous les deux dans les tréfonds de l'Opéra pour exaucer ton souhait…

- De Chagny… Finalement, il aura tenu sa parole… dit-il d'un air absent.

- Mais par pour tout le monde, lui répondit Christine. Il n'est pas arrivé à te sauver. Meg… Meg ne veut plus le voir. Mme Giry ne sait qu'en penser. Il a fait beaucoup pour améliorer la situation, certes, mais il n'a pas réparé entièrement ses fautes. Même s'il a changé, Meg veut s'éloigner de lui. Malgré que son médecin lui déconseille d'entreprendre un voyage, elle veut partir. Mme Giry veut nous faire quitter la capitale…

- Et le plus tôt pour toi sera le mieux… J'ai peur que l'on ne te laisse pas tranquille après mon… »

Erik avait lui-même du mal à prononcer le mot.

« … exécution, reprit-il après avoir dégluti avec peine. Tu connais Meg. Tu lui expliqueras que je n'en veux pas à de Chagny… Enfin, je ne lui en veux plus…Il n'y a pas que lui qui désirait que je finisse de cette manière… »

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et ils distinguèrent Mme Giry qui s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux.

« Erik, Christine, pardonnez-moi. Le Vicomte et moi avons retenu les gardes le plus longtemps possible mais vous devez vous quitter. Le prêtre vient d'arriver pour entendre tes dernières confessions."

Antoinette, elle aussi, pourtant si maîtresse de ses sentiments cachait mal la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur en cet instant.

« - Merci, mon amie, lui répondit Erik, en tenant toujours Christine par la main mais je n'ai pas besoin de me confesser. J'étais le Fils du Diable et je le resterai même après ma mort… Dis-lui qu'il peut s'en aller.

- Mme Giry, non ! Implora Christine. Demandez-lui de venir, au contraire. Il y a encore une dernière chose à faire… »

Erik regarda, incrédule, son aimée. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en arborant sa bague.

«- Nous sommes fiancés mais rien d'autre n'a été accompli, expliqua-t-elle. Marions-nous…

- Maintenant ? s'exclama Mme Giry sous le coup de la surprise. »

Erik n'avait rien répondu mais était aussi étonné que la chorégraphe.

« Oui, maintenant, répondit Christine, avec une voix pleine d'assurance. »

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé.

« - Tu avais raison depuis le départ, tu le sais. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce jour après l'incendie où tu m'avais assuré que c'est moi qui te demanderai d'être ta femme avant la fin ? Et la fin est sur le point d'arriver…

- Christine, j'aurai vendu mon âme pour t'entendre me dire cela, à cette époque, mais ce serait de la folie que j'accepte. Quelle réputation auras-tu ? Tu ne pourras aller nulle part sans que l'on te montre du doigt comme celle qui a épousé le monstre qui a été condamné à la potence…

- Personne n'est obligé de le savoir, répondit Mme Giry. Un homme de Dieu est tenu au secret clérical. Si votre mariage est ta dernière confession et volonté, il l'exaucera.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? demanda Erik, en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

- C'est ce que je veux…. C'est ce qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours voulu, déclara celle-ci.

- Alors, je reviens tout de suite, déclara Mme Giry en repartant dans le couloir. »

Erik eut à peine le temps de remettre son masque en place que déjà Antoinette revenait, escortée par l'homme d'Eglise, Raoul et le chef des gardes.

«- Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que vous me tramez tous mais me demandez de mener un prêtre avec des filles de mauvaise vie… Je trouve ça plutôt curieux…

- Et cela ne vaut pas matière à réflexion, ni à discussion de votre part, lui répondit Raoul d'un ton affirmé en lui remettant une poignée de pièces d'or dans la main. »

Le garde finit par tous les laisser entrer dans la cellule, en haussant les épaules. Il referma à nouveau la grille et s'éloigna.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit mon Père, ces deux êtres veulent s'unir dans le mariage… Pouvez-vous accéder à leur requête ? demanda Mme Giry.

- C'est que je n'étais qu'ici que pour faire la confession du condamné à mort… Rien de plus… »

Raoul soupira, légèrement agacé.

« Le temps presse, dit-il, et je pense que cela ne change rien pour vous entre célébrer un mariage et entendre une confession ! De plus, si vous êtes disposé à nous accorder cette faveur je pense que ma famille pourra revoir avec votre évêché la possibilité de réviser votre demande en ce qui concerne la rénovation de votre église… »

Le prêtre parut d'un coup plus enclin à accéder à leur requête.

« - Et les témoins ? demanda-t-il.

- Je serai celle de Mademoiselle Daaé, lui répondit Mme Giry. »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Raoul. Celui-ci fixa intensément Erik. Que ne lui demandait-on pas de faire pour qu'il récupère l'amour de sa femme ?!

« - Oui, je serai le témoin du condamné, lâcha-t-il, en réponse à la question muette que tous semblaient lui poser.

- Bien alors, nous pouvons commencer, dit le curé. »

A ce moment, dix heures sonnèrent à l'église. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure. Le temps s'acharnait contre eux.

« - Faites au plus court, demanda Erik.

- Bien, répondit le curé un peu surpris par l'apparence du futur marié. Avez-vous des vœux à prononcer ?

Erik commença par les siens. Bien qu'il n'ait rien prévu et qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à vivre cela juste avant de mourir, les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes :

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart – search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

_(Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras_

_Ce que tu représentes pour moi_

_Cherche dans ton cœur, cherche dans ton âme_

_Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus_

_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye_

_Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meurt_

_Tu sais, c'est vrai_

_Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

Puis ce fut au tour de Christine qui reprit avec la même mélodie, ses vœux qui la lieraient à jamais à son Ange :

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am – take my life_

_I would give it all – I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

_There's no love – like your love_

_And no other – could give more love_

_There's nowhere – unless you're there_

_All the time – all the way_

_(Regarde dans ton cœur, tu trouveras_

_Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher_

_Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie_

_Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai_

_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte_

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus_

_Tu sais, c'est vrai_

_Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme ton amour_

_Et aucun autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus_

_Il n'existe pas d'endroit, à moins que tu y sois_

_Tout le temps, partout)_

Tous deux terminèrent en chœur pour sceller leur promesse d'union en un magnifique duo:

_Oh – you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you – ya I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

_(Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye_

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus_

_Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi_

_Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi_

_Tu sais, c'est vrai_

_Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

- Monsieur… Au fait comment vous nommez-vous ? demanda le curé, qui visiblement n'était pas vraiment au fait de ce qu'il se passait dans la capitale et du grand tumulte que le Fantôme avait causé.

- Il s'appelle Monsieur Y, répondit Raoul en lieu et place d'Erik qui était prêt à révéler au saint homme sa véritable identité. Simplement Monsieur Y.

- Bon, très bien, reprit l'ecclésiastique. M. Y voulait prendre Mlle Daaé, ici, présente, comme épouse ? De la chérir, de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?»

A cette dernière phrase, tout le monde se figea face à la stupidité du prêtre qui ne fit que se répandre en excuse. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il mariait un homme qui allait dans quelques instants se faire exécuter…

« Oui, je le veux, répondit Erik, légèrement mal à l'aise de ce qui venait de se produire. »

Il était vrai que l'horreur qui l'attendait au dehors venait gâcher le bonheur de voir son rêve le plus fou se réaliser. Il était si tendu, qu'il n'entendit pas la question que le curé posa à Christine. Celle-ci répondit de même :

«- Oui, je le veux, répondit-elle avec un regard adorateur pour celui qu'elle aimait tant.

- Vous pouvez vous échanger les alliances. »

Christine et Erik n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir le prêtre qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas songé à ce détail que Mme Giry prit les devants.

« Je les ai, dit-elle, en s'approchant d'eux. Tiens Christine, voici les alliances de tes parents Gustave et Irina. Mon instinct m'avait dicté de les garder sur moi. Ton père m'avait fait promettre sur son lit de mort de les garder en lieu sûr et de ne te les remettre qu'au jour de tes épousailles, à la condition que tu ne te lies qu'avec un homme qui te mérite réellement. »

Erik allait répliquer qu'il n'en était pas digne, lorsqu'Antoinette le coupa dans son élan.

« Je ne suis peut-être que la tutrice de Christine mais je peux parler au nom de Gustave Daaé. Tu la mérite, mon ami… »

Ce dernier, pris dans un élan de reconnaissance, étreignit celle qui avait été la première à lui faire confiance, celle à qui il devait d'avoir rencontré Christine.

Dans un murmure, ils échangèrent de brèves paroles :

«- Merci, Antoinette, promets-moi de veiller sur elle et de la protéger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Erik. Pars serein, je serai toujours là pour elle, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments qu'elle traversera. »

L'homme d'Eglise se racla la gorge, tandis que la chorégraphe s'écarta.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme… »

Erik en frissonna de bonheur. Sa Christine… Oui, même si dans moins d'une heure, sa vie prendrait fin, il aurait au moins eu le bonheur d'être marié à son Ange…

« … Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »

Erik enlaça à nouveau Christine et lui déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une brise sur ses lèvres, comme la bienséance et son esprit de gentleman l'exigeaient.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes afin de remplir les papiers du mariage. Raoul pressa le curé de ne noter que le strict nécessaire et lui fit comprendre qu'il se chargerait de fournir les papiers de Monsieur Y et qu'en attendant, il se chargeait lui-même de garder le certificat et de le faire enregistrer.

Dix heures et demie sonnèrent… Le garde revint chercher tout le monde mais avec un nouveau pourboire accorda encore cinq minutes à Erik et Christine.

Mme Giry regarda en s'éloignant, les larmes aux yeux, les deux jeunes mariés. De sombres moments l'attendaient. Elle allait devoir se montrer forte pour sa protégée.

Raoul, quant à lui, ne se départit pas de sa façade d'indifférence, qui n'arrivait pas à masquer toutefois qu'une profonde agitation s'emparait de lui.

Lorsque les nouveaux époux furent enfin seuls, Christine vint se réfugier dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse et la peur qui la gagnait. Erik l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il se raccrocha à elle pour avoir le courage de ne pas faiblir…

« Je ne peux pas… lui dit-elle, dans une crise de larmes. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller vers ton Destin. Je ne peux pas, répétait-elle… »

Erik contint de toutes ses forces le chagrin qui lui nouait la gorge.

« Il le faut pourtant. Laisse ton Ange de la Musique s'envoler… Ce ne sera pas si différent de ce que tu vivais à l'Opéra sans moi… Je ne serai pas physiquement là, mon Amour, mais je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je t'en fais le serment…_ Toujours l'Ange de la Musique chantera dans ta tête_, entonna-t-il.

- _Et toujours l'Ange de la Musique chantera dans ma tête_… répéta Christine. Mais aussi dans mon cœur. »

Ils s'embrassèrent pour ce qu'ils savaient être la dernière fois mais avec une tristesse et un chagrin sans commune mesure qui envahissaient leurs êtres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, leur baiser ne leur parût déjà qu'un rêve, une illusion, alors que la chaleur et le goût des lèvres de l'un s'estompaient déjà si rapidement sur celles de l'autre.

Le gardien vint enfin récupérer Christine et l'accompagna dans le couloir. Elle n'eut le temps que de se retourner une dernière fois et de lui murmurer « Je t'aime ».

Erik, une fois seul, caressa l'anneau qui ornait à présent son annulaire gauche. Il aurait tout donné autrefois pour épouser Christine. Le soir de l'incendie et même avant, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à signer un pacte avec le Diable, si celui-ci s'était présenté devant lui, pour vivre ce qu'il avait vécu et maintenant qu'il l'avait obtenu, le prix à payer lui semblait tellement lourd…

A nouveau des pas se dirigèrent vers lui et éveillèrent la curiosité d'Erik. C'étaient les pas d'un homme pressé… Raoul venait de faire demi-tour. Il semblait très nerveux, en proie à une anxiété sans précédent. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Erik de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai que peu de temps…. S'empressa le Vicomte. Je dois vous parler…. »

**Disclaimers : La chanson 'Everything I do (I do it for you) est interprétée par Bryan Adams. Elle lui appartient entièrement. De même que " l'Ange de la Musique" appartient à Sir ALW.**

**Et puis la petite phrase de Christine « Je te vois » est empruntée au film Avatar que j'ai revu hier. Ca m'a inspirée. Merci James Cameron ! Mais ça, ça lui appartient aussi.**

_**Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Et pour un petit retour en arrière, je vous conseille de relire le chap3 : Christine dit qu'elle n'épousera jamais Erik alors que celui-ci lui assure qu'à la fin c'est elle qui le suppliera de l'épouser. Comme quoi j'ai essayé de ne pas oublier des détails que j'avais intégré au début.**_

_**Pour finir, j'attends de vous des REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS !**_

_**C'était mon anniversaire dimanche et j'ai continué à écrire pour vous alors faites-moi cet honneur. .. Un petit cadeau pourmes 29 ans ;)Oui, je sais, je suis peut-être une auteure sadique et il va falloir que vous continuiez à garder vos mouchoirs près de vous pour la suite mais…. Il y a toujours un mais (attention tête de suspens… mdr). Non, pour être plus sérieuse je vois que seulement 20% des lecteurs laissent des commentaires. C'est dommage. Surtout que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Je compte sur vous et Erik aussi!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Si jamais il existe un lendemain…**

Christine avançait d'un pas lent. Elle était perdue… Ses pensées n'étaient que chaos dans son esprit. Comment était-il possible qu'en quelques minutes la vie pouvait passer du rêve au cauchemar ?

Elle passa devant les gardes qui étaient en charge de la surveillance d'Erik. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils la détaillaient. Elle avait oublié de rabattre son capuchon mais elle s'en moquait bien, en cet instant. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, dire ce qu'ils voulaient… Rien ne l'atteignait. Elle serrait fort son annulaire gauche, sertie de sa bague de fiançailles ainsi que de son alliance de sa main droite.

Lorsque Raoul lui avait ramené la veille sa bague, elle avait tout de suite su ce qu'elle ferait si elle pouvait retrouver Erik, avant son exécution. Elle voulait que tout entre eux soit accompli avant la fin.

Mais est-ce que tout avait réellement était accompli ?

Elle repensa à l'expression d'Erik au moment de leur échange de vœux. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle mais le voile dans ses yeux était aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en son propre cœur : que ce bonheur n'était qu'une illusion éphémère… sans aucun lendemain. Ils l'avaient su tous les deux et l'avaient accepté…

Soudain ses pensées se mirent à courir à bride abattue dans sa tête. Ses pensées et ses regrets… Ils s'étaient mariés mais aucune nuit de noce ne viendrait sceller leur union… Elle imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer… Elle eut une vision d'elle, le ventre arrondit, le sourire aux lèvres, limbée de lumière et Erik à ses côtés posant une main sur elle, la joie éclatant sur son visage… Elle se voyait portant un bébé dans ses bras, celui d'Erik… Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait eu d'idées de la sorte. Jamais, elle n'avait eu l'idée qu'une fois mariée elle deviendrait mère. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit, lors de ses fiançailles avec Raoul… Mais là, avec Erik, tout était différent… Son cœur lui sembla plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Les regrets étaient déjà là… Ceux d'un avenir auquel Erik et elle n'aurait jamais droit. Et d'ailleurs Erik aurait-il voulu avoir des enfants ? N'aurait-il pas craint qu'ils soient atteints de la même difformité que lui ? Pour elle, cela ne l'aurait pas gênée…

« Ne pense pas à cela, se dit-elle. Pas maintenant… Ne pense pas à cela… »

Elle sentait que ses larmes étaient sur le point de couler. Elles ne s'étaient pas taries depuis le procès de son… mari… Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler ce mot.

Soudain, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une silhouette qui la bouscula, sans s'excuser. Elle se retourna et crut reconnaître Raoul qui rebroussait chemin vers les gardes d'un pas très rapide.

Christine était arrivée dans le petit hall du Palais de Justice. Mme Giry se précipita vers elle. Elle aussi semblait prête à se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

« Mme Giry, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Raoul a-t-il fait demi-tour ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée. »

La chorégraphe fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une explication logique aux agissements de son gendre.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix assez froide. Je ne sais plus que penser de lui. Raoul est responsable de toute cette tragédie et je pense qu'il ne s'en rend compte que trop tard. Ce qu'il a provoqué le hantera toute sa vie. Ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation face à tout le mal qu'il a créé. Mais, de toute façon, aucune de nous ne sera plus là pour assister à ses lamentations, pas même Meg… »

Elles étaient arrivées à l'entrée principale du Palais de Justice. Christine s'arrêta et prit sa tutrice par le bras.

« Mme Giry, Erik m'a demandé que nous pardonnions à Raoul pour ses mauvaises actions. Je lui ai promis d'en parler à Meg, de faire en sorte qu'elle lui pardonne tout même son échec pour le sauver de ce jour funeste. »

La chorégraphe dévisagea Christine d'un air incrédule comme si cette dernière avait perdu la raison. D'une main ferme, elle emmena la jeune femme vers une fenêtre donnant sur la cour arrière du Palais.

« Comment pourrais-tu pardonner cela, Christine ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée. »

Là-bas, au dehors dans la cour arrière, une potence était dressée. La corde au nœud coulant pendait déjà, accrochée à la poutre, secouée légèrement par la brise matinale. Une foule était en train de s'amasser autour. Des policiers étaient postés devant elle pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de trop près. Des journalistes étaient présents, ainsi que des gens appartenant à la haute société et des badauds de plus en plus nombreux. Les policiers laissaient passer les gens au compte-goutte par l'unique grille d'entrée.

« - Il faut que j'aille là-bas, dit Christine d'une voix qu'elle voulait affirmée mais qui ressemblait plus à un couinement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Tu as vu Erik, vivant, amoureux de toi… Garde ces derniers instants en mémoire et ne les laisse pas gâcher par ce qui va arriver en bas. C'est à moi de te protéger maintenant…

- Mme Giry, je vous en supplie ! »

Mais cette dernière ne releva pas. Elle prit la main de Christine et traversa avec le hall pour sortir du Palais de Justice. La jeune femme essayait de se débattre mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne d'acier d'Antoinette. Pour une femme d'un âge avancé, elle avait encore une force indéniable, multipliée par le besoin de mettre en sécurité sa protégée.

Elles arrivèrent toutes deux près de leur fiacre : celui qu'Erik avait acheté après l'audition et César les attendait, imperturbable. Mme Giry finit enfin par lâcher Christine.

«- Nous allons rentrer chez moi, faire nos bagages et partir de la Capitale ce soir, dit Antoinette d'une voix ferme.

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que nous attendrions la semaine prochaine !

- Il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, Christine! Meg est informée de notre départ. Elle nous rejoindra tout à l'heure et nous partirons toutes les trois, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Plus rien ne nous retient ici.

- Si, il y a encore quelqu'un qui me retient ici ! cria Christine. Mon mari ! Mme Giry, vous avez voulu être ma tutrice et je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude pour votre geste mais aujourd'hui me voilà mariée. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous obéir ! Erik m'a permis d'assister à ses derniers instants…

- Il n'aurait jamais permis ça, répondit Antoinette, incrédule.

- Nous nous sommes fait une promesse… Je ne le quitterai pas au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi… Pas cette fois. Auriez-vous laissé votre mari agoniser seul, sur son lit de mort, lorsque la maladie l'a emporté ?

- Tu ne t'imagines pas ce qu'est une exécution ! Tous les gens là-bas prennent cela comme un spectacle ! Ce n'est pas la même chose que pour mon mari ou même ton père, Christine ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Et bien pour moi ça l'est… Je…

- Christine, l'interrompit la chorégraphe. »

Cette dernière lui montra la poignée de la portière de leur fiacre. Une rose rouge y était accrochée. La jeune femme s'avança et la récupéra.

« Je la reconnais, dit-elle. C'est la rose que j'ai prise avec moi ce matin. Je l'ai oubliée dans la cellule d'Erik tout à l'heure. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là ? »

Intriguée, elle examina la fleur et découvrit qu'un morceau de papier était enroulé autour de la tige avec le ruban noir. De ses mains tremblantes, elle défit le lien et ouvrit la feuille. A sa lecture, elle pâlit, puis s'empourpra.

« Mme Giry, cria-t-elle, c'est un message d'Erik ! Je reconnais son écriture! Je crois que Raoul à trouver un moyen de le sauver ! Je dois y aller ! Il ne sera pas exécuté!»

La jeune soprane tendit la lettre à sa tutrice et se précipita vers la cour arrière du Palais de Justice.

La chorégraphe lut rapidement le mot et y reconnut également l'écriture fine et penchée d'Erik :

_Si jamais il existe un lendemain où nous ne sommes pas ensemble… il y a quelque chose dont tu devras toujours te souvenir. Tu es plus courageuse que tu ne le croies, plus forte que tu ne le sembles et plus maligne que tu ne le penses. Mais le plus important est que, même si nous sommes séparés… je serai toujours avec toi._

Antoinette ne savait pas ce que Christine avait cru lire entre les lignes mais elle s'empressa de suivre cette dernière.

La jeune femme était tellement pressée qu'elle bouscula les quelques badauds qui voulaient encore passer la grille et ne prêta pas attention aux policiers qui la sermonnaient de son impolitesse. La cour était bondée et les gens étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Christine se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour observer la potence. A son grand soulagement, rien n'avait commencé. Le bourreau n'était pas encore là et Erik non plus. Elle regarda l'horloge de la tour du Palais de Justice. Il était 10h55. Tout n'était pas perdu…

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'on lui agrippa le bras. Mme Giry avait réussi à la suivre.

«- Les policiers ne laissent plus entrer personne. J'ai dû leur donner plusieurs francs pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser passer.

- Vous prenez les manies de Raoul, Mme Giry, lui répondit Christine.

- Ma fille, comment peux-tu croire qu'Erik va être sauvé ? J'ai lu la lettre… Rien n'y indique qu'il le sera. J'y vois juste un adieu…

- Et moi, je sais qu'il n'en est rien, dit la jeune femme d'une voix assurée. Je sais que tout ira bien. Peut-être est-il déjà hors de danger en ce moment-même…

- Chut, Christine la réprimanda Antoinette. Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors soyons discrète. Remettons nos capuchons. »

Elles s'exécutèrent. Christine voulait avancer vers le gibet mais la chorégraphe l'en empêcha.

« Je viens de distinguer Firmin, Richard et la Carlotta plus avant. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer. »

La jeune soprane suivit pour une fois son conseil. Elle scruta l'horloge encore une fois… 10h58. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit. Erik était peut-être déjà parti…

« - Où est Raoul ?

- Il doit se terrer comme le lâche qu'il est. Incapable de prendre la responsabilité de son œuvre… »

Au même instant, le juge ouvrit une porte donnant sur l'intérieur du Palais et qui surplombait la cour. Il descendit les degrés, accompagné de deux gardes portant des tambours.

La foule commença à s'agiter : « A bas le Fantôme ! A mort ! A mort ! »

Christine et Antoinette étaient bousculées dans tous les sens. Puis, soudain, le silence se fit. Erik apparut, encadré de quatre policiers.

« Non, c'est impossible, murmura Christine…. »

Antoinette, compatissante, posa les mains sur ses épaules. Elle aussi, un court moment, avait espéré qu'Erik au dernier instant avait réussi à prendre la fuite…

Christine restait interdite. Elle observait son mari qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent mais apparemment assuré. On lui avait laissé son masque et sa perruque. La foule ne pipa mot lorsqu'il se retrouva face à eux. Il était le Fantôme de l'Opéra… Il inspirait encore crainte et terreur après tous les récits horrifiants dont il avait été le protagoniste, ces derniers mois.

Il suivit le juge et monta les marches en bois du gibet afin que tous puisse l'examiner.

Christine s'accrocha au bras d'Antoinette et lui montra ce que personne n'avait encore remarqué… Le bourreau, à son tour, descendait l'escalier en pierre. Vêtu de noir et le visage masqué, il rejoignit le juge près de la potence et se mit en retrait, les bras croisés dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas possible… murmurait Christine. Ce n'est pas possible… Erik, je t'en prie, sauve-toi. Tu peux encore le faire, je le sais… Je t'en prie. »

Antoinette raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme pour la soutenir.

Soudain, les tambours se mirent à rouler quelques secondes. Le silence complet se fit dans l'assistance, lorsqu'ils cessèrent. Le juge s'avança vers la foule et lut le papier qu'il tenait :

« Monsieur Erik Delahaye, vous avez été reconnu coupable de meurtre et pour cela la Cour vous a condamné à la peine capitale. Vous allez maintenant être pendu haut et court, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Bourreau, vous pouvez commencer votre office. »

Christine ne savait que faire. Elle assistait éveillée au pire de ces cauchemars. Depuis la condamnation d'Erik, elle s'était imaginé cette scène de bien des façons mais aucune n'était aussi horrible que ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« On se croirait revenu au Moyen-Âge ou au temps de la révolution, dit Mme Giry dans un souffle. »

Le premier coup de onze heures sonna à l'église.

Le bourreau s'avança vers Erik qui avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Il le plaça au niveau de la trappe et d'un geste rapide et brutal lui ôta sa perruque et son masque.

Tout le monde hurla à la vue du visage découvert du Fantôme. Les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

« Oh non, gémirent ensemble les deux femmes dans un cri étouffé. »

Sous les brouhahas de la populace, elles n'entendirent que faiblement le deuxième et le troisième coup de cloche.

Mme Giry était sous le choc. Elle était revenu plus de vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Elle revoyait le petit garçon si abimé par la vie face aux moqueries et aux cris de la foule de curieux, venu se délecter perversement du spectacle de cet être humain que tous considéraient comme un monstre.

Erik, du haut de la potence, avait fermé les yeux et semblait endurer lui aussi les mêmes tourments qu'Antoinette.

Le quatrième coup retentit…

Le cœur de Christine s'était mis à battre au rythme de la cloche. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Tous ses espoirs détruits la paralysaient. Elle semblait assister à la scène comme si celle-ci était irréelle.

« Ce n'est pas possible, répétait-elle, sans cesse. »

Elle avait soudain l'envie de tuer tous ses gens qui étaient venus là pour se repaître du spectacle. Elle comprenait Erik, en cet instant et toutes ses mauvaises actions qu'ils avaient commises. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi… Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment il avait pu, malgré ce qu'il avait subi, rester humain et être capable d'aimer et de pardonner…

Au cinquième coup, le bourreau se prépara à lui enfiler sur la tête un sac en toile de jute.

« Oh, ils font de nouveau de lui le Fils du Diable, se désespéra Mme Giry, en se cachant le visage dans les mains. »

Christine, à cet instant, ôta son capuchon et tendit devant elle la rose qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Erik ouvrit les yeux au même moment et comme si un pouvoir surnaturel faisait effet, malgré la foule, il plongea immédiatement son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'elle était là et où elle se trouvait. Elle ne sut déchiffrer l'expression dans ses yeux : des regrets ? de l'amour ? de la résignation ? Toutefois, elle put lire sur ses lèvres le message qui lui envoyait. Son ultime message…

« Je t'aime, dirent ses lèvres sans émettre le moindre son. »

Au sixième coup, Christine hocha la tête afin qu'il vît qu'elle avait compris mais le bourreau lui avait déjà masqué son visage dans le sac.

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? demanda-t-elle à sa tutrice »

Le septième coup résonna.

« Pour ne pas que l'on voit son visage déformé par la douleur de la mort, répondit Mme Giry dans un souffle. »

Au huitième coup, le bourreau plaça la corde autour du cou d'Erik.

« Non, commença à pleurer Christine. »

Au neuvième coup, le bourreau serra le nœud autour du cou et s'approcha d'Erik. Sous son masque, il semblait lui murmurer quelque chose. Peut-être en cet instant lui demandait-il pardon pour ce qu'il lui ferait ?

« Non, pitié, sanglota la jeune femme. »

Au dixième coup, le bourreau s'écarta d'Erik et s'approcha du levier qui devait actionner la trappe.

Le onzième et dernier coup s'abattit dans la cour du Palais de Justice. Le cœur de Christine éclata en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine au bruit du levier actionné par le bourreau, de la trappe se dérobant sous le poids d'Erik, du son de la corde qui se tendit et d'un craquement sourd qui résonna en elle, comme si c'était sa propre âme qui s'échappait de son corps.

« NON ! cria-t-elle en même temps que Mme Giry. »

Leur hurlement s'effaça sous les cris de satisfaction de la foule. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent et s'effondrèrent à genoux. Les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de leurs joues étaient si denses qu'elles entrevoyaient à peine le corps sans vie d'Erik qui se balançait inerte au bout de la corde, sa tête penchée mollement vers sa poitrine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Christine restait immobile dans le fiacre qui les ramenait chez Mme Giry. Elle avait posé la tête contre le carreau et se laissait aller mollement aux cahotements de la voiture sur les pavés.

« Ma fille, Christine, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? »

Antoinette était à bouts de nerfs mais elle se devait d'être forte. D'être forte pour deux. Elle avait perdu son frère aujourd'hui et Christine son mari. Elle avait enduré déjà cela à la mort de son époux et elle savait à quel point la douleur était poignante. Mais savoir de la façon dont Christine avait perdu Erik était plus dur encore.

Elle ne savait comment elle avait eu la force de relever la jeune femme et de la soutenir afin qu'elles partent avant qu'elles n'assistent au détachement du corps. Même si Christine avait voulu y assister, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire vivre pareil supplice. C'en était trop.

« Christine ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit toujours pas. Les yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilait devant eux. Les yeux perdus dans le vide. Les yeux perdus dans un monde qui la laissait seule et anéantie, sans aucun avenir heureux…

« Christine ! répéta Antoinette d'une voix un peu plus énergique, dans le but de réveiller la jeune femme. »

Elle lui prit la main dans la sienne mais elle était molle, sans volonté et sans vie.

_There's a Possibility,_

_There's a Possibility,_

_(Il y a une possibilité,_

_Il y a une possibilité,)_

Christine se mit à murmurer une chanson de son air absent. Elle semblait couper du monde extérieur. Mme Giry resta muette, l'oreille aux aguets.

_All that I had was all I'm gonn' get._

_There's a Possibility,_

_There's a Possibility,_

_All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then_

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one that knows_

_Tell me when you hear my silence_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

_(Que tout ce que j'ai eu était tout ce que j'aurai._

_Il y a une possibilité,_

_Il y a une possibilité,_

_Tout ce que j'aurai sera à toi ensuite_

_Alors préviens-moi quand tu entendras mon cœur s'arrêter_

_Tu es le seul qui sait_

_Dis-moi que tu entends mon silence_

_Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas savoir.)_

« Christine, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Je suis là pour toi, dit Antoinette un peu affolée. »

Mais depuis la mort d'Erik, Christine ne lui répondait pas. Elle semblait dans un autre monde et continuait de chantonner tout bas.

_Know that when you leave,_

_Know that when you leave,_

_By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,_

_By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave._

_(Je le sais quand tu pars,_

_Je le sais quand tu pars_

_Par le sang et par moi, tu marches comme un voleur_

_Par le sang et par moi, et je tombe quand tu pars)_

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_

_You're the only one that knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence,_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

_(Alors préviens-moi quand tu entends mon cœur s'arrêter_

_Tu es le seul qui sait_

_Dis-moi quand tu entends mon silence_

_Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas savoir)_

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant chez Mme Giry. Cette dernière prit Christine par la main et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle obéit d'un air absent toujours en murmurant.

_So tell me when my silence's over,_

_You're the reason why I'm closed._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_

_Tell me when you hear me falling,_

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show._

_(Alors préviens-moi que mon silence est terminé,_

_Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis fermée_

_Alors préviens-moi quand tu entends mon cœur s'arrêter_

_Dis-moi quand tu m'entends tomber,_

_Il y a une possibilité que je ne voudrais pas montrer)_

Antoinette mena Christine jusqu'à l'appartement. La jeune soprane était dans un état catatonique, sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu, sous le choc que personne n'avait réussi à sauver son mari… son Erik… son pauvre Erik…

_By blood and by mean, and I'll fall when you leave._

_By blood and by mean, I follow your lead._

_(Par le sang et par moyen, et je tomberais quand tu partiras_

_Par le sang et par moyen, je suis ton exemple)_

« Christine, il faut m'aider à faire nos bagages. Meg ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre… »

Mais la jeune femme continua sa chanson, sans aucune considération pour les paroles de sa tutrice. Antoinette dévisagea sa protégée et la peur s'insinua en elle. Peur que Christine ne se remette pas du choc… Peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'Erik n'était plus…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil commençait très lentement à décliner dans le ciel, lorsque Raoul rentra à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Il était vidé, fatigué. Il lui semblait avoir vécu mille vies en une seule journée. Toutefois, il eut assez de force pour se dépêcher de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de la chambre de Meg.

Arrivé devant la porte, il marqua une pause et inspira grandement pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il eut enfin le courage de taper à la porte. Il n'eut en retour aucune réponse, aucune invitation pour entrer.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut soulagé de voir Meg qui lui tournait le dos et semblait affairer.

Il s'approcha mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est fait, lui dit-il d'un air soulagé. »

Meg ne lui répondit pas. Intrigué, Raoul arriva à sa hauteur. Il découvrit sur le lit une malle ouverte et les vêtements que Meg était en train de ranger à l'intérieur.

Raoul la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire sans bouger.

"Meg, pourquoi pars-tu? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. C'est fait, je t'ai dit. C'est fini… »

Il la sentit se contracter violemment contre lui.

« Qu'il y a-t-il? Lui demanda-t-il, affolé. »

Il vit alors son teint livide et la main qu'elle tenait sur son ventre.

« Je crois que je suis en train de perdre le bébé, eut-elle le temps de répondre, avant de tomber, inanimée, dans ses bras. »

_**Disclaimers : La chanson « Possibility » est interprétée par Likke Li. Elle lui appartient intégralement, de même que les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Leroux et ALW…**_

_**La lettre d'Erik m'a été inspirée par une citation sur un site de Facebook « Even if I die, my love for u will never die » dont voici l'original :**_

_**« If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you."**_

_**Cette citation ne m'appartient donc pas mais je vous conseille si vous avez Facebook d'y aller, il y a plein de texte très émouvants et de citations sur l'amour c'est très beau. Je l'ai d'ailleurs mis en favori.**_

**THE END… NON JE PLAISANTE ! Restez c'est loin d'être encore fini!**

**Bon sinon, tout le reste est de moi et de mon imagination d'auteure sadique…. Oh et puis excusez le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre car je me suis plongée dans la trilogie Fifty Shades (Cinquantes nuances) et il faut dire que j'ai du mal à m'en détacher. J'ai presque fini le tome 2. (D'où peut-être mon sadisme dans ce chapitre… J'ai dû déteindre sur Christian Grey…mdr).**

**Sinon un grand merci à toutes mes phans qui commentent chaque chapitre. Vos reviews sont mon plus grand soutien, je ne le répèterai jamais assez.**

**Et pour les autres… allez au boulot ! Review, review, review… please !**

**Sinon vous ne saurez jamais la fin ! Ah ah ah ! (Toutes mes excuses, je pète un plomb je crois…)**

**Allez pendant qu'on y est j'aimerai faire un petit sondage pour toutes les phans francophones. Comme moi, vous devez être dégoûtées de voir que dans beaucoup de pays on joue « Le Fantôme de l'Opéra » de Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber (Danemark, Allemagne, Autriche, Japon, amérique du Sud et autre…) alors qu'en France… Rien… Que dalle ! Les français ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Alors j'aimerais savoir quel chanteur et chanteuse vous aimeriez voir dans les rôles principaux…**

**Voilà mon casting, à vous de me donner le vôtre dans la review ou par MP !**

**Le Fantôme : Vincent Niclot**

**Raoul : Amaury Vassily**

**Meg :Lorie (pourquoi pas ?)**

**Mme Giry : Liane Foly**

**Carlotta : Marianne James**

**Richard Firmin : Gérard Hernandez (en un peu plus jeune peut-être ?)**

**Gilles André : Martin Lamotte**

**Christine : Cécilia Cara ? En brune bouclée… Vos avis sont les bienvenus car je ne trouve pas d'idée pour trouver une Christine convenable…**

**J'attends vos réponses ! Bises**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Paradis sombre**

Mme Giry s'affairait dans l'appartement. Deux malles ouvertes sur son lit, elle était occupée à terminer de préparer les bagages. Ils étaient minces, en vérité. Christine n'avait rien ramené mis à part l'unique robe qu'elle portait. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient à l'Opéra… et Mme Giry lui avait prêté deux ou trois robes que Meg n'avait pas emportées en épousant Raoul. Quant à ses propres biens, elle ne possédait pas grand-chose. Elle aussi avait beaucoup perdu dans l'incendie… Mais elle n'était pas matérialiste… Elle avait toujours su se contenter de peu. Elle mit au-dessus de ses robes les photos qu'elle avait réussi à sauver : celle de son défunt mari, celles de la jeunesse de Meg ainsi qu'une photo d'elle prise pour ses 14 ans, le jour où elle avait sauvé Erik.

Oh, qu'il était dur pour elle d'essayer de se montrer forte, de ne pas verser une larme. Elle s'était abandonnée à son chagrin ce matin même, lorsqu'elle avait vu son « frère » mourir. Mais, à présent, elle se devait de contrôler ses émotions. Elle l'avait fait pour Meg, lorsque son mari était mort. Elle s'était renfermée derrière un masque de froideur de d'intransigeance qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec son travail de chorégraphe. Elle se devait de faire la même chose pour Christine…

Malgré tout, ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'énervait de ne pas plier correctement ses robes, de ne pas trouver sa canne avec laquelle elle enseignait, alors qu'elle était toujours à sa place habituelle… C'était très difficile. Trop difficile. Et toujours, Christine qui fredonnait dans un murmure…

A bout de nerfs, Antoinette referma avec grand bruit les malles. Elle noua les attaches si fort pour arrêter ses tremblements, pour canaliser sa colère, contre elle-même, contre Raoul, contre le monde entier de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Erik que les jointures de ses doigts étaient complètement blanche.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Leurs affaires étaient prêtes mais elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant leur départ. Elle quitta sa chambre et se rendit au salon pour rejoindre Christine. Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise et regardait d'un air absent au dehors. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa cape de voyage et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière sur le rythme lent qu'elle continuait de fredonner sans s'arrêter.

Mme Giry s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille adoptive.

« Christine ? répéta-t-elle, encore une fois. »

Celle-ci ne répondit toujours pas, ne cilla pas. Elle continuait de chantonner pour elle-même.

La chorégraphe en était effrayée… Christine semblait avoir plongé dans la folie…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait recueillie à la mort de Gustave Daaé, la fillette de sept ans était à peu près dans le même état. Elle était réservée comme frappée de mutisme mais la chorégraphe savait qu'Erik l'avait immédiatement pris sous aile et dès lors, elle avait repris goût à la vie. Mais maintenant que son Ange l'avait quittée à jamais, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider à se relever ?

« Christine, reprit-elle d'un ton plus sec. Il faut que je finisse de préparer notre départ. Meg nous rejoint à 21 heures. Il me faut régler quelques détails avant cela… »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille…

« Il faut que je me rende dans l'antre d'Erik pour récupérer l'argent qu'il avait. Il est à toi désormais… »

Christine cessa son balancement et son fredonnement au nom de son mari. Antoinette, encouragée par ce début de réaction, continua :

« Je connais sa cache. Il m'a expliqué où elle se trouve. Puis, il me faut aller rue des Tisserands pour récupérer César et le fiacre et voir ce que je peux faire d'Arpège et de Neige… Je vais essayer de les vendre ou de les donner à quelqu'un d'honnête. Nous ne pouvons les emmener avec nous. Je conduirai le fiacre le temps de notre voyage. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de continuer à louer les services d'un cocher comme nous l'avons fait ces derniers jours… Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Christine resta muette, un long moment, tout en ignorant sa mère adoptive.

« Il faut que je m'en aille, Christine… Je reviens très vite. Je te le promets… »

La chorégraphe, pourtant peu encline au geste d'affection, entoura de sa main la joue de la jeune soprane mais cette dernière garda son regard fixé à la fenêtre.

« Tu verras tout s'arrangera, lui dit Antoinette pour essayer de la consoler. »

Elle ramassa, près de la chaise de Christine, sa cape de voyage et avant de partir, elle crut entendre un léger murmure :

« Mon Ange… Mon Ange est parti… Je n'entends pas sa voix… Je ne l'entends pas… »

La chorégraphe fit demi-tour pour revenir vers elle.

« Qu'as-tu dit, ma fille ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Mais Christine redevint taciturne et reprit son balancement. Mme Giry, effrayée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour calmer le choc de la jeune femme, se hâta jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

« Je vais fermer la porte derrière moi, comme cela tu ne seras pas importunée. Et, je t'en supplie Christine, ne fais rien en mon absence que tu pourrais regretter. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa protégée avant de partir. Celle-ci avait déjà repris son fredonnement.

Mme Giry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse Christine seule trop longtemps. Elle se hâta donc de sortir de l'immeuble et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'Opéra.

Arrivée près de la place de l'Opéra, elle prit une rue adjacente pour prendre l'entrée du passage secret qu'elle connaissait bien. Erik avait été si astucieux que même les enquêteurs de la Police n'auraient pu retrouver son repaire sans aide. Elle espérait seulement qu'après son arrestation rien n'avait été abimé. Elle prit une torche au passage et l'alluma. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans les entrailles de l'Opéra.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'antre, pourtant, tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée. Sa stupeur était telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri d'étonnement. L'antre était vide… Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pillage, rien de détruit… Il n'y avait seulement rien mis à part l'orgue imposant qui trônait, comme un roi solitaire dans un château sans vie. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Qui avait fait ça ?

Inquiète, elle se rendit dans l'annexe où Erik et Christine s'étaient terrés. Oui bien sûr, elle connaissait aussi cette cache, comme beaucoup de secrets d'Erik, elle était dans la confidence de l'existence de ce lieu de repli. Les meubles étaient là comme si son protégé n'était jamais parti. Elle examina les portes menant à la bibliothèque et à la pièce où il rangeait ses habits de Fantôme. Elles étaient toutes deux entrouvertes. Prudemment, elle entra dans la bibliothèque et à son grand étonnement, celle-ci aussi était déserte. Plus aucun livre ne trônait sur les étagères… Intriguée, elle se précipita vers l'autre salle. Il n'y avait également plus de trace d'habit, les mannequins étaient nus… plus de perruques, plus de masques…

Mme Giry était complètement perdue. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction sur les portes alors qu'elle savait qu'Erik les fermait autrefois toujours à clé. Elle dut s'assoir à la table de cuisine pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Que signifiait tout cela ? Elle se mit à réfléchir…

Qui connaissait l'existence de ces lieux ?

Si la Police avait perquisitionné tout cela, il en aurait été fait mention pendant le procès.

La Carlotta ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela et, d'ailleurs, la connaissant cette diva aurait tout détruit.

Il y avait bien Raoul… son « gendre » aurait-il eu l'audace de dépouiller ce lieu ? De le rendre stérile comme si Erik n'avait jamais existé ? Elle ne comprenait pas bien son dessein, si cela était vraiment le cas…

Et si seulement… Une étincelle d'espoir jaillit soudain en elle… S'il s'agissait d'Erik ? Il lui aurait laissé quand même un message pour la prévenir. Elle le connaissait assez pour ça. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit quand même vivant ? Elle se remémora la tragédie du matin, son corps se balançant dans le vide… C'était lui qui avait été pendu. Elle l'avait bien reconnu. Alors aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu la flamme de l'espoir s'éteignit dans son cœur.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle éclaircisse ce mystère mais le temps pressait. Christine seule, Meg qui devait la rejoindre dans peu de temps et tout ce qui lui restait à faire… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lieu qui abritait la raison de sa venue.

Arrivée dans la chambre des miroirs, elle se souvint des paroles d'Erik, lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite la veille de son procès.

_« Actionne le mécanisme trois fois à l'envers »_

C'est ce qu'elle fît. Un des miroirs qui lui faisait face pivota sur lui-même et laissa place à une niche assez grande. Le cœur de Mme Giry manqua un battement car cette cache aussi était vide… Ce n'était pas possible… Qui avait fait ça ? Qui pouvait connaître cette cache en dehors d'elle et d'Erik…

Comment allait-elle faire pour subvenir aux besoins de leur voyage ? Elle espérait que Meg prendrait un peu d'argent avec elle…

Bouleversée, abattue et surtout très contrariée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle mit un moment pour entendre des voix et de la musique au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se ressaisit soudain. La chambre des miroirs donnait juste au-dessus du palier intermédiaire du grand escalier du hall d'entrée de l'Opéra. Que se passait-il ?

Dépitée, elle sortit de l'antre et rebroussa chemin mais sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle entreprit de se rendre sur la place de l'Opéra Populaire pour découvrir quelle était l'origine de ces bruits plutôt festifs… Le soleil baissait très lentement à l'approche de l'équinoxe d'été. Il était près de 18h30. Des fiacres allaient et venaient, des carrosses aux portières arborant des armoiries s'arrêtaient pour déposer leurs nobles propriétaires.

Mme Giry se serait crue revenue quelques mois en arrière avant que la vie de tous ceux qu'elle chérissait ne se transforme en drame.

Elle s'avança d'un pas résolu, fermement décidé de savoir ce que tramaient André et Firmin. Elle dépassa les mondains qui attendaient patiemment d'entrer. Ils semblaient tous tenir une invitation à la main. Malgré les remarques de certains sur son impolitesse à ne pas attendre derrière les autres, la chorégraphe fit la sourde oreille. Elle appartenait toujours à l'Opéra, même si ses plans étaient tout autres à présent.

« Le Comte et la Comtesse de Cherbourg… Oui vous pouvez entrer… dit un homme qui s'occupait de vérifier les invitations. »

Mme Giry vint se poster devant ce dernier. Lorsqu'il leva le nez de ses papiers, l'homme blêmit.

« - Madame… Giry… dit-il d'un ton légèrement embarrassé.

- Bonjour, Fernand, répondit-elle d'une voix impassible mais assez ferme.

- Que… Que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous?

- Et bien il se trouve que je voudrai entrer…

- Mais… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités. Je ne peux pas… J'ai eu des ordres stricts.

- Des ordres ? s'exclama Antoinette. Fernand, écoutez-moi, je fais partie de l'Opéra Populaire depuis plus longtemps que vous. J'ai le droit de rentrer…

- C'est qu'il s'agit d'une réception…

- Une réception ? En quel honneur ? »

Fernand était visiblement mal à l'aise. Mme Giry avait du mal à se montrer calme et patiente avec tous les évènements de la journée.

« Ecoutez, dites à Monsieur Firmin ou André que je dois leur parler. C'est urgent… »

L'homme hocha légèrement de la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur, en dépit des protestations de la file d'attente. La chorégraphe sourit très légèrement. Elle avait toujours eu de l'autorité sur les employés de l'Opéra… Mais cette esquisse de sourire s'effaça très vite à l'approche de Fernand qui revenait avec Gilles André.

«- Mme Giry, s'exclama celui-ci, avec un sourire forcé. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je passais dans le quartier… Vu l'animation qui régnait ici, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de votre… fête. »

André fixait, mal à l'aise, la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait à la main.

« - En fait, oui… C'est une petite réception, en fait…

- Et pourquoi ne m'y avez-vous pas convié ? Je fais partie intégrante de l'Opéra Populaire. Vous auriez pu au moins m'en informer…

- C'est que voyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Vicomte de Chagny nous a retiré son mécénat… et par chance, nous en avons trouvé un nouveau en la personne du Comte Wagner…

- Et ? demanda Mme Giry qui apparemment devait presque soutirer les informations qu'elle demandait. »

André tira la chorégraphe légèrement par le bras pour l'amener dans une petite alcôve du hall pour éviter aux invités d'entendre leur conversation.

Elle put se rendre compte que le hall avait été restauré à la va-vite. On avait placé des affiches des anciennes opérettes pour cacher encore les traces de l'incendie. Monsieur Reyer était là aussi et dirigeait un petit orchestre au niveau du palier du grand escalier.

A peine entrée, Richard Firmin quitta ses hôtes pour venir les rejoindre. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air très enjoué de voir Antoinette et cette dernière se demanda en elle-même ce qui se tramait.

« - Bonjour Mme Giry ! dit-il, d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Firmin, répondit-elle sèchement.

- J'étais en train de dire à Mme Giry que nous avions un nouveau mécène, coupa André, en regardant Firmin d'un regard qui appelait 'à l'aide'.

- Oui, tout à fait, le comte Wagner s'est montré très généreux envers l'Opéra, continua Firmin. En vérité, il avait assisté à la petite réunion que nous avions faite pour trouver de nouveaux investisseurs avec le Vicomte de Chagny… Vous savez ce jour où… nous avons découvert que Mlle Daaé n'était pas…

- Bref, le coupa André. D'où cette petite fête improvisée…

- Improvisée ? dit Mme Giry, en levant un de ses sourcils et en scrutant la foule qui entrait, d'un regard inquisiteur. Cela ne me semble pas improvisé…

- En fait c'est le Comte qui a décidé d'organiser cela aujourd'hui… »

Mais le directeur se figea en même temps que Firmin lorsqu'on entendit bruyamment des invités qui portaient un toast :

« A la mort du Fantôme ! »

Mme Giry devint livide. Ses doutes étaient bien fondés. Ils fêtaient la mort d'Erik pour faire de la publicité à l'Opéra.

Les directeurs comprirent tout deux qu'il était temps de passer aux aveux.

«- Ecoutez Mme Giry, lui dit André sur le ton de la confidence, vous savez nous avons reçu des instructions de la part de notre nouveau mécène. Il veut donner un regard neuf à l'Opéra. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés… Enfin, vous voyez… Il ne veut pas de mauvaise publicité…

- Ce qui veut dire ? S'impatienta Antoinette.

- Que nous devons nous séparer de certains anciens employés de l'Opéra… lâcha Firmin.

- Tel que Monsieur Reyer, Mlle Diuticelli… ou moi… »

A ce moment-là, un rire perçant, à faire briser un miroir, se fit entendre dans le hall. Mme Giry n'eut pas besoin de deviner à qui il appartenait. Elle se pencha quand même et vit ce à quoi elle s'attendait : la Carlotta, au bras d'un homme élégamment vêtu, en train de trinquer ensemble, alors qu'à l'écart, elle put reconnaitre son garde du corps Marcello qui, visiblement, mourrait de jalousie en cet instant.

«- Et bien c'est que… commença André, qui tournait nerveusement entre ses doigts son verre.

- Ne vous fatiguez, Messieurs, lâcha la chorégraphe. Il s'agit uniquement de moi, c'est cela ?

- Et bien ma chère Mme Giry, oui, finit par avouer Firmin qui était visiblement soulagé qu'Antoinette ait compris leur sous-entendu. Vous savez le Comte Wagner n'a jamais été en bon terme avec le Vicomte et comme vous êtes sa belle-mère, cela le gênait que vous ayez un œil sur ce qui se passe à l'Opéra.

- Et, il y a…. continua André… il y a eu l'affaire que vous savez… Avec le procès, tout le monde a su que vous étiez lié avec l'histoire de… enfin vous savez qui. »

Le sang de la chorégraphe bouillait dans ses veines. Qu'il était difficile pour elle de garder son sang-froid face à ses deux incapables. Comment osaient-ils fêter la mort d'Erik ! Oh, elle avait bien des idées de vengeance dans sa tête mais sa nature lui interdisait de les mettre à exécution. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été une femme d'action mais elle n'allait pas partir sans leur laisser un dernier message.

«- Donc, vous me congédiez… Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous… Après toutes les mise en garde que je vous avais faites et que vous n'avez jamais écouté… Après l'aide que je vous ai apporté pour nettoyer les dégâts de l'incendie…

- Nous sommes désolés, Mme Giry, dirent en cœur les deux directeurs.

- Que vont devenir les filles du corps de ballet ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Elles ont déjà été prises en charge par le Comte qui leur a trouvé une nouvelle directrice.

- Je vois que tout a donc été savamment préparé à l'avance… Quand comptiez-vous m'en parler ? »

Les deux hommes parurent gênés mais ne répondirent pas.

« Vous pensiez qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je n'allais pas revenir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton rhétorique.»

Ils ne répondirent pas, la tête baissée comme deux enfants qu'on sermonnerait.

« Si vous me renvoyez, j'exige que vous me donniez mes gages. »

Antoinette n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour le voyage. Les directeurs parurent surpris de sa demande.

«- Vos gages ? demanda Firmin, visiblement contrarié. Euh… c'est que le Comte n'a pas parlé de vos gages…

- Tant pis, dans ce cas-là, je vais aller en discuter tout de suite avec lui.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils, en duo, lui barrant le passage.

- Non, je vais m'en charger… dit Firmin. Suivez-moi au bureau, Mme Giry. »

Elle lui emboîta donc le pas. Ils montèrent le plus discrètement possible le grand escalier et contournèrent l'orchestre. Reyer lui afficha un sourire contrit qu'elle lui renvoya. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, Firmin chercha son portefeuille et lui tendit 10 francs.

Mme Giry ne le remercia pas. Elle connaissait le caractère avare de Firmin mais le fait qu'il prenne sur ses deniers personnels pour la payer signifiait bien que les directeurs n'avaient plus la mainmise sur l'Opéra. Ils devaient être tous deux dans de réelles difficultés financières pour être tenu ainsi par le Comte. Elle ne dit rien de la pauvreté de la somme qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle la mit dans sa poche et suivit à nouveau le directeur pour redescendre les escaliers.

Elle avait le cœur gros… Quitter cet endroit qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Elle ne pouvait partir comme cela. Elle se devait de rendre une dernière fois hommage à Erik. Ce lieu semblait si vide sans lui.

L'orchestre était composé de trois violons, de deux clarinettes, d'un violoncelle, d'une flûte traversière, d'une harpe et surtout du petit piano droit qui servait aux répétitions.

Antoinette se souvint de la répétition du « Triomphe de Don Juan » et ce dont était capable ce piano arrangé par Erik. Elle s'arrangea pour le frôler et appuyer discrètement sur le centre de la décoration en marqueterie en forme de fleur qui ornait le côté de l'instrument.

Elle fit signe de la tête à Reyer qui ne s'était aperçu de rien pour lui dire un adieu muet et retourna au niveau de la petite alcôve où André continuait à les attendre Firmin et elle.

« Mme Giry, dit André, je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous attarder ici. Je crois que le Comte Wagner a surpris votre présence. Il se dirige vers nous. »

Mme Giry examina le grand homme qui se déplaçait dans la foule, en saluant tout le monde, la Carlotta à son bras. La diva avait enfin trouvé un mécène qui plierait à ses caprices… Ils semblaient tous avoir triomphé. Ils semblaient tous avoir gagné…

« Il me semble, finit par dire Antoinette aux deux directeurs, que vous avez éliminé un Fantôme pour en retrouver un autre… »

A ces mots, les deux hommes frissonnèrent…

«- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda André.

- Il est évident que le Comte Wagner vous tient sous sa coupe, répondit-elle calmement. Puisqu'apparemment vous semblez exécuter le moindre de ses désirs…

- Non, non. Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Cela n'a rien avoir !

- Peut-être que non… peut-être que oui… En tous les cas, je peux vous affirmer, Messieurs, qu'en signant l'arrêt de mort d'Erik Delahaye, vous venez également de signer la fin de l'Opéra Populaire. Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez mais jamais votre Comte et la Carlotta ne lui redonneront sa splendeur d'antan. Cette splendeur qui commençait à éclater le jour où Christine est devenue votre première soprane. »

Le Comte était encore à quelques mètres d'eux et s'approchait. Mme Giry proféra ces dernières paroles qu'elle fit tinter comme une malédiction.

« Je vous promets que vous vous êtes tous trompés sur le compte d'Erik. Il savait ce qui était bon pour l'Opéra et vous n'avez jamais su l'écouter. Vous ne mettrez pas longtemps à comprendre que deux ferrailleurs comme vous n'avez pas les capacités à tenir le Populaire. Et si vous pensez que le Fantôme est mort ce matin, détrompez-vous… Vous l'avez peut-être exécuté mais son âme hantera cet Opéra jusqu'à la fin. Il vous fera payer pour ce que vous lui avait fait subir. »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de Firmin et d'André, elle tourna les talons avant que le Comte ne vienne la congédier. Ce dernier n'en eu d'ailleurs pas l'occasion car une panique était en train de gagner l'orchestre. Les musiciens avaient interrompu leur musique et le pianiste était debout, émettant un cri d'effroi. Le piano… Le piano était en train de jouer tout seul, une musique sombre et désordonné… Une musque qu'Erik avait autrefois composé…

Mme Giry sortit à pas rapide de l'Opéra, laissant derrière les cris de stupéfaction et de terreur.

« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Le Fantôme est mort ! »

Elle reconnut les voix des directeurs et de la Carlotta. Mme Giry, au fond d'elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, sa vengeance était bien maigre face à ce qu'Erik aurait été capable de faire mais elle avait réussi à gâcher les festivités et à leur faire rappeler à tous qu'on n'élimine pas un Fantôme aussi facilement…

Elle se dépêcha de héler un fiacre. Le vide qu'elle avait découvert dans l'antre revenait la tourmenter. Un pressentiment lui disait qu'il en serait de même à l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin Rue des Tisserands, elle se hâta de prendre la clé pour ouvrir le bâtiment. Celui-ci était fermé. Peut-être qu'il était encore intact… Mais son espoir fut de courte durée car l'entrepôt avait bel et bien aussi été vidé. Où était le fiacre ? Et les chevaux ? Et tout ce qu'Erik y entreposait?

Mais enfin qui avait pu faire une chose pareille? Personne n'était au courant pour cet entrepôt !

Elle scruta la rue et avisa un homme qui déchargeait une charrette dans un bâtiment proche de celui d'Erik. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent de poser des questions mais il fallait qu'elle trouve des indices sur celui qui avait fait ça.

« - Bonjour, Monsieur, lui dit-elle. Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais savez-vous quand l'entrepôt numéro 5 a été vidé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ma petite dame ? demanda l'homme, visiblement agacé qu'on l'interrompt dans sa tâche. J'suis pas là à me croiser les bras pour fouiner dans la rue…

- Mais peut-être qu'avec ceci, la mémoire vous reviendra… »

Antoinette lui tendit la moitié de l'argent que Firmin venait de lui donner. Le bonhomme examina les pièces et visiblement satisfait lui répondit :

«- Plusieurs hommes sont venus peu avant midi pour tout vider.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agissait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils avaient les clés. Ils ont pris les chevaux, le fiacre et d'autres frusques. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. De toute façon, j'connais pas le propriétaire…

- Et il n'y a rien que vous ayez entendu ? Un indice qui pourrait me dire qui est celui qui a fait vider le bâtiment ?

- J'ai bien compris qu'ils parlaient d'un Monsieur Y mais c'est un bien drôle de nom, j'ai pas les oreilles qui traînent, vous savez…

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, Je vous remercie quand même… »

Mme Giry s'éloigna… Monsieur Y, oui c'était bien le pseudonyme qu'Erik avait pris pour louer l'entrepôt… mais cela ne l'avançait pas.

« Ah et je me souviens que les gars parler aussi d'un baron ou de quelqu'un comme ça… dit l'homme. »

Antoinette se retourna vivement.

«- Il ne s'agirait pas plutôt d'un Vicomte ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Maintenant que vous me le dites, je crois que oui.

- Merci, pour votre aide, Monsieur. »

Mme Giry se précipita vers le fiacre qui l'attendait. Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. Raoul avait tout manigancé depuis le début ! Elle se souvint qu'au matin, il avait fait demi-tour au Palais de Justice pour retourner vers la cellule d'Erik ! Qu'avait-il tramé pour que celui-ci lui confie tous ses secrets et toute la fortune qu'il possédait ? Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Vicomtesse Eugénie. Celle-ci était partie en coupant les vivres de son fils ! Il espérait ainsi faire des biens d'Erik son trésor de guerre, une preuve qu'il était un homme et qu'il avait réussi à manipuler le Fantôme comme celui-ci l'avait fait autrefois avec lui. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'était pas présent à l'exécution ! Pendant que celui qui lui avait fait un tant soit peu confiance rendait son dernier souffle, ''son gendre'' (pensa-t-elle avec dégoût) devait déjà être en train de se servir dans les richesses qu'Erik avait mis si longtemps à accumuler. Elle ne pouvait le laisser faire.

« A l'Hôtel de Chagny ! Au plus vite, s'il vous plaît ! ordonna-t-elle au cocher. »

Raoul de Chagny était un manipulateur et un lâche. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'heure en passant près d'une église : 20h30. Qu'en était-il de Meg ? Il avait dû découvrir qu'elle voulait partir et elle se doutait qu'il ne laissera pas s'en aller si facilement. Soudain, revint en sa mémoire le souvenir de sa fille dégringolant dans les escaliers. Tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Meg, depuis leur mariage. Rien qu'en y pensant, Antoinette serra ses poings. Il fallait qu'elle l'affronte comme elle l'avait fait avec Firmin et André une demi-heure auparavant. Sauf que là, sa vengeance ne serait pas aussi douce…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine était toujours assise sur sa chaise dans l'appartement de Mme Giry. Elle était sourde au monde extérieur. Dès qu'elle cessait de chanter, un vide immense s'emparait d'elle et lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle se répétait, inlassablement, les moments heureux qu'elle avait vécu avec Erik. Ils avaient toujours été éphémères mais si bons… Malheureusement, à chaque seconde, lui revenait également la vision du corps sans vie de son mari et cela finissait toujours par occulter les souvenirs joyeux qu'elle essayait de retenir dans son esprit pour ne pas qu'ils s'envolent. Comme si le fait de ne pas y penser les ferait disparaître à jamais.

Elle savait que Mme Giry et Meg, lorsqu'elles la rejoindraient, essayeraient au mieux de la consoler mais elle savait que rien ne pouvait atténuer le chagrin et la détresse qui s'insinuaient en elle.

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois de fredonner. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Elle était seule. Il n'y avait que les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient en elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Où était son Ange ?

L'Ange avait promis qu'il chanterait toujours dans sa tête. C'était faux… Il n'y avait aucune musique… Elle n'entendait rien…

Elle finit par se lever et arpenta l'appartement qu'elle connaissait mal. Elle se reprit à chantonner… Pour Erik… pour elle… pour qu'à nouveau les larmes viennent à couler, alors qu'elle en avait été incapable, depuis que Mme Giry l'avait fait sortir de force de la cour du Palais de Justice, après l'exécution.

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean_

_singing your song_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh_

_That's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh_

_That's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_(Tous mes amis me disent que je devrais passer à autre chose_

_Je suis couchée dans un océan_

_Chantant ta chanson_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh_

_C'est comme ça que tu la chantais_

_Je t'aime pour toujours, je ne peux pas me tromper_

_Même si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas passer à autre chose_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh_

_C'est comme ça que nous y jouions_

_Et il n'y a pas de remède pour la mémoire,_

_Ton visage est comme une mélodie_

_Qui ne sortira pas de ma tête_

_Ton âme me hante et me dit que tout va bien_

_Mais je voudrais être morte)_

Christine errait dans le salon. Elle repensait aux paroles d'Erik :

_« Tu es si fragile. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir que l'image de mon cadavre se balançant dans le vide hantera tes jours et tes nuits, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »_

Il avait eu tellement raison ce matin. Elle n'aurait jamais dû assister à son exécution…

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_(Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne t'égale_

_J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté_

_Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne t'égale_

_J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté)_

Christine se permit d'entrer dans la chambre de Mme Giry . Les malles étaient faites…

_And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight_

_(Et il n'y a pas de remède pour la mémoire, ton visage est comme une mélodie_

_Qui ne sortira pas de ma tête_

_Ton âme me hante et me dit que tout va bien_

_Mais je voudrais être morte_

_Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne se compare à toi_

_J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté_

_Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne peut se comparer à toi_

_Mais tu n'es pas là, sauf dans mes rêves ce soir)_

Christine ne savait pas grand-chose des plans de Mme Giry. Elles partiraient ce soir mais sa tutrice avait-elle seulement une idée où elles iraient ? La jeune femme ne voyait pas d'avenir. Elle avait peur de s'endormir ce soir car elle savait que son sommeil serait hanté par de sombres cauchemars.

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me,_

_but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight_

_(Il n'y a pas de soulagement, je te vois dans mon sommeil_

_Et tout le monde me bouscule_

_Mais je peux te sentir me toucher_

_Il n'y a pas de soulagement, je te vois dans mes rêves_

_Me disant que je vais bien_

_Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne peut se comparer à toi_

_J'ai peur que tu n'attendes pas de l'autre côté_

_Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux,_

_C'est comme un paradis sombre_

_Personne ne peut se comparer à toi_

_Mais tu n'es pas là, sauf dans mes rêves ce soir)_

Le regard de Christine s'arrêta sur la commode. Un petit pistolet s'y trouvait. Elle ne savait pas que Mme Giry possédait une arme. Pourquoi faire ? Se protéger de quelconques malfaiteurs ? C'est vrai qu'elle habitait seule… Avait-elle prévu cela pour leur voyage? Il était vrai qu'il était dangereux tout même pour trois femmes de voyager, sans personne pour les protéger.

« Sans personne… murmura-t-elle. »

Oui, il était vrai qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour veiller sur elle. Elle s'approcha de la commode.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller ce soir)_

Elle prit le pistolet dans ses mains. Il était chargé. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Erik.

_«Promets-moi une chose, s'il te plaît… Ne cherche pas à me rejoindre… Tu es jeune et toute la vie s'offre devant toi. Vis tes rêves… Il est temps que tu prennes ton envol… Je sais que tu seras une grande cantatrice… et je veillerai sur toi où que mon âme ira. »_

« Oh Erik, finit-elle par dire dans un sanglot étouffé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir ma promesse. C'est si difficile… »

Elle tourna et retourna le pistolet dans ses mains. Elle finit par le lever, prête à l'appuyer contre sa tempe.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah._

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller ce soir)_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Mme Giry était ivre de fatigue et de colère quand elle montait les marches qui la menaient à son appartement.

Son arrivée à l'Hôtel de Chagny ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Le concierge avait refusé de la faire entrer. Aucune menace ne vint à bout de l'homme. Il avait reçu des ordres stricts. Le Vicomte ne voulait voir personne. Elle n'avait pas su si Meg était à l'Hôtel. Elle voyait quelques lumières derrière les rideaux tirés mais, de la façade, elle n'avait aucune vue sur les chambres et ne voyait aucune silhouette.

Par contre, elle avait repéré dans la cour de l'Hôtel le fiacre d'Erik attelé avec César. Elle avait eu enfin la preuve que Raoul avait bien récupéré les affaires d'Erik. Elle demanda alors au concierge de laisser un mot au Vicomte ou à Meg si ce dernier acceptait qu'elle reçoive des messages, bien qu'elle se doutât que le concierge le donnerait directement à Raoul.

« Dites que je veux les voir au plus vite. »

Le concierge parut embêté et il confia à la chorégraphe que le Vicomte avait renvoyé tous ses employés en fin d'après-midi et qu'il avait ordre de rester à son poste et de ne laisser entrer personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle ne réussit pas à en savoir plus.

L'horloge avait sonné 21h30, lorsqu'elle était enfin de retour chez elle. Elle avait laissé Christine trop longtemps toute seule. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne serait pas longue, ce qui avait été loin d'être le cas.

Lorsqu'elle entrât dans l'appartement, le salon était vide.

« Christine ? Chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle était surprise de ne pas retrouver sa fille adoptive à la place où elle l'avait laissée. Elle s'aperçut que sa porte de chambre était ouverte. Intriguée, elle s'avança.

Que diable faisait Christine dans sa chambre ?

Soudain, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme se tenait dos à elle près de la commode et tenait le pistolet qu'elle venait d'acheter en prévision de leur voyage dans sa main.

« Christine ! hurla Antoinette. »

Au même instant, la détonation résonna dans la pièce.

_**Disclaimers : La chanson 'Dark Paradise' est interprétée par Lana Del Ray. Elle lui appartient intégralement et j'ai tronqué quelques paroles. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Les personnages du Phantom ne m'appartiennent pas non plus… à mon plus grand regret.**_

**Alors ? Je vous laisse encore sur votre faim, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui je le dis et je le redis, je suis une auteure sadique. Ha ha ha ! Mais ne me martirisez pas, s'il vous plaît, car j'ai l'impression que vous vous vengez en ne me donnant pas de reviews...**

**Et toujours un grand merci à mes lectrices fidèles : TMara, Ghanima S, Dzulijeta et Aina666 (oui je sais que tu vas me laisser une review p). Bisous à vous!**

**Et les autres s'il vous plaît écrivez-moi… snif. Une petite review ?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : J'apprendrai**

« Allez encore quelques marches, ne nous lâchez pas maintenant ! »

Raoul maugréait sous le poids de l'effort. Il soutenait Erik par la taille. De l'autre côté, le docteur Simon, en dépit de son âge avancé, était obligé de l'aider. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au palier, le Vicomte ouvrit la porte donnant sur la chambre et avec l'aide du médecin, il fit allonger Erik sur le lit.

Ce dernier défit le long manteau et le capuchon qui lui masquait le visage. Il étouffait dessous. La chaleur de ce milieu d'après-midi était caniculaire. La sueur perlait de son front. Etait-il normal qu'il ait aussi chaud ?

Raoul se dépêcha de scruter la rue par la fenêtre, quelques instants, puis il tira vivement les rideaux, ce qui plongea la pièce dans la pénombre.

« Personne ne semble nous avoir suivi, dit-il, en pensant à voix haute. »

Légèrement soulagé, il regarda le docteur qui s'affairait déjà à examiner son patient. Cependant, en voyant l'état d'Erik, son anxiété reprit de plus belle.

« - C'est la corde, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il. Je l'ai trop serré ?

- Je ne sais pas, Vicomte, répondit Simon avec un calme olympien, qu'il avait conservé toute la journée, en dépit des risques encourus. »

Erik fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Raoul, à nouveau, se saisit. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée que celui qu'il avait sauvé toussait de la sorte.

Le médecin essuya d'un linge la bouche du Fantôme, sans aucun dégoût ou aucune curiosité malsaine pour ce visage difforme. Au cours de sa longue carrière, il avait vu bien pire encore !

Raoul frémît en voyant le linge tacheté de perles de sang. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour qu'Erik finisse tout de même par mourir.

« Christine... Christine… finit par dire Erik, en essayant de se relever. »

Le Vicomte le repoussa vivement sur l'oreiller.

« - Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever. Laissez le docteur Simon vous auscultez…

- Où suis-je ? demanda Erik, en examinant la pièce.

- Vous êtes en sécurité… Dans mon ancienne garçonnière, finit par avouer le jeune homme. Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici.

- Christine ?

- Je crois qu'elle est avec Mme Giry. Je lui ai laissé votre message sur son fiacre, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme cela… »

Raoul poussa un long soupir. D'un commun accord avec Erik, ils avaient décidé de ne parler de leur plan ni à Christine, ni à Mme Giry, au cas où ils viennent à échouer.

En fait, il s'agissait plutôt du plan du Vicomte, car c'était lui qui en avait été l'instigateur du début jusqu'à la fin. Depuis la condamnation d'Erik, il avait passé trois nuits blanches à échafauder des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Puis petit à petit, il avait réussi à trouver une ébauche de plan.

Le jour du procès, lorsque le verdict fatal était tombé, Raoul s'était immédiatement mis à la tâche. Il avait déjà soudoyé un des juges qu'il connaissait, en lui demandant de choisir la corde plutôt que l'échafaud. L'homme lui devait une somme conséquente au jeu et il utilisa cet argument à bon escient. Comme quoi les dettes de jeu pouvaient toujours être utiles. Et le juge avait trouvé l'idée du Vicomte intéressante, un peu identique à la loi du Talion. Condamner le fantôme à subir le même sort que ses victimes…

Une fois ce problème qui lui semblait résolu car, pour lui, il était plus facile de sauver un pendu qu'un homme traversé par la lame sans merci de la guillotine, il s'occupa de la question du bourreau.

En France, depuis que les peines de mort avaient été restreintes, il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul qui exerçait dans tout le pays, allant là on le demandait. Raoul avait découvert son identité grâce à son débiteur et la chance lui souriant, il habitait Paris.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, un problème épineux avait fait surface… Il n'était pas possible d'acheter le bourreau. Jamais un homme de cette profession ne se ferait acheter… C'était sans espoir. Il avait l'intention de baisser les bras mais l'image de Meg lui vint en tête. Elle avait continué à le dédaigner, depuis qu'elle lui avait lancé son ultimatum et sa froideur s'était accentuée, depuis qu'elle avait appris la condamnation d'Erik. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Cela, il le savait car il avait intercepté une lettre de Mme Giry à sa fille qui parlait de leur départ de Paris après la condamnation.

Raoul en avait été tourmenté comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne voulait pas perdre Meg. Il ne voulait plus endurer son regard accusateur. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle lui donnait une dernière chance de se racheter et il ne pouvait s'arrêter là.

C'est alors qu'il prît des mesures radicales… et que le Vicomte se mit à agir, tel que le Fantôme l'aurait fait. L'avant-veille de la pendaison, il se mit à suivre le bourreau. L'homme semblait vivre simplement. Il avait une femme et deux enfants… Raoul avait épié ses allers retours toute la journée mais rien ne lui permettait de l'accoster d'une quelconque façon. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, à la tombée du jour, lorsque son homme finit par sortir de chez lui et se rendre au bistrot de son quartier. Raoul, habillé simplement, loin de ses vêtements habituels, l'y suivit et réussit, il ne savait encore par quel miracle à verser dans sa chope de bière une poudre à la puissante propriété laxative, alors qu'il était en train de sympathiser avec lui.

Le breuvage ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet et le bourreau retourna, ce soir-là, très vite chez lui, escorté de Raoul. Ce dernier lui proposa d'appeler un médecin. C'est alors qu'il dut faire appel à une tierce personne pour l'aider dans son projet.

Le Vicomte se rendit chez le docteur Simon. Celui-ci fut surpris d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par Raoul, dans une mise si peu conforme à sa condition. Le médecin se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et pendant qu'il se préparait pour rendre visite au malade, Raoul décida de se confier à lui. Il avait trouvé cela libérateur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait confiance en ce vieil homme. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait connu toute sa vie ? Parce qu'il avait été là dans les moments difficiles, à la mort de son père ? Qu'il était un ami de la famille de Chagny de longue date et que sa mère semblait lui faire entièrement confiance ? Peut-être tout cela réuni mais aussi et surtout, le fait que le médecin savait très bien qu'il était celui qui avait causé l'accident de Meg et qu'il n'avait rien dit… mis à part à sa mère. Raoul se souvenait que la vicomtesse semblait très au fait de l'état de Meg et avait largement accusé son fils.

Lors du trajet, Raoul lui expliqua tout. De son histoire avec Christine, de l'existence du Fantôme, de l'incendie, de son altercation avec Meg, de sa bêtise d'avoir aidé à emprisonner Erik jusqu'à la condamnation de celui-ci.

Le docteur écouta le jeune homme sans l'interrompre. Il s'était douté que Raoul avait abusé de l'alcool, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé pour soigner Meg et il s'apercevait que celui-ci était redevenu sobre et revenu à la raison, de son propre gré. Il semblait tellement avoir envie de se racheter et Simon le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il se décida de suite à aider le fils d'Eugénie de Chagny dans sa tâche.

Il examina donc le bourreau et décréta que celui-ci était victime d'une violente grippe intestinale qui le clouerait au lit pendant au moins trois jours. L'homme en fut très contrarié et expliqua au médecin qu'il avait une exécution à faire le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait être reportée. Tout le monde n'attendait que d'assister à ce spectacle. Le palais de Justice allait devoir lui nommer un remplaçant…

Son plan bien avancé, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il rendit visite à Erik dans sa cellule. Il y était allé pour se faire pardonner… à sa manière, il était vrai car il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de devoir sauver cet ''homme'' pour sauver son propre bonheur futur. Il se souvenait mot pour mot des paroles d'Erik.

_« Si vous voulez me faire éviter la potence, vous avez encore quelques heures pour vous proposer de prendre ma place… »_

C'était Erik, sans le vouloir qui lui avait apporté la solution pour le sauver au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux qui assisteraient à sa pendaison.

Le médecin apporta donc la veille de l'exécution au tribunal un rapport indiquant que le bourreau était dans l'incapacité de faire son office. Une missive fut donc écrite pour informer un ancien bourreau de Paris de reprendre une dernière fois du service. Cette missive n'arriva jamais à son destinataire car Raoul l'intercepta bien avant…

Au soir, il avait rendu visite à Christine et Mme Giry et leur avait parlé des dernières volontés d'Erik. Antoinette avait paru réticente à le croire, tandis que Christine semblait lui faire confiance… Sa belle-mère finit par céder et le mena jusque dans l'antre et ils cherchèrent ensemble la bague de Christine. La chorégraphe ne lâchait pourtant pas le Vicomte des yeux, pendant leur recherche. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui la retrouva, pendant que Raoul épiait les partitions encore éparpillées sur le bureau et y découvrit un bon de livraison au nom d'un certain Monsieur Y dans un entrepôt situé rue des Tisserands. Il le mit rapidement dans sa poche. Au sortir de l'antre, ils ramassèrent également le masque et la perruque qu'Erik avait laissée, le jour de son arrestation. Mme Giry laissa Raoul commencer à rebrousser chemin pour se rendre dans l'annexe et y chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Erik.

Le Vicomte fut tiré de ses songes par le docteur Simon. Celui-ci venait de terminer son examen. Erik semblait de nouveau avoir perdu connaissance.

« - Il s'est évanoui ?

- Non, Vicomte, je lui ai donné un léger sédatif. Il a été rudement éprouvé aujourd'hui.

- Et quand est-il de sa toux ? Est-ce grave ?

- Je penche pour une pneumonie…

- Une pneumonie ? s'exclama Raoul. Alors il est condamné ? Nous avons fait tout cela pour rien. »

Il se souvint alors du médecin qui avait examiné Erik, lors de sa détention au Dépôt du Parquet. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'Erik était gravement malade… Il l'avait complètement oublié !

Le docteur Simon hocha cependant négativement de la tête.

« - Je ne pense pas… Il est fiévreux, c'est vrai et sa toux est forte mais…

- Mais il crache du sang !

-Il ne souffre pas d'une pneumonie mortelle, je peux vous l'assurer. Il a dû l'attraper dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra mais, au vu de ses symptômes, je pense que la maladie est entretenue par son état nerveux.

- Quoi ? Que me racontez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme, légèrement incrédule.

- Parfois, rien que le fait de penser que l'on est malade déclenche une réaction de l'organisme qui engendre la maladie. Dans le cas de Monsieur Delahaye…

- S'il vous plaît, même si il est peu probable que les murs aient des oreilles, appelons-le Monsieur Y. Il faut rester prudent.

- Oui, pardon, Vicomte… Donc, je disais, vu la stature et les conditions de vie que je connais de Monsieur Y, son organisme est sans aucun doute résistant à ce genre de pneumonie. Ce sont des événements extérieurs qui l'ont affaibli…

- Vous voulez dire son arrestation… et tout le reste ?

- Oui. Il savait qu'il était condamné… et vous avez pu voir vous comme moi qu'il était plutôt résigné à son sort. Je pense que les contrariétés et son impuissance face à la situation ont eu raison de lui et ont donc aggravé son état. Son agitation nerveuse alimente sa maladie et déclenche de violentes quintes de toux par la contraction de son larynx et irrite sa trachée, d'où les saignements.

- Bien, dit Raoul, légèrement rassuré. Et que faut-il faire pour le guérir ?

- Pour le moment, je vais lui faire baisser sa fièvre. Il me faut un linge et de l'eau froide. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. Énormément de calme…

- Il ne pourra rester ici très longtemps. Il faut qu'il quitte la capitale. C'est trop dangereux… On ne sait jamais. Nous l'avons sauvé et la chance était avec nous mais je doute que le sort nous sera favorable une seconde fois…

- Il ne pourra être déplacé qu'une fois la fièvre tombée…

- Alors, Docteur Simon, je vous en conjure. Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle descende au plus vite. »

Raoul prit dans l'armoire de la chambre une redingote propre et regarda dans le miroir s'il pouvait sortir de la garçonnière sans attirer les regards sur sa mise. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait commis comme infraction ces derniers jours était écrit à l'encre indélébile sur son front.

« - Où allez-vous, Vicomte ? demanda Simon, un peu surpris.

- Il me faut retourner chez moi pour empêcher ma femme de me quitter. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il est vivant… que nous avons réussi. Je reviendrai tout de suite après et vous laisserez rentrer chez vous. Je vous promets que je ne serai pas long. »

Sur ces paroles, le Vicomte sortit dans la rue et prit le fiacre d'Erik. Il prit les rênes et d'un claquement de langue, César se mit au trot en direction de l'Hôtel de Chagny.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Christine ! cria Erik, en se réveillant en sursaut. »

Il venait de faire un cauchemar où sa bien-aimée était en proie à grand chagrin. Elle était seule. Elle pleurait et il la voyait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il lui disait qu'il était là mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Il essaya de se redresser mais une main ferme le repoussa contre son oreiller.

« Du calme, mon ami. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Erik examina l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Malgré son âge avancé, il avait une poigne de fer.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-il par demander, d'une voix un peu perdue.

- Je suis le Docteur Simon. C'est moi qui ait aidé le Vicomte à vous sauver.

- Où suis-je ?

- On vous a amené dans son ancienne garçonnière. Vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme. Je vous ai donné un calmant et vous vous êtes assoupi pendant près d'une petite heure. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

Erik fronça les sourcils et acquiesça de la tête. Oui, tous les souvenirs lui revenaient. Depuis ce matin même, où il venait d'épouser Christine et qu'il croyait que tout était fini. Il se rappelait que Raoul avait rebroussé chemin pour le retrouver.

_« Je n'ai que peu de temps…. S'empressa le Vicomte. Je dois vous parler…. »_

_Erik était étonné de l'état d'agitation du Vicomte._

_« - A quel sujet ?_

_- J'ai un moyen de vous sortir d'ici…_

_- Entre quatre planches ? Railla Erik._

_- On peut dire cela comme ça… »_

_Cela finit par l'intriguer…_

_« - Il y a de nombreux mystères que vous me devez d'éclaircir, Vicomte… Comment connaissez-vous mon pseudonyme de Monsieur Y. Personne mis à part Antoinette n'est au courant…_

_- Je me doute… J'ai découvert des documents sous l'Opéra._

_- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Vous me faites une sorte de chantage… Vous voulez que je vous donne ma fortune pour renflouer celle que vous avez perdue ? Ou sinon vous me laissez à mon sort…_

_- Vous ne comprenez donc pas que c'est moi qui aie votre sort entre les mains ? Que je veux simplement vous aider ? Je ne demande rien en retour mais il me faut que vous confiiez vos secrets. J'ai loué les services d'hommes de confiance qui vont discrètement mettre en sécurité tous vos biens qui sont cachés dans l'antre ainsi que ce qui se trouve dans votre entrepôt._

_- Il y a bien des choses que vous sembliez savoir sur mon compte._

_- J'ai retenu pas mal de choses sur la façon dont agissait le Fantôme à l'Opéra…_

_- Et qui me dit que lorsque je vous aurai tout confié, vous ne me laisserez pas à mon sort ?_

_- Parce que je serai la personne la plus proche de vous au moment de votre pendaison… murmura-t-il, en lui montrant la cagoule du bourreau qu'il tenait dans sa main. »_

_Le Vicomte avait tenu parole. Dans la Cour du Palais de Justice, il l'avait escorté. Il avait tenu le rôle du parfait bourreau. Il avait retiré le masque du fantôme pour prouver à tous que personne n'avait usurpé la place du condamné à la potence. Et lorsqu'il lui avait mis le sac en toile de jute, il lui avait donné ses dernières instructions._

_« Je viens d'attacher les liens qui retiennent vos mains à la corde autour de votre cou. Cela évitera que votre poids ne porte trop sur la corde. Il faudra simuler une mort rapide comme si votre nuque se rompait sous le choc. En tant que bourreau, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de vérifier la corde et je l'ai arrangée de façon à ce que le bruit sec fasse croire à cela…. Ayez confiance et jouez le jeu… »_

_Le Vicomte lui avait parlé dans un murmure très rapide. Erik ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas si cela marcherait et son cœur avait battu à un rythme qu'il n'avait jamais cru capable. Le pire était qu'il avait repéré Christine dans la foule. Il lui avait permis d'être là mais il pensait qu'avec le mot qu'il lui avait écrit, pendant qu'il donnait à Raoul la façon d'entrer dans la Chambre des Miroirs ou encore l'emplacement des clés pour accéder aux pièces de l'annexe, Christine aurait compris qu'il y avait un espoir et que ce qu'elle verrait n'était pas vrai._

_Il se souvenait de sa chute, lorsque Raoul avait actionné le levier. Il se souvenait de la corde qui lui sciait le cou ainsi que ses poignets et surtout sa difficulté de rester immobile comme avait été le corps de Buquet… Les minutes qui avaient suivi lui avaient paru une éternité. Il commençait à étouffer… Il avait l'impression que jamais la cour ne se désemplirait. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne savait plus s'il avait finalement perdu connaissance mais il fut éveillé de sa lente agonie quand la corde fut tranchée et qu'il atterrit un mètre plus bas sur le pavé de la cour. _

_Il avait entendu des voix autour de lui :_

_«La loi exige que vous examiniez le corps pour vérifier que le condamné est bien mort. »_

_Erik avait reconnu la voix du juge. Il avait senti qu'on lui ôtait le sac qui lui recouvrait la face. Il était sûr que la supercherie se serait arrêtée là…_

_Mais une main se posa sur sa jugulaire qui pulsait sous les battements emballés de son cœur._

_« Il est bien mort, assura une voix calme. »_

« Si, je me souviens, finit-il par répondre au docteur Simon. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas qui m'avait déclaré mort ? Je reconnais votre voix, à présent.

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous vous êtes évanoui, peu après d'ailleurs. Le Vicomte a transporté votre corps jusqu'à la fosse commune de l'église qui jouxte le palais de Justice. Le jeune fossoyeur a trouvé très aimable de ma part de lui offrir un verre, tandis que le Vicomte faisait semblant de vous enterrer.

- Je vois… Détournement d'attention…

- D'après ce que m'a dit le Vicomte, vous semblez être aussi un expert dans ce domaine... »

Erik fut à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux.

« - Il faut que vous vous calmiez maintenant et que vous vous reposiez…

- J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer dans peu de temps puisque la maladie va m'emporter…

- Que dites-vous ?

- Je sais que je suis malade… c'est une pneumonie, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais les symptômes…

- Je m'occupe de vous et je vous assure que vous ne mourrez pas.

- Et pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

- Parce que je suis médecin…

- Je sais que les médecins ne font que vous entraînez plus vite dans la tombe. La médecine occidentale ne fait qu'aggraver les choses avec ses saignées, ses lavements, ses décoctions… Je sais que rien n'est comparable à la médecine des Perses.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, c'est un médecin occidental qui vous a sauvé de la tombe aujourd'hui, non ? »

Erik finit par se taire. Il était faible et ne se sentait pas capable de tenir une joute verbal contre cet homme qui, au passage, lui semblait sympathique…

« - Vous n'avez pas pour habitude de faire confiance aux gens, je me trompe ? demanda Simon.

- Non, avoua Erik. Quand vous naissez avec le mal imprimé sur votre visage, vous avez l'habitude de vous débrouiller seul et de vous méfier des gens… Vous ne semblez pas dégoûté par mon faciès… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis médecin, je me répète. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup d'autre choses plus affreuses dans ma vie… Quand vous assistez à une guerre, que vous soignez des soldats, croyez-moi, cela est bien pire que votre difformité. »

Le docteur Simon retira le linge du front d'Erik, le trempa dans l'eau, l'essora et le remit sur son front.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'eau froide au rez-de-chaussée. Votre fièvre est en train de tomber doucement. »

Soudain, Erik et Simon se figèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment et des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier.

Raoul ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre et faillit renverser le médecin qui tenait la bassine d'eau dans ses mains. Il semblait affolé.

« Docteur Simon, venez vite, je vous en prie ! Meg est en train de perdre le bébé ! »

oOoOoOoOoO

«- Je viens avec vous, dit Erik, en se levant du lit.

- Vous n'irez nulle part. J'ai uniquement besoin du Docteur Simon. »

Ce dernier préparait sa mallette pour partir.

« - Je vous avais prévenu, Vicomte, que votre femme risquait de faire une fausse-couche. Il fallait la garder au calme et…

- Mais comment vouliez-vous qu'elle reste calme ? S'énerva Raoul. Après ce que je lui ai fait ? Elle croyait que je n'arriverais pas à le sauver ! Elle était en train de faire ses malles !

- Qu'a-t-elle comme symptômes ? demanda Erik. »

Raoul stoppa ses va-et-vient agités dans la chambre et le dévisagea d'un air étonné.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

- Ses symptômes ? répéta Erik.

- Elle a des maux de ventre… des contractions… Elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras.

- A-t-elle des saignements ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ! continua de s'énerver Raoul. »

Qu'il était étrange de discuter de choses comme cela avec un homme qu'il se forçait de ne pas exécrer.

« - Vous n'êtes pas médecin, d'abord, dit le jeune homme.

- Non, mais j'ai des notions… J'ai vu le médecin du Shah d'Iran sauvait sa femme d'une fausse-couche… Je sais quelles plantes il a utilisé… »

Raoul resta perplexe.

« Si ce que dit Monsieur Y est vrai, il serait bon qu'il vienne avec nous, Vicomte, finit par admettre, le docteur Simon. »

De Chagny finit par hocher la tête, en guise de résignation.

« D'accord, mais mettez-ça sur vous, dit-il en lui tendant son masque et sa veste à capuchon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus de cela, on vous arrête à nouveau. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois hommes prenaient le fiacre et se rendaient au chevet de Meg. Le docteur Simon menait César, tandis que Raoul et Erik étaient assis côte à côte dans la cabine.

Le silence régnait entre eux depuis un moment mais le Vicomte le brisa :

« - Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez sauver Meg et le bébé ?

-Où avez-vous entreposé les affaires que j'avais dans ma bibliothèque ?

- J'ai donné la journée à mes domestiques pour que vos affaires soient entreposées dans une de nos dépendances à l'Hôtel…

- Alors il y a un espoir que je puisse les sauver, lui répondit Erik, d'une voix assurée. »

20h30 venait de sonner dans Paris quand la voiture s'arrêta dans la Cour de l'Hôtel. Le Vicomte indiqua à Erik où se trouvaient ses biens, puis il se rendit avec le docteur Simon au chevet de Meg.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Erik les rejoignit dans la chambre, un livre et une mallette dans les mains.

« - Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit Simon. Elle a des contractions assez fortes et des saignements qui commencent. Pour moi, je ne peux que laisser le cours des choses se faire. Nous n'avons rien en médecine capable d'arrêter cela. »

Erik avança et regarda la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Meg. Mme Giry ne l'avait jamais présentée. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Antoinette avait toujours eu tendance, sous de faux airs glacials, à surprotéger sa fille. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur que Meg ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle protégeait le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? Peur de son jugement ?

La jeune femme était couchée, prises de violents spasmes. Elle gardait les yeux fermés… elle était inconsciente.

Erik posa ses affaires sur la coiffeuse et ouvrit son livre. Une fois la bonne page trouvée, il ouvrit la mallette qui contenait une multitude de fioles.

«- Vous avez de la chance, Vicomte, vos hommes l'ont transportée sans casser quoi que ce soit.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? demanda Raoul, anxieux. »

Erik ne lui répondit pas, trop concentré sur son travail. Il mélangeait dans une grande fiole plusieurs ingrédients.

Une fois qu'il eut presque achevé, le docteur Simon, qui, depuis le début, avait suivi ce qu'il faisait avec une grande attention mêlée de curiosité, osa demander :

« - Que contiennent ces fioles ?

- Des extraits de plantes de Perse et d'Asie… »

Le docteur semblait fasciné.

« - Vous avez l'habitude de vous soigner seul… à ce que je vois…

- Oui, sauf que je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes souffrant de pneumonie en Perse… Je ne sais même pas s'il existe un remède chez eux… »

Simon sourit légèrement… Erik avait compris son allusion. Ce dernier s'approcha du chevet de Meg. Raoul était à genou à côté d'elle et lui tenait fermement sa main gauche valide. Son bras droit était encore bandé suite à sa chute.

Le Vicomte la regardait avec adoration. Erik savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder Christine comme ça.

« Il faut la réveiller pour qu'elle avale cette potion…dit-il. »

Aussitôt, le docteur Simon sortit de son trousseau des sels. Il passa le flacon devant les narines de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'éveilla brusquement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et dévisagea Erik.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il lui tendait déjà la fiole.

« Buvez Meg, dit-il simplement. »

Celle-ci obéit. Elle dégagea sa main de celle de Raoul et avala. Le breuvage sembla faire effet assez rapidement car ses traits se décrispèrent doucement.

« Il faut que vous inspiriez longuement par votre ventre et que vous expiriez par la bouche. Cela aidera à vous décontracter. »

Meg ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les ordres d'Erik. Au bout d'un moment, elle rechercha la main de Raoul et la serra. Ce dernier émit un sourire et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Une demi-heure se passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Meg affiche un visage apaisé et serein.

« - C'est passé, finit-elle par dire. Je n'ai plus mal.

- En es-tu sûre ? demanda Raoul, attentif. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je vais quand même vous examinez, Vicomtesse, si vous me le permettez. »

Erik se fit discret, lorsque le médecin souleva les draps. Après un bref examen, le médecin afficha une mine soulagée.

« Tout va bien. Les saignements sont stoppés et le bébé est toujours là… »

Raoul ramena Meg contre lui.

« Dieu merci ! dit-il. »

Simon s'approcha d'Erik et lui serra la main.

« Mon ami, quelle tristesse pour moi que de savoir que nous n'aurons peut-être plus le bonheur de nous revoir. J'aurai tellement aimé apprendre de vous. »

Erik fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux…

« Je crois qu'il vous faudrait vous étendre et vous reposez. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Erik attendit que sa toux se calma pour lui répondre.

« - Il ne faut pas que Meg reste dans l'air nauséabond de la capitale. Il lui faut du calme mais surtout du bon air. A la campagne ou à la plage… Pour se reposer…

- Un peu comme vous, mon ami. Et je crois pouvoir vous aider dans cette histoire. Il se trouve que je possède une maison en bord de mer. J'ai toujours détesté les mondanités de Deauville. Je préfère la Manche. Elle se trouve près de Wimereux, pas loin de Calais. Elle se situe dans un coin reculé. Je crois que tous les deux vous pourriez y avoir une convalescence confortable. Je dois dire que cela est aussi une proposition égoïste de ma part, pour apprendre un peu de vous avant que vous ne décidiez de votre destination future.

- Oh, vous savez que je ne guérirai pas… soupira Erik.

- Décidément, vous êtes bien têtu. Laissez-moi prendre congé. Je vous préviendrai demain pour que nous organisions le départ de la Vicomtesse… Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle peut voyager ?

- Oui, je lui redonnerai de quoi supporter le voyage. Il faudra aller doucement avec le fiacre. »

Le docteur Simon les salua et s'en alla.

« - Je vais vous laisser, moi aussi… dit Erik, un peu gêné de se retrouver seul avec les deux époux.

- Non, attendez, Monsieur Erik, dit Meg, d'une voix implorante. Par pitié, restez encore un peu. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que nous nous rencontrions dans de pareilles circonstances. Comment vous remercier de votre aide ?

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, Mlle Giry… Vicomtesse, pardon.

- Appelez-moi, Meg… Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Car sans votre intervention, je crois que je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le Vicomte m'a parlé de votre… requête.

- Oui, dit Meg, en regardant Raoul, avec admiration. Et il me semble qu'il y est réussi.

- Il me semble aussi, répondit Erik. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Prenez la deuxième porte sur votre gauche. C'est une chambre d'ami. Vous pourrez y passer la nuit. »

Erik les salua et sortit de la chambre, en toussant à nouveau.

Une fois, celui-ci partit. Meg leva les yeux vers Raoul.

« - Alors, c'est bien vrai… Tu l'as sauvé ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant… mais sache que si je l'ai fait, c'était pour toi, Meg. Uniquement pour toi. Et en faisant cela, tu m'as sauvé du gouffre dans lequel j'avais plongé et tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Oh Raoul, excuse-moi. En sachant qu'Erik devait être exécuté ce matin, je n'ai plus cru en toi. J'étais prête à partir…

- Je le sais. J'étais si heureux de venir te le dire tout à l'heure… Mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, j'ai eu de nouveau peur de te perdre et de perdre notre futur enfant… Tu m'as tant appris… Crois-tu que notre couple peut avoir une seconde chance ? Que nous pouvons repartir de zéro ? Me pardonnes-tu mes erreurs passées ?

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à tes côtés_

_Dans les bons et dans les mauvais jours_

_Et malgré tous les "malgré"_

_Je croyais qu'on était seuls au monde_

_Et je tournais car la terre est ronde_

_J'aimais des filles cheveux au vent_

_J'aimais l'idéal, l'idéal ment_

_J'ai essayé d'être l'amant_

_J'ai essayé d'être l'ami_

_J'ai essayé mais maintenant_

_Je suis ton apprenti_

_J'apprendrai à t'a__imer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à te garder_

_Comme tu es sans vouloir te changer_

_J'apprendrai à oublier_

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à m'en aller_

_Même si je m'y perd_s à mon tour

_J'apprendrai ta liberté_

_Je t'emmènerai faire le tour du monde_

_Tu t'en iras car la terre est ronde_

_S'en vont les filles cheveux au vent_

_Je sais qu'elles font des pas de géant_

_Tant que nos cœurs se correspondent_

_Que tu sois près ou loin d'ici_

_Ici nos secrets se confondent_

_Je suis ton apprenti_

Pour seule réponse, Meg chanta pour lui :

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à tes côtés_

_Dans les bons et les mauvais jours_

_Et malgré tous les malgré_

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à pardonner_

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à tes côtés_

_Dans les bons et les mauvais jours_

_Et malgré tous les malgré_

_J'apprendrai à t'aimer mon amour_

_J'apprendrai à tes côtés_

_Dans les bons et les mauvais jours_

_Et malgré tous les malgré_

Raoul et elle s'étreignirent et leurs bouches scellèrent leur réconciliation, promesse gonflée d'un nouvel espoir et d'un avenir meilleur. Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés car pour la première fois, ils échangèrent un véritable baiser d'amour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Erik était en train de retirer sa redingote et son foulard, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez, dit-il. »

Raoul fit son apparition.

« Meg est en train de se reposer, dit-il comme une excuse à sa venue. »

Il s'approcha d'Erik, un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Pour être franc avec vous, je ne croyais pas que ce serait à moi de vous dire cela aujourd'hui mais, sincèrement merci. Merci de tout mon cœur pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Et je dois avouer que venant de votre part cela m'étonne aussi, Vicomte. Autant vous m'aviez dit ne rien comprendre du lien, de l'amour qui nous lie Christine et moi, autant je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça pour nous… Nous sauver… L'amour que vous portez pour Meg vous a-t-il vraiment changé à ce point ?

- L'amour peut nous apprendre beaucoup de chose sur nous-même, ne le croyez-vous pas ? Moi j'ai compris que le véritable amour vous pousse dans vos retranchements mais ne vous fait accomplir que des choses positives… Oui, je crois que Meg a fait de moi un homme meilleur…

- En usurpant l'identité d'un bourreau, en falsifiant des papiers et en faisant évader un meurtrier sanguinaire ? demanda Erik, avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

- Oui, dit Raoul en riant légèrement. Je crois que je mérite moi aussi une place en prison ou sur la potence pour être devenu votre complice.

- Je vous l'avais dit, de Chagny… Au final, nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi.

- Je crois que le Fantôme a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

Erik se remit à tousser.

« - J'espère que vous guérirez vite. Il faut que vous préveniez Christine. Elle doit être au courant…

- C'est trop dangereux. Elle est peut-être encore surveillée par la Police.

- Mais tous vous croient morts !

- C'était aussi le cas la dernière fois et voyez ce qui a failli se passer !

- Mais c'est votre femme, à présent ! Elle a le droit de savoir…

- Si je succombe à ma maladie, je lui ferai doublement de la peine.

- Quel idiot vous faites ! Je vous sauve la vie au risque de me compromettre et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser mourir d'une simple pneumonie ! Le Fantôme est au-dessus de ça.

- Le Fantôme est mort ce matin.

- Oui mais Monsieur Y est bien vivant. Et je pense que sa femme aimerait être avertie.

- Le mot que j'ai laissé à Christine était clair. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle sait regarder au-delà des apparences. Elle doit savoir au fond d'elle que je suis vivant…

- Très bien mais si j'étais vous, je ne la laisserai pas trop attendre. Dieu seul sait dans quelle tourmente Mme Giry et elle doivent être.

- Pour leur bien, nous les préviendrons uniquement lorsque nous serons à Wimereux. Pas avant, promettez-le moi.

- D'accord car Mme Giry doit savoir que Meg va bien. Vous l'avez sauvé ce soir et je ne sais comment je pourrais vous remercier.

- Une vie pour une, Vicomte. Maintenant, je crois que nous sommes quittes, lui répondit Erik. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, sans vraiment d'animosité ce soir-là. Jamais, aucun d'eux n'aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour.

Lorsque Raoul descendit, il s'enquit auprès du concierge des nouvelles. Celui-ci le prévint de la visite de Mme Giry et de sa colère, lorsqu'il l'avait empêchée d'entrer. Le Vicomte examina la cour et vit que le fiacre d'Erik était à vue de la rue. Qu'est-ce que sa belle-mère avait compris ? Croyait-elle qu'il retenait Meg enfermée pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre ? Avait-elle aussi reconnu le fiacre d'Erik…

« J'ai une dernière requête à vous demander avant que vous n'alliez vous reposer. J'ai une lettre à transmettre à Mme Giry. »

Raoul avait promis à Erik de ne pas les prévenir de ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Erik avait trop confiance en Christine. Elle était plus fragile qu'il ne le croyait. Il l'avait bien vu pendant son arrestation ou le procès du Fantôme. Or Raoul avait le sentiment que le spectacle qu'il avait mis en scène avec Erik avait été bien trop réaliste pour qu'elle ait le moindre espoir que son mari soit encore vivant, ce soir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus son fiancé mais il restait son ami d'enfance, il fallait qu'elle soit soulagée… Elle devait savoir…

_**Disclaimers : La chanson ''J'apprendrai'' est interprété par Mickaël Miro. Elle lui appartient intégralement. Et si vous ne la connaissez pas écoutez-là je l'adore ! (n'est-ce pas Aina666 ? ;p)**_

**Sinon avant que j'oublie, une grande dédicace à PiratePink qui a été celle qui a écrit la 100e review ! Merci à toi !**

**Voilà donc un chapitre assez dense qui vous a dévoilé tous les mystères… J'espère qu'il a répondu à vos questions… J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. Il fallait tout imbriquer pour que mes chapitres précédents deviennent cohérents. J'ai dû me creuser les méninges, je vous l'avoue… J'espère que vous trouvez que je suis bien retombée sur mes pattes.**

**Allez envoyez-moi vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience…**

**Et en ce qui concerne Christine, il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !**

**Et pour finir, j'écris une petite fic (6 chapitres sont prévues) sur la suite de la trilogie Cinquante nuances. Si vous l'avez lu, jetez-y un œil et dites-moi vos avis. Par contre, je vous préviens c'est assez sombre comme suite , la fic s'appelle « Cinquantes nuances de Steele ». Et vous verrez mon style d'écriture est totalement différent du Fantôme.**

**Sur ce REVIEW ! et à bientôt… Bises à toutes…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Retrouvailles**

« Christine ! » avait crié Mme Giry, avec effroi.

La détonation qui retentit dans la petite chambre fut si violente qu'Antoinette ferma les yeux et dut se boucher les oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence revint à nouveau mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir Christine, allongée et sans vie.

Cependant, la curiosité fut plus forte que sa peur et elle finit par entrouvrir les paupières. A son grand soulagement, Christine était toujours debout. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos mais le pistolet pendant mollement dans sa main. Elle fut prise de tremblements qui firent tomber à terre l'arme à feu.

Mme Giry se précipita vers sa fille adoptive. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que, soudain, cette dernière tomba à genou.

Antoinette, en la rejoignant, se mit face à elle et s'agenouilla pour la tenir dans ses bras. Christine fut secouée de violents sanglots.

« Christine, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Elle détailla sa fille minutieusement pour vérifier qu'elle ne portait aucune trace de blessures. Par miracle, elle semblait indemne. Christine enlaça sa tutrice avec force, pendant que ses larmes continuaient de couler à flots.

« Erik… Erik… marmonnait-elle, la respiration saccadée. »

Mme Giry la berça en silence, comme une enfant, pendant quelques temps.

« Je ne l'entends pas, Mme Giry. Il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur moi… Il avait promis… qu'il serait toujours mon Ange de la Musique… Mais je n'entends aucune voix dans ma tête… Il m'a abandonnée… A quoi cela sert-il de vivre sans lui ? »

La chorégraphe avait le cœur lourd, elle aussi, et se sentait impuissante également face à la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle voulut lui répondre mais fut interrompue par des coups donnés à la porte. Elle s'écarta de Christine, lui serra les mains en signe de compassion. En se levant, elle récupéra l'arme et alla ouvrir.

« - Bon sang, Mme Giry ! Que se passe-t-il, ici ? hurla le concierge de l'immeuble. Vous voulez réveiller tout le quartier ?!

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Ce n'est rien… J'étais occupée à nettoyer ce pistolet quand la décharge est partie tout d'un coup, à ma plus grande frayeur, je dois dire…

- Y a intérêt à ce que dans votre bêtise vous n'avez rien abimé dans l'appartement !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, s'il y avait des dégâts… mais si par malheur, il y en a, je vous promets de vous rembourser le montant des travaux…

- Si c'est comme pour mon loyer, je peux toujours attendre, maugréa le concierge, en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa locataire pour vérifier l'état des lieux.

- Je vous ai promis que je vous payerai… rétorqua-t-elle, en essayant de garder sa contenance.

-J'espère bien… sinon vous savez ce que je ferai… les temps sont durs pour tout le monde mais j'ai d'autres personnes plus sérieuses que vous qui me réclament un logement et, au moins avec elles, je serai sûr de récupérer mon argent… »

Mme Giry soupira fortement… Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

« - Si pour après-demain, vous ne m'avez pas payé, vous savez que je serai dans l'obligation de vous expulser…

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, Monsieur… »

L'homme lui répondit par un grognement et s'en alla, en rassurant les autres habitants qui avaient accouru, un peu affolé et qui s'inquiétaient de l'origine du bruit.

Antoinette finit par refermer la porte. Elle s'appuya contre elle et se pinça l'arête du nez entre les doigts. Les événements de la journée l'avaient brisée. Elle était exténuée, physiquement et moralement. Et, malheureusement, les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer…

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de nouvelles de Meg la contrariait énormément et l'obligeait à revoir ses plans. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans sa fille… Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans la capitale avec Christine… Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer le loyer. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, elles allaient toutes deux se retrouvaient à la rue.

Elle fut réveillée de sa torpeur par le bruissement de la robe de sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci semblait être enfin sortie un peu de sa léthargie. Elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, les cheveux défaits, les yeux rouges, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle était encore plus pâle que la mort.

« Mme Giry… je suis tellement désolée… pardonnez-moi… je ne voulais pas faire ça ! »

Elle vint de nouveau se blottir dans les bras de la chorégraphe. Celle-ci, peu habituée aux élans de tendresse, n'en trouvait pas moins un réconfort bienfaisant dans cette étreinte.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'ôter la vie, je vous le jure. Je vous mentirais, si je vous disais ne pas y avoir songé mais j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis à mon mari que je ne le ferai pas. J'étais pourtant si désespérée que j'ai osé approcher l'arme de ma tempe mais, par tous les saints, jamais je ne serai passée à l'acte. Qu'en aurait pensé mon père ? Et Erik ? Cela n'est pas chrétien… Jamais je n'aurai pu les rejoindre au paradis… »

Christine essayait de se calmer mais elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait.

« - Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer tout à l'heure. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Lorsque vous avez crié mon nom, je me suis saisie. J'ai tourné ma tête pour vous voir et j'ai senti le coup partir… La puissance du pistolet a envoyé la balle dans le mur…

- Oh, je te pardonne, Christine… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule, tout à l'heure. Tu avais besoin de moi. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné, si… si, je n'avais pas réussi à tenir la promesse d'Erik de veiller sur toi… »

Mme Giry refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avait du mal à se dissiper, comme les battements heurtés de son cœur, suite à son saisissement. Elle s'apprêta à expliquer la situation à Christine, quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Christine et elle demeurèrent perplexes. La chorégraphe se décida à aller ouvrir. Il s'agissait surement du concierge qui n'allait pas les laisser tranquilles avec cette histoire de coup de feu.

« Que voulez-vous encore … »

Mais elle interrompit sa phrase, lorsqu'elle reconnut non pas le concierge de l'immeuble mais celui de l'Hôtel de Chagny qui l'avait congédiée, sans ménagement, une heure auparavant.

« Que… que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle était interloquée par la présence de cet homme en livrée.

«- J'ai une lettre pour vous de la part de la Vicomtesse Marguerite de Chagny.

- Ma fille ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, Madame. Elle m'a également demandée de vous remettre ceci. »

Il lui tendit une bourse que Mme Giry prit dans sa main. Les pièces tintaient à l'intérieur et elle était d'un poids conséquent. La chorégraphe resta interloquée et dubitative.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas eu accès à l'Hôtel, alors que sa fille s'y trouvait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Etait-ce encore une œuvre de son gendre ?

« Vous l'a-t-elle remis en main propre ? »

Le domestique eut l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui amplifia les doutes de la chorégraphe.

« Non, en fait, c'est le Vicomte qui me l'a remis de la part de sa femme… »

Antoinette fut étonnée de l'aveu si facile de l'homme mais elle le remercia et il prit congé d'elle.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Meg ne vient pas ? demanda Christine. »

Mme Giry, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, expliqua brièvement à sa fille adoptive son escapade dans Paris, ce qui s'était à passer à l'Opéra, aussi bien que dans la rue des Tisserands ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait été congédiée de l'Hôtel de Chagny.

Elles s'assirent toutes deux à table. La lettre de Meg était en fait une enveloppe au poids assez imposant. Elle ne semblait pas que contenir un simple mot… Elle se décida à l'ouvrir quand Christine émit un petit cri de surprise. Curieuse, elle avait délié les cordons de la bourse.

« Mme Giry, regardez tout cet argent ! Il y en a certainement pour plus de cinq mille francs ! »

Antoinette, aussi stupéfaite que Christine, s'empressa de sortir ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux billets de train avec des correspondances, reliant Paris à Calais. De plus en plus intriguée, Mme Giry s'empressa de lire la lettre. Elle reconnut sans nul doute possible l'écriture de Meg.

_Chère mère, chère Christine,_

_Veuillez me pardonner pour mon absence de ce soir mais pour un souci de sécurité, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage que vous preniez le train pour partir de la Capitale. Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de pouvoir vous accompagner. Je vous expliquerai tout de mes projets, lorsque nous nous retrouverons dans trois jours. En attendant, je vous ai laissé de quoi régler vos affaires à Paris._

_Je suis profondément désolée de n'avoir pu être à vos côtés ce matin mais je sais que vous êtes plus courageuses que vous ne le croyez, plus fortes que vous ne le semblez et plus malignes que vous ne le pensez… Mais le plus important est que nous serons à nouveau réunies dans trois jours… Je serai enfin avec vous…_

_Meg_

«- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Questionna Antoinette, à haute voix.

- C'est étrange, Meg a utilisé à la fin de sa lettre les mêmes mots qu'Erik. »

Elle sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait précieusement gardée du matin. Effectivement, les mots étaient quasiment les mêmes.

« - Je commence à douter que ce soit Erik ou Meg qui nous aient adressé ces missives… J'ai l'impression que le Vicomte est derrière tout cela…

- Raoul ? s'étonna Christine. Mais pourtant vous reconnaissez tout autant que moi les écritures de Meg et d'Erik... Et de plus qu'aurait-il à gagner de nous envoyer à Calais ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je trouve cela étrange… Très étrange même.

- Vous hésitez à ce que nous allions là-bas ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai le sentiment qu'on nous manipule… et que Raoul a tout à avoir dans cette histoire. Que cherche-t-il à faire en nous éloignant de Paris ?

- Mais cet argent ? Les similitudes entre les lettres ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Raoul ait pu faire écrire Meg ou Erik sous la menace ?

- Je ne sais pas, Christine. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a rien fait ce matin pour sauver Erik et qu'il n'était même pas présent à l'exécution.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Mme Giry resta quelques instants songeuse puis se décida enfin à lui répondre.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que Meg nous dit ou alors ce que Raoul veut que nous fassions. Nous irons jusqu'à Calais… Si ce n'est pas Meg qui nous attend là-bas, et bien j'aviserai. Mais une chose est certaine, je ferai tout pour avoir des réponses à nos questions. »

Sur ces mots, Mme Giry ressortit le pistolet qu'elle avait laissé dans sa poche et le glissa dans sa malle.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois jours qui suivirent parurent sans fin pour les deux femmes. Leurs bagages étant déjà prêts, il ne leur restait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. Cependant, la lettre de Meg leur donnait beaucoup à réfléchir mais aucune de leurs suppositions ne semblaient pouvoir être possibles. De plus, leurs questions s'étoffèrent, lorsque, par curiosité, le lendemain, Mme Giry se rendit à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Celui –ci était désert. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, ni aucun domestique. La voiture d'Erik n'était plus là non plus…

L'attente se mua vite en impatience et Antoinette et Christine ne furent pas mécontentes de quitter enfin le petit appartement. Le concierge resta sans voix, lorsque la chorégraphe paya ses dettes en pièces d'or. Il resta encore un long moment à les contempler, lorsqu'elles étaient parties mais il avait bien remarqué qu'entre ses dents, les pièces étaient en or véritable.

Elles louèrent un fiacre pour se rendre à la gare. Christine, malgré son immense chagrin, était excitée à l'idée de voyager en train. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé autrement qu'en bateau ou en fiacre et n'avait pas quitté la Capitale, depuis son arrivée à l'Opéra.

Lorsqu'elles prirent place dans le wagon, l'impatience fit place à l'anxiété… Que se passerait-il à leur arrivée à Calais ? Qu'est-ce que le destin leur réservait alors qu'elles venaient de quitter tout ce qui avait compté dans leur vie ?

Le voyage leur parut étrangement court. Même si elles durent plusieurs fois changer de correspondance, le trajet leur prit à peine la journée. Lorsque le contrôleur leur indiqua que le train se trouvait à cinq minutes du terminus de Calais, les deux femmes se raidirent. Mme Giry agrippa dans sa poche le petit pistolet, tandis que Christine tordait machinalement son mouchoir dans les mains.

La pauvre jeune femme avait, depuis son accident avec l'arme à feu, reprit une certaine contenance mais elle restait très pâle. Ses yeux rougis prouvaient à Mme Giry qu'en son absence, elle continuait à pleurer Erik. Elle portait à présent le même style de robe noire que sa mère adoptive, ce qui indiquait clairement son nouveau statut de veuve. Le noir rendait son teint grisâtre et accentuait l'ombre de ses cernes.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, elles furent les premières à se lever pour descendre. Descendues sur le quai, elles scrutèrent la gare mais apparemment, Meg ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela ne surprit guère Antoinette.

Leur train n'avait qu'un quart d'heure de retard, si elle les attendait, elle serait déjà là.Elles prirent la décision de sortir de la gare. Il était 16 heures passé. L'air était encore chaud, malgré la brise marine et le soleil, en cette approche d'équinoxe d'été, était encore haut dans le ciel.

Quelques gens allaient et venaient aux approches de la gare. Des fiacres emmenaient certains voyageurs, alors que d'autres continuaient à pied. Mme Giry et Christine portèrent leurs lourdes malles jusqu'au trottoir et restèrent là, quelques instants.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Christine. »

Aucune d'entre elles ne savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire à présent. Attendre ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, un fiacre s'approcha d'elles et s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Je reconnais cette voiture et ce cheval, murmura Christine. »

Le cocher descendit et vint les accueillir.

« Puis-je vous emmener quelque part, Mesdames ? »

Antoinette et Christine se saisirent en reconnaissant sous le costume de cocher Raoul.

« - Vicomte ?! s'écria Mme Giry. J'aurai dû me douter que ce plan était de vous ! Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ?

- Chut, Mme Giry, lui dit Raoul, en lui intimant de baisser le ton de sa voix. Je suis ici incognito. Et je ne tiens pas à être reconnu.

- Tiens donc ? Vous ne supportez plus votre identité, depuis que vous avez fait tuer Erik ? »

Raoul examina la tenue de Christine et fit la moue.

« Bonjour, Christine. »

Mais celle-ci, les yeux à nouveau aux bords des larmes, lui tourna la tête et ne lui répondit pas.

« Où est ma fille ? demanda rageusement Antoinette. »

Raoul se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il avait le teint hâlé, ce qui signifiait qu'il se trouvait ici depuis qu'elles avaient reçu la soi-disant lettre de Meg.

« - Je vous jure que tout vous sera révélé, lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination…

- Et que voulez-vous faire de nous ? Calais ? Vous voulez nous embarquer pour le premier bateau en direction de l'étranger ?

- Du calme, Mme Giry. Je vous jure que tout vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure. »

Le Vicomte ouvrit la portière. Antoinette et Christine se regardèrent. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix que de le suivre. Elles étaient dans une ville qui leur était étrangère et de plus, il leur promettait d'avoir enfin les réponses qu'elles attendaient tant. A savoir notamment, pourquoi Meg avait écrit cette lettre et pourquoi il n'avait pas été présent, lors de l'exécution d'Erik.

Christine finit par accepter la main tendue de Raoul pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture. La poigne de celui-ci était ferme mais n'avait plus rien avoir avec cette douceur sensuelle, lorsqu'il courtisait encore Erika Delahaye. Au contraire, sa prise était brève et amicale. Christine parut rassurée de ses intentions. Il paraissait avoir changé. Elle semblait encline à lui faire confiance. Son instinct lui disait de le suivre. Elle entendait une voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que son ami d'enfance était digne de confiance. Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis trois jours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mme Giry.

Elle refusa la main que lui offrit le Vicomte pour l'aider à monter. Elle tenait toujours fermement le pistolet dans sa poche.

« - S'il vous plaît, ma très chère belle-mère, veuillez me donner l'arme que vous cachez dans votre poche. Je vous jure qu'elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité et de plus, elle vous empêche de me donner la main pour vous aider à monter…

- Comment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai mes sources. Mon domestique m'avait prévenu, après vous avoir remis la lettre. Votre concierge lui a pratiquement déconseillé de monter vous voir… Une femme armée… Cela peut vite tourner au drame… »

A ces mots, Christine s'empourpra. Il semblait que Raoul avait compris beaucoup de choses…

Mme Giry tendit discrètement l'arme à son gendre mais ne la lâcha pas.

« - Comment pourrai-je encore vous faire confiance ? lui dit-elle.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas trop le choix et qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que je sais tenir une promesse…

- Vos paroles ont quelque chose de fantomatique…

- C'est qu'en quelques jours j'ai beaucoup appris, trancha Raoul. »

Mme Giry finit par laisser l'arme à Raoul. Celui-ci la jeta dans le caniveau, au grand étonnement de sa belle-mère.

« - Montez, finit-il par dire. Je vais charger vos malles. Nous avons encore trois heures de route pour arriver à destination…

- Et quelle est cette destination ?

- Nous allons rendre visite à un ami de la famille, répondit-il. »

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Raoul, dehors, ne leur adressa pas la parole, concentré sur le chemin qu'il empruntait. Christine et Antoinette étaient chacune dans leurs pensées, occupées à admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, fait de falaises accrochant les rayons du soleil sur lesquelles venaient s'écraser les vagues d'un bleu intense. Toutes deux dans l'attente fébrile d'arriver enfin à destination.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La maison du docteur Simon était en fait une charmante demeure, très spacieuse. Comme convenu, trois jours auparavant, celui-ci avait indiqué à Raoul l'adresse et avait fait le voyage, en compagnie de Meg et d'Erik. Deux jours leur avaient été nécessaires pour effectuer le trajet mais ils avaient réussi à cacher la présence d'Erik, aux yeux de tous.

La maison se trouvait sur les bords d'une falaise, en retrait de la ville et de toute autre habitation et un petit escalier de pierre menait à une plage de galets, lorsque la mer se retirait.

Erik et Meg étaient tous deux assis sur la terrasse, chacun une couverture sur les genoux.

En trois jours, ils avaient appris à faire plus amples connaissances. Meg se sentait véritablement redevable envers lui d'avoir sauvé son enfant. Elle n'avait plus de contractions, même en dépit de leur voyage un peu chaotique sur les chemins de province. Erik était d'un caractère taciturne mais, à force de patience, il avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu à elle.

Faisant face à la mer, elle le contemplait, alors que le soleil couchant renvoyait son reflet sur le masque d'Erik et lui donnait une teinte d'un orange éclatant. Tout autant que Raoul, Meg s'était inquiété plus pour lui que pour elle car Erik, très concentré sur son devoir de protéger la grossesse de Meg, avait eu une violente poussée de fièvre. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter en forêt pour que le docteur Simon s'occupe de lui et lui administre quelques médicaments qu'Erik avait emmenés avec lui.

A présent, la fièvre était tombée et Erik se devait de respecter scrupuleusement les ordres du médecin. Depuis leur arrivée, la veille, il prenait le soleil et respirait à plein poumons l'iode amenée par le vent. Le sirop préparé par le docteur Simon avait considérablement fait diminuer sa toux et il se sentait mieux. Malgré tout, il restait faible et Meg savait tout autant que son mari ou le médecin, qu'il ne guérirait totalement que lorsqu'il retrouverait ce qui ou plutôt celle qui lui manquait tant.

Pourtant, depuis leur départ de Paris, Erik n'avait plus parlé de Christine…

« Si seulement, il savait à quel point elle se rapproche de lui… se dit-elle. »

Lorsque Raoul lui avait expliqué son plan de faire venir à Wimereux Christine et Mme Giry, Meg avait été si joyeuse à cette idée qu'elle avait immédiatement écrit la lettre. Et les derniers mots de celle-ci avaient été dictés par son mari… Il espérait que la corrélation entre les missives d'Erik et de Meg permettrait aux deux femmes de comprendre enfin la vérité.

Meg commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle savait qu'il fallait du temps pour relier Calais et Wimereux mais elle n'avait jamais été très habile à cacher des secrets. Peut-être était-ce aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Mme Giry ne lui avait jamais révélé le secret du Fantôme. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir revoir sa mère, de vouloir lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait pour tout. Car à présent, son mariage avec Raoul commençait à devenir heureux. Et, par-dessus tout, elle avait hâte d'être le témoin des retrouvailles entre Christine et Erik… Celui-ci n'était au courant de rien et Raoul avait prétexté une course à faire pour s'absenter avec le fiacre.

De la maison, une bonne odeur de nourriture commençait à se répandre dans l'air. La femme du docteur Simon était en train de s'affairer en cuisine. Elle les avait rejoint par le train, la veille, et s'était fait un devoir de nourrir ses convalescents comme il se devait. Et notamment, Erik, qui avait énormément perdu de poids durant sa captivité.

Mme Simon était à l'identique de son mari. Une femme joviale, à l'écoute de ses convives et surtout peu encline à poser des questions. Erik se doutait que son mari devait lui avoir tout expliqué.

« - Qu'avez-vous, Meg ? Finit-il par demander. Vous m'avez l'air très agitée… Vous sentez vous bien ?

- Oh… oui… tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que cette bonne odeur me met l'eau à la bouche et que je me demande quand Raoul finira par rentrer… »

Meg piqua un fard… Mon Dieu, qu'il lui tardait que le fiacre arrive ! Elle ne savait si elle pourrait garder le secret encore longtemps !

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne devrait plus être très long, la rassura Erik. »

A ces mots, le bruit des sabots de César se fit entendre dans l'allée en gravier qui rejoignait la maison et les écuries.

Le fiacre était hors de leur vue depuis la terrasse. Le cœur de Meg se mit à battre la chamade… Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Meg se fit un devoir de ne pas regarder derrière elle; là où normalement ils arriveraient. Leurs pas seraient silencieux dans la pelouse qui entourait la terrasse. Pourtant, alors que Meg n'entendait rien, Erik se retourna et resta figé.

Deux cris de surprise brisèrent alors le silence. Meg suivit l'origine du bruit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Christine et sa mère se tenaient à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, les mains plaquées sur leur bouche, en signe d'incrédulité.

Erik se leva de toute sa haute stature, laissant tomber à terre sa couverture mais il demeura immobile. Christine… sa femme, était devant lui. Son cœur avait tant souhaité l'avoir près de lui, pendant son rétablissement, tandis que sa raison lui avait dicté de patienter encore un peu jusqu'à sa guérison. Et puis il avait masqué aussi par ce prétexte sa crainte insidieuse de la nouveauté. Un nouvel avenir devait être écrit mais ses projets étaient à peine formés. Il ne savait si Christine voudrait le suivre… Il ne savait s'il avait les épaules nécessaires pour endosser son nouveau rôle d'époux.

« Erik… murmura Christine, dans un souffle. Ce n'est pas possible… »

La pâleur de son visage laissa place au rouge qui lui montait aux joues, en même temps que les larmes aux yeux. Elle devait rêver. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Christine finit, sa stupeur passée, par ramasser les pans de sa robe dans ses mains et s'élança vers celui qu'elle avait cru perdre à jamais. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle doucement. Lui, non plus, ne pouvait y croire. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre comment Christine avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Parce que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, débordant de larmes de joies. Il ouvrit les bras vers elle et elle se jeta à son cou. Il la fit tournoyer légèrement et Christine se mit à rire, comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire. Le monde qui les entourait n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ne se soucièrent pas du docteur Simon et de sa femme qui venaient de sortir de la maison, ni de Raoul qui remontait l'allée vers eux, le visage lui aussi souriant.

Christine étreignait Erik de toutes les forces dont elle était capable. Celui-ci se sentit ressusciter en humant son doux parfum. A sa grande surprise, Christine lui prit son visage dans les mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle déversa dans son baiser tout le chagrin qu'elle avait accumulé et tout le soulagement et la joie qui l'assaillaient en cet instant. Erik y répondit de toute son âme. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il revivrait un instant pareil, celui de tenir son Ange, descendu du Ciel, cette femme qui l'aimait d'un amour aussi fort que le sien.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Christine lui murmura :

« - C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? lui sourit Erik.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'étais là. J'ai tout vu. La corde, ton corps tombant dans le vide… Comment as-tu survécu ?

- C'est une histoire assez longue, en vérité…

- Oh ce n'est pas grave maintenant que nous sommes réunis…Cela n'a pas d'importance… Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter cela plus tard… »

Christine enfouit sa tête contre le torse d'Erik. Elle avait besoin de lui avouer quel geste de désespoir elle avait failli commettre

«- J'ai eu si peur que tu m'abandonnes. Je croyais… J'ai failli rompre ma promesse Erik… J'ai failli faire une bêtise, le jour de l'exécution. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais.

- Avais-tu donc si peu foi en moi ? dit-il doucement. »

Christine le regarda, les larmes coulant de joie, sur son visage rayonnant.

« Avais-tu donc si peu foi en toi ? Continua-t-il. Avais-tu oublié que tu es plus maligne que tu ne le penses ? Je croyais que cette simple lettre t'aurait donnée un indice que ce que tu voyais, ce jour-là, n'était qu'une mascarade. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et elle semblait prête à s'excuser. Il interrompit son inspiration en posant son index sur sa lèvre fine.

« Je dois t'avouer qu'à un moment donné, j'ai cru moi aussi que je ne survivrai à cette exécution. »

Ils rirent légèrement en cœur et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Tout le monde regardait les deux amoureux s'étreindre. Meg s'était doucement levée et, pleine d'une joie qu'elle peinait à contenir, les larmes lui vinrent aussi.

Mme Giry était encore sous le choc. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Erik était bien vivant et que son gendre avait tenu sa promesse.

« - Alors c'est vrai, Vicomte ? Vous ne nous aviez donc pas menti… Vous avez sauvé Erik…

- Auriez-vous donc cru que je manquerai ma parole ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton faussement ironique.

- Je le croyais, oui. A ma grande décharge, je le croyais… »

Antoinette finit par lever les yeux vers son beau-fils et ce dernier fut abasourdi de voir que celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mme Giry puisse se laisser aller à une telle effusion de sentiment.

« - Je crois qu'il me faut vous faire des excuses, Vicomte.

- Je ne les accepterai, Mme Giry, qu'à condition que vous acceptiez les miennes. Vous aviez largement le droit de penser que j'étais le premier des goujats car je me suis vraiment comporté comme tel. J'ai été un mauvais mari, un mauvais fils, un mauvais gendre et un mauvais ami… dit-il, en regardant Christine et Erik.

- Et tu t'es très bien rattrapé, conclut Meg, qui était arrivée à leur côté. »

Mère et fille s'embrassèrent avec chaleur. Mme Giry ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de sa fille qu'en cet instant. Une fois qu'elles se relâchèrent, Raoul vint enlacer Meg amoureusement. Antoinette ne put masquer son étonnement à voir l'amour qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux. Elle avait toujours cru que Raoul serait incapable d'aimer sa fille comme elle semblait être éprise de lui. Mais elle avait tort. Bien des miracles semblaient s'être produits en peu de temps…

« - Je crois que Christine et moi avons manqué beaucoup de choses, dit-elle.

- Et je ne vous manquerai pas de vous les expliquer, pendant que nous dînerons. Il faut que je vous présente à nos hôtes, le docteur Simon, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, ainsi que sa femme. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant le repas, pris dans le jardin d'hiver qui donnait sur la mer et le soleil couchant, Raoul expliqua à Mme Giry et à Christine, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris afin de sauver Erik et regagner l'amour et la confiance de Meg.

Erik ne pouvait détacher son regard de Christine qui mangeait à ses côtés. Il fut même, à un moment donné, sermonné par Mme Simon qui lui intima de manger avant que son plat ne refroidisse, ce qui fit rire Mme Giry de voir pour la première fois son protégé se faire houspiller de la sorte, lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres…

Christine semblait absorbée par le récit de son ami d'enfance mais, par-dessous la table, sa main vint chercher celle d'Erik et elle la pressa avec amour. Les deux époux s'empourprèrent. C'était la première fois qu'Erik dînait en société et il avait la femme la plus belle à ses côtés et qui de plus l'aimait profondément. Cela lui semblait impossible à croire. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que tout le monde le rejetterait à cause de sa difformité, se rendait compte à présent du temps qu'il avait gâché énormément de temps à se terrer dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra.

Mme Giry avait eu raison, lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas rester dans l'ombre à l'Opéra et de se montrer publiquement sans craindre le regard des autres et de ne pas mentir à Christine sur sa vraie nature et sur la véritable puissance de ses sentiments. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait été trop borné, encore trop traumatisé par ce que les gitans avaient fait de lui. Ce soir, tout cela lui semblait si loin. Il se sentait bien et pour la première fois de sa vie, il put s'avouer qu'il était vraiment heureux.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie en entendant qu'on parlait de lui.

« - Comment avez-vous procédé pour faire croire que vous aviez réellement enterré Erik ? demandait Mme Giry à son gendre.

- C'est que j'ai eu un très bon professeur, n'est-ce pas ? dit Raoul, en s'adressant à Erik. »

En trois jours de temps, les deux hommes avaient fini par laisser de côté leurs différends. Les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé, l'acharnement de Raoul pour sauver Erik et les efforts de ce dernier pour sauver Meg, les avaient liés d'une étrange façon. Ils ne pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient amis mais chacun se sentait redevable envers l'autre pour les choses qu'ils avaient accomplies ensemble.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le dîner fut achevé, tous commencèrent à se sentir las. Les retrouvailles avaient été riches en émotion et leur avaient apportées à tous un apaisement de leur esprit.

Quand il fut temps de se souhaiter la bonne nuit, une tension semblait palpable entre Erik et Christine. Ils étaient mariés et en tant que tel, Mme Simon avait déposé la malle de la jeune femme dans la chambre qu'occupait son époux. Tous les regardèrent monter l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre, Erik précédant Christine. Celui-ci était bien heureux que son masque dissimula à ces hôtes et aux autres convives le feu qui lui brûlait les joues. Sa jeune épouse, quant à elle, baissait la tête mais sa chevelure n'arrivait pas à masquer le pourpre de son visage.

Tous savaient très bien ce qu'augurait cette nuit pour les deux amoureux et ils ne pouvaient cacher leur malaise de vivre leur nuit de noces sous le toit d'autant de monde.

Arrivés à la chambre, Erik fit entrer Christine. Une fois entrés, il referma sur eux la porte qu'il verrouilla. Christine se retourna au bruit de la clé dans la serrure.

« Juste pour que personne n'ouvre pas mégarde la porte et ne me voit sans mon masque… murmura Erik, une pointe de gêne dans la voix. »

Christine hocha la tête face à cette excuse. Elle savait très bien que la raison était toute autre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si gauche en cet instant qu'elle avait tant rêvé ? Elle avait les mains moites et tremblantes, alors que lorsqu'Erik et elle avaient failli passer à l'acte, le soir de son audition triomphante. Il n'y avait eu pourtant aucune peur, aucune gêne, à ce moment-là… juste un désir brûlant.

Erik prit son temps pour placer son masque sur la coiffeuse et retira sa perruque. Christine pouvait apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir. Il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle rompe ce silence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle. »

Erik la détailla dans le miroir et mit un long moment avant de lui répondre.

«- Je ne sais pas… Parce que je suis malade…

- Je sais, puisque le docteur Simon nous a parlé, pendant le dîner, de ta pneumonie…

- Je ne voulais pas te faire une fausse joie. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre une énième fois.

- Il a dit que tu étais en bonne voie de guérison, que tu étais robuste et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter…

- Je le sais aussi, répondit Erik, un peu agacé. »

Christine s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari.

« Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erik ferma les yeux. Devait-il vraiment partager avec elle, toutes ces craintes ?

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Erik. Nous nous le sommes jurés devant Dieu, dit-elle, comme si elle devinait ses pensées. »

Elle enlaça son torse puissant, en dépit du poids qu'il avait perdu, et ils se contemplèrent tous deux quelques instants, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre son dos. Il finit par lui faire face et se mit à caresser les boucles de la jeune femme qui étaient réapparu.

« - C'est que pour la première fois j'ai peur de ce que l'avenir va nous réserver, avoua-t-il.

- Et pourtant, c'est la première fois où nous sommes libres. Sans menace qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu tout ce que je désire. Je t'ai toi…

- A jamais…

- Oui… Cependant je ne prends pas l'engagement que nous nous sommes faits à la légère. En tant que mari, je me dois de t'apporter une sécurité matérielle mais aussi morale. Je suis en devoir de nous trouver un endroit sûr où nous pourrons vivre enfin en paix et libre de faire ce que nous voulons…

- Alors, c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment être un bon époux… finit-il par lâcher. Et je ne veux plus que nous soyons poursuivis par la Police. Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois.

- Il n'y a pas à te demander si tu seras un bon époux ou non… Cela, contrairement à beaucoup de choses, ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Nous avancerons ensemble et nous apprendrons ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il. »

Instinctivement, Erik attira Christine contre lui. Celle-ci fut surprise de son changement de caractère. Il passa la main le long de sa chevelure et caressa délicatement sa joue, puis il descendit lentement le long de son cou et s'y arrêta pour y déposer des baisers aussi légers que des ailes de papillons. Christine se laissait faire. Les pulsations de son cœur s'accéléraient sous la caresse de cette étreinte. Sa respiration devint heurtée et la chaleur flamboyante qui irradiait dans sa poitrine descendit en flèche jusqu'à son ventre.

Il la retourna dos contre son torse, ses reins contre son bassin. Christine sentit l'excitation grandir en lui et par la même ne fit qu'attiser la sienne de plus belle. Il pencha la tête contre son oreille et commença à lui susurrer :

_Come into these arms again_

_And lay your body down_

_(Viens te blottir dans ces bras de nouveau_

_Et allonge ton corps)_

Christine posa sa tête en arrière contre le torse de son amant. Ce dernier l'embrassa à la base de son cou, tandis qu'il lui découvrait son épaule. Il défit avec une lenteur calculée les mailles de son corset. Puis, il la força à lui faire face. Il entrouvrit sa chemise et lui fit poser sa main sur son cœur.

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_Is beating like a drum._

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_

_It knows not how it sounds._

_For it is the drum of drums_

_It is the song of songs._

_(Le rythme de ce cœur tremblant_

_Bat comme un tambour_

_Il bat pour toi, il saigne pour toi_

_Il ne sait pas comment cela résonne_

_Car c'est le tambour des tambours_

_C'est la chanson des chansons)_

Il entreprit de défaire la robe de Christine qui tomba à terre dans un souffle d'air. Il lui prit les mains pour qu'elle puisse l'enjamber et se défaire de cette entrave et à peine l'avait-elle fait qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

_Once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom._

_Cruel winter chilled the balm,_

_And stole my flower too soon_

_O loneliness, O hopelessness_

_To search the ends of time,_

_For there is in all the world_

_No greater love than mine._

_(Une fois que j'ai eu la rose la plus rare qu'il ne fut jamais permis de voir éclore_

_Un hiver cruel gela le baume_

_Et vola ma fleur trop tôt_

_O la solitude, O le désespoir_

_Même en cherchant jusqu'à la fin des temps,_

_Il n'y aura dans le monde entier_

_Aucun amour plus grand que le mien)_

Christine entreprit de lui ôter sa chemise et elle lui embrassa à chaque bouton sa peau qui se découvrait petit à petit. Erik d'un geste vif ramena la tête de la jeune femme près de son visage et l'embrassa avec la plus grande ardeur qu'il eut jamais connu. Ils commencèrent à explorer chaque coin méconnu du corps de l'autre avec une avidité sans pareille. Sans pudeur, sans remords, ils retiraient les morceaux de tissu qui leur barraient le passage vers la chaleur de l'autre, vers cet épiderme à l'affut de chaque caresse, de chaque souffle, de chaque baiser.

_Love... . Still falls the rain._

_Still falls the night._

_Still falls the night._

_(Mon amour… Que tombe encore la pluie_

_Que tombe encore la nuit_

_Que tombe encore la nuit)_

Lorsque leurs corps furent entièrement nus, Erik se plaça au-dessus de Christine et l'instinct de celle-ci prit le dessus sur tout autre chose. Elle se cambra à son approche et elle se laissa prendre avec un gémissement de plaisir…

_Be mine forever..._

_Be mine forever..._

_( Sois mienne pour toujours_

_Sois mienne pour toujours…)_

Leurs corps entrelacés ne firent plus qu'un. La communion de leur chair faisait enfin corps avec celle de leurs esprits. Leurs cœurs battaient en rythme… A chaque coup de rein, leur plaisir se décuplait et leur désir n'arrêtait pas de croître. Jusqu'à l'apothéose finale où leur jouissance résonna en eux comme le final d'une symphonie aux accents célestes.

Enlacés étroitement, l'un contre l'autre, Erik continua de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

_Let me be the only one_

_To keep you from the cold._

_Now the floor of heaven is laid,_

_Its stars of brightest glow._

_They shine for you._

_They shine for you._

_They burn for all to see._

_Come into these arms again_

_And set this spirit free…_

_(Laisse-moi être le seul_

_A te protéger du froid_

_Maintenant, le plancher du paradis est posé,_

_Ses étoiles d'un scintillemnt des plus éclatants_

_Elles brillent pour toi_

_Elles brillent pour toi_

_Elles brûlent pour tout voir_

_Blottis-toi dans ces bras de nouveau_

_Et laisse cet esprit se libérer…)_

Christine et lui s'assoupirent dans cette étreinte mais le désir et le besoin de l'autre se fit ressentir et les réveillèrent plusieurs fois, au cours de la nuit. Jamais aucun des deux n'aurait pu croire qu'il était aussi doux et bon d'aimer et d'être aimé à ce point.

_**Disclaimers : La chanson 'Love Song (for a vampire)' est interprétée par Annie Lennox. Elle lui appartient intégralement. Elle est tirée de la BO du film 'Dracula' de Francis Ford Coppola que je vous recommande vivement.**_

**Alors… heureuses ? Je l'espère car c'est quand même THE chapitre !**

**Les reviews sont indispensables voire même vitales ! **

**Car il ne reste que deux chapitres pour terminer cette histoire… Eh oui, d'un coup j'ai mis le turbo avec des chapitres à rallonge et voilà que c'est déjà bientôt fini… Snif… Mais mon esprit est en train de mijoter une belle petite fic Erik/Christine qui devrait normalement voir le jour une fois que j'aurai fini celle-ci, ainsi que ma fic sur la trilogie ''Cinquantes nuances''. Donc dans très peu de temps je vous le promets.**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : C'est le début**

Près d'un mois se passa ainsi, où tout le monde fut réuni dans la maison du docteur Simon. Les journées passaient trop vite aux yeux de Christine. Elle avait renoué avec Meg et les deux jeunes femmes passaient de longues heures en compagnie l'une de l'autre. Environ, une fois par semaine, Raoul repartait à Paris pour voir si tout allait bien. L'exécution d'Erik avait mis un terme aux plus folles rumeurs le concernant et il était clair que pour les habitants de la Capitale, le Fantôme avait bel et bien péri au bout d'une corde, ce qui enlevait singulièrement du panache à son mythe et à l'attraction qu'exerçait l'Opéra Populaire. Le Fantôme ne s'était avéré n'être qu'un homme. Qu'il y avait-il d'intéressant à cela ?

Christine voyait Meg s'épanouir dans son rôle d'épouse et de future mère et elle en était ravie pour elle. Les soins qu'Erik lui avait apportés avaient permis à sa grossesse de se passer sous des auspices plus cléments et Meg entamait, à présent, son sixième mois de grossesse. Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient à lire ou faire de la broderie, Erik était accaparé par le docteur Simon. Les deux hommes se vouaient un respect mutuel pour leurs savoirs respectifs et ils aimaient philosopher sur les avancées de la médecine et sur d'autres sujets aussi divers que variés. Erik lui avait expliqué certaines techniques médicinales et le docteur lui en avait enseignées d'autres.

La santé d'Erik n'était plus un sujet de préoccupation. Sa toux n'était plus aussi violente. Il ne crachait plus de sang et il avait repris du poids, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mme Simon. Cette dernière et son mari étaient d'ailleurs convaincus que Christine se trouvait être le meilleur des remèdes. Erik s'épanouissait de jour en jour, au contact de ses nouveaux amis et de sa famille. Car il considérait Antoinette et sa fille comme si elles étaient du même sang que lui. Mme Giry et lui, au lendemain de leurs retrouvailles avaient eu une longue conversation. La chorégraphe s'en était toujours voulue de n'avoir pas pris à l'Opéra autant soin d'Erik qu'il le méritait et elle lui demanda pardon pour les jours sombres qu'il avait vécu, après son arrestation. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été le voir dans son antre et que Christine les ait entendus. Erik lui pardonna tout cela et lui confessa aussi toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises, à savoir de ne pas l'avoir écoutée quand elle lui avait suggéré de quitter l'Opéra, quand Christine et lui en avaient eu l'occasion. Leur discussion se termina par une embrassade. Ils admirent tous deux ce lien d'amitié fraternelle qui les unissait et qu'ils n'avaient pas osé s'avouer, depuis toutes ses années passées à se protéger mutuellement.

Les occupants de la maison faisaient également tout leur possible pour laisser au nouveau couple toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Erik et Christine s'accordaient de longues balades au bord de la mer, sur la plage de galets. Il s'amusait à la voir, pieds nus, jouant avec les vagues qui venaient mourir devant elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanouie. Il avait une admiration sans faille pour elle mais, parfois, son bonheur était atténué, en voyant qu'une ombre passait devant les yeux de sa jeune épouse.

Christine n'osait lui demander ce qu'ils allaient devenir, à présent. Erik ne lui parlait pas des projets qu'il nourrissait pour leur avenir. Elle savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas éternellement à Wimereux et que, tôt ou tard, ils devraient quitter la maison des Simon, quitter les gens qui leur étaient chers et prendre la route vers une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'harceler son époux de questions. Elle le connaissait, depuis bien longtemps, pour savoir que le jour où il se déciderait de lui confier ses intentions, il lui en parlerait.

Bien que la vie à Wimereux lui fût agréable, Christine commençait à s'ennuyer de la musique. Le docteur Simon n'était pas un mélomane et ne possédait aucun instrument. De plus, la promiscuité avec tout le monde l'empêchait de vouloir s'adonner à de nouvelles leçons de chant. Mais, en attendant, les deux jeunes mariés étaient plus occupés de s'épanouir dans les plaisirs que leur apportait leur nouvelle vie conjugale que dans la musique. Si bien qu'Erik, tout comme Christine, attendait impatiemment que, chaque soir, le soleil se couche et qu'à la fin du dîner, ils puissent prendre congé de leurs amis.

Il leur arrivait parfois d'avoir du mal à contenir leur désir et de devoir attendre. Un soir, Erik et Christine remontaient un peu essoufflés l'escalier qui menait de la plage à la maison des Simon. La jeune femme avait du mal à regarder son mari dans les yeux. Elle était encore toute empourprée de leur escapade et de la folie qui les avait gagnés. Qu'il serait difficile de devoir reprendre une contenance normale devant Les Simon ou bien même Antoinette ! Leur promenade avait duré plus que de raison et elle craignait que les autres ne commencent à s'inquiéter de leur absence prolongée. Arriverait-elle à cacher l'émoi qui la gagnait encore ?

Ils avaient marché plus loin qu'à leur habitude et ils avaient trouvé un petit renfoncement dans la falaise. Ce qui était arrivé ensuite… Erik et elle étaient bien incapables de dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais leur désir avait pris le pas sur toute autre chose. Que serait-il arrivé si quelqu'un était passé par là ? A cette idée, elle se rembrunit encore plus, en remettant une dernière fois en ordre sa chevelure. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Erik l'attendait déjà prêt à lui donner son bras. Elle le prit et il lui afficha un clin d'œil complice.

Ils étaient en train de remonter silencieusement l'allée qui menait à la terrasse tout à leurs pensées, lorsque Raoul se précipita vers eux.

« Ah vous voilà tous les deux ! Il était temps. Nous vous attendions. Je viens de rentrer de Paris et certaines nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. »

Erik et Christine s'arrêtèrent, interdits. Le bonheur avait fait place à de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Ils se dépêchèrent de suivre Raoul qui était déjà rentré dans la maison.

Christine avait déjà remarqué qu'Erik et Raoul s'entretenaient régulièrement dans le bureau du docteur Simon qui était un des coins les plus calmes de la demeure. Et cela arrivait généralement, lorsque son ami d'enfance s'apprêtait à partir à la Capitale ou lorsqu'il en revenait. Elle ignorait de quoi les deux hommes s'entretenaient mais elle était quasiment certaine que cela avait avoir avec les projets d'Erik. Raoul devait l'aider à quelque chose mais elle ne savait quoi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était rassemblé, alors que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de dîner. Antoinette et Meg étaient en train de lire, anxieuses, un article de journal. Erik et Christine s'assirent à table. Raoul faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'Opéra… Paris ne parle que de ça… Lisez ! dit-il, nerveusement. »

Antoinette tendit le journal aux deux jeunes gens. Il s'agissait de 'La Dépêche de Paris'.

_La Malédiction de l'Opéra Populaire : Et si le Fantôme n'était pas mort ?_

_Dans la nuit du 4 au 5 juillet, c'est-à-dire un mois, jour pour jour, après la mort du criminel Erik Delahaye, plus connu sous le nom du 'Fantôme de l'Opéra', est arrivée une catastrophe sans précédent. En effet, une partie de la voûte du dôme, où autrefois scintillait le célèbre chandelier, dont la chute a été la cause de l'incendie qui s'est déclaré en février dernier, s'est fissurée et s'est détachée. Les énormes morceaux de plâtres ont causé de nombreux dégâts au niveau de l'auditorium et endommagé une bonne partie de la scène, alors que les travaux venaient de s'achever dans cette partie de l'Opéra. _

_D'après les dires des contremaîtres chargés des travaux et de l'architecte, cela serait dû à une fragilité de la structure qui n'était pas en état de recevoir du plâtre alors que de nombreuses fissures étaient déjà présentes. Les directeurs de l'Opéra les auraient obligés à réaliser des rénovations de fortune, afin de rouvrir au plus vite, en négligeant la sécurité future des spectateurs. Messieurs Firmin et André n'ont pas voulu répondre à nos questions mais nous avons appris de source sûre de certains employés que les travaux ne se passent pas dans les meilleures conditions. Accidents, matériel disparaissant mystérieusement, voix suspectes… Il semblerait qu'une malédiction frappe l'Opéra Populaire._

_Le Comte Wagner, nouveau mécène de l'Opéra, se refuse à tout commentaire. Il ne pourra empêcher pourtant la rumeur d'enfler, selon laquelle le Fantôme hanterait toujours les lieux, prêt à se venger de ceux qui l'ont mené à la potence. Le mystère s'accentue encore, puisqu'il paraîtrait que les sous-sols de l'Opéra ont été inondés, suite à une brusque montée des eaux de la Seine qui passe sous le bâtiment. Etrange phénomène car aucune crue n'était visible sur les bords du fleuve. _

_Les sous-sols étaient le lieu de vie du Fantôme et d'aucuns prétendent que ces phénomènes inexpliqués seraient bien l'œuvre de ce spectre. D'autres rumeurs tendraient à croire qu'Erik Delahaye ne serait pas mort et errerait dans l'Opéra, prêt à se venger._

_Toujours est-il que, pour l'instant, l'ouverture du Populaire ne semble pas prête d'avoir lieu et tout Paris s'accorde à dire qu'il y aura peu de volontaires pour assister à la première, si l'Opéra arrive un jour à rouvrir ses portes._

A la fin de sa lecture, Erik semblait aussi contrarié que Raoul. Christine aussi avait légèrement blêmi.

« - Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas bon que l'on recommence à parler du Fantôme… lui répondit Erik.

- Mais, ce ne sont que des commérages. Firmin et André ne font que de la publicité gratuite…

- Toujours est-il que j'avais espéré que nous aurions été tranquilles un peu plus longtemps. »

Erik regarda Raoul qui avait posé ses mains sur le dossier de Meg.

« - Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit le Vicomte. Il faut avancer votre départ à Christine et à vous…

- Mais est-ce que tout est en ordre ? demanda Erik.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour hâter ce qu'il nous reste à faire. L'ennui, c'est que la plupart des hommes que je dois voir sont partis à Deauville ou Cherbourg pour la belle saison. Cela rend les choses difficiles mais pas impossibles.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Christine. »

Erik se tourna vers elle et soupira.

« - Cela fait un mois que le Vicomte fait des allers retours dans le but de préparer notre départ.

- Et où allons-nous partir ? demanda-t-elle.

- En Amérique. »

La réponse d'Erik prit toutes les femmes au dépourvu. Le docteur Simon, quant à lui, semblait déjà avoir été mis dans la confidence.

« - Si loin ! s'exclama Antoinette. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Erik. Christine et moi devons être certains de vivre dans un lieu sûr. Par bonheur, le Vicomte m'a affirmé que la réputation du Fantôme n'a pas dépassé les frontières mais, par précaution, il est plus prudent que nous quittions l'Europe.

- Mais ce qui se passe à l'Opéra… ce n'est qu'une coïncidence… tu n'y es pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, en ce qui concerne la voûte non mais je ne suis pas étonné que cela arrive. La structure a souffert avec la chute du chandelier et vu l'empressement et l'avarice de nos chers directeurs et du nouveau mécène…

- Je dois dire que c'est bien là la seule chose qui me réjouit dans cette affaire, dit Raoul. Je n'ai jamais supporté le Comte Wagner et avec ce qui vient de se produire, il risque fort de laisser une bonne partie de sa fortune, s'il désire un jour réentendre chanter la Carlotta.

- Quand à l'inondation des sous-sols… Je crois que les ouvriers ont dû se montrer un peu trop curieux et actionner sans le vouloir le mécanisme d'engloutissement que j'avais prévu d'activer, au cas où cela se serait mal passé, le soir de l'incendie, répondit Erik, en regardant Mme Giry. Nous savons toi comme moi, Antoinette, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

- Et au final, il n'y en a pas eu besoin, puisque tout ne s'est pas si mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par dire Meg. »

La décision fut prise que Raoul repartirait le lendemain pour peaufiner les détails qu'il restait à effectuer avant le départ d'Erik et Christine. Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à discuter de cela, afin de ne rien oublier et d'éviter à Raoul de devoir les contacter ou de refaire un voyage qui pourrait rendre les gens suspicieux. Bien sûr, Paris savait que la Vicomtesse Marguerite de Chagny, après un accident où elle avait chuté dans les escaliers, avait pris le chemin du bord de mer, loin des mondanités de la Normandie. Mais Raoul préférait user de toute la discrétion possible.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors nous allons partir pour l'Amérique ? demanda Christine, plongée dans ses songes. »

Les deux amants étaient couchés dans leur lit. Christine, lovée contre Erik, avait posé sa tête sur le torse nu de celui-ci et se laissait bercer par sa respiration.

« - Cela te dérange? S'inquiéta Erik. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faille quitter la France si vite.

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, mon Amour. _Si tu vas au bout du monde, j'irai... (Anywhere you go, let me go too…)_. Il est vrai cependant que partir si loin, dans un pays que nous ne connaissons pas, avec une langue que nous ne maîtrisons pas, m'effraie quelque peu, je dois te l'avouer. Mais, si j'y réfléchis, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, lorsque nous sommes partis de Stockholm pour venir en France.

- Alors, c'est une bonne chose, non ? lui demanda Erik, en lui souriant tendrement.

- Peut-être, lui répondit Christine, d'un air taquin, sinon je n'aurai jamais connu mon Ange de la Musique ! »

Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau amoureusement. Au bout d'un moment silencieux, Christine reprit à voix haute le cours de ses pensées.

« - Ce qui me rend triste, c'est de savoir que je ne serai pas présente pour l'accouchement de Meg. J'aurais tellement aimé être y assister.

- Je le sais… Mais même si nous avions attendu de partir à l'automne comme je l'envisageais, jamais nous ne pourrions rester jusqu'à son enfantement. Les derniers bateaux transatlantiques partent en novembre. Il est trop dangereux ensuite pour eux de faire la traversée en plein hiver. Nous ne pouvons remettre notre départ au printemps prochain.

- J'espère que cela se passera bien pour elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Meg a complètement récupéré, à présent, et je sais que le docteur Simon sera correctement prendre soin d'elle. »

Christine se mit à songer à la vue de Meg avec un bébé… et soudain, sa vision d'Erik et elle avec leur propre enfant lui revint en mémoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle y pensait, depuis leur mariage. La question de fonder une famille lui trottait en tête mais elle avait peur d'en parler à Erik. Elle finit par sourire en elle-même. Erik était loin d'être stupide. Il devait se douter que leurs ébats ne resteraient pas stériles très longtemps. A ce moment-là, il serait temps d'en parler. Pour l'instant, rien ne pressait… Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il accueillerait peut-être un peu anxieusement la venue d'un bébé mais qu'au final, tout se passerait bien.

Christine soupira et ses pensées prirent une toute autre voie. Quitter Paris avait été déjà une épreuve pour elle car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se recueillir sur la tombe de son père mais quitter la France signifiait dire adieu à Meg, Antoinette et même Raoul. Cette idée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était fort possible qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir profiter au mieux des derniers instants qu'elle passerait en leur compagnie.

« - Quand penses-tu que nous partirons ? demanda-t-elle.

- D'après de Chagny, tout devrait être prêt d'ici trois bonnes semaines. Il pense qu'il serait préférable que nous ne nous exposions pas trop à l'extérieur. Il est vrai que cela pourrait se révéler imprudent, si nous étions démasqués… »

Christine se releva et se tourna vers Erik, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que Raoul et toi puissiez devenir de si bons amis…

- Des amis ? dit-il, pris au dépourvu. Non, je n'irai pas jusque-là. Mais je dois avouer que Meg a fait des miracles sur lui. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise pour le changer à ce point…

- Le pouvoir des femmes… chuchota Christine.

- Il est vrai que les femmes ont un vrai pouvoir… mais les hommes savent se débrouiller aussi… »

Sur ces mots, Erik passa les draps au-dessus de leurs têtes et entreprit d'embrasser fougueusement sa femme…

oOoOoOoOoO

L'aube avait à peine pointée, en cette matinée du 3 août 1871, que la journée s'annonçait déjà caniculaire. Heureusement, le vent marin apportait un peu de fraîcheur. Erik et Raoul avaient chargé sur le fiacre les malles et le docteur Simon avait donné un de ses chevaux pour prêter main forte à César.

Christine inspectait la maison dans les moindres détails. Elle avait peur d'oublier quelque chose. Il était prévu que Meg reste avec les Simon, pendant que sa mère et son mari les conduisaient Erik et elle, jusqu'au port de Calais. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que tout avait bien été rangé dans les malles et dut se résigner à faire les adieux qu'elle redoutait tant.

Les Simon avaient pris place sur le seuil de la maison. Erik leur avait déjà dit au revoir. Le docteur lui avait offert plusieurs ouvrages et espéré entretenir une correspondance avec lui, une fois que Christine et lui se seraient fixés. Peu habitué aux adieux, il avait pris congé de Meg, en inclinant la tête et en la remerciant encore pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais, celle-ci, aux bords des larmes, lui sauta au cou et lui fit la bise, ce qui le prit de court. Elle lui demanda de prendre bien soin de sa presque-sœur pour elle, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier de promettre.

Christine embrassa les Simon et les remercia de leur gentillesse et de leur hospitalité. Puis ce fut au tour de Meg. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un long moment, chacune essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'elles ne purent plus lutter, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'embrassèrent, malgré le ventre légèrement proéminent de Meg.

« - Promets-moi d'être heureuse et de me tenir informée de votre installation en Amérique, sanglota Meg.

- Et toi, prend bien soin de toi et de ton bébé. Ecris-moi une fois que tu auras accouché. Je veux tout savoir… As-tu une idée si ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

- Oh, je souhaiterai de tout cœur que ce soit un garçon. Raoul en serait si heureux…

- Je l'espère pour toi. Vous méritez d'avoir du bonheur…

- Tout comme Erik et toi… »

Elles finirent par s'écarter l'une de l'autre mais elles se tenaient toujours les mains. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de leurs joues.

« - Oh Meg, finit par dire Christine. Qu'il sera dur pour moi de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Tu es, depuis mon arrivée à l'Opéra, ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur.

- C'est la même chose pour moi et je sais que même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi. »

Elles finirent par se lâcher mais, lorsque le fiacre prit la route, Christine resta à l'observer et lui faire signe, jusqu'à ce que Meg fut hors de sa vue.

Ils arrivèrent au port avec un peu d'avance. Raoul leur avait trouvé une place sur un navire de transport, en direction de Douvres. Erik et Christine y seraient tranquilles. L'équipage était des hommes de différentes nationalités et Raoul leur avait donnés un bon salaire pour qu'ils prennent soin de leurs uniques passagers.

Raoul leur expliqua une dernière fois les modalités de leur voyage.

« Une fois que vous serez arrivés à Douvres, une voiture de louage vous attendra et vous emmènera jusqu'à Liverpool. Je connais là-bas une auberge où vous serez des mieux logés. Après-demain, vous pourrez prendre le transatlantique qui vous emmènera jusqu'à New York. Je vous ai réservés une suite en première classe. Vous y serez plus à l'aise et si vous ne désirez pas quitter votre chambre, vous pourrez demander à ce qu'on vous y apporte vos repas. Ainsi, vous aurez la plus grande discrétion possible. Bien que je ne crois pas que l'on fasse le rapprochement entre vous et Erik Delahaye, grâce à ceci. »

Erik prit les papiers que lui tendait le Vicomte. Il avait du mal à croire que cela était vrai. Il tenait entre ses mains le certificat de naissance de Monsieur Erik Y., né à New York et donc de nationalité américaine.

« Les autorités ne trouveront rien à redire… J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un ami haut placé à l'ambassade américaine qui m'a tenu compagnie, pendant mes soirées de débauche d'autrefois, et qui ne souhaite absolument pas que sa femme soit au courant de ses frasques ! »

Mme Giry regarda son gendre de biais mais ne releva pas.

« Et je crois qu'avant de partir, il y a une dernière chose qu'il me faut vous donner. »

Raoul donna à Christine un papier qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« - Oh Raoul ! Tu as réussi à avoir notre certificat de mariage !

- Oui. Cela a mis du temps mais j'ai dû attendre d'avoir les papiers d'Erik pour le faire compléter mais c'est enfin officiel, vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Y. »

Christine embrassa Raoul :

« - Merci pour tout Raoul, sincèrement…

- Ce n'est rien, ma petite Lotte. J'espère que vous serez heureux et que tu trouveras tout ce que tu souhaites, dans ta nouvelle vie.

- Raoul, lui dit-elle, tu vas me manquer. Tu resteras toujours au fond de mon cœur, mon tendre ami d'enfance.

- Toi aussi, tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur, Christine. »

Erik et Raoul se serrèrent la main brièvement. Erik, un peu refroidi par l'étreinte de Raoul et de sa femme, eut du mal à cacher sa jalousie, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas à réagir de la sorte. Mais il en était ainsi : Raoul et lui ne pourraient jamais vraiment devenir amis. Ils n'arriveraient jamais vraiment, malgré tous les efforts possibles, à faire table rase du trop lourd passé qui les liait…

Les adieux avec Mme Giry furent aussi déchirants pour Christine que ceux de Meg. La chorégraphe luttait pour garder sa contenance mais lorsque la jeune femme l'appela 'Mère', celle-ci fondit en larmes. Ces dernières reprirent de plus belle quand Erik la prit dans ses bras et l'appela sa sœur.

« - J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Meg et toi. Saches que notre porte sera toujours ouverte si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Erik. Je vais bientôt avoir une famille à m'occuper. Le Vicomte m'a demandée de venir habiter à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Je serai là pour assister Meg avec le bébé et atténuer le caractère de la Vicomtesse… »

Alors que les deux jeunes époux s'apprêtèrent à embarquer, Raoul tendit à Erik une grosse enveloppe.

« Tenez, dit-il. Il s'agit des documents qui vous donneront accès à New York à toutes vos affaires que mes hommes ont récupérées pour vous dans l'antre et l'entrepôt rue des Tisserands. Vous y avez l'adresse, ainsi que les papiers qui prouvent que vous en êtes propriétaire. Cela fait déjà quinze jours qu'elles vous attendent là-bas, mis à part ceci. »

Raoul lui fit ouvrir le colis et en sortit un masque de couleur chair.

« Je pense que cela sera moins voyant que le blanc… Après tout, le Fantôme n'est plus… »

Erik hocha la tête.

« - Quant à moi, j'aurai un dernier service à vous demander, Vicomte. Prenez soin de mes chevaux, comme si c'était les vôtres.

- En cela, vous pouvez me faire une confiance aveugle. Et à notre retour à Paris, César rejoindra ses compagnons dans mes écuries. »

Ils se serrèrent à nouveau la main mais avec un peu plus de chaleur, cette fois-ci. Erik suivit Christine vers l'embarcadère. Ils restèrent sur le pont jusqu'à ce que le bateau s'éloigne du quai et que Raoul et Antoinette ne soient plus que deux points leur faisant signe à l'horizon.

Alors que le soleil matinal se reflétait sur les falaises de la côte anglaise d'une blancheur éclatante, Christine sentit au fond d'elle son cœur se gonfler d'une joie nouvelle. Erik la serra dans les bras pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle chanta pour lui :

_Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant_

_Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

_Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent_

_C'est le début je le sens_

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'Erik ne l'avait pas entendu chanter, il ne put s'empêcher de l'accompagner :

_On ne m'a rien dit_

_Je savais que c'était toi_

_Une autre vie_

_Commençait ce jour là_

Et pendant que les falaises se rapprochaient, ils entonnèrent ensemble :

_Une évidence, une prière, une urgence_

_Qui devient nous_

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant, non_

_C'est le début je le sens…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le retour à Wimereux se fit en silence pour Antoinette et Raoul. Elle peinait à refouler ses larmes et cacher son chagrin, tandis qu'il se sentait vide. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été éprouvant pour lui. Entre le sauvetage d'Erik et l'organisation de son départ avec Christine, il n'avait pas eu un instant de répit. Mais voilà que tout était terminé. Une nouvelle vie était sur le point de commencer…

Sa joie de retrouver Meg et d'aller la réconforter, suite à la tristesse causée par le départ de sa meilleure amie fut anéantie, lorsqu'en remontant l'allée qui menait à la maison des Simon, il remarqua la présence d'un équipage. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la voiture de sa mère.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à elle, depuis le départ de celle-ci, suite à l'accident de Meg et aux arrestations d'Erik et Christine. A y penser, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part, depuis lors et il devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit non plus.

Il arrêta brutalement le fiacre à côté de celui de sa mère et aida Mme Giry à descendre.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Vicomte ? Pourquoi la Vicomtesse Eugénie se trouve ici ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, lui répondit Raoul, anxieux. Mais connaissant ma mère, nous n'allons certainement pas tardé à le savoir… »

A peine eurent-ils franchis le pas de la porte, que la voix de la Vicomtesse Eugénie résonnait dans la maison. Elle était dans le salon, en compagnie des Simon et de Meg. Celle-ci était bien pâle et se tenait la tête basse. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la saluer qu'Eugénie se leva vivement, sans leur adresser un bonjour.

« Raoul ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il était temps que vous rentriez de votre course. Je commençais à perdre patience. Nous devons nous entretenir immédiatement. Docteur Simon, pouvez-vous nous mener dans un endroit plus discret, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le médecin ne se fit pas prier et la mena Raoul et elle, jusqu'à son bureau.

« Merci, finit par dire la Vicomtesse. »

Le docteur Simon s'apprêtait à les laisser seuls, lorsqu'Eugénie l'interrompit.

« Non, veuillez rester avec nous, mon ami. Après tout, cela vous concerne aussi. »

Il referma alors la porte sur eux trois.

« - Bien, continua-t-elle, sur un ton toujours aussi impérieux et froid, vous avez l'air de vous porter mieux qu'avant mon départ, Raoul…

- C'est le cas, mère, lui répondit-il, sur ses gardes. Il me semble que vous vous portez également bien. »

La Vicomtesse feint d'ignorer le compliment de son fils.

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous amené Marguerite dans un endroit aussi éloigné de tout ?

- Mais parce que c'était nécessaire pour sa santé. Durant votre absence, elle a failli à nouveau perdre le bébé. Le docteur Simon l'a soignée et nous a proposés pour son bien-être de venir, quelques temps, au bord de mer, dans sa résidence secondaire.

- Peut-être… mais vous me cachez une bonne partie de la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mère, jura Raoul, qui se demandait bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je me suis peut-être absentée mais je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers mois. Le docteur Simon m'a tout expliquée.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Raoul, interloqué, en regardant le médecin… Mais…

- Il le fallait, Vicomte. Votre mère m'a demandé de la tenir informée de vos agissements. »

Le médecin semblait un peu dépité de devoir avouer la vérité au fils d'Eugénie.

« - Avez-vous donc perdu la raison, Raoul ? s'énerva Eugénie. Savez-vous dans quel embarras la famille aurait été mise, si vous aviez été démasqué ? Et quelle idée d'avoir impliqué Monsieur Simon dans une telle histoire !

- J'avais prévu de me débrouiller seul. Le docteur Simon s'est proposé de m'aider de son plein gré. Il connaissait les risques !

- C'est vrai, Vicomtesse, assura Simon.

- Qu'aurai-je fait, Raoul, si vous vous étiez retrouvé en prison pour avoir été le complice d'un criminel en fuite ! Avez-vous songé que notre nom aurait été entaché à jamais ! »

La Vicomtesse se dirigea vers la fenêtre et passa quelques secondes à observer la mer.

« - Mon ami, finit-elle par dire au médecin, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants seuls, s'il vous plaît ?

- Comme vous le souhaitez, Vicomtesse… »

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Raoul, en signe d'excuse et d'encouragement.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Eugénie daigna enfin se retourner pour faire face à son fils. Raoul en fut des plus décontenancés, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« - Avez-vous songé que vous auriez pu briser mon cœur à jamais, si vous aviez été démasqué ! Simon m'avait prévenu de votre plan pour sauver ce Fantôme. Il avait l'air d'avoir confiance en vous. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il fasse tout son possible pour vous aider et vous protéger… Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, Raoul. Je suis peut-être peu démonstrative envers vous et j'ai toujours été plus encline à critiquer qu'à complimenter mais vous êtes mon fils unique ! Je tiens à vous, comme chaque mère tient à son enfant. Mais je me devais de vous donner une leçon. Je voyais bien quelle direction vous empruntiez… Le chemin de la facilité, de la débauche, de l'ivresse… Je voulais vous faire comprendre que vous ne méritiez pas ce que vous vous infligiez mais je me devais d'agir en conséquence… Le cataclysme que vous aviez déclenché, en plongeant dans l'affliction tant de gens, méritait de vous de prendre des risques aussi grands que cet ouragan pour vous racheter. A présent, je peux voir par moi-même que j'ai eu raison de vous laisser vous débrouiller… et qu'à mon plus grand étonnement et à mon plus grand soulagement, vous vous en êtes très bien sorti.

- Je vous remercie, mère, répondit Raoul, complètement décontenancé. Mais ma rédemption, je la dois également à Meg. C'est elle qui m'a montré le droit chemin…

- Elle vous a effectivement fait changer… Elle mérite toute ma gratitude. Je me suis trompée sur son compte. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenait tant à vous et vous à elle.

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin, mère ?

- Parce que je viens faire amende honorable. Je voulais m'assurer que ce que le docteur Simon m'avait dit à votre sujet était vrai. Je suis venue vous dire que je désire que vous repreniez les affaires familiales. Contrairement à mai dernier, je vois que vous êtes prêt. Vous avez enfin compris que le monde n'est pas que bien ou mal, qu'il faut savoir faire des choses parfois contraires à son jugement ou à ses propres intérêts pour pouvoir finalement avancer. Vous avez su faire abstraction de vos sentiments pour sauver un homme que vous clamiez être votre ennemi. C'est tout à votre honneur. Vous avez gagné en maturité d'esprit et je vous sais, à présent, prêt à affronter le monde impitoyable des affaires. Dès cet automne, je vous délèguerai mes responsabilités.

- Comment vous remercier, mère ?

- En gardant votre ligne de conduite actuelle… Je n'en serai que plus fière… Allons rejoindre votre épouse et nos amis. Je crois que tous doivent appréhender ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. »

Raoul était complètement abasourdi par sa conversation avec sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, elle le trouve digne des de Chagny.

Pendant qu'Eugénie s'installait dans le salon, en compagnie de Mme Giry et du docteur, pour boire le thé que Mme Simon avait versé, Raoul fit signe à Meg de le suivre sur la terrasse.

Lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre, elle était très contrariée mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que déjà son mari l'enlaçait et l'embrassait tendrement.

« Tu ne devineras jamais, ce que ma mère vient de me dire… lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Il lui expliqua mot pour mot l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec la Vicomtesse. Meg ne sut que lui répondre, tant elle était soulagée.

« - Qui aurait cru, il y a encore quelques temps, que tout se terminerait aussi bien ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas la fin, lui répondit-il. Ce n'est que le début… le début d'une nouvelle vie…

_Deux étrangers dans une même aventure_

_Deux étrangers vont changer le futur_ »

Meg était aux Anges. Pour la première fois, depuis leur mariage, elle se mit à chanter avec lui.

_D'un même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment_

_C'est le début je le sens_

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

_J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serais le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens_

Meg entama un solo, qui prouvait à Raoul la certitude qu'elle avait toujours nourri au fond d'elle, celle qu'il devienne l'homme qu'il était à présent :

_Je savais bien que dans le noir_

_Comme moi quelque part_

_Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi_

_J'étais si sûre de toi_

_Comptant les heures qui nous séparent_

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

_J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serais le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens_

Ils s'embrassèrent très longuement et prirent le temps de se retrouver avant de rejoindre leur famille dans la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, en cette matinée du 20 août 1871. Christine et Erik se trouvaient sur le pont du _RMS Oceanic_ de la White Star Line. Equipé à voile et à vapeur, c'était l'un des fleurons des paquebots transatlantiques. La traversée s'était déroulée sans le moindre problème et le jeune couple profitait de la promenade déserte à cette heure si matinale, avant de retourner dans leur cabine.

Seule cette traversée de quinze jours fut perturbée par les malaises récurrents de Christine. En dépit du fait que les cabines de première classe se trouvaient au milieu du navire pour atténuer les mouvements dus au tangage et au roulis, Christine était victime du mal de mer. Erik en était fort inquiet et vit avec soulagement les côtes américaines se dessiner devant eux.

« Regarde, Christine, c'est Ellis Island. »

Erik lui montrait l'île qui se détachait de New York, ainsi que le grand bâtiment qui accueillait les nouveaux immigrants. Christine allait devoir s'y rendre pour passer la frontière. Erik, lui, aurait plus de facilité, ayant ses papiers de nationalité américaine.

« - Qu'est que cela ? lui demanda Christine en pointant une masse qui se détachait à quelques centaines de mètres d'Ellis Island.

- C'est la Statue de la Liberté.

- Elle semble n'attendre que nous, lui dit Christine. »

Lorsqu'il fut temps de débarquer, Erik surprit Christine en la portant dans ses bras.

« - Mais que fais-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle, en pouffant de rire.

- Il est de tradition que le mari porte sa femme pour traverser le seuil de leur nouvelle demeure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas de seuil… »

Erik posa enfin les pieds sur le quai et délicatement reposa Christine à terre.

« Voilà, dit-il, visiblement satisfait de lui. »

Christine posait son regard partout… l'Amérique, une terre de promesse, les accueillait sous un soleil radieux. Erik, quant à lui, avait son regard rivé vers l'ouest. Le soleil illuminait Coney Island. C'était là qu'il souhaitait s'installer, là où il aurait une chance de vivre de ses talents.

Coney Island était un lieu en retrait de New York, constitué de nombreux parcs d'attractions et de lieux de spectacle. Avec ses connaissances en architecture, en maçonnerie, en mécanique, il savait que, d'ici quelques temps et un dur labeur, il finirait lui aussi par s'y faire une place. Il aurait ainsi l'occasion de reprendre sa passion pour la musique, de composer et d'offrir à Christine un opéra digne de sa voix…

« Nous voilà prêts à commencer une nouvelle vie à deux, lui dit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Christine lui sourit et inspira longuement. Il était peut-être temps de lui confier ce dont elle était sûre tout au fond de son cœur. Elle s'écarta d'Erik, lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre :

« Pas à deux, murmura-t-elle, mais à trois…

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même quand la vie te fait peur_

_Je serai là, c'est le début je le sens »_

Erik resta un moment stoïque, les yeux écarquillés, sous la surprise de cette nouvelle. Christine craignit tout d'un coup que cette nouvelle ne lui fasse pas plaisir mais à son soulagement, le visage d'Erik finit par s'illuminer et il la serra délicatement contre lui.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment apprécier cette nouvelle vie, finit-il par dire, les larmes aux yeux.

_Même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_Car c'est le début, je le sais_. »

Erik lui tendit son bras et ils entrèrent tous deux à Ellis Island.

L'Amérique leur ouvrait les bras vers un avenir radieux et plein de promesses.

_**Disclaimers : La chanson 'C'est le début' est tirée de la bande originale française du dessin animé 'Anastasia' (1997) de Don Bluth et Gary Goldman. Elle est interprétée par Anggun et Gildas Arzel. Elle leur appartient intégralement.**_

**NdA :**** Pour celles ou ceux qui seraient soucieux des détails historiques, le **_**RMS Oceanic**_** a bien existé et appartenait bien à la White Star Line. Il a fait son voyage inaugural en mars 1871 et fut un des meilleurs paquebots transatlantiques reliant Liverpool à New York en 15 jours (ce qui était un record pour l'époque). Par contre, au sujet d'Ellis Island et de la Statue de la Liberté, je tiens à m'excuser des anachronismes mais je ne voyais pas débarquer nos deux héros autrement que de cette façon-là. C'est tellement plus romantique, non ? Pour mettre les choses au clair, Ellis Island ne fut utilisée pour le débarquement des immigrants qu'à partir de 1892. Autrefois, ils débarquaient à Fort Clinton au sud de Manhattan. La Statue de la Liberté, quant à elle, ne fut inaugurée qu'en 1886. Elle n'était qu'à l'état de projet en 1871…**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre qui vient clore notre histoire. Mais vous allez retrouver nos héros dans un épilogue. Une nouvelle fiction va bientôt voir le jour mais je ne sais pas si je vais publier le prologue avant d'avoir publié l'épilogue de celle-ci… A vous de me dire, ce que vous préférez. Normalement, elle devrait s'intituler « Souviens-toi » mais je ne suis pas encore sûre du titre…**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de commenter ce chapitre et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Je trouve pour ma part qu'il est plus difficile d'écrire une histoire qui finit bien qu'une histoire tragique mais je crois que nos deux héros ont bien mérité leur Happy End.**

**Allez, review, et grosses bises.**


	30. Epilogue

**Chapitre 30 : Epilogue**

Les côtes françaises commençaient à se dessiner au loin, ce matin d'octobre 1891. A bord de l'_Atlantic Queen_, une famille était en train de regarder le port de Cherbourg se rapprocher lentement.

« Ce n'est pas aussi joli qu'à la maison, papa. Il n'y a pas de lumières et il n'y a même pas de parcs d'attraction ! »

Erik sourit à sa fille qu'il portait dans ses bras. Christine remarqua tout de suite la nervosité qui agitait son mari. Elle aussi n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de revenir en France. Elle se souvint, trois semaines auparavant, de la lettre de Meg, qui leur demandait de venir à Paris, le plus tôt possible. Raoul et elle avaient besoin d'eux. Meg avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient revenir sans aucune crainte en France.

Ils avaient eu une longue conversation, avant d'accepter. Christine entretenait, depuis leur arrivée à New York, une correspondance assidue avec son amie. Celle-ci était seulement interrompue de novembre à mars, lorsque les bateaux transatlantiques restaient cloués au port pour l'hiver. Si Meg leur avait écrit, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Depuis tout ce temps, l'histoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra était passée du fait divers au mythe… Ils pouvaient faire confiance à Meg et Raoul et leur avaient télégraphiés pour prévenir de leur arrivée.

Christine rajusta le manteau de la petite Jane, qui avait fêté son sixième anniversaire la veille.

« Tu verras, dit-elle à sa fille, la France a d'autre charme que Coney Island. Il n'y a peut-être pas de parcs d'attraction mais il y a énormément de choses que nous te ferons découvrir. »

La fillette reporta son regard sur le paysage et le scruta attentivement, impatiente de savoir si ce que sa mère disait était vrai. Christine, au passage, caressa le masque couleur chair de son époux. Un masque qu'Erik avait mis un an à confectionner qui donnait à distance respectable l'illusion qu'il était tout à fait aussi normal qu'un autre.

« Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Erik lui sourit mais resta muet.

Plus avant sur la promenade, leurs fils, Gustave, 19 ans et James, 17 ans avaient du mal à cacher leur excitation. C'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient New York et ce voyage se révélait être l'aventure de leur vie.

Erik inspira longuement et déposa sa fille à terre.

« - Nous verrons ce que les de Chagny nous veulent… Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser Phantasma à Mr Squelch, au docteur Gangle et à Miss Fleck. Je sais que je peux leur faire entièrement confiance pour préparer le parc pour l'arrivée de l'hiver mais c'est un énorme travail. J'aurai dû rester avec eux…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront très bien se débrouiller. Et puis, nous aviserons de ce que nous devrons faire une fois que nous saurons enfin les raisons de notre venue. Si cela ne va pas, nous reprendrons le dernier transatlantique début novembre pour rentrer chez nous.

- De toute façon, je n'ai guère l'envie de passer l'hiver à Paris. Je compte faire des améliorations à l'Opéra et il nous faut préparer les spectacles avant le début de la saison, conclut Erik. »

Christine fronça les sourcils et se tint le ventre. Elle, non plus, n'avait pas trop envie de devoir s'attarder autant de mois en France, bien que ses raisons fussent différentes de celles de son mari. Elle finit par rire légèrement toute seule.

« Décidément, les traversées maritimes se ressemblaient toutes, se dit-elle. »

Encore cette fois-ci, elle avait été prise du ''mal de mer'' matinal.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Erik, intrigué.

- Rien, lui répondit-elle. Il y a simplement quelque chose dont je voudrai te parler, lorsque nous aurons le temps. »

Erik ne releva pas mais lui agrippa la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque la famille Y. débarqua à Cherbourg, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par le Vicomte et la Vicomtesse Raoul et Marguerite de Chagny. Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et essuyèrent quelques larmes de joie. La méfiance d'Erik, quant à elle, s'envola, lorsque Raoul lui serra la main, avec un sourire jovial.

En vingt ans, le temps avait eu prise sur leur physique. Meg avait pris un peu de poids, Raoul avait de nombreuses rides au coin des yeux et s'était laissé pousser la barbe.

Christine se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'Erik et elle. Erik semblait n'avoir jamais vieilli. Physiquement, il était à peu près le même qu'il y a vingt ans, sa perruque et son masque y étant pour beaucoup. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui voyait la fatigue sur son visage, après une dure journée de travail, pendant la saison à Phantasma, se dessiner sur ses traits, lorsqu'il rentrait chez eux le soir. Mais il faisait toujours en sorte de la cacher au mieux. Quant à elle, elle ne saurait dire, si elle avait changé. Certes à 38 ans, quelques cheveux blancs avaient pris place dans ses boucles brunes mais elle était aussi svelte qu'en ses jeunes années, malgré ses grossesses.

« - Je vois que vous vous portez bien, lui dit Meg, une fois que Christine leur avait présentés ses enfants.

- Et vous aussi, lui dit Christine. Mais où est Anne ? Elle ne vous a pas accompagnés ?

- Elle n'a pas osé rester à attendre sur les quais. Elle est dans la voiture mais nous allons aller la chercher. »

Raoul hocha de la tête et partit vers son équipage, en vue de ramener sa fille.

Christine ne connaissait d'Anne que ce que Meg lui en avait dit dans ses lettres. A presque 20 ans, Anne de Chagny était une jeune fille timide et réservée. Elle n'aimait pas sortir en société et n'osait pas parler aux étrangers. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de véritable ami et préférait de loin lire un livre ou étudier. Elle se complaisait dans la solitude. Les seules personnes avec qui elle aimait converser se trouvaient être ses parents et sa grand-mère, Antoinette Giry. La Vicomtesse Eugénie de Chagny, quant à elle, s'était éteinte, il y avait quelques années déjà, de même que leur ami, le docteur Simon.

Christine se souvenait de la lettre que Meg lui avait envoyée au printemps 1872 pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille à la fin du mois d'octobre 1871. L'accouchement ne s'était pas très bien passé. Meg avait subi plus de 36 heures de souffrance pour la mettre au monde. Raoul avait été fou d'inquiétude… Mais le docteur Simon avait veillé, pendant toutes ses heures et au final, la petite Anne était née. Cependant, coïncidence ou non des suites de l'accident de Meg, le docteur Simon annonça gravement aux parents que la petite ne pourrait certainement jamais marcher.

Cette annonce avait bouleversé Raoul au plus haut point et il considérait le handicap de sa fille, comme la punition qui lui avait été donnée pour avoir pris si peu soin de sa femme, pendant sa grossesse. Il s'en sentirait à jamais responsable. Pour ajouter à leur peine, le couple essaya vainement d'avoir un autre bébé mais le temps leur avait fait admettre qu'Anne resterait leur seule et unique enfant. Cette épreuve, cependant avait encore plus rapproché Meg et Raoul. Ce qui fit taire les mauvaises langues et tout le monde oublia vite les frasques du jeune Raoul de Chagny, au début de leur mariage.

Le Vicomte revint vite, poussant sa fille en chaise roulante. Anne avait la tête basse et tortillait nerveusement dans ses mains un pan de sa robe. Elle était assez frêle et avait une épaisse chevelure d'un blond roux. Christine s'avança vers elle pour la saluer. La jeune fille lui tendit la main mais elle la dédaigna pour l'embrasser affectueusement, ce qui surprit Anne au plus haut point. Celle-ci donna une main légèrement tremblante pour saluer Erik. Ce dernier semblait l'impressionner par sa stature et peut-être par ce masque étrange qui lui recouvrait une partie de son visage… Quand ce fut au tour de Gustave de se présenter à elle, cette dernière finit par relever enfin les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu ciel tout comme ceux de Raoul. Mais elle les abaissa presque aussitôt et piqua un fard, lorsque Gustave lui baisa la main. Cela n'échappa ni à Erik, ni à Christine, pas plus que le regard insistant de Gustave qui détailla Anne, tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à Paris.

Arrivés à l'Hôtel de Chagny, ils furent accueillis par Mme Giry. Celle-ci serra fortement ses deux protégés qui lui avaient tant manquée. L'âge avançant, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus d'une blancheur immaculée mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa stature droite et de sa grâce d'ancienne directrice de corps de ballet.

La plus grande partie du dîner fut occupée par le récit d'Erik concernant leurs premières années à bâtir Phantasma. A ce jour, Erik pouvait se vanter d'en avoir fait le plus beau parc de Coney Island et Christine en était la vedette. Des milliers de spectateurs se pressaient, chaque soir d'été, dans le petit Opéra pour entendre chanter Mrs Y. dont la voix si exceptionnelle et cristalline était l'une des attractions immanquables de Coney Island. Sa réputation avait même dépassé New York et l'on se déplaçait de loin pour l'entendre chanter.

Lorsque le dîner fut achevé et que Christine eut mis au lit la petite Jane, Raoul se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un ton d'homme d'affaire :

« - Maintenant que les retrouvailles ont été faites, vous devez certainement vous demander la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons demandés de faire un si long voyage jusqu'à nous.

- Il va sans dire que nous nous sommes beaucoup posé de questions, Christine et moi, répondit Erik, légèrement inquiet.

- Il se trouve que j'aurai besoin votre aide, avoua Raoul.

- De mon aide ? interrogea Erik.

- Et de celle de Christine, bien sûr.

- En quoi pourrais-je t'aider, Raoul ? demanda cette dernière, surprise elle aussi. »

Raoul se tut quelques instants pour faire durer la surprise. Puis d'un grand sourire, il annonça :

« Ils se trouvent que vous avez devant vous le nouveau propriétaire de l'Opéra Populaire. »

Erik et Christine eurent tous deux un hoquet de stupéfaction.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Vicomte… murmura-t-il.

- Malheureusement pour moi, si. Je ne sais quelle folie m'est passé par la tête mais je l'ai acheté. Il y cinq ans de cela. J'ai demandé à Meg ne peut pas vous en parler dans ses lettres. Il se trouve que depuis votre départ de Paris… »

Erik se racla profondément la gorge, interrompant Raoul et demanda à Gustave et James de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Ces derniers obéirent, sans mot dire, tandis que Meg appelait la servante d'Anne pour l'aider à se coucher.

Une fois que les deux couples furent seuls avec Mme Giry, Erik s'emporta :

« - Alors, c'est pour cela que vous nous avez fait venir, de Chagny ? Pour exhumer un passé qui se devait d'être enfoui à jamais ? Vous devez vous douter qu'aucun de nos enfants n'est vraiment au courant de mon passé ! Quelle idiotie alliez-vous commettre devant eux !

- Je me doute de cela, répondit Raoul calmement, puisqu'il en est de même pour notre chère Anne… Elle ne sait rien de ce qui nous lie tous les quatre. Pour elle, vous n'êtes juste que de vieux amis. Je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir notre secret. Je voulais juste vous faire une proposition… Je voulais vous demander de devenir le directeur de l'Opéra…

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'étrangla Erik.

- Oh que si, on ne pourrait pas l'être plus.

- S'il te plaît, Erik, écoute-le, implora Mme Giry. »

Raoul leur raconta ce qui était arrivé au Populaire, après leur départ en Amérique. André et Firmin avaient dû dépenser toute leur fortune pour rénover la voûte de l'auditorium. Il en a été de même pour le comte Wagner. Celui-ci poussait les deux directeurs à toujours plus dépenser pour ouvrir au plus vite. Malheureusement pour eux, à l'ouverture en septembre 1872, c'est-à-dire plus d'un an et demi après l'incendie déclenché par Erik, les places eurent énormément de mal à se vendre. Les représentations se suivaient mais il était devenu habituel que l'Opéra ne se remplisse plus. La salle ne fut plus jamais comble… Ce lieu maudit effrayait les gens mais, en plus de cela, la Prima-Donna n'était plus ce qu'elle était… Les caprices de la Carlotta devenaient de plus en plus fantasques, auprès de son amant. Leurs querelles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, si bien que dès fois la Carlotta ne se présentait pas pour les représentations qu'il fallait annuler et ainsi rembourser les téméraires où les curieux qui avaient acheté une place.

Un soir, ce fut le comte Wagner qui décida de quitter le navire en train de sombrer. Après une énième dispute avec la Carlotta, le mécène vint au spectacle accompagné d'une nouvelle maîtresse. La Carlotta s'en rendit compte et laissa tomber pour de bon Firmin et André, en plein milieu d'un deuxième acte. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il prévint les directeurs qu'il leur retirait son mécénat. L'Opéra Populaire se révélait être un désastre financier, une cause de dépense sans fin.

La Carlotta retourna en Italie et il paraitrait qu'elle chanta dans un petit Opéra de Toscane, jusqu'à ce que son âge avançant, on lui refusa certains rôles. Elle réussit cependant à se marier, avant de prendre définitivement congé de la scène, à un homme d'affaire, quelque peu crapuleux mais néanmoins riche. Ce détail-là était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Quant à André et Firmin, ruinés, ils mirent en vente l'Opéra mais aucun acheteur ne fut assez fou pour signer. Ils retournèrent à leur métier premier, ils redevinrent ferrailleurs. Pendant des années, ils durent éponger leurs dettes. Lorsque celles-ci furent enfin payées, ils laissèrent l'Opéra à l'abandon.

« Alors, il y a cinq ans, je me suis rappelé à leur bon souvenir et à ma plus grande surprise, ils ont accepté l'offre que je leur ai proposés. Ma mère venait de décéder et m'a laissé un héritage conséquent… J'avais largement de quoi subvenir aux travaux. Par ailleurs, ceux effectués par Firmin et André n'ont pas demandé à ce que mon architecte revienne dessus. Nous avons juste du refaire toute la décoration intérieure et j'ai commandé un lustre à l'identique de celui que vous avez eu l'audace de faire chuter… »

Raoul regarda Erik, sans animosité. Il voyait que celui-ci était intéressé de savoir ce qu'était devenu le Populaire.

« Voilà, toute l'histoire, continua-t-il. A présent, je peux dire qu'au bout de cinq ans de travaux minutieux, l'Opéra est prêt à rouvrir ses portes… Dans trois semaines, aura lieu l'inauguration de ''L'Opéra de Paris'', feu l'Opéra Populaire. J'ai la chance qu'une ancienne directrice de corps de ballet ait accepté de reprendre du service… »

Mme Giry leva son verre, en acquiesçant de la tête avec un sourire.

« … maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une Prima-Donna et un directeur pour lancer l'Opéra pour la saison d'hiver… »

Erik et Christine ne savaient quoi dire. Cela était si inattendu. Ils se regardèrent et elle vit, dans les yeux de son mari, un éclat que même Phantasma n'avait pas réussi à ranimer, depuis leur départ de Paris. C'était peut-être ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Erik comprit que sa femme était d'accord.

« - Nous acceptons, finit-il par dire. A condition que personne ne voit mon visage… Je souhaite rester discret. Christine peut s'exposer mais pas moi…

- Très bien, répondit Raoul, visiblement très satisfait. De toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'ai tout prévu. L'inauguration a lieu le jour des vingt ans d'Anne. J'ai décidé d'organiser un bal masqué.

- Un bal masqué ? s'exclama Christine. »

Des souvenirs enfouis leur revinrent tous en mémoire. Certains bons, d'autres mauvais… Raoul avait vraiment ranimé les cendres du passé.

« - Oui, un bal masqué, répondit Raoul. Comme cela, la présentation officielle du directeur se fera sans que personne ne se doute de la véritable identité de Mr Y. Pour le reste de la saison, j'ai juste besoin que vous me composiez un ou deux opéras. Je sais que Christine et Mme Giry sauront très bien faire passer les instructions que vous leur donnerez. Et si la saison hivernale se passe bien… Pourquoi ne pas songer à ce que vous restiez ici définitivement ?

- Je ne crois pas que rester soit une bonne idée, Raoul, lui répondit Christine. Certes nous resterons cet hiver mais ensuite nous nous devrons de repartir chez nous. Phantasma a besoin de nous. Nous ne pouvons abandonner ce que nous avons mis, à force de labeur, si longtemps à construire. »

Erik parut surpris que sa femme réponde à sa place mais il dut avouer qu'il aurait répondu de même.

oOoOoOoOo

Arrivés dans une des chambres d'ami, après ce dîner riche en surprise, Erik ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Christine.

« - Tu as semblé donner une réponse ferme au Vicomte tout à l'heure. Je suis étonné. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse d'envisager sa proposition sur du plus long terme.

- Je sais… Seulement maintenant, nous avons une maison, des amis qui nous attendent. Paris, il y a vingt ans nous semblait le seul endroit où nous pourrions être heureux. Aujourd'hui, je ne le crois plus. Notre place est à Coney Island et nulle part ailleurs.

- Je suis heureux que tu penses cela. Moi aussi, je ne peux nier que je suis irrésistiblement attiré par l'idée de revenir à l'Opéra… C'était mon Opéra, Christine ! Te rends-tu compte que demain je pourrai passer par la grande porte d'entrée ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma vie… Et pourtant, je pense comme toi… Notre place n'est plus ici. Nous aiderons de Chagny a redonné sa splendeur d'antan à l'Opéra. Tu illumineras la scène à nouveau et je pourrai t'entendre chanter de la loge numéro cinq, sans avoir à me cacher. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons fait pour que le Destin nous réserve une telle surprise mais la boucle sera enfin bouclée…

- Tu as raison. Seulement, je ne pourrai pas tenir les rôles de première soprane très longtemps. Il faudra que d'ici quelques temps, je me ménage…

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Erik.

- C'est que je suis enceinte, lui répondit-elle. »

oOoOoOoOoO

L'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse de Christine mit Erik dans un bonheur encore plus grand que l'annonce de Raoul. Ils calculèrent ensemble qu'enceinte de deux mois, elle ne pourrait chanter que jusque fin janvier et qu'ils reprendraient le premier bateau pour l'Amérique, début mars. Elle serait à ce moment-là, à son septième mois de grossesse. Il serait alors plus que temps de retourner à Phantasma, pour accueillir avec sérénité le futur bébé.

Le lendemain matin, les de Chagny invitèrent la famille Y. a visité l'Opéra de Paris. A peine Erik eut-il posé le pied dans le grand hall qu'une vague d'émotion l'envahit… Christine fut la seule à remarquer les fines larmes qui perlaient de sa joue gauche. Elle prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et ils commencèrent la visite. Pourtant, malgré vingt ans d'absence, ce fut Erik qui mena la visite plutôt que Raoul. Il se souvenait de chaque recoin, de chaque pièce…

Gustave, James et la petite Jane étaient bouche bée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de splendeur, de faste et de dorure. L'Opéra de Phantasma était bien plus modeste que cela… Anne, quant à elle, resta avec Antoinette dans le grand hall. Elle ne voulait pas être victime des moqueries des Y. Bien qu'elle avait compris que les amis de ses parents semblaient être des gens charmants. La raison principale était qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer plus diminuée qu'elle ne l'était et la simple idée d'imaginer son père la porter dans ses bras pour monter l'escalier et ce qu'un certain jeune homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer en penserait, lui donnait envie de pleurer…

Raoul montra à Erik l'entresol complètement inondé.

« Au moins, si il y a un incendie, nous aurons de quoi éteindre le feu cette fois-ci, plaisanta le Vicomte. »

Il fut convenu que le Bal Masqué se déroulerait dans le grand foyer. Cette partie ressemblant à la Galerie des Glaces du Château de Versailles leur permettrait d'accueillir plusieurs centaines d'invités.

Raoul aurait aimé faire jouer un opéra mais Erik lui expliqua que le délai de trois semaines était beaucoup trop court pour que le filage soit parfait. Il fut donc convenu également que Christine chanterait plusieurs arias afin que les invités puissent découvrir sa voix exceptionnelle.

Par contre, ils prévinrent les de Chagny de l'heureux évènement qu'attendait Christine. Ils la félicitèrent avec chaleur et Mme Giry l'embrassa fortement. Gustave, James et Jane accueillirent la nouvelle avec autant de bonheur et furent ravis à l'idée que la famille Y. s'agrandisse avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur supplémentaire. En particulier Jane, qui souffrait un peu de la grande différence d'âge avec ses frères, bien qu'elle soit plus que gâtée d'avoir deux grands frères pour veiller sur elle.

Raoul comprit alors qu'Erik et Christine étaient bien décidés à retourner en Amérique et il accueillit la nouvelle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait conscience qu'un lien spécial les attachait tous et il aurait aimé les garder à jamais avec eux. Surtout qu'il voyait qu'Anne semblait prendre goût à la vie, en leur présence.

Erik et Christine promirent donc aux de Chagny d'organiser des auditions dans le courant de l'hiver pour trouver une nouvelle Prima-Donna. A partir de la mi-janvier, Christine lui cèderait sa place dans les opéras et ne chanterait que des arias avant le spectacle ou pendant l'entracte pour continuer à régaler les spectateurs de la capitale.

Cet après-midi-là, après la visite de l'Opéra, Christine et Erik emmenèrent leurs enfants au cimetière Saint-Germain, afin de se recueillir au mausolée de Gustave Daaé. Elle était émue de s'y rendre à nouveau. C'était la chose qui lui avait le plus manqué en Amérique. Son père était si loin d'elle !

« Merci, papa, murmura-t-elle, en tenant Erik par la main. Merci de m'avoir envoyé mon Ange de la Musique ! Vois maintenant combien nous sommes heureux… »

Pendant qu'ils déposaient un bouquet de roses rouge au pied de la tombe, Gustave eut un cri de stupéfaction. Il venait de déchiffrer une inscription en dessous du nom de son grand-père.

« Maman ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi ton nom est-il noté sur le mausolée de grand-père ? »

Christine se figea et découvrit que l'inscription portant son nom avait été légèrement raturée mais était néanmoins toujours lisible.

Erik répondit à sa place.

« C'est une longue histoire… Peut-être qu'un jour, nous vous la raconterons… »

oOoOoOoOoO

L'inauguration se déroula dans les meilleures conditions. Tout le monde répondit aux invitations. Erik, un peu mal à l'aise, se détendit cependant sous son masque. Raoul avait bien organisé les choses.

L'auditoire eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la voix cristalline de Christine, accompagné au piano de son mari, lors du premier aria. Elle eut droit à une ovation aussi digne qu'à ses débuts dans ''Hannibal''. Pour la suite, ce fut Gustave qui accompagna sa mère, tandis qu'Erik avait pris place dans la célèbre loge numéro cinq, en compagnie de James et Jane et des de Chagny.

Anne, ce soir-là, sentit son cœur chaviré, en entendant le jeune homme jouer. Jamais, les notes qui s'élevèrent du piano ne lui étaient apparues aussi belles qu'alors.

Erik se trouva l'homme le plus heureux du monde, lorsqu'il inaugura la première danse du bal avec son épouse. Son rêve le plus fou était devenu réalité… Qui aurait pu croire, il y avait vingt ans qu'il vivrait cela ?

Erik ne fut pas le seul à voir ses rêves prendre forme… Anne s'était éclipsée le plus discrètement possible dans le Foyer des Mosaïques, situé entre le Grand Foyer et le Grand Escalier. Personne ne s'y trouvait, tous occupés à danser dans la salle à côté. Elle était triste, comme à son habitude, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle n'avait aucun ami pour le fêter, aucun prétendant à qui offrir ses faveurs. Certes, elle avait un rang, une fortune et un titre mais tous les plus beaux partis de Paris lui préféraient des jeunes femmes dont les jambes étaient en état de les porter. Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Gustave vint la joindre. Il l'avait cherchée partout. Il s'assit près d'elle et ils entamèrent une discussion.

Gustave était un jeune homme, dont la beauté n'avait pas son pareil. Âgé de seulement 19 ans, il semblait bien plus mature que ceux de son âge. Anne était fascinée de pouvoir parler avec lui. Durant les trois semaines avant l'inauguration, ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion et elle pensait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Gustave lui expliqua sa passion de la musique que ses parents lui avaient transmise. Il lui parla du premier opéra qu'il avait composé. Il lui parla de son frère qui était plus manuel. James préférait bâtir et aider à construire et améliorer les attractions de Phantasma.

Et puis, lorsqu'une valse leur vinrent aux oreilles, Gustave la prit de court en l'invitant à danser. Anne s'empourpra autant que les rideaux de scène. Elle accepta timidement. Il détacha la ceinture qui la maintenait à sa chaise et il la prit dans ses bras. Il la tint par la taille. Elle était si fine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever. Elle s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules et ils se mirent à valser. Anne semblait flotter dans les airs et elle pria pour que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Serrée contre Gustave, elle entendait le cœur du jeune homme battre aussi vite que le sien.

Christine, qui cherchait son fils, assista à la scène. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait compris. Elle connaissait ce que le regard de Gustave signifiait. Celui d'Erik brillait de la même façon, lorsqu'il la regardait…

oOoOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent sans le moindre répit pour Erik et Christine. Le succès de l'Opéra de Paris fut retentissant. Si bien que de nombreuses sopranes se présentèrent pour les auditions de janvier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le couple découvre une nouvelle Prima-Donna, du nom de Lucia. Gustave assista ses parents à l'audition. C'était lui qui accompagnait les artistes au piano.

En rentrant à l'Hôtel de Chagny, Gustave décrivit à Anne le talent indéniable de la jeune romaine qui avait été soprane à la Scala de Milan. Anne se mit à pleurer de jalousie en imaginant le seul homme qui se souciait d'elle partir avec une jeune chanteuse de 23 ans, certainement jolie et qui se soucierait fort peu de leur différence d'âge.

Ce fut pourtant ce soir-là que Gustave se décida à avouer son amour pour Anne et qu'il lui demanda de l'épouser…

oOoOoOoOoO

La demande de Gustave faite au Vicomte de Chagny, pour que ce dernier lui accorde de lui donner la main de sa fille n'étonna personne. Tout le monde s'était bien rendu compte de l'inclination des deux jeunes gens.

Raoul accepta avec plaisir. Gustave n'avait peut-être pas de titre mais il avait su allumer l'étincelle de joie dans le cœur de sa fille et s'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Cependant, il accepta à une seule condition. Qu'après le départ de ses parents pour l'Amérique, Gustave devienne le nouveau directeur de l'Opéra de Paris. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Devenir directeur à vingt ans à peine…

Le mariage fut prévu pour le mois d'octobre 1892, pour les vingt-et-un ans d'Anne.

Le soir de leurs fiançailles, Raoul, Meg, Erik, Christine et Antoinette demandèrent à parler aux jeunes fiancés ainsi qu'à James. Ils étaient temps qu'ils sachent… Assis au coin du feu, Erik commença son récit :

« Il était une fois à Paris, un Fantôme qui se terrait dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra Populaire… »

oOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à leurs inquiétudes, l'histoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra ne gêna pas plus que ça Gustave, James et Anne. Ils étaient assez matures pour la comprendre et James et Gustave furent satisfaits de connaître enfin le passé de leur père que celui-ci avait toujours cherché à leur cacher. Ils ne lui en voulurent pas d'être un ancien criminel car ils connaissaient tout l'amour et le bien dont il était capable.

Erik forma Gustave pour lui succéder au mieux à l'Opéra et il ne douta pas de la réussite future de son fils.

Les 'au revoir', en mars ne furent pas trop déchirants car tous savaient qu'ils se reverraient six mois plus tard. Christine fut heureuse à l'idée de retourner à Phantasma. Sa grossesse commençait à la fatiguer…

Erik lui aussi s'impatientait de rentrer chez lui. Phantasma lui manquait, tout comme à James qui s'ennuyait ferme à Paris. Il avait aidé durant la saison hivernale le régisseur de l'Opéra pour arranger les décors et permettre des effets de scène mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le frisson et l'excitation de créer de nouvelles attractions.

Le seul déchirement pour Erik et Christine était de devoir se séparer de leur fils aîné. Gustave leur manquerait terriblement mais l'idée qu'il avait pu accomplir son rêve leur suffisait à les consoler. Ils savaient que Meg, Antoinette et Raoul prendraient soin de lui, tout autant que sa nouvelle fiancée.

oOoOoOoOoO

En octobre 1892, _l'Atlantic Queen_ vit débarquer à Cherbourg à nouveau la famille Y.

Christine portait dans ses bras sa petite fille de cinq mois, Antoinette. Mme Giry pleura de joie, suite à l'hommage qui lui était fait par ses deux protégés, en nommant la petite comme elle.

Les de Chagny étaient venus les accueillir avec Gustave. Celui-ci embrassa sa nouvelle petite sœur ainsi que Jane qui était heureuse de ne plus être la plus petite de la famille et de pouvoir jouer à la maman et chanter de sa voix aussi pure que Christine des berceuses pour sa petite soeur. Il fut surpris de voir que James ne les avait pas accompagnés. Erik lui expliqua que son frère avait passé la saison à s'occuper avec lui de Phantasma et qu'il en prendrait bientôt les rênes.

« Pour l'heure, dit Erik, James est occupé à préparer Phantasma pour l'hiver avec Squelch, Gangle et Miss Fleck. Mais je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été si enclin à vouloir rester, si une jeune funambule qui est arrivée cette année, ne lui était pas si attachée... »

Tout le monde reprit le chemin de Paris, tandis qu'Erik expliquait à Gustave que James venait de demander la jeune artiste en mariage et comment ils avaient appris à s'aimer…

Mais ceci, chers lecteurs, est une autre histoire…

_**FIN**_

_**Je voulais remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ma fic. Au bout de deux ans et demi, la voilà enfin terminée, non sans une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de me séparer de ces personnages que j'ai fait évoluer. **_

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont fidèlement suivies et reviewées à chaque chapitre. Elles se reconnaîtront !**_

_**Je vous invite à continuer à laisser vos commentaires, pour cette histoire. A savoir que je lis aussi les reviews en anglais car je vois que vous êtes nombreux à me suivre à l'étranger… Enfin, j'espère que vous me suivrez aussi dans la nouvelle aventure dans laquelle je me lance « Souviens-toi » où vous retrouverez notre cher couple Erik/Christine… Publication prévue début janvier 2014.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. Je croise les doigts pour que 2014 me permette enfin d'assister au spectacle de 'Love Never Dies UK Tour' ainsi que 'The Phantom of the Opera' à Londres. Ce qui serait mon vœu le plus cher pour cette nouvelle année…**_

_**Et pour bien clore cette histoire, je vous propose un final digne d'une comédie musicale, imaginez nos héros la chanter avant le tombée de rideau :**_

Erik : 

_Il était une fois_

_C'est comme ça qu'une histoire commence._

Christine :

_On a tous en mémoire_

_Un reste au fond de soi, d'enfance._

Raoul :

_On part pour la vie_

_Sans la choisir vraiment_

Tous les trois ensemble :

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore_

_Rien n'est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus._

_Jamais plus_

Meg :

_On va de l'avant_

_Dans la cour des plus grands,_

_Faire face._

Antoinette :

_Sans défier les géants_

_Trouver au premier rang, une place._

Raoul :

_On remplit sa vie_

_Parce qu'on oublie qu'elle passe_

Tous ensemble :

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore rien est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus._

_Jamais plus._

Erik :

_Il était une fois_

_Tout commence comme ça._

Christine :

_On prend son histoire_

_La vie comme elle va_

Erik et Christine :

_Avec ses erreurs_

_Ses manques et ses lois_

_Pour croire le bonheur_

_Souvent loin de soi_

_Alors qu'il bat_

_Qu'il est toujours là, en soi._

Tous ensemble :

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore rien est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus._

Erik :

_Jamais plus_

**Disclaimers : La chanson 'Tant qu'on rêve encore' est interprétée par la troupe de la comédie musicale 'Le Roi Soleil' de Dove Attia et Kamel Ouali. Elle leur appartient entièrement.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié… A Bientôt…**


End file.
